WGOK : What happened Next
by KodakaRedfox
Summary: My thinking of what happened next after the Goddesses Arc, when Keima decides to free the Goddesses.
1. Chapter 0: The Plan

Intro: A story after the Goddesses Arc when Keima decides to put a end with the Goddesses and get his old life back especially his game time.

Absolutely Fan made.

( I do not own "The World God only Knows" )

 **Chapter 0: The Plan**

-Sunday Night-

" Elsie.." said Keima seriously while holding the door of his room open.

"Kami-ni-sama? "Elsie said cheerfully as the thought of his brother needing her.

"Get the Goddesses rounded up and meet me at my .. and make sure their host are asleep. " said Keima so seriously before entering his room without saying anything else.

Elsie was shocked but moreover worried to hear and see his God brother saying those word and in her thoughts was..

 ** _"Is Kami-ni-sama ok? Should I worry? But this is Ni-sama I'm talking about I shouldn't worry."_**

With that settled in her mind, Elsie did what his God brother requested and gathered the Goddesses in her room a few minutes later.

"Kami-ni-samaaaa! , I gathered them all as you requested! " Elsie said cheerfully entering from the balcony in Keima's room.

Keima didn't answer and continued to play his PFP without even looking at the Goddesses or Elsie.

"Katsuragi! What is the meaning of this?! Have you finally decided to marry Tenri?!" Asked Diana angrily for she was confused on whats happening.

"Impossible! That man is Yui's wife!" Declares Mars while pointing at Keima.

" KATSURAGI! You UNFAITHFUL DOG!Why bring the others when you have Tsukiyo?! " said Luna possessed by Vulcan , floating right in front of Keima with scissors.

" Stop that Vul-nee-san!I will not let you hurt Yui's beloved!"Said Mars while stopping Luna.

" He belongs to Kanon!" Apollo proclaimed.

" Sh-shiori... This man belongs to Shiori..." nervously said Minerva in the middle of her sister's quarrel clinging to Keima's leg while Mercury just watched and yawn from Keima's bed.

"Nii-samaa what are we gonna do?! " said the confused Elsie .

Although the noise and quarrel Keima continued playing until a happy jingle came from his PFP signaling he reached the end of his conquest( of the 2D- WORLD ). He closes his PFP and stands then fixes his glasses, everyone stopped and looked at his serious face.

"Nii-sama..." whispered Elsie.

" I plan..to restore your powers in a week." Keima said so sure of his plan.

" Thats absurd!For that to happen you'll have to.. " Diana couldn't continue as she has embarrassed to say whats next.

"Yes, I'll max their love points by this week. " Keima said ever so serious.

"YOU FILTHY WOMANIZER! WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO WITH TSUKIYO?! " Luna said more angrily than before with a black aura wrapping around her .

" Nii- samaa! Wouldn't that be a problem after you returned the Goddesses power? " said Elsie worrying.

"I agree! " agreed Diana with Elsie.

"That's why I need the help of you Goddesses. "

Everyone was confused by what Keima said but soon they will know what Keima planned as he explained further.

" What do you mean our help?! " Diana asked.

" You're asking for us to erase rather replace our host's memory of you after we regain our full power , am I correct Keima ? " said Mercury then giving a yawn after.

Keima nodded as everyone took the time to think about the plan. The Goddesses agreed with his plan and nodded in unison. Everyone left Keima's room and said goodnight.

" Kami-ni-sama goodnight! " said Elsie then going to her room leaving.

Keima sat on his game chair and pulled out his PFP and started playing.

" Why are you still here? " with his eyes glued to his PFP he spoke these words noticing someone didn't leave his room.

"Katsuragi..You know Tenri loves you. " Diana said while facing the window.

" I know." said Keima as he looks at Diana.

Diana smiled as she heard Keima saying those words and said " Such strong words from a perverted womanizer." with a teasing tone.

" Don't get me wrong , I just wanted to get this over and get my game time back." replied Keima while playing his PFP.

Diana gave a small smile while lowering her head a bit and opening the window. " You haven't changed at all. " Diana said before jumping out of the window and returning home.

Keima stood up holding his PFP in one hand and approached the window and stared at the sky and said "I know.. " before closing the window. He laid upon his bed, playing his PFP as he has thinking of a plan for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

What do you think? Tell me your insights. Are the character's personality ok? or should I change them?

Is the chapter too short? Please send me your reviews. I will update this as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 1: Plan at Work

**Chapter 1 : Plan At Work**

-Monday Morning-

"Kami-nii-sama! We'll be late! " yelled Elsie while knocking on his God brother's door.

The door opened and he saw his brother prepared to go to school.

" Lets go Elsie. " said Keima calmly while playing his PFP , exiting the room and heading to the stairs.

Elsie smiled as she was happy to see his God brother has returned normal.

"Wait for me Nii-sama! " said Elsie as she followed his brother.

They got down and Elsie rushed to a sit in the dining room while Keima , still playing his PFP ,walked to the dining table slowly.

" Good Morning you two. " said Mari , their loving mother with a charming smile.

Elsie greeted her back , " Good Morning mother! " as cheerfully as always , but Keima didn't spoke at all ,but just took a piece of toast from the table and put in his mouth and headed outside while playing his PFP.

"Kami-nii-sama!" yelled Elsie as she followed her brother outside without having a bite.

Mari sighed , " How did my son become like that ? " she asked herself after , while looking at the door.

As they reached the gate, she saw Tenri waiting beside a telephone pole, eating a riceball.

" **As expected.** " Keima thought.

They continued walking until they reached Tenri.

"Ke-Keima-ku..." As Tenri tried to speak she was cut off when Keima quickly said.." Tenri. Marry me. " . She got so embarrassed and blushed tomato red , muttering out because of confusion until she ran to her house.

" Kami-nii-samaaa what was that for?! " said Elsie still in shock .

"I told you, I plan to max their love points as soon as possible." Keima said calmly as he continued walking playing with his PFP.

"But was that necessary.." Elsie whispered while following his God brother.

"What was that? " asked Keima.

"Ohh nothing Nii-sama! " Elsie aswered cheerfully.

They walked to school like they always do , Keima played his PFP while Elsie just accompanied him.

* * *

-Front of Majima Highschool -

Just walked pass the gate they still did their usual routine ,when suddenly Yui came out from the car and ran towards him.

"Darling!" Yui yelled while gave a chill to Keima.

" **Damn , I didn't expect her to trigger a flag here.** " Keima thought as Yui approached them.

" Darling! Don't ignore me! " said Yui as she wrapped her hands around Keima's arm.

"Don''t just trigger a flag woman! " yelled Keima.

"Ah, sorry sorry.. " said Yui as she let out a giggle." By the way , Elsie do we have band practicee today? " Yui added.

" Ahh , yes! " Elsie answered then continued their conversation.

Keima was thinking as Elsie and Yui was talking , laughing a little from time to time. They continued walking towards the school building they heard a familiar voice..

" Oi! Eli-chan , Yui ! " yelled Chihiro running to them.

Elsie smiled , " Chihiro! Good Morning! " she said cheerfully .

" Oi Chihiro! " greeted Yui .

Finally Chihiro reached them and joined their conversation. From time to time she would glance at Keima who was walking and playing in front of them three. Eventually they reached they school building.

" Bye Darling! I'll see you later! " said Yui as she parted from the others. A sweat dropped from Keima's forehead.

"Darling? " said Chihiro in confusion.

" **Damn you _Real_ , why do you keep triggering this weird events?!** " thought Keima as he heard Chihiro's question.

" By the way Katsuragi... D-did you listen to my song at the festival?.. " asked Chihiro nervously before laughing forcefully to cover her nervousness.

" Your song? I complete forgot about it. ( " _**Lies**_.." Keima's thought ) " , said Keima playing his PFP.

He felt Chihiro's anger from behind " Baka! " Chihiro yelled as she hit Keima with her bag then running away.

He stood slowly looking at Chihiro running away , then fixing his uniform and played his PFP again.

"Nii-sama! That was wrong! " Elsie yelled at his brother , punching him softly rapidly in chibi form.

Keima pushed his glasses up his nose and spoke.. " It was the only way I could think of to remove her from the conquest."

Elsie stopped upon hearing what her brother said. "Nii-sama..." she said.

" Lets go Elsie. " said Keima as he walked to class.

Elsie followed without saying a word and thought " _ **I should support Nii-sama.**_ " , she pumped herself up.

* * *

\- Front of Classroom -

Keima and Elsie was about to enter when suddenly..

" Move out of the way! " someone yelled, and in a blink of an eye Keima was found on the ground and someone was sitting on him.

"Ayumi?! " said Elsie .

" He he , sorry. " said Ayumi while rubbing the back of her head.

"Get off me woman! " yelled Keima .

" Ahh , sorry! " said Ayumi as the stands trying not to look at Keima with a visible blush on her cheeks.

Keima stands and fixes his uniform and checks his PFP then looked at Ayumi.

" Stop looking at me like that.. " said the blushing Ayumi nervously still trying to not look at Keima.

"Ayumi, I plan to take responsibility. " proclaimed Keima.

Upon hearing that Ayumi's blush turned even redder as she know he was talking about the fake wedding they had.

"Baka! " Ayumi screamed , then kicked Keima to the end of the hall besides the stairs , she entered the room after that while letting off some steam.

"Kami-nii-sama! " yelled the running Elsie. "Are you ok Nii-sama? " she asked after reaching her brother.

"This is why..." said Keima who was standing slowly. " This is why I hate 3-D women! " he continued after standing.

" I mean in the 2-D world after saying that the girl would have her love points max and reach the ending , but 3-D women would rather hurt you than thank you and show their affection!.. " , Keima protested in his chibi form.

Elsie tilted her head and smiled seeing his brother like that and giggled a little.

"Hey Elsie , class is about to start. " said Keima.

Elsie being caught at the moment , didn't notice her brother pass her and panicked a little. " Nii-sama! " she said catching up on her walking brother.

* * *

-In Class-

They entered and sitted at their chairs.

Nikaido entered the room and greeted them " Good morning students. "

"Good morning Nikaido-sensei. " greeted back the class except for a certain student who was playing with his PFP .

Suddenly Keima has hit my a flying textbook in the face that made him fall from his chair.

" Katsuragi , could you just greet me properly? " asked Nikaido with a deadly glare.

" Good morning Nikaido-sensei. " said Keima who's eyes were still glued to his PFP.

Keima took his sit while Nikaido-sensei sighed and shook her head.

" Ok , lets proceed , get your textbooks out and open them at page we left before the festival. " ordered Nikaido.

Everyone took out their textbooks , exccept Keima ,of course, who was playing. Ayumi took the opportunity and glanced at Keima while reaching for her textbook. Keima's words flashbacked in Ayumi's thoughts..

 _ **"Ayumi, I plan to take responsibility. "**_

She shooked her head for she knew she was blushing , covered her face with her textbook.

"Ayumi?.." whispered Chihiro for she saw everything Ayumi just did.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Second chapter done! I'll get on to the next one as soon as possible!

Any complaints on the chapter? off-characters or something? If there are some, please let me know!

By the way, thanks for all who just read my story!


	3. Chapter 2: Events After School

**Chapter 2 : Events After School**

-After Class Hours-

After the whole day of playing his PFP in class Keima went to the rooftop while playing his PFP , he was about to sit on a bench , but he saw a little blonde carrying a doll and telescope by accident ( or was it? ) . He kept his PFP in his pocket , approached the girl from behind and took the telescope from her then walked along side her. The girl has shocked and angered a little.

" Tsukiyo , a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be carrying heavy stuff. " said Keima while smiling.

Tsukiyo realized it was Keima and looked away with a little blush on her face. "Thank you.." , she spoke.

They continued walking until they reached Tsukiyo's usual bench. Keima sighed in relief after putting the telescope down, then he sat on the bench and played his PFP , meanwhile Tsukiyo was pampering Luna, her doll , before sitting on the same bench. Silence surrounded them , they both did what they wanted , Keima played his PFP , and Tsukiyo gazed at the sky and pampered Luna , the conquest seemed to fail , then suddenly Tsukiyo broke the silence.

" Luna .. I mean Vulcan..told me everything about the loose souls , the goddesses... your conquests." , said Tsukiyo.

Keima sighed and stopped playing to look at her and say " So you know my conquests? " .

" You really are an unfaithful dog, having all those girls fall for you and even kissing them." , Tsukiyo answered proudly while crossing her arms , looking forward with her eyes closed.

Keima was already playing his PFP when Tsukiyo answered. " Its not like I wanted to." , he replied," I'll get beheaded if I don't." , he added.

"..." , Tsukiyo became silent upon hearing him.

" By the way Tsukiyo " , said Keima who stood up ," Thanks for lending me your strength , I won't bother you anymore , I give you your heart back, you don't need to love me anymore." he continued then started to walk to the exit.

Then suddenly Keima felt someone tugging his uniform back , he turned around and saw Tsukiyo looking down. Her grip on his uniform tighten.

"Tuskiyo?.." said Keima.

" Don't go.. " said Tsukiyo who was still looking down,she continues to speak " I was so close to forgetting you that time,but you had to come back.. you asked me to l-lo-love you again!..but now you..you said that I should forget you again?!.." she looked up at Keima.

Keima saw her face looking like she was about to cry and spoke " You know my conquests right? It was all a plan , I made you love me and that burdens me I just want to-.." he was cut off when suddenly Tsukiyo spoke.

" BAKA! Who said you made me love you?! I chose to love you again! Don't leave me again.." said Tsukiyo with tears falling from her cheeks.

Keima sighed as he felt Luna's ( Vulcan) glare at him ,then he smiled and held Tsukiyo's cheek in his hand and said " Ok, I won't leave you, just don't cry ,ok? Crying doesn't suit your beauty."

Tsukiyo wiped her tears and nodded at him.

" I'll be going now" said Keima then he started walking again and playing his PFP.

"K-Keima!.." Tsukiyo shouted as Keima reached the exit.

Keima looked at her and asked " What is it? "

" Would you..accompany me tomorrow? " Tsukiyo shyly asked.

Keima simply nodded to answer. Tsukiyo smiled to see his answer and Keima smiled back before proceeding to the exit/ stairs. Tsukiyo went back to her bench and hugged Luna and said " The stars will be shining bright tomorrow." ,still with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile Keima stopped as he got off the stairs and fixed his glasses and giving a little smirk.

" **That went better than I planned.** " Keima thought.

Keima started walking and playing again , " **I should head to the library next.** " Keima said in his mind.

* * *

\- At the Light Music Club-

They just finished practicing and was packing up their things. Yui went home first ,then Miyako, then Elsie. Ayumi just finished packing up.

"Ahh , we haven't played like that since the festival! " said Ayumi while stretching.

" Ahh , yeah.." said Chihiro.

" Should we go home now? " asked Ayumi.

" Can we talk for a few minutes.." answered Chihiro.

" Ahh sure Chihiro! " said Ayumi with a little confusion , " So what do you want to talk about? " she asked after.

" Nothing important! " said Chihiro then laughed a little , " I just wanna know what happened after you left Miyako's house the night before our concert at the festival.." she added.

"That night?.. " Ayumi said , then she flashbacked at the moment making her blush and embarrassed.

"N-Nothing happened!..I went home afterwards and thought about what you said to me in my room , hehe. " answered Ayumi nervously , letting out a small forceful chuckle afterwards while rubbing the back of her head with one hand.

"You're still not good at lying.." whispered Chihiro.

" What was that Chihiro? " asked Ayumi.

" Ohh , its nothing! " said Chihiro while smiling . " So you didn't see Katsuragi then? " she continued.

" No.. " answered Ayumi looking down . " He didn't even show up after that night.." she added.

" Ohh why are we talking about that Otamegane , his just playing a game afterall! " said Chihiro while smiling.

" ahh yeah.." said Ayumi trying to smile back but Chihiro could see through it.

"Lets go now? " Chihiro asked , while getting her bag.

" Ahh sure. " answered Ayumi.

They both got their bags and left the room , going to some stop overs along the way.

* * *

\- Library-

Meanwhile , while Ayumi and Chihiro was talking in the club room , Keima proceeded to the library. He gone straight to the librarian's desk only to find a sleeping librarian. He examined her and saw the same notebook from last time under her head. Keima approached closer trying to get the notebook without waking her then suddenly she woke up , Keima freezed at his position staring at the waking Shiori with one hand on the notebook. Shiori wiped her eyes for a moment before realizing Keima was there. She turned red and backed away , but after seeing Keima's hand on her notebook , she quickly took it and hugged it , turning even redder .

" So I can't read it? " asked Keima. Shiori nodded rapidly.

He sighed and took a sit , then pulled out a PFP and you know what he did after. Shiori sat down beside him after calming done , and read a book she brought. She would constantly glance at Keima who was playing his PFP.

" **What is he doing here? And why all of the sudden? I mean sure I was glad to see him again but that was embarrassing he saw me sleeping! Plus he almost read my notebook! I wouldn't know what to do if he reads my new story about us being l-lo-lovers!... I would die of embarrassment,was he here to see if I had a new story? Ohh, wait! He did say he'll visit me everyday.** " Shiori thought.

"If you're wandering why I am here its because I promised you that I'll visit you everday. " said Keima who was still playing.

Shiori blushed and was shocked, she covered her face with with the book she was reading in response.

" **He read my mind!How did he? Wait ,what am I thinking he always does that, maybe I should talk to him**." Shiori thought.

" Ke-Keima... " Shiori spoke so softly.

" Yes Shiori? " Keima stopped playing and looked at her .

She was shocked a little that Keima stopped playing so she couldnt look at him .

" I-I was wondering ... W-Why did you.. m-make that p-pr-promise?.. " She finally asked with a visible blush on her face.

Keima started playing again " I wonder why too. " he answered. Shiori sighed in disappointment and got her composure back.

" Maybe its because you're precious to me. " Keima suddenly spoke and smiled at Shiori.

Shiori froze and turned tomato red , she felt so embarrassed yet so delighted at the same time. She didn't know what to say and also her mind went blank.

Keima stood up and leaned to her ear and whispered " I'll come back tomorrow. " and quickly kissed her cheek.

Shiori was trembling in her happiness and from that kiss she lost consciousness resting her head on the table.

" Maybe I did it to far.. " Keima asked himself as he exited the library.

* * *

\- Katsuragi's House -

"I'm back. " yelled Keima who just entered the house.

"Nii-sama! where did you go? " said Elsie.

"You know its not nice leaving your sister like that Keima." said Mari who was cooking.

Keima didn't answer back but sat on the couch and played his PFP. Mari sighed and asked " Where did you go?" .

" I bought some games. " Keima answered with his eyes still glued to the PFP.

" Well dinner is ready." said Mari who had finished setting up the table .

" Yay! " said Elsie who rushed to her seat.

Keima walked to his seat. They ate and took their baths and gone to their rooms after. Elsie has smiling while sleeping for she was dreaming of firetrucks while Keima was still playing his games in his room. The night continued like that.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Chapter done! I'll update as soon as I can!

Any problems with the story? Off characters?

Thanks for reading this viewers!


	4. Chapter 3:Surprising Star

**Chapter 3: Surprising Star**

-Morning-

Elsie was already ready for school, eating breakfast.

"Elsie could you wake up your brother? " Mari asked politely.

"Ok Mother! " said Elsie cheerfully. She rushed upstairs and knocked on his brother's door twice.

"Nii-sama wake up!" Elsie yelled . No one answered back.

Elsie opened the door to find his brother still sleeping in his bed with a PFP in his hand.

"Nii-sama! " Elsie yelled louder.

Keima was startled and fell of his bed.

"What is it you bug demon! " Keima yelled back.

" We're gonna be late for school Nii-sama!" Elsie said with a annoying tone.

Keima was already playing his PFP and said "I'll be ready in 5 minutes. "

Elsie gone down and told their mother and just as Keima said , after five minutes he gone down stairs ready for school while playing his PFP.

" Lets go Elsie. " Keima said calmly, heading to the door while playing.

Elsie nodded and followed her brother.

" Hey wait! You forgot break-" Mari was cut off by the sound of the door closing, "-fast.." she continued and groaned after.

* * *

-Outside Katsuragi's house-

Keima walked ahead as Elsie closed the door and she catches up to her brother afterwards.

"Nii-sama that was rude! You didn't wait for me! " said Elsie with a pout.

Keima ignored Elsie and continued playing but took a glance on the pole where would wait for them.

" **As expected , Tenri isn't here.** " Keima thought , then he glanced at Tenri's house , he saw Tenri looking at them through the window. Tenri panicked and moved away from the window. Keima sighed as he could her Diana scolding Tenri.

"Isn't that Diana I'm hearing?" asked Elsie.

"Just ignore it. " Keima said , still playing his PFP.

"Ok! " Elsie said cheerfully then they continued walking to school.

* * *

-Majima Highschool-

Keima and Elsie was walking off to class when someone greeted them from behind.

" Hi Elsie, Hi.. Keima.. " said Ayumi.

Keima and Elsie was shocked.

"Ayumi...You're not running." Keima said in shock.

" Well yeah.. I don't wanna run on you again.. " said Ayumi with a blush on her cheeks.

Keima and Elsie was stuck staring.

"Stop staring!" Ayumi yelled.

Keima and Elsie panicked a bit then kept their cool , Keima played his PFP and Elsie talked with Ayumi.

"Sorry about that Ayumi." said Elsie then giggled a bit.

"Its ok!" said Ayumi with a smile.

They continued walking while exchanging conversation ( without Keima who was obviously playing his PFP while walking.) . Suddenly Chihiro run to them from behind.

"Elsie! " Chihiro yelled as she ran to them. She was shocked when she had approached them.

"Ayumi?!" said the shocked Chihiro.

Ayumi laughed nervously before answering " Hi!..." .

Then they continued walking with Chihiro now joining the conversation , but she was a little suspicious.

" **Why is Ayumi with them?** " Chihiro asked herself in her mind.

They continued walking until they reached the classroom , Keima didn't even spoke a word.

* * *

-Inside the classroom-

Elsie , Chihiro and Ayumi gone to their usual spot with their other band member Miyako, Keima played in his usual sit but he notice a lot of their classmates were looking out of the window and door . Then he heard a classmate say from the door, " She's here.! Take a photo!" .

He heard yells in the hallway that gave him chills...

"She came to school today!" said a student in the hall.

"Its really her! An idol is her!" said another student.

Similar yells came from the hall and got Keima thinking " **Don't tell me Kanon is here.** "

"Look its Kanon! " yelled Elsie while pointing at the door. Keima felt a sweat from his forehead.

Everyone in their class gone close to Kanon and started greeting , admiring and questioning her. Kanon laughed nervously and tried to clam down the crowd in front of her , she said a few things like " Uhm..ano.." but couldnt really make up a sentence because of the continuous admiration of the crowd , then she glanced pass the crowd and saw Keima playing.

"Keima.." Kanon whispered to herself and ignored the crowd then goes to Keima. The crowds eyes were glued to her.

Keima felt the glare behind him and flinched a little.

"Keima" said Kanon who was already beside him with both hands at her chest.

Keima looked at Kanon and asked " What is it?".

Gossips began spreading through the room.

"Isn't he Kanon's boyfriend? " said a female student.

"Him? The Otamegane? That can't be!" said a male student.

"But didn't Kanon confess to him before the Festival?" another student said.

"Yeah , I remember that!" the same girl from before answered.

Keima felt something heavy fell on his back and a sweat dropped from his head.

" Keima, could we have lunch together?.. " asked Kanon.

" Sure. I don't see why not." Keima answered right away then played his PFP.

Kanon smiled when she heard Keima's answer.

Meanwhile , Elsie and the other members of 2-B pencils ,except for Yui, was also having a little chat.

" Looks like Kanon and Keima are really boyfriend and girlfriend. " Miyako said.

" look really good together." said Ayumi with a vicious glare.

" I wonder when did they get close to each other? " asked Chihiro. Upon hearing that question Chihiro, Miyako and Ayumi looked at Elsie at the same time , with one expression on their faces.

"Why are you looking at me?!" Elsie panicked a little.

Chihiro leaned on Elsie and said " Your his sister right? You should know about them , right? " with a teasing tone.

"Yeah Elsie. Put some light on the topic." said Ayumi. Miyako nodded in the background while smiling.

"Ehh..Lets just say Keima helped Kanon get through a big problem in her life. " said Elsie then she looked at her brother and Kanon. Chihiro and Ayumi backed off.

"Well that didn't explain much." said Chihiro. They sighed , except for Elsie.

Then Ayumi looked at Keima and said " But we don't really know Katsuragi that much.."

"Yeah." Chihiro and Miyako , answered in unison.

The school bell rang and everyone gone to their seats . Classes started and as usual Keima played his PFP and get a beating from Nikaido-sensei , Kanon would stare at Keima but would get embarrassed when Apollo teases her , Ayumi would glance at Keima from time to time and Elsie would draw some firetrucks. Time flew and the bell rang again signaling that it was lunch time.

* * *

-Lunch Break-

The class slowly got out of the room for lunch, but a few people stayed inside, then Kanon stood from her chair and approached Keima carrying a bag behind her back.

"Ahh,Keima , its already lunch." said Kanon with a smile on her face.

" Apparently it is. " said Keima as he stood up while playing his PFP. "C'mon lets go." Keima added then started walking.

Kanon nodded and followed. They walked through the hall way side by side , not speaking at all, all you can hear is the gossips from the other students. Kanon felt unease , she felt people were judging her. Suddenly Kanon cling to one of Keima's arm as she continued to walk , everyone that saw them was shocked.

" Hey, it ok , don't worry about them , I'll always be here for you. " Keima said to Kanon with a smile.

Hearing those words made Kanon happy and reassured , she tighten her grasp on Keima's arm and moved closer to Keima. Now with a smile on her face , they continued walking , ignoring the people around them.

Meanwhile Chihiro, Ayumi and Elsie was following them in a safe distance.

"I really think we shouldn't follow Nii-sama!" said Elsie.

"Shhhh! Quiet down Elsie! Aren't you a bit curious about your brother and Kanon? " said Chihiro.

"Not really! " answered Elsie.

Then suddenly someone said behind them " What are you guys up to? " .

They got shocked and looked behind slowly , and yelled in unison " Yui?! "

"Hey!" Yui answered back. " What are you guys doing? " Yui added.

Chihiro and Elsie pulled Yui closer.

"We are stalking Katsuragi and Kanon." Chihiro whispered to Yui.

"Keima with Kanon? The idol?! " said Yui who was in shock.

" They are moving , lets follow them." said Ayumi who was watching Keima and Kanon the most.

Keima and Kanon gone to the rooftop where they first met while Ayumi and the others stayed at the rooftop entrance , out of sight, little did they know that Keima already knew they were following them.

* * *

-Rooftop-

Keima and Kanon sat on a bench near the middle of the rooftop.

"Keima , you remembered all that happen , right? " Kanon asked shyly.

" Yes I do." Keima answered playing his PFP.

Kanon giggled a little and said " It was just like this when we first met here."

"I remember you using your taser against me." Keima said.

Kanon opened her bag that contained a two bentos. She handed one to Keima with a smile and saying " Here. Sorry about that time.. but you got somethings to explain to me."

Keima sighed and put his PFP away then accepted the bento. They opened their bento simultaneously and started to eat .

"So , what do you wanna know? " Keima asked.

Kanon's happiness was temporarily not found after that question .

Then Kanon said "I got so many questions... like why did I forget?! Why did I remember?! Why did you lied that time?! and..Why didn't you stay with me?.." ,tears started to fall from Kanon's eyes , she looked down, unable to eat.

Keima thought as he saw Kanon crying " **This is bad , I did not see this flag.** ".

Keima swallowed his last then set aside his empty bento, he faced Kanon and raised her head making her crying eyes look into his as he gave Kanon a warm smile.

Then Keima said...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Cliff hanger!

Had to try it! By the way , I want to thank all those who gave their reviews for the previous chapters and the ones who are reading my story.

( You know you who are guys! :D )

Anyways , I'll update as soon as I can! Please give me your insights!


	5. Chapter 4: Stars that Shined Bright

**Chapter 4: Stars that Shined Bright**

- **Rooftop** -

Keima swallowed his last then set aside his empty bento, he faced Kanon and raised her head making her crying eyes look into his as he gave Kanon a warm smile.

" I never came back because.. I know I couldn't keep you for myself." said Keima. Kanon flashback to the day they kissed and remembered Keima saying those exact words.

"What are you saying?!.." asked Kanon.

" I knew from the start that if you kissed me you'll forget who I am.." Keima said with a smile.

" Then why did you let me kiss you?! ... If..if I only knew I would have never did it.. I'll rather choose the burden of not being able to kiss you than forget you! " Kanon who was still crying leaned closer to Keima as she said those words.

"I don't understand...Why did you let me forget you Keima?..." Kanon added , then looked down.

Then Keima suddenly spoke , " Because someone like me , doesn't deserve someone like you." . Kanon was shocked.

" If I didn't, you wouldn't be the person you are now. Kanon you are not an idol , you're a star. You're someone who shines so bright and gives hope to everyone through your songs.."said Keima then he hugged Kanon, " I was happy for you , even if I was only watching from the sidelines." Keima continued saying.

Kanon pulled away and looked Keima in the eyes ,"Keima..you understood me the most and did all that for me?.." she asked as her eyes stopped crying. Keima nodded.

Kanon smiled a little and said " I was an idiot for doubting you.. You took away my burden and carried it yourself..I thought you used me then left, but you only tried to make me shine brighter... You act so cold but deep down you really care.." , she laughed a little and continued "Why was I stupid enough to doubt the person I love?..".

"Because love makes us do stupid things." Keima suddenly answered with a smile.

She hugged Keima and with only a few inches between their faces Kanon said "Then tell me you love me and I'll never doubt you again.. Just say you love me as much as I love you... Tell me!..".

Keima was nervous, he felt sweat dropped from his head, he knew he had to answer Kanon , Keima took a deep breath then said " I-I lo-lov...".

He was cut off when suddenly Ayumi , Chihiro , Elsie and Yui fell on each other in front of the rooftop entrance. Both Kanon and Keima looked at them.

" Ayumi?! Chihiro?!" said Kanon in shock who still has her hands around Keima.

"Yui?! and even you Elsie?! " yelled Keima in anger. " **Thank you guys!** " was in his thoughts.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Keima added as he broke away from Kanon's hug.

They quickly got up , Yui laughed a little , Elsie was embarrassed , Chihiro and Ayumi both stood up with arms crossed and said " It's not of your business! " . Keima acted pissed off but was really thankful while Kanon giggled seeing the commotion, the quarrel continued for a while. Finally the school bell rang and they ran off to their classroom.

* * *

-In the Classroom-

Keima sighed in relief as he sat down, he looked towards Elsie but Elsie panicked ,she thought Keima was angry , then he looked at Ayumi ,Ayumi was completely embarrassed by what happened , she couldn't look at didn't bother to look at Chihiro , he knew he would have trigger a flag if he did. Keima glanced at Kanon , he saw her happy and typing on her phone , then Keima received a e-mail in his PFP , he opened it.

 ** _" Keima would you come to my concert this Sunday night?_**

 ** _-Kanon Nakagawa"_**

" **She remembered my** **email**.", Keima thought and then answered " **_Sure._** " , then he received another e-mail.

 ** _"I'm still waiting for you to say it. I love you!_**

 ** _-Kanon Nakagawa"_**

Keima blushed while reading that last message then he looked at Kanon who was already smiling towards him.

Finally Kodama-sensei entered the classroom and class started. Class went on as usual ,Keima played his PFP and the teacher would scold him but he would get away with it. Kanon would look at him from time to time ,so did Ayumi . It went on like that until P.E class, the class gone to change into their P.E attire.

* * *

-Soccer Field -

Everyone was playing soccer except for Keima who was sitting beside the goal and playing his PFP , the PE teacher just ignored him and let him be. Keima decided to glance at his classmates.

" **I see the 2-B pencil members are playing with each other , but where is Kanon? I'm not hearing any commotions about her?** " thought Keima . Then he received an e-mail.

 _ **" I wish I could stay and play with you but duty calls. Wish me luck!**_

 _ **\- Kanon Nakagawa"**_

" **Well that explains it.** " Keima thought as a helicopter flew by.

And then Keima thought " **Wait, just wait a minute, Kanon's not here and the others are playing..That means..** " Keima was shaking, " **That means I have this time to play my games in peaces!** " he continued thinking as he burst out a laugh.

Keima's classmate looked at him with all the same expression and in their thoughts " **Weird.** "

Keima continued playing until P.E class was over which was their last class. Everyone changed back to their uniforms except Ayumi.

* * *

- **Girl's Changing room** -

"Ayumi aren't you going to change your cloths? " asked Chihiro who was changing.

"Nah." , said Ayumi then she drank water after , " I have track practice after. " she continued after the drink.

" So you're not going to band practice? " said Chihiro as she finished changing.

"Sorry!" said Ayumi with a smile.

" It's ok." said Chihiro , then she walked away. She looked back and waved with a smile.

Ayumi waved back cheerfully and said "Bye!".

* * *

- **Classroom** -

Meanwhile that was happening Keima had already changed and getting his bag and so was Elsie. Elsie approached her brother and asked.

"Nii-sama! Could I help you today? I haven't helped you since classes resumed.." Elsie requested.

" Sure Elsie, but not right now , all I need you to do now is act like yourself." Keima responded.

" But Nii-sama?! " Elsie responded.

Keima sighed and said " It is really ok Elsie , this is something I have to do but if I get in a pinch I'll contact you right away , ok? "

Elsie nodded happily and ran off to band practice yelling " Take care Nii-sama! "

Keima sighed in relief and played his PFP while exiting the room.

" **I have to get to the rooftop , I know Tsukiyo is already waiting**. " Keima thought. Then he walked heading to the rooftop in a fast pace.

* * *

- **Rooftop** -

Meanwhile, as Keima said Tsukiyo was already waiting , sitting at her bench while brushing Luna's hair.

"Do you think he'll come Luna? " asked Tsukiyo with a touch of being worried.

"Don't worry Tsukiyo I'm sure he will and if he doesn't I'll punish him! " said Luna ( Vulcan ) .

" But you won't hurt him, right? " Tsukiyo asked again.

"Jeez , its hard to punish him without hurting him , I mean why did you even liked that unfaithful dog? I don't believe someone beautiful like you would ever like someone like him ." answered Luna(Vulcan) in a annoyed tone.

" I wonder why too?.." said Tsukiyo as she looked at a picnic basket beside her. " But you need him right? So you'll regain your powers? " Tsukiyo added.

"Sadly yes. " answered Luna in a depressed tone.

Tsukiyo let a little smile out and said " Just like me , I need him too."

Luna(Vulcan) went silent and thought " **I'm sorry Tsukiyo but in a few days you wont..You wouldn't even remember him.** "

Tsukiyo looked at Luna confusedly and asked " Is there something wrong Luna?You became quiet." .

"It's nothing. " replied Luna(Vulcan).

Keima finally reached the rooftop while playing his PFP. He waved at Tsukiyo while walking.

Tsukiyo blushed and smiled a little and thought " **He really came.** "

Keima walked until he reached Tsukiyo's bench and asked " Can I sit here? "

" It is not nice to keep a girl waiting. " said Tsukiyo while crossing her arms.

" So you waited for me? " asked Keima. while playing his PFP.

Tsukiyo felt embarrassed, blushed and said " I-I wasn't! I was just stating what's right!Hmp! " . Tsukiyo looked away.

"Sorry , but you know that there are other goddesses right? " Keima asked while sitting beside Tsukiyo and playing his PFP.

Tsukiyo looked down and said " I know..." , in a depressed tone.

Keima sighed and put his PFP in his pocket. " I have to take care of them too, ok? Don't be jealous."

Tsukiyo looked away and said " Hmmp! You can't help feeling jealous about the person you like! Especially if he has 5 other girls!" in a annoyed tone.

Keima suddenly hugged Tsukiyo and said "I'm sorry for making you feel that way, that's why I wanted you to forget about me."

Tsukiyo who was shocked looked at Keima and softly said " Even if I tried now , it would be impossible and no matter how it hurts, I wouldn't be able to hate you now.."

"Tsukiyo.." Keima suddenly responded and continued talking as he hugged Tsukiyo tighter " Just kiss me now and you'll forget everything about me." Then Keima went for a kiss.

Tsukiyo forcefully pulled away from Keima's hug and stood from the bench.

"Do you really want to get rid of me that much?! " Tsukiyo yelled at Keima with tears forming in her eyes. Keima was shocked and couldn't speak.

"You're just so insensitive! " Tsukiyo yelled again and burst to tears and ran away heading to the exit

Keima felt stupid at the moment and thought " **Why didn't I notice that her love points are already maxed.** " Keima gritted his teeth and followed Tsukiyo.

"Tsukiyo! Please stop!" Keima yelled as he got close to Tsukiyo. Tsukiyo stopped running , but didn't look at Keima , she stayed still in her position while looking down.

" I know you know about my plans , you know why I am doing this and I know it's unfair for you , but please.." Keima said then he approached Tsukiyo and put his arms on her shoulders, " Please show me how beautiful love is Tsukiyo.." Keima continued.

He made Tsukiyo turn around and face him , Tsukiyo was trying not to cry. Keima smiled at Tsukiyo and said " Show me how much you love me.." and leaned for a kiss.

" I can't hold it anymore! I love you Keima!" Tsukiyo said while crying then she kissed Keima.

Tsukiyo cried while she kissed Keima for she known what was gonna happen next after the kiss,in her thoughts was " **I messed up , I'm gonna forget him.."** , but she couldn't resist Keima anymore , she waited so long for him. Tsukiyo glowed bright in the middle of the kiss , eventually Keima and Tsukiyo was covered by a bright light coming from Tsukiyo. Suddenly Vulcan appeared and taken Tsukiyo's place. When Keima opened his eyes he was shocked to see that he was kissing Vulcan. He stopped kissing Vulcan and backed away quickly.

"Vulcan?!.." Keima yelled in confusion.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Please give me your opinion on this chapter! I had a hard time deciding on what was gonna happen in this chapter.

Thanks for reading guys , this story reached 500 views I'm so happy!

But please give your opinion on this on , I'll accept it even if its bad or good! ^^

And to my reader " **blee** " , I am not mad for the first review you gave and I'm glad you liked my story now :) .

Until the next chapter guys!


	6. Chapter 5: Make a Move!

**Chapter 5: Make a Move!**

 **-Roof Top-**

"Vulcan?!.." Keima yelled in confusion.

Keima covered his face while shaking and said " Don't kill me! " .

Vulcan sat on the ground ( involuntarily ) and said "You did it."

"Huh?" said Keima who was quivering. He looked at Vulcan, he was shocked to see Vulcan calm but he took another look something was different, she was shining , she was wearing a dress of pure white , what surprised Keima the most was she looked like Tsukiyo but older. He shook his head and looked again, it was no mistake, she was older, her body was mature. Keima couldn't speak , he could only stare.

Suddenly a floating Luna was already face to face with Keima, " Stop staring you dog!" said Luna.

Keima jolted and return to his normal attitude. " So you regained your power Vulcan?" asked Keima while holding his PFP.

"Yes." answered Luna while floating.

Keima started playing, " I didn't expect this kind of changes." he said after.

"Neither did I. " answered Luna as she floated to Vulcan's side.

"Will this changes affect Tsukiyo?" asked Keima.

"No. She will be the same." answered Luna.

Keima smiled and said " Then I'm off." , then he started walking to the nearby exit.

"Katsuragi." suddenly said Luna.

Keima stopped and looked back.

"If you care for Tsukiyo like that, why don't you let her remember? " asked Luna.

Keima played his PFP and started to walk again, " Don't get me wrong, I'm doing this for myself." said Keima as he was walking.

" That is where your wrong Katsuragi.." whispered Vulcan to herself as Keima walked through the exit.

Vulcan reverted back to Tsukiyo and when she did Tsukiyo was already looking down with a small smile on her face.

Luna(Vulcan) floated in front of her and asked " How are you Tsukiyo?"

The smile on Tsukiyo's face got bigger , Luna(Vulcan) thought she was fine when suddenly a tear run down on her smiling face.

"I'm glad your powers are back Luna , I mean Vulcan... I really am.." said Tsukiyo. She hold her skirt.

Vulcan knew now that Tsukiyo was not happy one bit.

"I mean it was all a mirage right? A plan? He would never approached me if it wasn't for you.." said Tsukiyo. Her grip on her skirt tightened.

"I wouldn't say it was because of me , but yes he planned all of it, but I promise you tomorrow morning you'll feel like a new you." answered Luna.

"Thank you.." said Tsukiyo as another tear fell from her face, " But..."she continued. That word caught Vulcan's attention.

Tsukiyo looked up , her eyes were full of tears ," But could I just have one more day to remember him?!..." requested Tsukiyo. Finally the tears fell from her eyes, she wiped them off. "Please Vulcan... just one more day... that's all I ask..please!..." she forced herself to say those words as she wiped her tears off.

Luna paused for a moment and then sat at Tsukiyo's lap.

"One day Tsukiyo, just one." said Luna.

A smile appeared on Tsukiyo's face." **I'll make it count**." said Tsukiyo in her mind.

* * *

 **-Light Music Club-**

They just finished playing a song.

" Today was great!" Yui said cheerfully as she put her hands behind her head.

"I know." said Miyako while she was smiling.

" Let's go again!" yelled Chihiro.

"OK!" answered Yui, Elsie and Miyako in unison.

"They started to play another one.

While Elsie was playing she thought " **I wonder how Nii-sama is doing?** ".

* * *

 **-Library-**

After going down from the rooftop Keima headed towards the library while playing his PFP. In the library he was a couple of bookshelves away from the librarian's desk where Shiori is , Keima peeked from the bookshelf he was currently at and saw Shiori completely nervous , looking from side to side every now and then with the same notebook in her hands.

"She's been waiting." Keima said to himself.

Shiori thought " **Is he coming today? I mean he doesn't always keep his promises but...** " , she flashbacked yesterday and started to blush , she panicked a little. Shiori thought " **Why am I blushing all of a sudden! It was just a kiss on the cheek , I mean , sure a kiss is something couples do, but he already kissed me on my lips! A kiss on the cheek shouldn't make me feel like this, but now that I think of it , he stole my first kiss! Not that I'm mad about it , but ugh! I can't think straight!** " she sighed then she rest her head on the table while facing left. " **I'm really hopeless about things like this..** " she thought.

"Hi Shiori." said Keima who was already playing in front of her.

She panicked and blushed then looked at Keima.

"K-Keima..yo-you came.." ,shyly said Shiori with a happy tone.

"Of course I would , I made that promise right? " said Keima.

Shiori blushed more and covered her face with her notebook, only showing her eyes. Keima looked at her.

"That reminds me , can I read it now?" asked Keima.

Shiori shaked her head gesturing a "No".

Keima sighed and asked " When can I read it then?".

Shiori put down the notebook on the desk and stared at it.

Shiori thought " **He really wants to read it! But..but it's too embarrassing! He gave me the courage to talk more with others but towards him...** " , she glanced at Keima and Keima looked at her , she quickly looked back at her notebook while blushing , " **But towards him I just crumble! I didn't think talking to the person you lo-lo-like would be this hard, not like in some books I have read that once they met they spend all of their time together..hmmm I wonder what we would look like spending time together.** " ,she starts imagining.

Keima sighed and said " I wish you would talk more to me.".

Shiori felt down because she felt Keima was disappointed.

Keima sudddenly spoke, " But I guess that's just you Shiori." , he gives Shiori a gentle smile.

Shiori blushed a little. " **Does he really like me? Even if I'm like this?** " Shiori thought.

Keima looked at the time in his PFP and said "I would like to stay and chat more ,well not like we really chatted constantly ,but I gotta go now. I really wished you'd talk more to me."

Then Shiori got an idea.

"Uhmm...K-Keima.. W-wo-would you like m-my..n-num-num-number?..." Shiori asked.

" Your cellphone number?" Keima asked.

Shiori nodded.

"I'll gladly have it." Keima said with a smile.

Shiori who was blushing and felt a little embarrassed rush to get a pen and paper to write her number on, after she wrote it she gave it to Keima while shaking , she felt her heart beating fast. Keima accepted the paper and started to walk to the exit. Shiori sighed in relief with both her hands on her chest , she turned around and thought " **Finally my cellphone has a purpose.** "

* * *

 **-Outside the Library-**

After band practice Yui headed to the library thinking that Keima would be there cause of the many instances she saw , well more like stalked Keima there. Yui was about to enter the library when she saw from the window that Keima was talking to the librarian again, she decided to continue watching from the window.

" I can't really hear clearly what they are saying." said Yui to herself.

Then suddenly Mars appeared on the window as Yui's reflection.

" Hey Yui isn't that Katsuragi? " asked Mars.

" Oh hey Mars, and yes that's Darling over there." answered Yui.

" Then why don't you go inside and talk to him, ask him to a date or something." said Mars.

"I remember Keima told me once that he does not people who are pushy." said Yui as she flashed back to the time she went to Keima's house.

"But his talking to another girl , shouldn't you stop him?!" stated Mars.

"Nope, I always see him talking to other girls when I'm not around." Yui answered cheerfully.

Mars looked confused.

"But one day I'll make him love me so that he only looks at me. " said Yui then she gives Mars a big smile.

Mars smiled to see Yui's determination , " I will always assist you in your battle of love , I'll cheer you on! " said Mars.

Yui nodded and glanced at Keima, he was leaving.

"Oh . they're done already." said Yui.

Yui's eyes followed the boy who was playing a PFP while walking outside of the library. Yui approached him.

" Darling! " Yelled Yui as she approached Keima.

Keima looked at the direction of the voice and said " Yui?! ".

Yui smiled and cheerfully said " I'll walk you home!"

Keima was dumbfounded but was more startled when Yui started to pull him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the slow update , I've been busy this week. I'll make it up on the next chapter!

Again I humble ask for your reviews my precious readers!

And to " **blee** " as for the ending , I already figured it out before I started! as Keima said " I can see the ending!" XD

And for the others who thought the last chapter was sad , dont worry I thought it was sad too :(((


	7. Chapter 6: Surprises at Home

**Chapter 6: Surprises at Home**

 **-School Grounds-**

Yui smiled and cheerfully said " I'll walk you home!"

Keima was dumbfounded but was more startled when Yui started to pull him.

"What are you doing woman?!" yelled Keima while being pulled.

" I said I'll walk you home Darling! " Yui answered cheerfully.

Keima tried to get away but Yui was too strong.

" **Damn this woman , she always show up by surprise.** " thought Keima.

" I already told you I hate pushy people!" yelled Keima.

Yui smiled and said " I know." , then she looked at Keima and continued " That's why I'm pulling." .

Keima got that complete , _You're kidding right?_ look.

" It is the same thing! You're still trying to take the iniative!" yelled Keima in anger. " **She really is a playable character.** " thought Keima.

Yui laughed a little while walking and said " You know Keima , I still feel jealous from time to time, you talk so sweetly with other girls. "

Keima who was still being pulled was shocked by Yui's statement. They reached the school gate.

Yui looked at Keima and said " But don't worry I'm not mad. " , she points at Keima " I'll teach you true love Darling! I'll make you mine! " proclaim Yui.

Keima tried to hide his blush. " **Damn this girl , she really knows what to say , but I must give in to the _real!_** " thought Keima.

" I won't give in to a 3-D woman. " said Keima before he started walking ahead of Yui.

"He still says cute stuff." Yui whispered to herself.

Keima looked back at Yui and said " Lets go already.". He started to play his PFP.

Yui smiled and nodded then rushed to Keima's side.

* * *

 **-Along the way to Katsuragi's House-**

Keima and Yui were still walking together.

" What happened to picking you up Yui? I thought you always go home by car." asked Keima who was playing his PFP.

" Ohh , I said that they should pick me up at your place. " said Yui then she laughed a little.

Keima got an irritated look at his face and said " So even without me , you were still gonna go to my house? " .

Yui nodded. Keima got more irritated.

" But I was really glad when you decided to walk with me. I felt my heart skipped a beat." Yui said cheerfully.

" It was more like FORCED!" yelled Keima.

Yui laughed and Keima felt irritated. Yui enjoyed it so much even if Keima was yelling at her she only laughed and in the middle of one of their argument she said " Hey , its like we are husband and wife!"

Keima blushed and was yet again dumbfounded , " EH?!" said Keima.

Keima argued more on the way.

* * *

 **-Somewhere in the same street as Keima and Yui are walking in-**

Ayumi was walking home from track practice.

Ayumi sighed, " Practice today was tiring."

She continued walking and from a distance she saw Yui and Keima. She saw them walking together , side by side.

She stopped walking and said " What are they doing together?.."

Ayumi saw Yui laugh and smile. "She's really enjoying it.." said Ayumi.

Ayumi couldn't help but frown. She looked down to hide her face and walked home slowly.

" I was stupid to even think he'll take responsibility..I guess he really is all talk.." Ayumi whispered to herself while she was walking home.

* * *

 **-Katsuragi's House-**

"We're here." said Keima while playing his PFP.

They saw Yui's car and her driver parked near Keima's house. He opened the gate and signaled Yui to go in first , when Yui was about to enter the gate they heard a something hitting the floor.

" **Don't tell me**!" Keima thought as they looked at the doorway.

They saw Mari( Keima's mother) sitting on the floor, shocked and and looking back at them.

"Mom?" asked Keima.

Suddenly Mari fainted , laying completely on the floor. Then Elsie came downstairs.

"Nii-sama!" as Elsie rushed to the door ,but stopped when she saw her unconscious mother.

"MOM! What happened Nii-sama?!" Elsie yelled while panicking.

Keima approached Mari with Yui right behind him. " **I forgot about Mom being at home.** " Keima thought.

"Elsie, Yui lets get her to the couch." said Keima.

Elsie and Yui nodded. The three of them lifted Mari to the couch inside Keima's house.

 ** _A few minutes later..._**

Mari was waking up.

She sits up while holding her head and said " I had the weirdest dream , I dreamed that Keima brought a girl over." , then she laughed a bit while looking around.

Then Yui came from the kitchen while wearing an apron and said "Oh you're awake, I finished cooking dinner!".

Mari froze and said " I'm still dreaming?!" .

"No you're not." Keima answered.

Mari got surprised and turn around and saw Keima sitting next to her playing his PFP.

"So this girl is real?!" asked Mari as she looked at Yui.

"I'm Yui Goido from Mai High class 2-A , !" Yui said cheerfully.

Mari frozed at a moment then in a blink of an eye she was crying non-stop and shaking Keima non-stop.

"I'm so proud of you Keima! You finally brought a real girl! I was beginning to think I raised you wrong!" Mari said as she cried and shook Keima.

" You're gonna break my neck Mom!" yelled Keima.

"The table is ready!" yelled Elsie.

It was a life saver , Mari got in control of herself again and stopped shaking Keima who was still as a dead body.

"Yui would you like to eat dinner?" Mari asked delightfully.

Yui got a big smile on her face and said " I'll be happy to!" .

They got seated at the dining table, Yui next to Keima while Mari and Elsie was in front of them.

They started eating.

"So Yui you're in a different class from Keima right? How did you know him? " asked Mari who was full of curiosity.

" Well , Elsie and I are in the same band." answered Yui , " **I can't really say that we swapped bodies.** " Yui thought while answering , then she laughed a bit.

Mari giggled and looked at Keima , " You should thank Elsie ,Keima its because of her you have this beautiful girl here." said Mari.

" **More like its because of her I have this problems.** " thought Keima then he glanced at Elsie.

Elsie choked a little before saying " I'm really sorry Nii-sama!"

"You should really stop playing games while eating!" said Mari.

"You can't breath without air Mom!" answered Keima.

Mari got angry and scolded Keima.

Yui smiled and giggled watching every bit of what was happening.

"I'm sorry for Keima's behavior at the table Yui." said Mari as she sat on her chair. Keima stayed silent while playing his PFP with bruises on his face.

Yui who was smiling answered " It is ok ,I'm really enjoying this dinner! Back home they don't have the time to eat together , they were always busy.. So I'm very happy I got to eat dinner like this! But I really wanted to eat Keima's cooking again, the last time I had Keima's cooking was from our date!".

The words " our date!" made Mari's face dumbfounded.

"Excuse m-me, did you just said "our date"?!" asked Mari.

Yui stood up and said " Forgive me ! I didn't know that Keima kept it secret, but the thing is.. I love Keima!"

Elsie ,Keima and especially Mari was dumbfounded , they all had one expression "Eh?".

Yui bowed and said " I would like to have permission to date your son! " .The lens on Mari's glasses suddenly cracked.

Yui stood up again and asked " Is it okay if I call you mother from now on? I mean I would really be happy to call you mother , !" .

Mari froze for a moment and faceplanted on the table.

"Mom?!" yelled Elsie.

"Dont worry, she's just unconscious." said Keima.

"I'm sorry Darling , I didn't mean to hurt your Mom!" said Yui with a worried tone.

" Don't be. Mom collapse because she was overjoyed." said Keima.

"She was? " asked Yui happily.

Keima answered, "Yes she was, and judging by that reaction.." , Keima glanced towards Mari , his mother , who was being waked up by Elsie , " By that reaction , she happily gives you her permission. " , Keima continued speaking.

Yui smiled her biggest upon hearing Keima say those words.

Yui hugged Keima and said " Darling I can finally start dating you! " .

" I didn't give you my permission!" yelled Keima as he was trying to escape Yui's hug , but Yui just smiled while hugging him.

 ** _After dinner..._**

Mari was being put in bed by Elsie while Keima was taking Yui to her car.

* * *

 **-At the gate-**

"Thanks for the dinner Keima. " Yui said sincerely.

" I didn't do anything , and besides you finished the cooking Yui. " said Keima.

"Well I gotta be prepared when we are married!" Yui said proudly.

Keima felt something heavy dropped at his back , "Go home already!" Keima yelled.

Yui laughed, " Darling you shouldn't yell at me! I'll tell Mother-in-law! " said Yui.

" We are not married!" Keima yelled again.

Suddenly Yui hugged Keima and with a smile on her face she whispered to him " Not yet we aren't." .

Keima blushed again and was embarrassed , he forgot to escape and stayed quiet.

" Ms. Yui your mother is already waiting in the house." said Yui's driver who was in the car.

Yui released Keima and said " Ok , I'm coming." .

Keima sighed in relief and started to walk back to the house while playing his PFP.

Then suddenly Yui said " Hey Keima!" as she rushed to Keima.

Keima turned around and suddenly blushed as Yui kissed his forehead.

" See you tomorrow Darling." said Yui after the kiss and she rushed to the car while waving goodbye.

The car left and Keima entered the house still surprised by what Yui did.

"Nii-sama you're blushing?" asked Elsie as she finished washing the dishes.

Keima looked away and said " I'm not!" .

Elsie giggled and said " Yui is one girl you can't handle well. " .

Keima sat on the couch and played his PFP , " She's a player, not a heroine." .

Elsie giggled , " I guess I'll take a bath first. " said Elsie then she happily took a bath.

Keima took a bath after her and yes he was playing his PFP in the bath.

* * *

 **-Keima's room-**

Keima just entered his room while playing his PFP and with a towel on his neck.

"What took you so long?!" someone shouted in the room.

Keima was shocked and looked beside his bed.

" Diana?!" said Keima as he saw Diana sitting beside his bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So here is the new chapter! Hope you like it! I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as I can!

So reviews please , tell me if the story is going nicely!

And again I thank you guys who kept reading my story!


	8. Chapter 7: New Problems Encountered!

**Chapter 7: New Problems Encountered!**

 **-Keima's room-**

Keima just entered his room while playing his PFP and with a towel on his neck.

"What took you so long?!" someone shouted in the room.

Keima was shocked and looked beside his bed.

" Diana?!" said Keima as he saw Diana sitting beside his bed.

"Would you be quiet! You're gonna wake up Tenri." said Diana.

Keima sat on his bed and continued to play, " What do you want? " asked Keima as he played.

"Uhm.. Could you get Elsie?.." Diana asked shyly.

" If you're scared to talk alone then go home!" yelled Keima.

"Who are you to yell at a Goddess?!" Diana yelled back while being embarrassed.

" I'm the person that saved the Goddesses!" Keima yelled back.

Diana was silenced , she became more embarrassed, the situation became awkward.

"Uhm , Katsuragi I actually came here for your signature." Diana said to break the slience.

Keima looked confused and got the _what are you talking about_ face. He looked at Diana who had a brief case and a contract with her.

" You said you'll marry Tenri right? " said Diana with a determined tone , as she gives Keima a pen and the contract.

" It wasn't true! I just said that so you'll regain your power!" Keima said in rage.

" But you know words doesn't work on Tenri! She knows you too much!" said Diana, " And one more thing , can't you let Tenri keep her memories?" Diana added.

" I can't let that happen." Keima said seriously.

"Why?! Tenri loved you for ten years , isn't that enough to make you understand?!" Diana asked furiously.

" That why I want them to forget.I am not capable of returning their love. I only care for my games." Keima answered.

Diana smiled , " Could you stop the act already? You just say you don't but you actually care. You're so stubborn." said Diana.

Keima just realized something , " Tenri..Tenri isn't the one I needed to conquer, it was you." .

"Wha-what are you saying Katsuragi?! You have to priorities Tenri! " said Diana who was blushing.

"Tenri's love points were already maxed out , whats keeping you from regaining your powers is you. " said Keima.

Diana blushed even more. " **He's right, I feel guilty about liking him , I feel like I'm betraying Tenri..** " Diana thought.

" Hey Katsuragi... Please do it quickly. The longer I deny it , the more I could hurt Tenri." said Diana.

Keima got confused and asked " What are yo-.." but before he could finish his question Diana pushed him making him lay on the bed and got above him.

" Just one kiss and I'll regain my powers , I'm sorry Tenri..." said Diana with guilt, then she forced herself to kiss Keima.

Suddenly just when Diana was about to kiss him the room door opened.

" Keima what's going on? I was hearing noises.." said Mari then she yawned.

Both Diana and Keima turned red and sweated , they both looked slowly at Mari.

Mari rubbed her eyes and finally saw the two , she stared for a moment then removed her glasses and blinked twice, then she wore the glasses again. She grinned devilishly and closed the door slowly. Keima got up and rushed to his door.

"Mom?!" yelled Keima as he opened his door.

Keima looked at the floor and found his mother unconscious again. Keima sighed.

"Hey Diana help me carry her to her room." said Keima.

Diana who was still nervous after what happened said " Uhmm!... Sure!... " .

She helped Keima carry Mari to her room and gone back to his room.

Diana was falling apart , " How can I explain this to Tenri?! " said Diana.

"Just tell her the truth." answered Keima , then he took out a PFP and played it. " Tenri will understand, trust me. " added Keima.

Diana calmed down and opened the window. " I guess I'll be off then." said Diana.

Keima nodded.

" I'll make Tenri talk to you tomorrow , ok? " said Diana.

Keima simply nodded again while playing his PFP. Diana smiled and jumped through the window , returning home. Keima stood up and closed the window , he went to his bed afterwards then played his PFP.

" **It's how I'll make Mom understand I'm worry about.** " Keima thought.

He sighed and continued playing through the night.

* * *

 **-Morning-**

Keima just woke up and was remaining in his bed.

"Keima! Get down here already!" Mari yelled cheerfully.

Keima sighed and stood up , stretching a little before getting prepared for school. He gone downstairs after while playing his PFP , he looked at the dining table and Elsie was happily eating next to Mari. He gone to the dining table to eat breakfast , he sat in front of Mari. He took a piece of toast and started eating with one hand and playing with the other one.

" Keima , if you said that you were doing it last night with Tenri I would have lended you my room , the bed is bigger there." Mari said proudly as she held her cheek with one hand.

Keima choked and yelled angrily " We didn't do anything!" .

"Really? Well that's a let down." Mari said with a little touch of being disappointed.

Keima grunted and Elsie had a confused faced.

" **What happened?** " thought Elsie.

" Well you better be going you two." Mari said.

Elsie nodded and swallowed then stood up and got her bag. Keima simply stood up while playing his games. After Elsie got her bag they proceeded to the door.

" Wait Keima I almost forgot!" yelled Mari.

The two looked back. Mari was holding a big bento in front of Keima.

Keima with a irritated look asked " What is this?"

"Its a bento Keima. " Mari answered cheerfully.

Keima got more irritated, " I know its a bento but its to big for me! I'll only be able to eat half of eat!" yelled Keima.

"Jeez Keima you didn't have to yell , and who said it was only for you? I made this so you can share it with Yui! " said Mari.

Keima accepted the bento and put it in his bag.

"By the way , you have to explain to Yui and Tenri what's happening ok? I don't want them to get hurt , just pick one already you playboy of a son I have." Mari whispered proudly to Keima before she giggled.

Keima felt more irritated than before.

"Nii-sama! We have to go already!" yelled Elsie.

"Alright already!" yelled Keima in anger before rushing outside while playing.

Elsie followed Keima as soon as he left the house. Mari closed the door and sat on the couch while smiling.

" **I wonder if he has more girls.** " Mari happily thought then she hugged herself in excitement.

" **I knew I didn't raise him wrong! That game thing was just a cover!** " Mari thought.

* * *

 **-Outside the house-**

Keima sighed while walking and Elsie caught up to him.

"If I known this would happen , I would have left early today." said Keima as he played his PFP.

" What exactly happened Nii-sama?" asked Elsie curiously.

"Nothing Elsie." Keima answered.

Elsie pouted and made a cute little angry ignored what Elsie did and glanced forward, he saw Tenri waiting.

" **Is she waiting for me?** " thought Keima.

Tenri suddenly glanced at them and looked back.

" **She is nervous.** " thought Keima.

Elsie suddenly rushed to Tenri while waving , "Good morning Tenri! " said Elsie.

" Uhmm... Good morning.." Tenri answered in a shy manner.

Keima finally caught up to Tenri and Elsie but continued to walk. Elsie followed him , so did Tenri.

" Did Diana explained to you what happened?" Keima asked while playing.

" Yes..she did." Tenri answered.

" You're not mad? " Keima asked again as he looked at Tenri.

" No.." Tenri answered.

Keima started to play again.

"I mean Keima did that because he has to right? Not because he wants to?" Tenri asked.

" That's right! It was completely for that reason! " Diana suddenly said while being the shadow of Tenri.

"Maybe I did liked to do it." Keima answered.

Tenri was shocked but Diana was even more shocked , she was already panicking spitting out non-sense.

" Play along Tenri." Keima whispered to Tenri , not letting the panicking Diana know.

Tenri smiled and thought " **Same old Keima.** ".

" Then I guess I wouldn't mind." Tenri said cheerfully then giggled.

Diana panicked even more , " EHHH? Tenri what are you saying?! I'm not gonna steal Katsuragi from you! He belongs to you! " said Diana.

"But Nii-sama! The plan was to conquer Tenri right?" asked Elsie in confusion.

" That's right Katsuragi!" Diana supported Elsie's statement.

" But Keima seems to like Diana more. " said Tenri.

" Do you Nii-sama?" Elsie asked.

They arrived in front of Majima High School.

Keima looked at the time in his PFP and said "Elsie go on ahead , I'll escort Tenri to her school.".

Elsie nodded and rushed on ahead.

Keima watched Elsie as she ran along then looked at Tenri and said " We should get going."

Tenri nodded and leaded the way , after a while she walked next to Keima.

"Tenri you are aware that you'll forget after my conquest for Diana right? " Keima asked while walking.

Tenri just nodded. It was clearly sadden by that question.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached the front of Tenri's school.

"Uhm.. Thanks for accompanying me Keima..." Tenri said shyly.

" Tenri , I was thinking, maybe I could let you remember. " said Keima.

Tenri suddenly blushed red.

"Uhm...ano..?..Why?... but..! "" Tenri couldn't speak clearly.

" I mean you do understand what I'm doing and you even help me out , you even understand me. " Keima stated.

Tenri blushed even more and steam was coming from her.

" You are my closest friend Tenri. " Keima added.

Tenri blushed tomato red and more steam came from her then she collapsed , but before she could fall Diana took her place.

"Did you mean it? " Diana immediately asked.

"I did." Keima answered then he held Diana.

"Huh?!.." said Diana as she was blushing while being confused too.

" I meant to do this too." Keima said then he suddenly kissed Diana.

Diana's eyes widen then she glowed like Vulcan did. After the light went out , again Keima saw a mature version of Tenri in a dress of pure white, well it was actually Diana.

" You actually did it." Diana said while still blushing.

" Of course, I am the Capturing God. " said Keima as he fixed his glasses.

Diana sighed and said " I actually fell for some sweet talk." .

" But I really meant it. Tenri doesn't have to forget."Keima said as he played his PFP.

Diana smiled , " You finally chosen Tenri." she said.

"Don't get me wrong, nothing would change even if Tenri remembers. Well I'm off. " Keima said then rushed to Majima High.

"He's right again. " whispered Diana then she converted back to Tenri.

Tenri was standing in front of her school when suddenly Nanaka saw her.

"Hey Tenri!" yelled Nanaka as she rushed to Tenri.

Tenri looked at the voice's direction , "Nanaka?" said Tenri.

Nanaka was already in front of her and said "How you doing?", then she patted Tenri's shoulder.

Nanaka's eyes widen and she suddenly collapsed. Tenri caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Nanaka? Nanaka?!" said Tenri as she was trying to wake Nanaka up.

* * *

 **-Majima Highschool-**

Meanwhile, Keima rushed to his class while playing his PFP.

" I... still...have ten minutes.." said Keima as he was breathing heavily in front of his classroom.

After he pulled himself together he opened the classroom door while playing his PFP. He was shocked to see that everyone suddenly looked at him as he opened the door.

" **What's their problem?** " thought Keima.

Suddenly Elsie approached him.

"Nii-sama look!" said Elsie in a worried tone as she pointed at Keima's chair.

Keima looked towards his chair while saying "What are you talking abou..", he stopped when he saw someone sitting in his chair.

"Tsukiyo?!" yelled Keima.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ta da! New chapter done!

But I think I took risk on this chapter, hehe . Is it still good? Or was it completely bad?

Please say what you think about this chapter , don't be shy to tell me if it's bad!

Again thanks for reading! I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as I can!


	9. Chapter 8: A Sudden Request

**Chapter 8: A Sudden Request**

 **-Class 2-B , Morning-**

"Tsukiyo?!" yelled Keima.

Tsukiyo quickly looked at Keima with a smile then ran to him while carrying Luna. She stood in front of Keima.

" What took you so long?" asked Tsukiyo.

" What? I mean that's not the problem here! Why are you here?" answered Keima.

"You should be glad I did this." Tsukiyo answered.

Keima got confused and whispered , "How can you even remember me? " .

" I'm still here Katsuragi." Luna suddenly spoke.

"Vulcan when are you gonna leave?!" Keima whispered furiously.

Suddenly Keima felt something scary behind them.

" Oi , what are you two talking about?" said Ayumi from behind.

Keima slowly looked behind and saw Ayumi and Chihiro emitting a black aura , Yui smiling at him and Elsie hiding behind the three girls.

"I'm sorry Nii-sama! I couldn't stop them!" cried Elsie.

" **This is a mess , Real you had to bring this up huh? If this continues I'll end up on the floor again!** " thought Keima.

Suddenly Tsukiyo stood between the group and Keima.

" Please don't hurt Keima! He has done nothing wrong!" said Tsukiyo.

" That's right! Don't hurt Darling!" said Yui.

Ayumi and Chihiro backed off from what they had heard.

" Yui you like Keima? " asked Chihiro in a unsure way.

Yui got serious and nodded. Suddenly people in the class started to gossip. Ayumi suddenly grabbed Keima's uniform then pulling him closer.

"I thought you needed my help?! Why did you played with them too, you liar?!" Ayumi asked furiously.

Keima was shocked at the moment but when he was gonna answer Tsukiyo suddenly spoke.

"Your not the only one with a Goddess." said Tsukiyo.

Ayumi released her grip on Keima.

"I'm not the only one?.." asked Ayumi as she backed away.

Tsukiyo nodded and said " There are six of us to be exact.".

" **How does she know all of this? Did Keima told her? Why didn't he tell me this?..** " thought Ayumi making herself more depressed.

"Why are you telling them this?!" asked Keima.

" I think they have the right to know Keima." answered Tsukiyo, " By the way.." , Tsukiyo looked at the girls , " If it isn't too much to ask , I would like to borrow Keima for the day." Tsukiyo continued.

"Fine. Do what you want. It's not like a care from the start. " said Ayumi then she walked to her chair.

"Hey Ayumi!.." said Chihiro as she followed Ayumi , bringing Elsie with her.

After thinking about it , Yui allowed Tsukiyo to borrow Keima for the day( not like she owns Keima , well she proclaims him to be hers ). Tsukiyo gave a smile.

" Thank you , I appreciate it Yui. " said Tsukiyo ,then she looked at Keima and said " Meet me at lunch in the usual place Keima." , then she left without letting Keima answer.

Keima sighed and played his PFP, " **What is she up to now?** " thought Keima.

" Darling , I should get going too. " said Yui then she headed to the door, she looked back and said " Don't let Tsukiyo take you Keima , she might be my friend but I'm not losing you to her." , Yui winked at Keima then left.

Keima sighed and headed to his sit , he could still hear the gossips about him in the room.

" He's going out with two girls in class A too? " said a male student.

"No way , I thought he was with Kanon." said a female student.

" Yeah I know , but Yui from class A just confessed here!" said another male student.

Gossips like that continued to spread across the room when suddenly Nikaido-sensei entered the room.

"Stop all your babbling! Get to your seats and lets start class." said Nikaido.

" **I couldn't be happier to see you Nikaido-sensei.** " Keima thought as he played his PFP.

Classes started and again Keima would get scolded from time to time but unlike the other days , this day he wanted class to never end. He glanced at Ayumi and she saw her staring at her textbook, not even listening to the teacher.

" **She's depressed again, just like that night.** " thought Keima.

He didn't even bother looking back at Chihiro because he could feel her glare piercing his neck.

" **Damn this woman , give me a break, will you!** "thought Keima as sweat goes down his forehead.

Class continued , every passing minute for Keima was a countdown.

" **I gotta reach the save point before lunch, class hours are the only time I could play in peace.** "thought Keima.

Keima focused on gaming and ignored his surroundings. A few minutes later while Keima was still playing , Ayumi looked at Keima with eyes that screamed depressed and angry but worried and confused.

" **Why is he like that? Why can't I get angry at him? It's just a one-sided love but still...** " thought Ayumi , then she looked down at her notebook and all the depression and anger in her eyes were gone, all you can see was pain.

Elsie who was worried for her friends and brother , saw how Ayumi and Chihiro was reacting.

" **Why can't I be of help to Nii-sama! I can't do anything to help... Ni-sama please tell me what to do!.. I wanna help you..** " thought Elsie then her brother's words flashed before her.

 _ **"All I need you to do now is act like yourself..."**_

The bell rang. Lunch started.

Keima got up his chair and thought " **It's time to meet Tsukiyo.** " then he sighed.

He got a glance on his bag and thought " **I almost forgot.** ".

"Elsie. " called Keima.

Then Elsie came to him and cheerfully asked "What is it Ni-sama?".

"I need you to..." Keima continued explaining and then gave the bag to Elsie.

"I'm counting on you Elsie." said Keima before he left the room.

Elsie with a determined look on her face thought " **I will not fail Nii-sama!** " then rushed outside the classroom.

* * *

 **-Roof Top-**

Tsukiyo was already sitting on the bench with Luna leaning on her side.

"Luna could I really convince him today?" asked Tsukiyo.

" I don't know but don't lose hope Tsukiyo." answered Luna.

Tsukiyo looked at the picnic basket beside Luna and said "This is my last chance..".

Suddenly Keima got to the rooftop and said "I'm here, sorry I was a bit late.".

Tsukiyo got surprised a little because she did not notice him.

She looked at Keima and said " It's ok." .

Keima sat beside her and asked "So what is this about?".

Tsukiyo ignored his question and took the picnic basket and took two bentos inside.

"Here." said Tsukiyo as she handed a bento to Keima while looking away. She was blushing.

"A bento?" said Keima as he looked at the bento then something caught his eyes , Tsukiyo's hand was covered in bandages.

" **She worked hard doing this..** " thought Keima then he accepted the bento.

Tsukiyo got her bento and put it on her lap, she was waiting for Keima to start eating. Keima got the feeling that she was waiting for him to eat so he opened his bento and started eating. Tsukiyo followed after him.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

Elsie was happily returning to her classroom carrying her brother's bag.

" **I did what Nii-sama said!** " thought Elsie as she was walking.

 _Flashback:_

Elsie rushed outside the classroom and gone straight to Class 2-A. After getting there she opened the door and found Yui standing in front of her.

"Elsie? What are you doing here?" asked the slightly surprised Yui.

"Ahh! Nii-sama asked me to give you this!" said Elsie as she took out the bento from her brother's bag.

"A bento?" said Yui while looked surprised.

Elsie nodded happily with closed eyes and said " It was originally for the two of you but since Nii-sama can't be here he decided to give it to you."

As she opened her eyes she saw Yui's eyes sparkle and her cheeks blushing. Yui took the bento quickly and said " A home made lunch maid by Darling , its like a dream come true!".

Elsie smiled seeing Yui so happy. " Well I'll be going now! See you this band practice!" said Elsie as she waved goodbye.

Yui nodded and rushed to her sit. She wanted to start eating right away.

 _End of Elsie's Flashback..._

Elsie was now cheerfully humming towards her classroom when suddenly Chihiro rushed in front of her.

"Elsie!.."Chihiro yelled as she tried to catch her breath.

Elsie was stopped by this and had a confused look on her face , "What's wrong Chihiro?" asked Elsie.

"It's Ayumi!..She locked herself in the bathroom!.." answered Chihiro as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"What?!" said Elsie with a shocked expression,"Where is she?!.." Elsie added.

"Follow me, I'll lead the way." said Chihiro.

Elsie nodded with a worried look on her face. The two started running to where Ayumi locked herself up.

" **Nii-sama this is bad.. I don't know what to do!..** " thought Elsie as she was running.

* * *

 **-Rooftop-**

The two was in the middle of eating ,surrounded by silence. Tsukiyo decided to set aside her bento.

"Uhm.. Keima I know you got a lot of questions but.."said Tsukiyo but she was cut off by Keima who suddenly tried to feed Tsukiyo a egg roll.

"Ahhh." said Keima.

Tsukiyo blushed while looking at him with a shocked expression. Keima moved the egg roll closer to Tsukiyo's mouth.

"Ahhh." Keima repeated.

Tsukiyo quickly bit the egg roll and looked away while chewing to hide her blush.

Keima gone back to eating and said "You don't like the idea of forgetting , do you?" .

Tsukiyo looked down and a frown was visible on her face.

"Then tell me why and don't say because you love me, because if that's the reason 14 other girls should've remembered too." said Keima.

Tsukiyo held her hand together tightly and answered "Be-because I... wasn't satisfied...".

" **Satisfied?..** " thought Keima.

Keima sighed and set aside his bento as well, he stood up and said "Then lets get you satisfied.".

Tsukiyo , who was now smiling , looked at him and nodded. She stood up and pulled Keima to the stairs.

"Hey?! Where are we going?!.." asked Keima.

" We're skipping school today."answered Tsukiyo who kept pulling him.

"Isn't skipping school bad?!" said Keima.

"It's ok. It's only for today." answered Tsukiyo.

Tsukiyo kept pulling Keima to the school exit , Keima kept whining about it but Tsukiyo just ignored it. She was blushing along the way , the thought of her holding , rather pulling Keima's hand made her blush that way.

They were making way to the school exit.

* * *

 **-Girl's Bathroom-**

Meanwhile in the girl's bathroom only the sound of running water could be heard. Ayumi was washing her face but she only did that to hide her tears. Suddenly Mercury appeared in the mirror in front of the faucet.

" Hey Ayumi why are you crying? If you liked him that much why don't you just claim him? You already married him." said Mercury.

Ayumi closed the faucet and wiped her face with her sleeves then she looked at Mercury. She opened her mouth and said "It's not like I can just do that Mel... Besides.. He was just acting..He doesn't even trust me..." , then a picture of Tsukiyo flashed in her eyes , " Even that girl from class-A knows what his doing more than I do..." Ayumi added.

Mercury sighed. " You know, that girl you are speaking of , is in much more pain than you think Ayumi." said Mercury.

That statement caught Ayumi's attention , it made her confused.

" What are you talking about Mel?! She knew what Keima was planning, how could she be in pain?..." asked Ayumi.

"Yeah she knew... and that's what hit her the most." Mercury answered.

Ayumi was silenced.

" I don't know if I should have told you that but there's no point it regretting it now."said Mercury then she yawned, " We'll I better get to sleep now. Bye." Mercury added .

"Mel wait! I don't under-!..." Ayumi was cut off , Mel disappeared from the mirror and the only thing she saw in the mirror a reflection of a confused girl with teary eyes. She stared at her reflection until a tear fell from her eyes, she fell to her knees and cried. She kept whispering to herself " I can't understand...".

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the late update , I got sick :(( But here it is! I know, I know , this chapter isn't good but I promise to make it up to you guys!

Please review this chapter guys , even though its not that good.

Again , thank you so much guys for reading my story!

 **Some replies to my readers:**

 **To Xyz123 :** I know that the way they call each other in my story is a bit off , I noticed it around chapter 3 XD But I decided to stick with it!

 **To awsomesummer12 :** I don't know if I met your expections , sorry , please forgive me! .

 **To blee :** Thank you so much for the virtual banners! I really appreciate them! ^^

 **To TheMidnightReader and Shawn Raven :** Yes, a lot of crazy things have happened! :D


	10. Chapter 9: Please Understand!

**Chapter 9: Please Understand!**

 **-School Exit/Entrance-**

Tsukiyo and Keima reached the school exit. Tsukiyo releases her grip on Keima's hand and faces him.

"So where do we go exactly?" asked Keima as he fixes his glasses.

" I don't know..." Tsukiyo shyly answered.

Keima got an annoyed look while looking at Tsukiyo, he was trying not to shout at her then Keima sighed.

"I guess I have to decide." said Keima.

Keima sudenly pulled Tsukiyo's hand and said "Let's go." , then started walking. Tsukiyo blushed while following him , she was staring at Keima holding her hand.

They didn't know a mysterious figure was following them from above.

* * *

 **-Girl's Bathroom-**

Ayumi sat behind the door,looking at the ceiling while repeating to herself "I can't understand..." . Tears were running down her face.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

" Ayumi you there?" said Chihiro.

"Chihiro?.."Ayumi whispered to herself.

"Please come out Ayumi, lets talk this over." requested Chihiro.

"I'm fine Chihiro, I just.." said Ayumi.

"Please come out Ayumi!..."said Elsie.

"Elsie?.."said Ayumi.

"Yes it's me Ayumi! Please come out , we'll help you!..." said Elsie.

Ayumi giggled a little then wiped her tears before looking down and saying "You guys...you're too nice to me... I'm not that person you think I am..." .

"What do you mean?!.." said Elsie in a shocked tone.

Ayumi suddenly spoke , "I never rooted for you Chihiro, I tried...But I just couldn't...I am such a bad friend...I couldn't even tell you I was in love with Katsuragi too...That night before the concert... I kissed him.. He said he needed me... I was so happy!...But now..." , Ayumi suddenly cried again , " But now I don't know anymore!..." she continued.

Chihiro smiled and leaned on the door and said " I always knew Ayumi." .

Ayumi quickly looked at the door and said " You did?..." .

"I was just waiting for you to be honest with your feelings Ayumi." answered Chihiro.

" Aren't you mad?!... I lied to you Chihiro..." Ayumi asked again.

"How could I?... I could never hate my best friend, besides would it really be ok to lose my best friend just because of a guy? " said Chihiro.

Ayumi smiled and the last tear from her face fell.

" You're right Chihiro.. What was I thinking letting one guy make me like this?.. It was only a game to him right? A crappy game of reality right?...He played us both and now we find out he played others too..He's nothing but a..." suddenly Ayumi was cut off by Elsie.

"Please don't talk about Nii-sama like that!" said Elsie.

"Elsie?..." said Chihiro in a shocked manner.

"I know Nii-sama did make a lot of girls fall in love with him, but...He didn't wanted to do it.. not one bit of it..." said Elsie.

" Did Keima told you to say that Elsie? Now he even tried to use his sister? " said Ayumi in disbelief.

"He's not really my brother!" said Elsie.

"Different mothers right? You already told us that." calmly said Chihiro.

" Not like that... I mean I don't have any relationship with him... The thing with different mothers was just a lie I said so I could be with Nii-sama... " sadly said Elsie.

"Elsie.."whispered Ayumi.

"Hold up Elsie, does that mean... you like Keima too?!" Chihiro asked in disbelief.

"It's nothing like that! " Elsie quickly answered.

Chihiro sighed in relief.

Elsie suddenly spoke in a sad tone , " The truth is... I was the one who made Nii-sama do those things..." .

" I don't understand , why would you make him do that?" asked Chihiro in confusion.

" Would you believe me if I said it was to save you guys?..." asked Elsie.

Elsie began to explain the whole loose soul thing.

"Wait! Why don't I remember this?!" asked Chihiro.

" Because I erased your memory of it...But I'm sure Ayumi remembers it, am I right Ayumi?.." answered Elsie.

Ayumi suddenly flashed back, stood up and opened the door.

"You mean the day before the race really happened?!..." asked Ayumi in shock.

Elsie nodded.

"All those banners?cheering?Even the kiss?..." Ayumi whispered to herself as she slightly blushed.

Elsie suddenly bowed in front of the two and said "I'm sorry you two! I don't know how to face you two anymore!.." , tears started to fall from her eyes.

Elsie suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Don't cry ok? You did it for us right?" said Ayumi.

Chihiro suddenly approached the two while scratching her head.

" I'm still processing things but I could never get mad at you Elsie." said Chihiro.

Elsie stood up,looked at the two with teary eyes and said " You guys!..." then she suddenly hugged the two making them fall down.

"Alright already." said Chihiro cheerfully.

The three sat on the floor after Elsie released them from the hug.

"Well its almost time for class we should get going." said Chihiro then she looked at the two.

Elsie quickly nodded as Chihiro looked at her , she was happy they still accepted her. Ayumi simply smiled but for Chihiro the smile she saw said "I'm fine you guys." .

The three got up and returned to class happily.

* * *

 **-Mall-**

Finally Keima and Tsukiyo reached the mall(without Keima knowing the whole thing that hapened to Ayumi , Chihiro and Elsie of course).

"Uhmm..Keima what are we supposed to do here?.."Tsukiyo shyly asked.

Keima fixed his uniform and said "What else are we going to do here? We'll have fun." .

Keima first took Tsukiyo to buy some cloths. Keima played his PFP while sitting on a chair as Tsukiyo was picking some cloths.

"Uhm..Keima.. which one looks better?" asked Tsukiyo shyly while holding two dresses in front of her.

Keima looked at her after saving his game , she was blushing. "Hmmm." said Keima as he thought what would look better on Tsukiyo.

"W-well Keima?.." asked Tsukiyo as she looked away from embarrassment because of Keima's staring.

"I think the pink one would suit your girlfriend much better sir." suddenly said the saleslady.

Keima looked up at the saleslady and said "You think so?".

The saleslady nodded looked at Tsukiyo who was looking down and was blushing tomato red with a little steam coming from her.

"Try it on Tsukiyo." said Keima.

Tsukiyo nodded and proceeded to the fitting room , after a few minutes she returned wearing the pink dress.

"Uhmm..How do I look?.." said the embarrassed Tsukiyo.

" You look cute Ma'am! Just like a doll!" said the saleslady as she clapped her hands.

" Keima?..." asked Tsukiyo.

Keima stood next to the saleslady and said "It really looks good on you,but... I don't really care about what you wear , you're beautiful in any outfit Tsukiyo." .

Tsukiyo blushed even more with her eyes widen. The saleslady couldn't help but say "How sweet you are sir!.." , as she held her cheeks with her hands.

" Lets buy that dress already." said Keima as he gets his wallet.

"You don't really have to Keima!..." said Tsukiyo.

"It's ok , the galges I am gonna buy doesn't release until next month. " said Keima as he opens his wallet.

Tsukiyo fell silent.

 _A few minutes later..._

Tsukiyo and Keima was now walking side by side in the mall, Keima was playing his games while Tsukiyo quietly walked beside him while carrying her newly bought dress.

"Was that your first time to go shopping?" suddenly asked Keima.

"No." said Tsukiyo then she smiled a little, " I used to go here with my mother...".

Suddenly Keima stopped walking.

"Keima?.." asked the confused Tsukiyo.

Keima removed his glasses and looked at Tsukiyo and said " Sorry for asking Tsukiyo.".

Tsukiyo blushed the moment he looked at her. "It's alright Keima." she answered.

Keima wore again his glasses and asked " How about somthing to eat?".

Tsukiyo was still blushing in the same position she answered.

"Tsukiyo?" asked Keima.

Tsukiyo shook her head and said " I'm sorry, I have to use the bathroom.", then she run off.

Keima sighed and followed her.

* * *

 **-Bathroom-**

Tsukiyo rushed to the faucet and washed her face before sighing.

"He's not like himself today." said Tsukiyo as she wiped her face.

Suddenly someone floating behind her spoke.

"So how's the date?" said floating figure.

Tsukiyo was surprised and slowly turned around, then she saw.

"Luna?!.." said Tsukiyo.

"Of course its me." answered Luna.

Tsukiyo sighed in relief with her hand on her chest.

"Its going great but..."said Tsukiyo.

"Katsuragi's just too good? You can't make a move on him right?" asked Luna.

Tsukiyo rest on Tsukiyo's head.

"How can you convince him to let you remember if you're falling silent around him?" said Luna.

"I know that!.."said Tsukiyo.

Tsukiyo fixed her uniform and put Luna in the bag her new dress is in , then she gone out of the bathroom.

"So you're done." suddenly said Keima who was leaning on the wall while playing his PFP.

Tsukiyo who was slightly shocked turned to him and nodded. Keima put his PFP in his pocket and said "Come on." , then started walking.

Tsukiyo walked beside him and asked "Where are we going?" .

" To a cafe just outside the mall. I said we're gonna eat right?" answered Keima.

"Ohh.." said Tsukiyo.

So they continued walking.

* * *

 **-Cafe-**

They sat in table only for two near the door. Keima got a menu that was already placed on the table and started browsing it.

"What would you like? It's my treat." said Keima.

Tsukiyo grabbed the other menu and said " Let me see." .

After a while a waiter came to take their order.

"What would you like for today Ma'am , Sir? " asked the waiter.

"I would like to have a slice of chocolate cake and a earl grey." said Tsukiyo.

"I'll have black coffee." said Keima.

"Very well , I'll bring them up shortly." said the waiter in a polite way.

Keima nodded at the waiter then the waiter left, he then looked at Tsukiyo.

"Tsukiyo?" said Keima as he saw her looking at him with worried eyes.

"You're not eating Keima?" asked Tsukiyo.

"Don't get it wrong Tsukiyo , its not like I don't want to be with you its just that I don't like sweets." said Keima.

"Then why choose a cafe?" Tsukiyo asked again.

"Because.. I know you like elegant places." said Keima was smiling.

Tsukiyo blushed and looked away. " Anywhere is good just as long as you're there.." Tsukiyo whispered.

"What was that Tsukiyo?" asked Keima.

"It was nothing." Tsukiyo answered quickly.

Then the waiter came.

"Here you go." said the waiter as he put their orders on the table. "If there is anything else you want just call." said the waiter then he left.

Keima grabbed his cup of coffee and took a sip. Tsukiyo started to take a bite of the chocolate cake , suddenly Keima noticed Luna in her bag.

" I don't recall you bringing Luna along." said Keima as he puts his coffee down on the table.

Tsukiyo swallowed the chocolate cake in her mouth and nervously said " Uhm.. Ano...".

"Vulcan?" said Keima.

Tsukiyo looked down.

"It's ok Tsukiyo , I was expecting her anyway." said Keima.

Tsukiyo started to take a bite again but now she was slower.

Keima sighed and held his coffee in front of his mouth while he looked outside and said " I wonder how is everyone doing at school." .

"I'm sorry Keima for dragging you out of school.." said Tsukiyo while she held her earl grey.

"It's ok, I kinda put this on myself...That reminds me." said Keima then he took out a cellphone.

Keima started typing on his phone.

 _ **" It's Keima. Sorry but I can't come today Shiori. "**_

Then he sent it, instantly he got a reply.

 ** _" I undestand Keima :)_**

 ** _-Shiori Shiomiya"_**

Keima put his phone back in his pocket after he read Shiori's reply.

"What did you do Keima?" asked Tsukiyo curiously.

" Nothing important Tsukiyo, the important thing now is to get you satisfied." Keima answered.

Tsukiyo suddenly dropped her fork.

"Is that all you can think of?!" asked Tsukiyo angrily.

"Isn't it the purpose of all of this?" Keima answered.

Tsukiyo stood quickly from her seat and said "How can you be so insensitive?!" , tears quickly formed in her eyes.

Keima didn't answer and just looked at her.

"Are you just trying to get rid of me quickly?! Did you even think about why I did this?!..." asked Tsukiyo.

" I told you , you'll only get hurt when you like someone like me." Keima answered.

Tsukiyo gritted her teeth as she cried and ran out off the cafe. She ran without looking to the streets when suddenly she hears a horn from her side, she opened her crying eyes and looked to her side , she saw a car coming right at her.

" **Oh no!.. I can't move back...Help me...** " Tsukiyo cried inside as she stared at the car coming at her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Tada! New chapter done! I'll work on the next one as fast as I can!

So what do you think about this chapter? Is it good enough? Please tell me guys! :D

I wanna thank you all that reads my story! I can't believe how many views this is getting!

 **PS:** I know some of you already figured out what is gonna happen! ;)

 **Some replies:**

 **To blee:** So sorry for the wait! And by the way Tsukiyo isn't my favorite! :P My favorite is actually Tenri ( love her 3)

but I'm not really fond of writing with favoritism!

 **To ZachyGames:** Hopes this chapter really fits your expectations! And don't worry its not done yet ^^


	11. Chapter 10: What Did You Mean?

**Chapter 10: What Did You Mean?**

 **-Outside the Cafe-**

Tsukiyo ran without looking to the streets when suddenly she hears a horn from her side, she opened her crying eyes and looked to her side , she saw a car coming right at her.

" **Oh no!.. I can't move back...Help me...** " Tsukiyo cried inside as she stared at the car coming at her.

Tsukiyo closed her crying eyes and prepared for impact. She felt a strong force on her but it didn't felt like the force a car would do , it felt more like a pulling force then she hit something and felt something that wrapped around her. She heard the car pass and she suddenly opened her crying eyes , she saw herself being hugged by Keima in the sidewalk.

" **Keima...still saved me..** " thought Tsukiyo.

"Are you ok?" asked Keima.

Tsukiyo tried to nod while being hugged by Keima and said " I am.." .

Keima suddenly said "Baka! Of course you aren't! This is the exact reason why I want you to forget , you only get hurt around me." .

"But Keima..I just.." said Tsukiyo.

Keima released the hug and just held Tsukiyo by her shoulders, " Look, even if you forget about me,I'll always be around here to protect you. " said Keima.

"But it isn't fair for you Keima!...Why would you even risk your life for someone who wouldn't remember you?! Who doesn't know you?!..It doesn't make sense Keima..." said Tsukiyo then she lowered her head.

Keima held Tsukiyo's face by the chin and raised her head and said "You might forget about me but I'll never forget you. I risked my life for you in the pass and I won't stop doing it. I don't love you and you know that, but...that doesn't mean you're not important to me." .

Tsukiyo stopped crying and blushed. She stared at Keima's eyes as he's words repeated in her mind.

"Tsukiyo?" asked Keima.

" Can I trust you?..." said Tsukiyo.

Keima removed his hands from Tsukiyo and said "That's not really up to me." ,while smiling.

Tsukiyo opened her bag and got Luna, she held Luna in front of Keima.

"Here.." said Tsukiyo as she offered Luna to Keima.

"You're giving Luna to me?" asked Keima.

Tsukiyo nodded and Keima took Luna slowly.

"Are you sure about this Tsukiyo? I mean Luna is pretty important to you." said Keima.

" I am. " answered Tsukiyo.

* * *

 **-Bus stop-**

Moments later Tsukiyo and Keima were waiting at the bus stop. Keima was playing his PFP while Luna sat in his lap. Tsukiyo sat beside him.

"A lot happened today." said Keima while playing.

"Indeed." Tsukiyo answered.

"Still, in the end I wasn't able to make you satisfied." said Keima.

" If this means anything to you Keima...Even if things went according to your plan today, I still wouldn't be satisfied. The fact that I'll forget just brings too much pain.." said Tsukiyo.

Keima paused for a moment and continued playing without saying anything. Tsukiyo then looked at Luna who was sitting in Keima's lap and smiled. Keima noticed.

"Hey Keima.. Take care of her." said Tsukiyo.

" I will." Keima answered.

Suddenly the bus arrives , they both got up as the bus' door opens. Tsukiyo stood in front of the bus' entrance and took a step on the bus , Keima was beside her.

" Hey Keima.. about taking care of a certain someone earlier... I wasn't talking about Luna...Goodbye." said Tsukiyo then she rushed inside the bus without letting Keima speak.

"Hey!..Wait!.." said Keima as the bus' door closed.

The bus left afterwards leaving Keima with the question in his head..

 **"What did she meant?.."**

* * *

 **\- Streets-**

Ayumi and Chihiro was walking home.

"What a day!" said Chihiro.

"I know." said Ayumi.

" **Keima didn't return after lunch though...** " thought Ayumi.

" What's wrong Ayumi?" asked Chihiro as she noticed Ayumi spacing out.

Ayumi jolted a little and said " Ahh.. Nothing!.." before giving a little laugh forcefully.

Chihiro stared at her for a moment before rushing in front of Ayumi.

" You should be more honest about your feeling Ayumi! If you're not gonna make a move , I might steal Katsuragi!" said Chihiro playfully.

Ayumi got a surprised and worried face , " You're joking, right Chihiro?" asked Ayumi.

Chihiro started walking again and said "Who knows , maybe I'm not." , before running off and giving a little chuckle.

"Chihiro?!" said Ayumi before chasing after her.

* * *

 **-Katsuragi's House-**

Keima just arrived before dinner.

"I'm home." said Keima as he removed his shoes before entering the house.

"Nii-sama! Where did you go after lunch?! I couldn't find you anywhere!"asked Elsie who was sitting on the couch while watching TV.

Suddenly Mari appeared behind the couch while standing and wiping her glasses, she was smiling but she was also emitting a black aura.

" Yes Keima, where did you go? I got a certain call from the school this noon, kindly explain." Mari said so sweetly.

Keima backed away a little as he could feel Mari's anger from that distance. He thought of running but that would just make Mari want to kill him more, he paused for a moment.

" I got invited to a date I just can't refuse." said Keima.

Suddenly all Mari's black aura was gone , " Is that so?" Mari asked happily.

Mari returned to the kitchen afterwards. Keima sighed in relief before going to the couch and sitting next to Elsie.

Keima pulled out a PFP and asked "So Elsie, what happened at school?".

Elsie jolted and thought " **I can't really say I spilled the beans, can I?** " .

"Nothing Nii-sama!" said Elsie cheerfully.

Keima looked at her suspiciously but decided to brush it off.

"So did Yui get the bento?" asked Keima.

"She did." Elsie answered happily.

" Hey you two! Dinner is ready!" yelled Mari.

Elsie stood up and said " Coming Mom!" before running to the dining table.

Keima stood up very slowly while playing his games then gone to the dining table. The three of them got seated and started to eat dinner.

" So Keima who was the girl that invited you to a date?" asked Mari.

Keima choked and drank a glass of water before answering " It was Yui." .

"Eh? It was Tsukiyo right?" asked Elsie so cluelessly.

Keima glared at Elsie while thinking " **You bug demon! Stop messing up my plan!** ".

"Tsukiyo? So it is another girl." said Mari.

Keima looked at his mother.

Mari put her hands on her waist and said with a concerned look "Honestly Keima, I'm proud of you for finally having interest in girls but.." , suddenly someone was knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" said Keima then he rushed to the door.

Mari sighed and looked at Elsie who was still eating , "When will he learn." Mari whispered.

Keima opened the door.

"Yui?" said Keima as he saw Yui in front of him.

"Darling! I miss you so much!" said Yui then she hugged Keima.

Keima felt the teasing stare of his mother from the dining table, he felt irritated by it.

" Let go of me woman!" Keima yelled while he struggled to break free from Yui's hug.

"No!" Yui said playfully but after a few more seconds she decides to let go.

" Sorry." said Yui sincerely while smiling.

"So why are you here?" asked Keima as he fixed his uniform.

"Ah! I came here to return the bento box." said Yui then she reached inside her bag and got the bento box, "Here." said Yui as she gives the bento box back.

Keima got the bento box and said "Thanks.".

Yui shook her head slowly gesturing a no and said " It's nothing."

"Okay , bye." said Keima then he quickly closed the door.

Instantly Yui heard two loud crashes inside the house and the door opened.

" I'm sorry , but would you like to come in?" said Keima who opened the door. Mari was standing next to him.

" I would love to , but I'm in a hurry." said Yui before laughing a little.

Mari suddenly steps in front of Keima.

" Wait Yui , I wanted to ask you something." said Mari.

"What is it Mother?" asked Yui.

Mari almost fainted but manages to hold on to the wall, " Well, Do you know that Keima meets other girls?" Mari asked politely.

Yui smiled and said " Yes.".

"And you aren't mad?" asked Mari.

" Nope, sometimes I feel jealous but I'm still waiting for the day that Keima will choose me." said Yui confidently.

Yui's statement made Mari cry tears of joy and say "She's a keeper Keima!" then she started hugging Keima none-stop.

"Let go Mom!" yelled Keima in irritation repeatedly.

Yui giggled and said "Well I should get going." , then she ran to her car yelling " Bye Darling , bye Mother!." .

Mari waved goodbye to Yui while hugging Keima and crying, as Yui's car drove off. Mari stopped waving as soon as Yui's car can't be seen.

"Say Keima , how about getting engage to..." said Mari as she looked at her hands wrapped around her son but was cut off to see her son had already escaped.

Mari looked behind quickly and pointed at Keima who was walking away while playing his PFP.

"Where do you think you are heading?!" yelled Mari.

" I'm gonna take a bath." said Keima as he continued walking.

Keima entered the bathroom and closed the door. Mari put her hand on her waist and sighed as she heard Keima closing the bathroom door. Mari walked to the kitchen and stood beside Elsie who was washing the dishes already , she took one of the plate they used for dinner and started to help Elsie wash the dishes.

"Honestly Elsie , I don't think your brother is serious about Yui." said Mari then she sighed while washing the dishes.

Esie giggled and said " Nii-sama is always serious about his conquest." .

"Conquest?" said Mari as she looked at Elsie with a confused face.

" But Yui is one girl he gets nervous about." said Elsie.

Mari suddenly held Elsie by the shoulder and asked "Really?! Does she gives him butterflies?! Does she make his mind go blank?! Does his heart beat fast everytime Yui is near him?!", Mari moved closer and closer to Elsie , " Does Yui make his world stop?! Does he stops playing just to listen to Yui?!" Mari continued asking.

Elsie was gently pushing her mom away and said "Ahh Mom , you're kinda getting out of hand.", with a nervous smile on her face.

Mari didn't stop asking Elsie about how does Yui make Keima feel , it continued until Keima finished bathing and Elsie had a chance to bath.

* * *

 **-Keima's Room-**

Keima went up to his room after bathing but before that he took his bag he left in the couch. He opened the door and placed the bag on his game chair, he opened it and got a doll named Luna.

Keima raised Luna up and looked at Luna , "So five more Goddesses to go , right?" Keima asked.

Of course the doll named Luna didn't answer. So he seated Luna on his bed and put his bag on the floor.

Keima sat on his game chair and spun then stopped facing the six screens in his room. He gave a smile.

"I'll game all night!" said Keima as he was about to press start on the six controllers.

Suddenly the window opened. Keima got an irritated look on his face.

"So how is it going Diana?" Keima asked with a tone of being annoyed.

Diana who was already sitting on Keima's bed said "So you knew it was me?".

Keima spun his game chair to face Diana and said "You're the only one who comes here without permission!".

Diana blushed and looked away , she crossed her arms and said "I-Its a privilege for being the childhood friend!".

Keima was already playing his PFP , " So how is it going for you?" asked Keima.

Diana sighed and said " Honestly, I didn't thought it was gonna be hard , but now I had to hide more often , I could only show myself when Tenri and I are alone." .

Keima glanced at her for a moment then played his PFP again and said "I don't see any problem in showing yourself, maybe your height could be the problem.".

Diana held her chest and looked at it , then she blushed tomato red and thrown a pillow at Keima , "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY HEIGHT IS THE ONLY PROBLEM?!" said Diana angrily.

The pillow made Keima fall off his game chair.

Keima stood up quickly and pointed at Diana and said "I didn't mean anything about what I said! What are you doing here exactly?!" angrily.

Diana lost her anger upon hearing that question.

"Ohh right." said Diana as she sat on the bed properly again.

Keima sat on his game chair simultaneously.

"I've got something to report, but I need the other Goddesses to be here too and also Elsie and other demons that might help with our problems." said Diana.

Keima first thought of it as an excuse because Diana didn't want to be alone with him , but the second he saw Diana's eyes he known she was dead serious.

" **What happened?!..** " thought Keima.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

So here is the new chapter! I'm currently working on the next one already!

So thanks again for reading!

Sorry to **blee** and **MidNightReader** , didn't use your ideas so I'm sorry! I just had it planned out already. :(

But for you guys who still has some great ideas don't be shy to send them! I just might need them when I get stuck! :)

And **Shawn Raven** I hope you'll forgive me for nearly killing a character! But I'm not gonna cut off a character that easily!


	12. Chapter 11: Change of Plans

**Chapter 11: Change of Plans**

 **-Keima's room-**

After Diana's statement Keima asked Elsie to gathered up all the Goddesses and Haqua. She manages to bring them 30 minutes later.

"So what is happening here? I'm also busy." said Haqua ,but she thought " **I was only watching TV though.** ".

But Haqua was ignored ,meanwhile Apollo jumped right in the middle of the room.

" Hey Keima! Explain why does Diana and Vul-nee-sama have their full powers back first?!" Apollo asked furiously.

" I demand an explaination too! Haven't Yui loved you enough?" asked Mars.

Vulcan ignored her protesting sisters and asked "So what happened? I was about to leave Tsukiyo's body.".

" Don't ask me, ask Diana." said Keima then she pointed at Diana.

Diana was staring at Vulcan with unsure looking eyes.

" **I don't get it,why is Vul-nee-sama's bigger?** " thought Diana.

"Diana?" said Keima while looking at the spaced out Diana.

Diana suddenly glared at Keima and rushed to Keima quickly.

"Katsuragi, why is Vul-nee-sama's bigger?! Does that mean she regain more power?! Has she had any special love treatment?!" asked Diana as she leaned closer to Keima.

"Huh? What are you talking about?!" answered Keima.

They continued to argue at the moment., meanwhile Haqua moved closer to Elsie who was watching happily.

"What is happening here? I mean why haven't these Goddesses returned to heaven?" whispered Haqua.

Elsie looked at Haqua and said "Ohh you haven't heard yet! The Goddesses doesn't have enough power yet to go home so Nii-sama needed to conquer them again.".

Haqua's eyes twitched upon hearing Elsie say that Keima was conquering the Goddesses again.

Diana sat again on the floor,cleared her throat and said "Like Katsuragi said I called you all here to tell you something." .

"Well say it already."said Mercury who was laying down on Keima's bed.

Diana nodded at Mercury and said "Nanaka Haibara , one of Katsuragi's previous conquest , remembered."

Everyone gasped and was confused.

" Wait! How can she?!" said Keima as he quickly stood up.

"Did the gap in her heart reopen?!" said Elsie.

Diana shook her head gesturing a no.

"Then what happened?!" asked Keima.

"It all started after I got my powers Keima left ,I let Tenri take back control then suddenly Nanaka appeared , she greeted Tenri and patted her but as she touched Tenri she collapsed. Tenri carried her to the nurses office, she was so brave!" said Diana then she started fantasizing about Tenri's bravery.

"Diana. Anytime now." said Keima with a annoyed tone.

Diana jolted and stopped spacing out , she then returned to telling the story, " As I was saying , Tenri bravely brought Nanaka to the nurses office and left to go to her classes but at lunch time Tenri visited Nanaka and that's were it happened.".

 _Flashback:_

-Nurse's office-

Tenri just entered the room.

"Uhm..Nanaka you awake yet?.." said Tenri as she got closer to Nanaka who was sleeping on a bed.

" **I guess not..** " thought Tenri as she sat beside Nanaka.

Tenri sighed and remembered what happened this morning to Nanaka when suddenly Nanaka's eyes started twitching.

"Erhm.." said Nanaka who was waking up.

That got Tenri's attention , " Nanaka?.." said Tenri.

Nanaka sat up slowly with Tenri's help.

Nanaka rubbed her head and said " What happened?..".

"Uhm.. You passed out." answered Tenri.

"I see." said Nanaka.

" **I guess she is okay.** " thought Tenri.

"By the way, where is Keima?" asked Nanaka.

Tenri jolted and answered nervously "I g-guess its in your bag..".

Nanaka gave Tenri a confused look , " What are you talking about? Keima wouldn't fit there!" said Nanaka.

Tenri leaned a little closer and said " Aren't you talking about shogi?...".

"Of course I'm not! I'm talking about Keima! Your student who helped me defeat you!" answered Nanaka with a small blush.

"Eh?.." said Tenri with a confused face.

" He's kinda like my third knight.." whispered Nanaka who was blushing, while looking away from Tenri.

" B-but hasn't that fight been weeks ago?.." said Tenri who was still nervous and confused at the same time.

Nanaka suddenly looked at Tenri , "Why didn't I visit him since then?! How stupid did I get?! Do you think he still remembers me?!" said Nanaka then she started to get out off bed , " I should go to him right away, I should apologize to him , he might be mad!..". said Nanaka.

Tenri tried to stop Nanaka from getting out of bed , " Wait!..Nanaka please relax!..." said Tenri as she tried.

 _End of Flashback.._

"So that's what happened." said Diana.

"So Nanaka remembered just by touching Tenri?" asked Haqua.

" I have a theory." said Diana.

"Say it already! My head is hurting from all this weird happenings!" said Apollo.

Elsie nodded agreeing with Apollo.

" Alright , my theory is that Nanaka remembered her conquest the same way our host does, with the power of us Goddesses." said Diana.

" I don't recall having a seventh sister! " said Mars.

Apollo then looked at her sisters suspiciously , Minerva hid behind Keima(playing his PFP) when Apollo looked at her.

" Its not like that Mars." said Diana.

"Are you saying that some of your power rubbed off Nanaka?" asked Vulcan.

Diana nodded.

"I was afraid of this happening." said Vulcan in a worried tone.

"What happened?!" asked Haqua.

Vulcan looked at Haqua and said " Our host's bodies can't contain our full powers so some of it leaks out." .

"What?!" said Haqua in a shocked tone.

" Thats right , I admit I didn't really anticipated this to happen." said Diana.

"Is there a way to fix this?" said Haqua.

" I'm afraid there isn't any solution to this problem." said Diana.

Suddenly Elsie asked " Then what about Nanaka?".

"Can't we just erase her memory of Keima again?!" asked Apollo.

" We can't, unlike our host , erasing her memory might cause her serious brain damage." said Diana.

"We can try, I mean you said it just might cause her brain damage." said Mercury before yawning.

" We can't do that!" said Diana and Haqua in unison as Mercury yawned.

Keima suddenly stood up and said " This is the exact reason why you should immediately leave when you got your full powers back!" .

"Just wait Keima." said Diana.

Keima looked at Diana , so did the others.

"With this excess power with might be able to seal up all of Weiss and return to heaven safely." said Diana.

Everybody's eyes widen , except for Vulcan,Diana and Mercury.

" **Seal up all Weiss? That means no more conquest and more game time! I'll get my precious game time back!** " thought Keima.

" Hey?! Are you even sure you can do.." Haqua was cut off when Keima started to laugh.

Everbody looked at Keima confusedly.

Keima regained his composure and said " Lets do it." .

"Katsuragi , have you even thought of how difficult this task is?!" said Haqua.

Keima looked at Haqua and said " Don't underestimate the Capturing God." , then he looked at Elsie , " Elsie." said Keima.

"Y-Yes?!"said Elsie as she panicked a little from Keima's voice. Elsie was still trying to understand what was happening.

"Please give all of them copies of my previous conquest."said Keima.

" Alright Nii-sama!" said Elsie and then using her Hagoromo she created several sheets of paper that contained the photo , name , hobby and location of his previous conquest.

Elsie started handing out the sheets , Minerva quickly read them , Mercury yawned before trying to read them , Mars and Apollo studied them carefully thinking it was best to know your enemies in this war called love , Vulcan couldn't read it at all because of her poor eyesight while Diana and Haqua were holding the sheets so tight nearly tearing it , the fact that it was a lot made them angry at the moment.

" So with that information , you should be able to avoid them." said Keima after everyone received their sheets.

" But what about that Nanaka girl?" asked Haqua.

"Elsie , go to New Hell and report what happened to Nanaka, try to find a solution and also notify them about the plan sealing the Weiss." said Keima.

Elsie nodded and said " I guess I'm off!" happily , then she flew out of Keima's room through the window.

"Wait! I should come with you!" said Haqua as she tries to follow Elsie but failed when Keima stopped her by holding her arm.

" Haqua , stay here , you'll be replacing Elsie until she comes back. Right now , I need your help." said Keima as he was holding Haqua's arm.

Haqua blushed then quickly pulled her arm away and said "Fine, i-its not like I want to help but since you asked so nicely.".

Keima smiled at Haqua and faced the Goddesses , " I would like to keep this meeting from your host until you regained your powers , so Diana and Vulcan you can already tell Tenri and Tsukiyo , understand? " said Keima.

Vulcan was spacing out and was staring at the doll Luna who was sitting on Keima's bed near Mercury. Vulcan was slowly smiling even if she only saw it as a blur , but the fact that is was on his bed reassured her that he will be taking good care of Luna.

"Vulcan?" said Keima.

Vulcan stopped spacing out as Keima called her , " Ahh yes yes , I understand." said Vulcan.

"With everyone understanding the plan , you can go home now." said Keima.

Everyone got up and one by one they flew out the window.

"Make sure to give Kanon what she wants Keima!" said Apollo before flying off.

"I'm sure Yui while make you fall for her tomorrow!" proclaimed Mars before flying off.

Minerva nervously rushed in front of the window and looked back at Keima , " Uhm...Ahh..Shiori.." said Minerva.

Keima smiled and patted Minerva's head and said " Don't worry , I'll visit her tomorrow , I promise." .

Minerva smiled and flew off. Suddenly Mercury jumped on Keima's back.

" Carry me home." said Mercury.

"Use your wings!" Keima said furiously.

Mercury got off his back and walked to the window slowly while yawning.

Mercury stopped in front of the window and said " You owe Ayumi an explaination Katsuragi." then she flew off.

"What has that about?" said Keima as he watched Mercury fly away.

"Katsuragi." said Vulcan who was sitting on the floor.

Keima ,Diana and Haqua looked at Vulcan at the same time , they got a very irritated look. Vulcan was looking up at Keima with closed eyes and her hands reaching out to him. She was clearly gesturing she wanted to be carried.

 _Moments later.._

Keima was carrying Vulcan to the window.

"Even with full powers you can't walk!" said Keima still with an irritated face.

"I was born this way Katsuragi." said Vulcan.

Finally Vulcan flew outside , she floated in front of Keima's house and said " Tsukiyo will be very happy to hear this." then she smiled and left.

Keima who was listening to her , sighed after Vulcan left.

Diana walked to the window , she got into position to get out and said "I will try to take care of Nanaka." .

"Thank you." said Keima.

Diana slightly blushed and said " It's the least I could do!.." then she left.

Haqua sighed and said " I don't know how did you do it. Well I should get going.", she climbed up the window.

"Wait." said Keima as he grabbed Haqua's arm.

Haqua blushed and said " What is it?!..".

" You should stay here tonight." Keima answered.

Haqua blushed even more and said" W-what are y-you saying?! ".

" Elsie won't be back for days , you can pose as her for the meantime, just like last time." said Keima.

Haqua sighed and stepped back inside Keima's room , then she snapped her fingers , her Hagoromo suddenly wrapped around her and it vanished.

Keima started to play his PFP again , " Get to your room already , I have precious games to play." said Keima.

Haqua's eyes twitched , " Who do you think I am?!" Haqua yelled as she tries to punch Keima.

Keima quickly ducked , he expected it, but it caused Haqua to fall over him. Now they were in an awkward position.

"Ahh Keima would you keep it down I'm trying to sle-..." Mari said as she opened the door but was cut off to see Keima and Elsie(Haqua) in that position.

Keima and Haqua sweated heavily.

 _Moments later..._

Keima and Haqua(disguised as Elsie) was sitting on each end of the couch in the living room, both was looking down. Mari was standing in front of them , scolding them.

" I know you guys aren't blood relatives but in this house , under my guidance you guys are full pledge siblings! I won't accept such indecency!.." scolded Mari.

The scolding continued for about half an hour, finally after that they got their rest. Haqua slept immediately after having her mind go blank from all the scolding Mari gave them while Keima played his PFP on his bed.

" **This plan can't fail!..** " thought Keima as he played intensely.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

New chapter done! This chapter might be the most boring one XD It only took place in one place plus its full of dialogs.

I want to thank those who kept reading this story and those who always wait for my updates!

To **Shawn Raven** and **TheMidNightReader** : Thank you guys for forgiving me! X3

To **blee** : Don't worry ,I haven't forgotten about Nanaka or the others! Just wait for the next chapters! :D


	13. Chapter 12: Honesty and Jealousy

**Chapter 12: Honesty and Jealousy**

 **-Katsuragi's House-**

Keima woked up and got prepared for school , he gone down to find Haqua sitting quietly at the dining table , she was quiet. Keima sat in front of her while playing his PFP.

Suddenly Mari slightly slammed their newly cooked breakfast in front of them. This shocked Haqua and Keima.

"I don't want that to happen again, ok?!..." said Mari as she puts down breakfast.

Keima and Haqua nodded rapidly in fear.

They had a very quick and quiet breakfast.

* * *

 **-Outside the House-**

After breakfast Keima accompanied by Haqua headed to school. They saw Tenri waiting at the same spot she would always wait.

" Uhm.. Good morning Keima.." said Tenri.

"Morning." said Keima as he walked by Tenri.

Tenri quickly followed Keima walking by Elsie(Haqua) , behind Keima.

" Uhm..Elsie I like your new hair style." said Tenri noticing Elsie's new hair style.

"Ahh!..Thanks!.." said Haqua nervously as she touched her hair.

After that they walked quietly to Majima Highschool.

* * *

 **-Front of Majima Highschool-**

A large crowd of people was in front of the gate. The trio looked at it from afar.

"Keima I should get going.." said Tenri.

Keima simply nodded.

" Bye Elsie.." said Tenri then she ran off.

"Bye!.." said Haqua as she waved goodbye.

After that Keima and Haqua walked to the crowd.

"I can't see through the crowd." said Keima as he played his PFP.

"What's happening?" said Haqua as she tip-toed to see over the crowd but still failed to see.

Suddenly someone spoke beside them , " It appears there is this girl from a different school who has been waiting there for like an hour now." .

Keima and Haqua jolt and looked at the person who spoke.

"Miyako?!" said Keima.

Keima and Haqua saw that Miyako was the one to speak but was more shocked to see that Chihiro and Ayumi was beside Miyako.

"Hi." said Miyako as she waved to Keima and Elsie.

"Hey Elsie, K-Keima." said Chihiro. She blushed saying Keima's name.

Ayumi looked at the two but she quickly looked away blushing , "H-Hi." said Ayumi.

Haqua waved at them awkwardly , she was still getting used to how Elsie acts.

"So , what is she waiting for?" asked Keima while playing.

" Not what, its a who apparently. They say she was waiting for her knight to arrive." said Miyako.

Keima smirked , " What a delusional girl , thinking that something as her knight would come." said Keima.

Sudden the girl waiting yelled "Finally you arrived!" .

The crowd looked at the direction the girl yelled. As expected the crowd found themselves looking at Keima. Keima didn't notice the crowd , he was lecturing Miyako about how delusional the girl is when suddenly the girl he was talking about jumped on his back.

" Keima , my knight , what took you so long?" said Nanaka.

Keima looked at the girl and found out it was Nanaka , "Nanaka?!" said Keima in shock.

Ayumi , Chihiro and Haqua facepalmed and said " I knew it.", at the same time.

" **Damn! I didn't expect her to come to me at school!** " thought Keima as he looked at everybody's expression.

Some had a jealous look , some was confused , some was at disbelief, Miyako was just smiling at them , and as said Ayumi ,Chihiro and Haqua had their hand on their face.

" Uhmm..Keima , I'm sorry I haven't gone to see you after the night I kissed you.. Honestly I didn't know why didn't I." Nanaka whispered at Keima's ear.

" **She does remember.** "thought Keima , so he decided not to brush her off cause it would make more off a scene, " It's ok Nanaka , but could you please get off me? " said Keima.

Nanaka quickly got off Keima and stood in front of him , she held her hands behind her back and a visible blush was seen on her face , " Uhmm Keima, did you miss me?" Nanaka asked.

The crowd gasped, Keima got an irritated look as he tried not to panic at the moment.

"Ahh Nanaka , can we not talk about those things?" said Keima as he smiled to persuade Nanaka.

"But..But I really wanna know! I wanna know if you missed me like I missed you! The truth is... ever since yesterday I couldn't stop thinking about you.. I think I love you Keima! And if its not too much to ask , I would like to know if you'll be my boyfriend!" said Nanaka then she bowed with closed eyes , she was blushing so red.

Everybody who heard gasped , not able to believe what they heard , Nanaka didn't yell it but it was loud enough that the crowd heard it. Ayumi ,Chihiro and Haqua could drop the their knees after hearing while Miyako's eyes widen she thought it was very interesting. Keima didn't know how to respond , he started sweating , looking at the people around them , he was panicking a little. Suddenly Nanaka grabbed his hand.

"I know, its a bit sudden , but I needed to be honest to myself. " said Nanaka as she blushed while holding Keima's hand.

Keima blushed and didn't respond , kinda like his reaction when Yui makes a move on him. Ayumi stood there quietly , Nanaka's words repeated and repeated in her mind:

 ** _"I needed to be honest to myself.."  
_**

In the middle of all the silence and whispering , suddenly Nanaka leaned closer to the panicking Keima and closed the gap between their lips , Nanaka closed her eyes and Keima stopped moving but was still panicking inside as their lips met.

Everyone's jaw dropped and eyes widen seeing Nanaka kiss Keima. Haqua was flailing her arms and was kicking her legs wildly as Miyako was stopping her from going berserk. Chihiro was comforting Ayumi who looked like she just died .

"The Otamegane?! I can't believe it!" screamed one boy from the crowd.

"How did a beautiful girl fall for the Otamegane?!" another boy screamed.

Nanaka finally pulled away from the kiss and stood in front of Keima while blushing.

"Think about it." said Nanaka then she ran off without letting Keima speak.

Keima stood there dumbfounded when suddenly a angry Elsie(Haqua) showed up behind him.

"Keima!" Haqua grunted.

You know what happened next.

* * *

 **-Class 2-B -**

Moments after the event in front of the school they headed towards their classroom. Miyako , Chihiro , Ayumi and Haqua was at their usual spot. Haqua was chilling off , Ayumi was getting herself together and Miyako was chatting about what happened with Chihiro. Chihiro didn't like what happened too but she remained calm. Keima was playing his PFP quietly in his chair , he was covered in bandages. The event that happened earlier quickly spread throughout the school , soon gossips was heard everywhere.

"Have you heard? Someone wanted to be Otamegane's girlfriend?" said someone in their classroom.

"I heard the girl even confessed in public and she wasn't from our school." said someone else.

This gossips didn't stop Keima from playing , he just ignored it. Minutes pass and as Keima pushed the buttons on his PFP , he could hear cheering from the halls , Keima hesitated , he started playing faster and faster as the cheers got louder. Moments later the cheers was in front of their classroom. A sweat dropped from Keima's forehead as he played.

"Kanon?! She came today?!" said a girl from their class.

"Where's my phone I need to take a picture! " said a boy in the room who was panicking to find his phone.

Kanon entered the room smiling , she placed her bag on her desk and just like that she was completely surrounded by fans. Meanwhile the 2-B pencil members and Haqua stayed at their place.

"Looks like Kanon had free time." said Chihiro.

"I'm surprised your not going crazy about her Elsie." Miyako said playfully.

" Ahh.. Hehe!.." said Haqua then she gave a nervous smile.

The fans quickly fired a barrage of questions at Kanon , but Kanon didn't even flinch instead she walked away from the fans and headed straight to Keima , she was still smiling.

" Keima." said Kanon cheerfully , she was beside Keima's seat.

Keima looked at her and said " Ohh hey Kanon , I didn't know you where coming today." then he continued gaming.

" Ahh I wasn't supposed to but I was headed to a certain interview in a certain car when I saw a certain boy wearing glasses with a girl yesterday near the mall, so I asked my manager if I could take a day off." said Kanon who still smiled.

Keima paused from his gaming he knows that Kanon was talking about him and she was angry. Keima didn't spoke.

"Who was that girl?" Kanon asked with the same smile on her face.

" She is a friend." said Keima nervously as Keima felt Kanon's anger.

" Really? A friend? But friends wouldn't hold each other like that, right?" said Kanon still with the unchanging smile on her face.

"She was about to get hit by your car, I just reacted fast." said Keima.

"Ohh? Ok then, but what about this rumor I'm hearing about? They say that a girl from a different school confessed to a certain boy wearing glasses." said Kanon , still with the smile.

Keima got more nervous , this surprise flag really caught him off guard.

" I even heard there was a kiss." said Kanon with the same expression.

"What? That's a complete misundersta-" said Keima but he was cut off when Kanon suddenly spoke.

" Are you cheating on me?" asked Kanon and her smile was finally gone.

Keima didn't answer , he knew one wrong answer would make him taste taser.

" I know we aren't officially together, but... You know what I feel about you , right? I demand an explanation Keima , rooftop at lunch , meet me there , alone this time." said Kanon then she headed back to her seat.

Keima gulped as Kanon threatened him. He sighed in relief as Kanon left and rested on his desk. Moments later Nikaido opened the door and entered class.

" Good morning students , we got a long day ahead of us." said Nikaido as she stood in front of the class.

Classes started , Keima gamed restlessly , not wasting one moment on listening to the teacher, he wanted to at least finish 5 games before lunch, just thinking about what will happen on the rooftop made Keima sweat and play nervously. He was expecting a bucket load of tasering.

" **I can't think of a plan!..** " thought Keima as he gamed away.

Keima decided to glance at Kanon , and to his shock Kanon noticed him and smiled at him , she even waved.

Keima returned his look to his PFP and thought " **Dammit! What is she planning?!** ".

Time flew by as Keima gamed away finally the bell rang , it was lunch.

" **Dammit! I wasn't able to finish my last game.** " thought Keima then we once again glanced at Kanon's seat , she was already gone.

Keima stood up and gone to where Haqua was sitting , she was currently chatting with Chihiro about what to eat. Haqua looked at Keima as he stopped in front of her.

"What is it?" Haqua asked.

"Here." said Keima as he gave his PFP to Haqua.

Haqua accepted it confusedly ,"What am I supposed to do with this?" , Haqua asked again.

"Keep it for me , I'll be back to get it later." said Keima then he walked off.

Chihiro and Haqua stared at Keima with confused eyes as he walked off , then they just realized something.

" He just left his PFP?!" Haqua and Chihiro said in unison.

* * *

 **-Rooftop-**

Meanwhile Kanon was already on the rooftop , she was standing right at the edge of the rooftop looking at the other students below, suddenly the door to the rooftop opened , Kanon quickly looked at the door as it opened.

"I'm here Kanon. " said Keima who just entered the rooftop.

Kanon smiled at him while she tilted her head and gave of a small giggle.

" Come sit with me." said Kanon cheerfully then she walked to a nearby bench.

Keima didn't hesitate and just followed what Kanon said. Moments later Keima was sitting beside Kanon , they didn't spoke , Keima wanted Kanon to speak first so he could analyze the situation. Suddenly Kanon rested her head on Keima's shoulder , it made Keima blush a little.

"Keima, it seems you're not playing your games this time." said Kanon.

" I didn't want my PFP to be fried by your taser again." said Keima.

Kanon giggled and said "Is that so?" .

Keima didn't answer that question and he was getting cautious how close Kanon is to him , he still doesn't like to be touched.

"Kanon , about the other girls..." said Keima.

"Hmm? Don't worry about it , I know you have your reasons and the other students told me it was the girl you kissed you , not you who kissed the girl... I just got jealous."said Kanon. She blushed at the part she said she was jealous.

" Then what about the explanation you wanted?" asked Keima.

"That was just an excuse so I could be alone with you." said Kanon playfully.

Keima felt like an arrow just hit his head , " **I shouldn't have left my PFP!** " thought Keima.

"Keima.. I was thinking.."said Kanon.

Keima looked at Kanon who was still resting her head on his shoulder and asked " What is it?".

Kanon took a deep breath and said "I-I think I'm gonna stop being an idol..".

This shocked Keima , " **Another surprise flag?!** " thought Keima.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter done! New chapter in progress!

Anyone liked the ending of this chapter? :D It just popped into my head!

So first of all I wanna greet **blee** , one of my most loyal reader , for her 12th birhtday.

 _ **" HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLEE! JUST LIKE YOU REQUESTED I UPDATED ON YOUR BIRTHDAY!. I was planning to update two chapters but sadly I just can't finish the next one in time , sorry! :( "**_

Secondly **blee** , I didn't put in this characters because you requested them , I'm surprised that you kinda guessed who was gonna be in my new chapter everytime you post a review , how do you do it?! :D And I hope you liked this chapter! Although it isn't a pure Kanon story but Kanon was really supposed to be in this chapter! One more thing , the Guest-san that reviewed in the fanfiction " WGOK: The TBC Story " was me! XD I was lazy so I didn't logged in.

 **Some replies:**

 **ZachyGames :** thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying reading my story!

 **TheMidNightReader:** Please tell me if you realize what was off in my story! It would really help me improve this! Please tell me right away! :D

 **FrozenDeluxe:** You flatter me too much! XD I wanna thank you for your wonderful review!

 **Shawn Raven:** Thanks for the review! and yes Haqua finally made it in the story!


	14. Chapter 13: Confession Time

**Chapter 13: Confession Time  
**

 **-Rooftop-**

"What are you saying?!" asked Keima as he quickly held Kanon by the shoulders.

Keima's quick action hurt Kanon a little.

" I just thought of being a normal girl Keima..." said Kanon while looking away , she sensed Keima didn't like her idea.

" What about your dream Kanon?!Besides, aren't you afraid that you'll go invisible again?! That no one will notice you again?!" Keima asked again to persuade her of dropping that idea of her.

" If my dream gets in the way of me spending time with the person I loved... then I'll happily drop that dream."said Kanon then she smiled , "Besides.. I know one person will always see me." she continued.

Keima didn't even smile and said " You just can't throw away your dreams for someone like me.".

" But Keima!.." said Kanon.

Keima removed his hands from Kanon shoulders and stood up , Kanon's eyes followed him.

" Would you still do that if you knew the guy you liked had 5 other girls in his hand?" said Keima as he stood beside the sitting Kanon , he didn't even looked at her. " **It's do or die this time.** " thought Keima.

Keima was right it was a do or die moment ,he knows that eventually the Goddesses' host would find out about each other so if Kanon would still accept him then the conquest would be nearly complete but if she gets angry the conquest would have a bad end and he'll have to restart conquering Kanon. Keima sweated as he received silence as an answer.

Keima closed his eyes and and inhaled then he opened his eyes again , " I can't blame you. This is goodbye..for now.." said Keima then he gone down the rooftop without even giving Kanon one last glance.

* * *

 **\- Track Field-**

Moments after what happened in the rooftop Keima went to the Track Field , he was walking beside the track , ignoring the people around him having lunch. He had both his hands in his pocket , looking at the way he was walking , without his PFP he could only think , he then sat down on the grass.

He was looking at the field rather staring at it , " **I guess I have to restart the conquest with Kanon.** " Keima thought then he sighed.

He could have let Kanon do want she wants , he would still conquer her but part of him refused to see Kanon give up her dream for him, besides he worked too so Kanon would become a star , he didn't want to waste his and her efforts.

"Suddenly from afar but not that far he heard someone yelling "Keima!".

Keima didn't look , his thoughts was keeping him occupied.

The yell got louder "Keima!".

Finally it got his attention , Keima looked at the direction the yell was coming from and to his shock it was Kanon.

"Kanon?!.." said Keima to himself as he backed away a little.

Kanon ignored the crowd that called her and was running towards Keima , she ran until she got close enough to tackle Keima and she did. They were now laying on the ground with Kanon on top of Keima.

"Keima!.." cried Kanon as she wrapped her arms around Keima's neck and buried her face on his chest.

This shocked everyone around them , eventually they were surrounded by shocked people.

Keima didn't know what to do , he was hesitating if he should hug Kanon back , then after a quick observation he saw Kanon's eyes and cheeks were still wet.

" **She cried and still she..** " , Keima didn't finish his thought but decided to sit up , Kanon sat up as well as she was clinging on Keima.

Keima held Kanon by the shoulders and tried to remove her from him , but he failed, this only made Kanon cling on him tighter.

"Keima!..I-I couldn't do it!.. I couldn't bring myself to hate you!..." said Kanon as she buried her face more.

" But Kanon.." said Keima.

" I don't care about the other girls!... I-I'm sure you have a reason!...And if that reason means I have to wait for you... I..I..."said Kanon then she removed her buried face and stared directly at Keima's eyes , with her eyes widen she continued her sentence " I... I'll wait til the end of time!..".

It was a cliche line , used by more than ten drama shows , but it was enough to make Keima blush a little and make him want to back away , he glanced left and right seeing people gossip about what just Kanon said , then he looked at Kanon , it made him blush more , Kanon didn't mind the crowd , her complete attention was on him.

"B-But Kanon , wouldn't waiting just hurt you? Knowing that I'm dealing with other girls in the meantime?.." Keima asked nervously. He didn't have time to think straight , the pressure from the crowd didn't help at all.

Kanon shook her head gesturing a no and said " As long as I know that in the end you'll come back to me,that I'm the only one in your mind and heart,that every moment you spent with them you were thinking about me , I wouldn't care if you dated five more girl." , then she closed her eyes as she smiled genuinely and said " Because I love you, Keima.".

Without having Keima answer, she leaned closer to Keima and kissed him without hesitation. Keima's eyes widen , the crowd went crazy , some jaw dropped , some yelled at disappointment , a lot were extremely jealous but what really caught Keima's attention was the people who were taking pictures.

And just like on cue a group of four , girls to be exact , walked down near the field when they saw a crowd making the loudest noise they could hear.

"What's going on there?" said Ayumi.

"Lets go take a look." said Chihiro curiously.

"H-Hai!.." said Haqua nervously while Miyako simply nodded.

They girls got closer to the crowd and they were just in time for the girls found themselves dumbfounded to see Keima be kissed twice in a day , this time by a idol named Kanon Nakagawa.

"Let me at him! I'll beat him to a pulp!" said Haqua angrily as she tried to rush to Keima to beat him up , but was held back by Ayumi and Chihiro.

"Calm down Elsie!" said Chihiro as she held Haqua by her right shoulder.

" Yeah , this isn't like you!" said Ayumi who was barely managing to hold on to Haqua's left shoulder.

Miyako was now taking pictures as well.

"This isn't the time to take photos!" yelled Chihiro to Miyako as she was still calming Haqua down.

Kanon finally released the kiss and sat in front of Keima , she was blushing intensely as she now noticed the crowd surrounding them . The crowd began to come closer and question them.

" Kanon! What did you find interesting about him?!" asked a person in the crowd.

" Does this mean you guys are official now?" asked a girl in front of them.

"When did you guys started dating?!" asked a jealous fan.

This only made Kanon feel unease , this made her cling again to Keima , burying her face on his chest again and closing her eyes in fear. The crowd just kept questioning them when suddenly someone yelled.

"Enough!" yelled Nikaido.

Everyone looked at the direction the yell came from , they found themselves looking at a teacher with an expression like a angry volcano , even Haqua found herself silenced.

"Lunch is almost over , get back to class! NOW! " Nikaido yelled again.

And with that statement the field was cleared all was left was Keima and the girl who was still clinging on him.

"Now you two." said Nikaido who was already in front of them.

This made Keima and Kanon flinch , Kanon quickly sat properly beside Keima.

"Yes Nikaido-sensei?" asked Keima hiding his nervousness.

"Follow me." said Nikaido then she walked towards the school building.

Keima got up and helped Kanon get was still blushing.

" Pick up the pace." said Nikaido without even looking at them.

And with that said the two quickly followed her to the school building.

* * *

 **-Teacher's Lounge-**

After getting in the building , Nikaido led them to the Teacher's lounge , surprisingly it was empty. Nikaido scolded them about public display of affection and how it was a rule in school that it was highly discouraged. Keima's hands was restless during the scolding , he wished he didn't left his PFP while Kanon kept looking down , blushing and kept playing with her fingers.

Nikaido sighed and said " You two are really troublesome , I had to skip one of my classes because of this." .

" **Sounds like you even enjoyed it!** " thought Keima as he glared at Nikaido who was showing a little smile on her face.

"Kanon." said Nikaido.

Kanon reacted and nervously looked up at her , " Y-Yes?!.." said Kanon.

"I called your manager she said she would pick you up any minute now." said Nikaido.

That made Kanon a nervous wreck and just said "Yes..".

"As for you Katsuragi, I called your mother too. " said Nikaido.

He looked away being uninterested , " **Just great! What else are you going to throw at me _Real_?!** " thought Keima.

His mind wouldn't stop thinking how unlucky he was , he wasn't able to bring Apollo's power back , the gamble he did earlier with Kanon didn't end the way he expected , he ended up restarting the conquest half way and he didn't know what was waiting for him at home. While Keima was mentally battling with reality , Nikaido answered a phone call she just got.

"Kanon , your manager is at the gate." said Nikaido as she stood up.

"Yes.." said Kanon as she stood up to follow Nikaido.

Nikaido quickly got out of the room and Kanon tried to catch up to her but before she did , she had to say goodbye to Keima.

" Uhmm.. Keima." said Kanon as she stopped in front of the door.

Keima looked at her and said "What is it?".

"I'm sorry for what happened." said Kanon.

Keima nodded and said " As am I." .

Then Kanon rushed to Keima's side , she stared at him for a moment , smiled and let out a small giggle.

" But I don't regret it." said Kanon cheerfully then she gave Keima a quick kiss on the cheek.

It made our Capturing God blush a little.

"Nakagawa!" yelled Nikaido from outside.

"Coming!" yelled Kanon gently , then she smiled at Keima and said "See ya Keima. " , before rushing out of the room.

Keima was left alone in the room.

* * *

 **-Class 2-B-**

Nikaido sensei said that she had to skip going to one class just to scold Keima and Kanon , and that class was no other than class 2-B. Ayumi , Chihiro and Elsie ( Haqua) was chatting , Miyako went to the restroom. Ayumi and Chihiro was troubled about what happened today especially that Keima was romantically involved , but they were more concerned about how their friend Elsie was acting strange.

"Elsie , you've been acting weird lately." said Chihiro.

"Yeah , especially towards your brother." said Ayumi supporting Chihiro.

This made Haqua back away a little while giving a nervous smile.

"Like this morning." said Chihiro as she recalled seeing Elsie beat up Keima after Nanaka left , she felt a little happier after seeing it, to be honest.

Ayumi giggled and said "Yeah ,it even looked like you were jealous.".

An awkward silence surrounded the three after that statement when suddenly Chihiro got the idea in her mind.

Chihiro quickly stood up , slamming one hand on the desk while the other pointed at Elsie and said "You were jealous, weren't you?!".

"I'm back guys." said Miyako who just came back.

To Miyako's surprise she came back to see a blushing Elsie flailing her arms rapidly at Chihiro , Chihiro was blocking it with her arm as she smiled.

"Its nothing like that at all!" said Haqua.

Chihiro just giggled.

"Stop teasing her Chihiro!" said Ayumi.

Miyako stood in front of what's happening and asked " Guys , what's going on?".

* * *

 **-Teacher's Lounge-**

Back in the Teacher's lounge, Keima sighed heavily after making sure Kanon and Nikaido was at a far distance.

" **With Kanon acting like that I''ll have no problem proceeding with her conquest, but the public display she did was a complete set back to the other conquests , I bet the news already reached the other host...** " thought Keima , "Tsk." he whispered to himself as placed his hand on his forehead covering his eyes also. Keima continued thinking " **But that is just one of my problems, with this going public , I'll be public enemy number one to all the Kanon fans in the city , walking to school would even be a problem not to mention the tons of blackmail and threats I'll receive ..Hmm lets see what would the other host would think of the situation , Yui wouldn't be bothered by this maybe it would even motivate her, now Ayumi , this would probably set me back a few flags but her curiosity with the situation would help me , now for the most troublesome girl , Shiori , since yesterday I haven't seen her , but now with the rumors from this morning and the news that happened with Kanon floating around , she would probably me mad , she'll even try to avoid me like last time I think...I guess I have to apologize to her the most.** " , then he sighed.

"Having problems Katsuragi?" said someone at the door.

Keima jolted and looked at the door , "Akari?!" said Keima in shock.

Akari let a small smile out and said " Nice to see you again.".

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So this is the new chapter so far! Hope you liked it!

Is the story getting interesting? or is it going in the opposite direction? Please tell!

 **Some Replies:**

 **To blee:** Of course I read the reviews! It makes me happy and it gives me the will to continue writing! I'm touched you wanna be my disciple but why not try to write a story? I promise I'll read it too. :D

 **To TheMidNightReader:** Its ok! And thank you for trying to help me improve my fanfic , it means a lot!

 **To Shawn Raven:** I'm sorry for making you gulp down ice water! Your review really made me laugh as well :D , I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you! One last thing , I noticed something wrong in your review , it was Nanaka who kissed Keima not Miyako XD , aside from that Thank you very much!

As for the **Guests** that sends their reviews , please provide a name so I can properly address a reply to you!


	15. Chapter 14: Inner Thoughts

**_Note in Reading: Rimyuel is the real name of Akari._**

 **Chapter 14: Inner thoughts**

 **-Teacher's Lounge-**

"Akari?!" said Keima.

Rimyuel entered the room and sat on the desk in front of Keima , " The last time I saw you was when we defeated Vintage." said Rimyuel.

" **We?...That's right she was on the Akanemaru that night.** " thought Keima.

" Tell me Akira.." said Keima but he was cut off.

"Call me Rimyuel." said Rimyuel.

Keima cleared his throat and said " Tell me Rimyuel , you're from the the Runaway Spirit Squad , right?" .

Rimyuel simply nodded.

" Then what is your business here? " asked Keima.

" Relax Katsuragi, we are just here to aid you in your plan." answered Rimyuel.

" **We?** " thought Keima.

"How do you know about my plans?" asked Keima.

"We always knew what you were doing." answered Rimyuel.

" **Again she used we.** " Keima thought again.

"Tell me , who is this we you are talking about?" asked Keima.

"My buddy of course." said Rimyuel without hesitation.

" **I knew it.** " thought Keima , " May I meet this buddy of yours?" asked Keima politely.

"No." said Rimyuel.

"Why?" asked Keima.

Rimyuel stood up and removed her cap revealing her uneven pig tails , "Its something we have agreed on.".

Rimyuel started to check the bookshelves , "Setting that aside , my business here is to tell you we removed all proof of what happened earlier with Nakagawa , plus we removed the memory of those who saw.".

Keima sighed in relief.

"However... we were unable to alter the memory of the Goddesses' host who saw the event." added Rimyuel.

Keima sighed again , " I was expecting something like that." said Keima.

Rimyuel looked directly at Keima and said "Please finish your plan as quickly as you can , there is still forces that will stop you if information about your plan leaks out.".

"Wait! Are you saying there is something else than Vintage?!" asked Keima.

"That is the least of your concerns." answered Rimyuel.

It made Keima put his thinking face on. Rimyuel saw how serious Keima was and decided to leave.

"This is goodbye for now Katsuragi , be assured that we will help with your plan." said Rimyuel as she headed to the door.

Keima simply nodded in agreement.

Rimyuel smiled a little as she saw Keima nod , she puts her cap back on , opens the door and said " By the way Katsuragi , keep taking care of Elsie." , then finally walks outside closing the door behind her.

"Hey wait! What do you know about Elsie?!" asked Keima as he rushed to open the door but when he did, he found himself looking at a empty hall.

* * *

 **-Class 2-B-**

After escorting Kanon to her manager, Nikaido proceeded to Class 2-B. She entered the room and just like that room students were sitting properly and even greeted her. She got her stuff and said goodbye to the class then left. It was Kodama's class next. In the middle of class the door opened making everyone look at the door , it was Keima. Ayumi expected the class to shoot death glares at him but to her surprise , she only saw Kodama-sensei and Elsie do it , seeing Elsie like that really shocked her.

"KAT-SU-RA-GI!" yelled Kodama while he pointed his finger towards Keima.

Keima only looked at him with his emotionless face then proceeded to his sit. It made Kodama even angrier making him split a textbook in half while Keima was walking to his sit.

"Elsie." said Keima while he was sitting , not even looking at Haqua.

"W-what is it?!" said Haqua with hesitation.

"PFP..." said Keima in a low voice.

"Wh-what?!" said Haqua as she didn't quite heard it.

Keima looked at Haqua and said "PFP.".

"Oh." said Haqua as she reached for it in her bag. "Here." said Haqua as she held the PFP in font of her while looking away from Keima.

In a flash Keima took the PFP , it was like a sudden energy boost, Keima began playing non-stop. Haqua's eyes twitched in disbelief as she saw how Keima can change moods so continued playing until last period,but there was one girl who kept making a worried face towards Keima.

Ayumi thought as she stared at Keima," **He...He seems so happy...so calm... and yet why do I feel that his sad?...Even now that I know his reasons , I can't remove the thought that he played me..and yet why do I feel happy that he did?...** " , then she reverted her sight to her notebook , " **It doesn't look like his bothered by it at all , like playing with girls is just a past time, a thing he could do if he wants too , but...** " , her grip on her pen tighten almost tearing the page up as she writes , " **But why do I feel like he is carrying such a big burden?!... Everytime I look in his eyes, I can only see regret!...It hurts just seeing him that way...** " , Ayumi then glances at Keima , " **Keima... I want to help you...I wanna support you, be by your side...be the reason so you could smile...Just tell me you need me..I will help you!...Keima...** " , and with that being her final thought the bell rang , classes was over.

"Ayumi?" said Chihiro.

Ayumi didn't respond. She was too caught up at looking at Keima.

"Ayumi!" said Chihiro.

Ayumi jolted and panicked a little before recovering herself, " Ahh!..Chihiro!..hehe." said Ayumi while smiling awkwardly and rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you all right Ayumi? I mean a lot happened today, but still.. you looked like you were about to cry." asked Chihiro.

"No ,no I'm completely fine! So , band practice?" asked Ayumi to change the topic.

"You're thinking about Katsuragi, aren't you?" said Chihiro.

"What made you think it was Keima?.." said Ayumi as she looked away quite unhappy.

"Honestly, after today I don't know what to think too, I didn't know the competition would be so aggressive." said Chihiro before she took the vacant chair next to Ayumi and sat on it.

"Yeah..." said Ayumi in agreement, then she looked at Keima's vacant sit with a depressed face.

A moment of silence surrounded them before they sighed in unison.

"So..band practice?" asked Chihiro.

Ayumi just nodded slowly.

* * *

 **-The way to the Library-**

As soon as the bell rang , Keima quickly decided to go to the library. This was an advancement in his schedule , he would usually head to the rooftop before going to the library, but now that he recaptured Tsukiyo for the 3rd time, he could now go directly to the library to make amends with a certain girl named Shiori. He was walking directly to the library with no problems at all.

" **I expected Yui to trigger a flag right about now, did I misread her? Did the happenings earlier really made her upset or even worse , mad?** " thought Keima as he walked to the library.

Was he exaggerating? Yui could just be busy practicing with her band or was he right to think like that?

* * *

 **-Library-**

As said Keima walked to the library without any interruption. He entered and directly went to see Shiori. Keima stood in front of Shiori , who was sitting on her chair behind her desk, Keima stared at her for a moment.

"Shiori.." said Keima using his calm voice.

Shiori didn't respond , she wasn't even looking at Keima , she was sitting there , not even reading , trying hard not to look at Keima. She is clearly mad.

" **Baka!... I was ready to let you read my story! It took me the whole night discussing with Minerva before I finally had the courage to show it to you..but you didn't came by yesterday! I felt like I prepared for nothing!.. And now I came to school to find certain new rumors about you , specifically with girls and kissing!..Arghhh!...How could you be so calm , standing in front of me?!..Did you think I wouldn't be mad?!..I l-lo-like you and you know that!..Not that I own you...I mean I want to , but...Ugh! What am I thinking?!...** " thought Shiori , she was having a mental battle with herself as she tried to look away from Keima , but would constantly glance at him from time to time in the process.

Shiori started to blush a little , seeing that Keima was just standing in front of her , staring at her.

"Ano..Shiori are you mad?" asked Keima. It was direct to the point.

Shiori didn't answer with words , but she nodded rapidly while looking away.

"Sorry...Shiori.." said Keima so sincerely.

That made Shiori look at him, eyes widen , clearly she was shocked , but at the same time blushing.

" **Wha-What?!... Did h-he just a-apo- apologized?!...I mean he does say sorry when he causes me a problem.. but he just apologized without asking a single question!...not even knowing why I am... I mean maybe he already knows, he is Keima by the way..but still.. that made my heart rush!...He only said a single word to me and it made me like this!.. Am I so gullible?!..** " thought Shiori as she continued staring at Keima ,eyes widened and still blushing.

Keima suddenly looked at Shiori with confused eyes, he leaned close to Shiori until their forehead touched, "You're looking red , do you have a fever?" said Keima.

Shiori was speechless as she blushed even redder , spitting out some random syllables but never really saying a clear word, and faints.

Shiori woke up slowly minutes later, she opened her eyes and say the ceiling.

" **Did I faint?...Where am I exactly? Am I still at the library?..** " thought Shiori as she was waking up.

"I'm glad you're awake, Shiori." said Keima with a smile.

Upon hearing that, Shiori finally realized that she was laying down on the couch inside the library, with her head resting on Keima's lap. She blushed tomato red , but steam started to come out of her when Keima started to run his hand through her hair.

Shiori was again speechless while looking at Keima's smile , but her thoughts was " **...** " , it was also blank.

Keima suddenly frowned and said "I know your mad Shiori..with all the rumors about me floating around, that's why I headed here right after the bell rang. I wanted to apologize to you , not just in text , but in person.".

Shiori's blush decreased as Keima spoke, but it didn't disappear , it was still there but not as red as she woke up. Shiori stayed in her position , she didn't want to admit it but she liked being pampered by Keima and the attention he was giving her. They were again surrounded by silence , Keima continued running his hand through Shiori's hair , Shiori started fidgeting her fingers , unable to look straight at Keima.

"A-ano...Keima.." said Shiori after she muttered up the confidence.

"What is it Shiori?" asked Keima.

"Uhmm...Ano...Ab-about the rumors...I mean...you know.." said Shiori , but she really didn't get to say what she wanted but Keima understood.

" Yes, they are true." answered Keima.

Shiori frowned a little as Keima answered.

"Shiori." said Keima.

"W-what is it Keima?.." asked Shiori.

" I know it is mean of me to ask this , but could you sit up already? I haven't had the time to play my games." Keima asked politely as possible.

Shiori sighed , a bit disappointed , but she did sit beside him. Keima reached for his pocket and grabbed his PFP , he played immediately.

Again , silence visited the two , but Shiori wasn't finished being curious about Keima and the rumors , so she decided to ask more.

"Uhmm...A-ano...Did y-you l-l-like it?..." asked Shiori.

It caught Keima's attention but he only raised a brow while glancing at Shiori.

"I! I mean t-the r-r-rumors!...Did you liked w-what ha-happened?..." Shiori asked nervously.

Keima went back to gaming and said "It was definitely something new to me. ".

That didn't really answer Shiori's question. Shiori pouted at Keima before taking a deep breath.

" **I-I may never get the chance again!..I have to a-ask him right n-now!..** " thought Shiori as she fidget beside Keima , glancing at him every other second.

"A-a-ano...Keima!..." said Shiori.

"Yes, Shiori? " said Keima as he gamed away.

Shiori gulped, blushed, as sweat dropped from her forehead , " K-Kei-Keima...D-do yo-you l-lo-lov-like me?..." asked Shiori.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Sorry this new chapter took so long! This mostly consisted of a lot of talking :v

I don't have anything to say really XD

 **Some replies:**

 **To blee:** really sorry for the late update! and I will never give up!

 **To TheMidNightReader:** I know! But I like to show the different parts of the story!

 **To FrozenDeluxe:** Haha , just wait and see! Vintage won't be back though! But there will be an enemy!

 **To Shawn Raven:** It certainly will!

 **To gamer** **:** I will make another chapter! XD


	16. Chapter 15: A Certain Question

**Chapter 15: A Certain Question**

 **-Light Music Club Room-**

2-B Pencils were in the middle of practice.

"Oi! We can't seem to play right today." said Chihiro.

Haqua laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head. Ayumi just looked down a little and nodded.

"Should we call it a day?" asked Miyako.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They began cleaning up, packing their bags.

" Hey Elsi should we go now? " asked Yui who was standing behind Haqua, while carrying her bag.

Haqua turned around and said "Huh?".

"Elsie , don't tell me you forgot! Mother called me after lunch, she said if I would like to have dinner there today, she even said she contacted you." said Yui with a smile.

"Oh..yeah I remember!.." said Haqua nervously , " **Elsie you should have contacted me!** " thought Haqua.

"Great! Lets get going already!" said Yui then she dragged Elsie(Haqua) to the exit.

"Hey! Yui! Stop!" said Haqua.

"Bye Guys!" yelled Yui while exiting the room.

The other three members just waved goodbye awkwardly.

"So you guys coming?" asked Miyako.

"You go on ahead Miyako , we have something to do!" said Chihiro with a smile.

Miyako looked confused , but Ayumi reassured her by nodding with a smile.

"Alright then. Bye." said Miyako.

" Bye!" said Chihiro.

"See yah tomorrow Miyako!" said Ayumi.

Miyako exited the room. Chihiro sat beside Ayumi and stretched.

" Rough day , right?" asked Chihiro.

"Sorry , I was so out of focus today." said Ayumi.

" Don't sweat it , I was too." said Chihiro.

They both sighed.

Chihiro looked down , smiling a little and said " To think , someone would be brave enough to ask Keima to be her boyfriend." .

Ayumi looked down as well , " Yeah...Do you think he'll accept?.." Ayumi asked nervously.

"The question that should be ask is , if he does accept, is it true?" said Chihiro.

They sighed again.

"If he does...What would happen to Kanon?...She even did it in public.." said Ayumi.

" Kanon?" said Chihiro who got confused.

"I'm surprised it hasn't shown up on the internet by now." said Ayumi then she looked at Chihiro.

Chihiro was still confused , "Wait, what did Kanon do in public? Did she come to school today?" asked Chihiro.

Now Ayumi got a confused look , "You don't remember? It happened at lunch time." said Ayumi.

"Really? I don't remember...Actually I don't remember anything that happened at lunch..strange..." said Chihiro.

" **She really doesn't remember?!** " thought Ayumi while looking at Chihiro unsurely.

"Anyways, it might not be that important since I forgot it!" said Chihiro then she laughed.

"Yeah.." said Ayumi.

"Should we get going?" asked Chihiro.

Ayumi hesitantly nodded , still thinking of why Chihiro didn't remember.

* * *

 **-Library-**

Silence surrounded the two after Shiori asked Keima a certain question , one that she can't wait to find out the answer to. Shiori's heart beat fast anticipating the answer to her question, she gulped as she was holding her own hand, looking at Keima who paused from playing , holding his PFP , but not pushing a single button , staring directly on the screen. Suddenly Keima smiled , it wasn't a big one , it was just a smile , then he returned gaming.

Shiori blushed upon seeing Keima smile and thought " **Was that his answer?!...I-If it is , does t-that m-m-mean its a y-yes?!..** " , she blushed harder, getting flustered in the progress , " **B-but i-it was definitely an indefinite answer! Arghhh!...Can't you say it Keima?... I know I'm not r-ready for your an-answer , b-bu-but...It's better than knowing you're toying with me!..That's it! You smiled because you were having fun playing with me!... Or was it because you thought it was a silly question...Eeeee! My heart won't slow down!...Calm down Shiori! Now I'm even speaking to myself in third person!..Arghhh!..** ".

Suddenly Keima grabbed Shiori's hand , " What are you getting flustered about?" asked Keima.

Shiori stopped when Keima touched her hand , all her thoughts went down the drain , " N-No-Nothing!..." said Shiori.

Keima raised an eyebrow then said "Shiori , why don't we meet somewhere else tomorrow? Somewhere else than the library?".

" **Is h-he a-asking me o-on a d-d-da-date?!..** " thought Shiori.

" Its not actually a date , but more like a change in scenery , maybe like lunch tomorrow?" said Keima.

" **I-It really is a d-d-date!..** " thought Shiori.

"Shiori?" said Keima as he noticed Shiori was spacing out.

Shiori was pulled back into reality by Keima's voice and she nodded rapidly.

Keima smiled and said " Great." then he leaned in to kiss Shiori.

Shiori closed her eyes waiting for Keima to kiss her. She waited for a while but nothing happened , she opened one eye to take a peek and she saw Keima fixing his glasses. She opened both eyes after that , disappointed a little of what didn't happen.

"I decided..." said Keima.

That caught Shiori's attention.

" I wont steal any kisses from you anymore , I'll wait for the day that you'll kiss me instead." said Keima then she gave Shiori his signature smile.

It made Shiori blush a little, but her heart wanted to explode.

Keima caressed Shiori's right cheek and said " I'll be waiting for tomorrow to come. Goodbye for now." ,then he got up and started to walk to the exit. Shiori stayed in her position for a moment , unable to believe what happened. She finally realized that she was alone moments later , she looked around for other people but there weren't any.

Shiori sighed then she touched her cheek and blushed , "K-Keima... I love you too.." she whispered to herself.

"Sh-Shiori?.." suddenly said Minerva who appeared moments ago without Shiori noticing.

Shiori felt embarrassed causing her to blushed tomato red and panicked, "M-Mi-Minerva?!..J-just ignore w-what y-y-you heard!... I w-was just fa-fantasizing!..." said Shiori.

Minerva giggled but Shiori continued to make excuses.

* * *

 **-Ayumi's House-**

Ayumi went home after they canceled band practice half way.

"I'm home." said Ayumi while removing her shoes.

"You're early." said her Mother who was watching TV.

" We canceled band practice." said Ayumi as she walked to the stairs.

"How about a bath , dear?" asked her Mother.

"I'll take one later , thanks for asking Mom." answered Ayumi as she walked up the stairs then gone inside her room.

Ayumi closed the door and just dropped her bag , she then laid on her bed , arms spread staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Mel." said Ayumi.

Mercury then appeared on the cabinet's mirror. " What is it Ayumi?" asked Mercury.

" Why do you think Keima was chosen?" asked Ayumi.

" I don't know , I can't see what you girls see in him." Mercury answered immediately.

Ayumi suddenly takes a sitting position and yelled " Not that! I'm talking about why this so called New Hell chose him!".

" Ohh that , you gotta be more specific Ayumi." said Mercury.

" Well ,sorry!" said Ayumi in a annoyed way.

" Hmm.. Would you want someone else to do it?" asked Mercury.

"Maybe...If it was someone else maybe we wouldn.." said Ayumi but was cut off.

"If it was someone else , he would have failed. Katsuragi has something that no one else does ,the thing that made New Hell choose him." interrupted Mercury.

"What is it then?!" asked Ayumi.

"It's not important." said Mercury as she yawned.

"What?" said Ayumi in confusion.

"The important thing now is you should know that all is fair in love and war." said Mercury.

"I know that!" said Ayumi.

"Then why haven't you made your move? As we speak other girls are flirting with him right now? So why haven't you?" asked Mercury.

Ayumi clench her fist and said "Because I'm not good enough! How could I defeat an idol?! How could I defeat my bestfriend?! How could I defeat Yui?! Even a girl from another school was better than me!...I don't even have the confidence like them..". Ayumi looked down to hide her frown.

"Then use your advantage." said Mercury.

"My...advantage?.." asked Ayumi in confusion.

"You guys are married, right?" said Mercury.

Ayumi blushed a little and hugged her legs , "I guess you can say that..." said Ayumi embarrassingly.

"Then use that." said Mercury.

"B-but... It looks like he doesn't even want to take responsibility...He's all talk.." Ayumi responded.

"Then make him take responsibility." said Mercury.

"Ha?What?How?" said Ayumi who again was confused.

"Easy. Offspring. " said Mercury.

Ayumi blushed to her limit and crawled backwards quickly on her bed until she her back was against the wall ,"O-O-Offspring?! Y-Y-You c-can't b-be serious M-Mel!" said Ayumi while being flustered.

Mercury yawned and said " Its your choice Ayumi , oh and by the way , the least of your rivals are on your desk , I'm gonna sleep." , then Mercury disappeared from the mirror.

" I really can't do that!" said Ayumi as she thrown a pillow to the mirror.

"Oi! Oi! Stop with the shouting already Ayumi! I can hear you from here!" yelled her Mother downstairs.

"S-Sorry Mother! " Ayumi yelled back.

Ayumi sighed after calming herself down , then she got up and and took the pile of paper Mercury referred to.

Ayumi began to browse the papers , " Chihiro...Me...Tsukiyo?...Yui...That girl from this morning...Kusonoki?!.. and even Nagase-sensei?!... H-How did Mel even got this information?" said Ayumi, then she looked back at the mirror.

* * *

 **-Katsuragi's House-**

After Keima gone to the library , he went to the game store seeing that he had plenty of time before dinner. Keima got home in time for dinner.

"I'm back." said Keima as he removed his shoes while carrying his newly bought games.

He was greeted three times differently.

" Ohh , just in time for dinner Keima."

" Welcome home Darling!"

" What took you so long Katsuragi?"

He got surprised , and a shiver went down his spine , he turned around and say the people sitting on the dinning table.

"Yui?! Tsukiyo?!" said Keima who was surprised.

Yui was smiling brightly beside Mari. Tsukiyo was looking at him with her usual cold face. Elsie(Haqua) was nervously smiling and waving.

Keima rushed to the table and yelled " What are you guys doing here?!".

"That's rude of you Keima!" said Mari.

"I was invited by Mother, Darling!" said Yui.

Keima's eyes twitched and turned to Tsukiyo , " How about you?!".

Tsukiyo blushed a little then looked away , "I-It occurred to me that you will not visit me today like usual , s-so I decided to visit you.." said Tsukiyo.

Keima sighed and joined in the dining table , he glared at Haqua. Haqua flinched and looked away pretending she didn't saw.

Mari began serving them, then she said "Keima , I didn't expect to get a call from the school earlier.".

Keima choked on the water he was drinking.

Mari sighed and said "Is that why you couldn't have a proper relationship? Because of Kanon?".

This made Keima move his chair back a little.

"Did you girls know this?" asked Mari as she looked at the two girls and her daughter.

Haqua nodded.

" I...have always known." answered Tsukiyo shyly.

"I really don't care! As long as Keima chooses me!" said Yui who was chewing.

Mari sighed again, " Keima, why didn't you tell your dear mother? And I'm surprised you kept this from me Elsie." said Mari.

"Can we just eat?!" asked Keima.

That silenced the table and they began to eat. For a moment they were eating normally then...

"Say Ahh ,Darling!" said Yui as she tried to feed Keima.

Tsukiyo's eyes started to twitch a little.

"I can feed myself!" said Keima.

"But we're gonna do this in the future Darling! So lets start now! Ahh!" said Yui as she persisted to feed Keima.

Tsukiyo's eyes twitched more.

" I said No!" said Keima.

"C'mon Darling! Just one bite or maybe you want me instead? Am I right Darling?" said Yui.

Suddenly Tsukiyo stood up and yelled " He said no already! Just stop , ok?!".

Everyone at the table looked at her in shock.

Tsukiyo began to blush tomato red and seated slowly , "I'm sorry.." she said while sitting.

"Ahh, Tsukiyo-dear , what is your exact relationship with my son?" Mari asked politely.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter done! Next chapter should be released earlier! I finished enrolling so no more extra work to do!

Again thanks for reading! I didn't notice but this have 3,000 views already! :D

And to those who notices something wrong or missing with my story please please please please _**TELL**_ me! XD


	17. Chapter 16: Dinner is Fun

**Chapter 16: Dinner is Fun**

* * *

 **-New Hell-**

Elsie arrived at New Hell last night , she talked to The Chief , Dokuro Skull about Keima's plan. Currently the meeting of New Hell's council was finished and Chief Dokuro went to talk to Elsie. They walked the halls of New Hell.

Dokuro sighed and said "After a long discussion about it , the council decided to help.".

Elsie giggled a little and said "Thanks Chief! Nii-sama will be happy to hear about this!".

"How could I refuse , sealing up lose souls was our purpose , to think Keima Katsuragi could seal up all of them in one go if this plan succeeds." said Dokuro.

"That's Kami-Nii-sama for you!" Elsie said proudly.

"He certainly is something. If he succeeds then our purpose will be accomplished, the Runaway Spirit Squad would stop operation." said Dokuro.

"Wait! What?!" said Elsie in confusion.

"Without any loose souls to catch , we don't have any purpose to be on earth. In short we'll end operations after his plan succeeds and we'll return to New Hell." explained Dokuro.

"Return?...To New Hell?..Does that mean I have to leave Nii-sama and Mother?!" asked Elsie in shock , disbelief and sudden depression.

"Exactly." said Dokuro.

And before that thought could sank into Elsie's mind , the two of them heard an explosion not too far away.

"W-what was that?!" said Elsie in a shocked way.

Dokuro remained calm and she created a screen out of nowhere, "What happened?!" asked the Chief.

"Chief, Building 104 has been attacked. No one was hurt , only the building itself was damaged." answered the Demon on the screen.

"What?!.. Find the suspect immediately! I want New Hell to be on full security , question anyone who acts or looks suspicious." said Dokuro.

The Demon on the screen nodded then the screen vanished.

" **This is bad.** " thought Dokuro as she looked at the smoke coming from the building from afar.

Elsie leaned closer to the Chief , with a finger on her lips and said "Uhm Chief? What happened?".

* * *

 **-Katsuragi's House-**

Mari asked Tsukiyo a very important question. Everyone except Mari and Yui froze up after hearing that question. Mari smiled at Tsukiyo as she waited for an answer.

Tsukiyo looked away from Mari , hiding her blush , " M-my relationship?...With K-Keima?.." Tsukiyo stalled.

Mari nodded while smiling.

Yui suddenly stood up and pointed at Tsukiyo , "She's my love rival!" said Yui.

Keima and Haqua was dumbfounded , nearly letting go of their spoon. Tsukiyo suddenly burst red , panicking a little on her seat.

Mari took a deep breathe , letting that thought sink into her mind and cleared her throat , "Is that true Tsukiyo?" Mari suddenly asked.

Tsukiyo quickly turned to face Mari and said "W-Wait! Uhmm! Ano! It's not like I'm competing! I-I'm just interested in him!..." answered Tsukiyo while being flustered.

Tsukiyo realized what she said to Mari, she looked down and fell silent while blushing hard. Mari was trying her best to stay calm. Mari turned to Keima which made Keima panic a little.

"Now Keima, I'm grateful that you are opening up to the real world , but could you decide already? I know picking one would hurt the others , but it would only hurt them more if you keep it like this." said Mari.

Keima jaw fell as he thought " **I can't believe my Mom is lecturing me about love!** ".

Haqua tried hiding her laugh seeing Keima like that, but she couldn't. Tsukiyo and Yui stared at each other before joining Haqua in her laughter.

Mari looked at them repeatedly with an unsure look , "Did I say something funny?" Mari asked.

"Not at all ." said Tsukiyo as she calmed herself down.

" We just didn't think of the day that someone would say that Keima." said Yui.

Mari still had her unsure face , " Why is that so?" asked Mari.

"Because all is fair in love and war." said Yui.

" I still don't get it." said Mari.

Tsukiyo giggled then asked " , how many girls do you think are interested in Keima?".

"Huh? Its five right? " said Mari in confusion.

"Actually its-..." Tsukiyo was cut off when Keima suddenly stood up and covered her mouth.

"That's enough Tsukiyo!" said Keima then he realized and turned to his mother , " Five?" Keima asked.

"Yeah , Yui ,Tenri ,Kanon ,Tsukiyo and Haqua." answered Mari.

Haqua suddenly spat out the soup she was eating.

"What's wrong Eli-chan? Haven't you notice? She comes here frequently to play with you but I sense she also comes to see Keima." said Mari.

Haqua suddenly stood up , blushing and yelled "Its not like that! I don't have that interest in him! I would never come here to see him!".

Everyone stared at Elsie(Haqua) and blinked twice. Haqua realized her sudden outburst and sat quickly.

Haqua kept her blushing face down and said "T-that's what Haqua would say...".

Keima felt that he would have an headache , he tried to keep his cool. He put his hand on the bridge of his nose and started to squeeze it to ease his headache.

"By the way , how did you meet Keima , Tsukiyo?" asked Mari to break the silence.

Tsukiyo looked away blushing and started talking " L-Like any other girl he met... K-Keima saved me.. H-He made me believe that there are still beautiful things in this world...He risked his life for me... I'm not exaggerating! I mean it... If he hadn't jumped after me when I fell from the roof, I would have been dead already...T-that's how I met, no.. That's how I liked him... He may not know it himself... but he really is a caring person, the most caring person I met in fact.." , then without her realizing she began to smile.

Tsukiyo looked at them again , she saw Yui smiling at her , like she was telling her that she feels the same. Mari was already crying and hugging Keima.

"Mom! Let go!" said Keima as she tried to push his mother away.

"Keima! I didn't know you were like that!..I'm really proud of you... Why don't we sleep together tonight? I wanna hug you til morning!.." said Mari as she cried and hugged Keima.

"NO way!" Keima answered immediately.

"Why? We used to do it everyday!" said Mari.

"That was ten years ago!" said Keima as he finally got to break his mother's hug.

Suddenly Keima's phone received a message, it caught everyone's attention as he got his phone from his pocket and opened it.

" **It's from Shiori.** " thought Keima.

Keima opened the message.

" _ **Uhm..Hi Keima, I know this is sudden but I was wondering if you would like me to make you lunch tomorrow? And if you would like maybe, dessert too?**_

 _ **-Shiori"**_

Keima replied " _ **I would be honored to have you make me lunch, but skip the dessert , I'm not really fond of sweets.**_ ".

Then he received a message again.

" ** _Really?..It's a little ironic that you don't like sweets ,yet you're very sweet yourself..._**

 ** _-Shiori"_**

" **Did Shiori just said that?** " thought Keima. Then he instantly received another message. **  
**

" _ **Please delete and forget the last message I sent you!..Minerva made me do it!...**_

 _ **-Shiori"**_

Keima smiled a little and replied " _**Thank you, Shiori.**_ ".

And with that sent to Shiori , Keima kept his phone in his pocket then looked at the table , he stepped back a bit seeing everyone staring at him.

"W-What?" asked Keima.

"Who was that Keima?" Mari asked with a smile.

"Darling! Do tell!" said Yui.

Tsukiyo and Haqua just looked away when Keima asked them.

"Its none of your business!" said Keima as he walked to his seat.

So dinner proceeded horrible for Keima, he was still being pestered by his mother and Yui. So after dinner Haqua washed the dishes , Yui was waiting for her car to arrive so Mari was having a chat with her. Keima escorted Tsukiyo to the bus stop.

* * *

 **\- Bus Stop-**

Keima and Tsukiyo was waiting for the bus to arrive. They sat on the bench as they waited. Keima finally had the time to play his PFP.

"K-Keima..How is..." said Tsukiyo shyly.

"Luna is doing fine." answered Keima.

Tsukiyo smiled in relief.

Suddenly Keima said " Tsukiyo, I'll visit you everyday, ok? Just don't visit me at home, it felt like I was gonna have a headache.".

Tsukiyo looked down, but suddenly Keima put his hand on Tsukiyo's head which made Tsukiyo look at him.

Keima smiled at Tsukiyo and said "Well , I guess it's my fault, until this plan of mine finishes, I have an obligation to all of you, so don't feel bad, ok?".

Tsukiyo blushed then she smiled , but then suddenly tears formed up in her eyes.

"Tsukiyo, why are you crying?" asked Keima.

Tsukiyo shook her head slowly gesturing a no and wiped the tears, "I'm okay...I just never thought that I'll see you smile at me again." said Tsukiyo.

The bus arrives. So they stood up and gone to the bus.

"Tsukiyo." Keima called out while the bus' door was opening.

Tsukiyo looked back at him.

" Tsukiyo , even if the time comes that you'll forget about me, I'll still watch over you." said Keima.

Tsukiyo smiled and whispered "I know you will..." as she got on the bus.

The bus soon started moving and they waved their goodbyes.

" **Yes, I'll still watch over you..all of you...this is my burden to carry.** " thought Keima as he waved goodbye.

* * *

 **-Katsuragi's House-**

Minutes later after Tsukiyo's departure, Keima went back home. He saw his mother watching TV.

"Mom, where is Yui?" asked Keima.

"Ohh , her car got here earlier , she's on her way home now." said Mari.

" I see." said Keima then he pulled out his PFP and started playing.

Mari stood up and walked to Keima , she then suddenly kisses him in the cheek. Keima backed away after that , shocked.

"Mom?! " said Keima.

Mari giggled and said " Yui told me to give that to you.".

"I'm gonna take a bath!" said Keima as he wiped his cheek and rushed to the bathroom.

Mari stood there ,with a finger on her forehead and said "Bathroom? Did I just forgot something? Must not be important!" then she laughed.

* * *

 **-Bathroom-**

Keima entered the bathroom , towel on his shoulder , PFP in his hands. As Keima walked inside he saw Haqua who just got out from the tub.

Keima looked at her and said "Hey, are you finished yet?".

Haqua blushed tomato red , covered her chest then reanimated her scythe and swang it at Keima. The scythe hit Keima head on which made him hit the ceiling.

Haqua ran to her room while yelling "PERVERT!".

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

Mari resumed watching TV as Keima went to the bathroom. Moments later she heard Elsie yelling.

"So that's what I forgot to tell him." said Mari , then she stick out her tongue , knocked on her head while having her eyes closed.

* * *

 **-Keima's Room-**

After recovering from Haqua's attack , he took a bath while playing of course, then he proceeded to his room.

"That Haqua , why doesn't she learn how to lock a door for once." said Keima as he entered his room.

He looked at his game chair , Luna and his bed as he dried his hair with his towel. Then he saw something on his bed. He walked closer to his bed.

"What's this?" said Keima then he picked up the note.

" ** _Hey Keima , its me Kanon! I just wanted to say sorry for what happened earlier, but I'm surprised it didn't went public , you did something right?_**

 ** _By the way , it looks like I won't be back to school anytime soon, really scolded me this time , hehe. Don't worry still doesn't know who you are! I will protect you Keima. I also brought you your tickets for the concert, I gave you three , I don't know maybe you want Elsie to come , she is my fan and maybe also your mother? Not that I'm planning to meet her or anything! I just thought maybe you want to bring your mother along, hehe._**

 ** _Another thing, don't ask me how I got in your room, I'm not telling! And I borrowed a shirt from you, I don't know when will I be able to give it back , maybe I could keep it? Just a thought!_**

 ** _PS: I left you a little gift with the tickets. 3_**

 ** _-Love Kanon_** "

Keima sighed and thought " **Kanon, the things you do..** ".

Keima put down the note and walked to his window.

"I should keep this locked from now on." said Keima as he locked his window.

Keima walked to his bed after he locked his window , he looked at the tickets but the thing beside the tickets caught his attention more.

Keima sighed again and looked at his window , a image of Kanon smiling flashed before his eyes and he said "The things you do...".

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So here it is! Sorry again , this internet connection is killing me! In this chapter Keima played the least I think XD

Thanks for the wait! And thanks for reading!

 **Some replies:**

 **AYFXA :** Thanks , but I don't know what to reply to you separately! XD

 **Shawn Raven:** Did it turn out the way you thought?

 **FrozenDeluxe** : Thanks , I've been having a hard time thinking of stuff to do in the story!

 **ZachyGames:** I'll grant your wish to my limit!

 **MidNightReader** : Have you found out the missing thing in my story? Still waiting here! XD But still , thanks for giving the time to read this.

 **blee:** I'm really sorry! But here it is! Also I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

 **xellos540** : Thanks for pointing that mistake out! I'll try fixing my punctuation from now on! I'm glad you found my story interesting!


	18. Chapter 17: God of Conquest v2!

**Chapter 17: God of Conquest v2!**

 **-Katsuragi's House-**

It was Friday morning now, Keima got up from his bed , PFP in hand. He readied himself for school He picked his bag up and as he was about to go out his room , he spotted Kanon's gift on his game chair.

"Maybe I should use it." said Keima to himself.

He walked backed to his game chair and picked up Kanon's gift. He stared at it for a moment before opening it and finally wearing it. Keima went downstairs after , playing his games he went to the dining table to eat breakfast. Haqua was already eating beside Mari. He walked to them still playing his PFP and sat on his usual spot. He took a piece of toast and munched out it , still playing with one hand. The table became silent after he sat down.

He looked up from his PFP and said "What is it?".

Keima saw Mari and Haqua looking at him awkwardly, but they quickly pretended they didn't after Keima questioned them.

" N-nothing!..I'm just wondering Dear, where is your glasses?" said Mari as polite as she can.

Keima closed his eyes and stopped playing , he put down his PFP on the table and opened his eyes to look at the two with his usual serious face.

" I'm wearing contact lenses Mother." said Keima finishing with a little smile.

Mari grabbed her chest , nearly fainting and said "W-Where did you get the c-contact lenses?".

"Kanon gave them to me, I just thought I used them today." Keima answered immediately.

"I-I see. " said Mari as she tried to calm herself.

Then Keima suddenly stood up grabbed his PFP and said " Then I shall take my leave.".

Keima looked at Haqua who was completely trying her best to avoid his face.

"Elsie shall we get going?" said Keima.

"R-Right!" said Haqua who was still not looking at Keima.

Haqua suddenly stood up and rushed outside yelling "I'll go by myself today!".

Keima smirked and walked to the door slowly.

Keima smiled and said "Goodbye Mother and good luck with the cafe today." then he finally closed the door to his house.

Mari waved goodbye to him , wearing a smile but as soon as the door closed she collapsed on the table.

"Note to self, never buy him contact lenses..." Mari whispered to himself as she tried to catch her breath.

* * *

 **-Outside Katsuragi's House-**

As soon as Keima got out he started to play his PFP while walking.

"I guess this kind of attack really is effective." Keima said to himself.

"K-Keima.." said Tenri.

Keima stopped from walking and looked up from his PFP only to find Tenri waiting for him at her usual spot.

"G-Good morning K-Keima.." said Tenri.

Keima smiled at her and said "Good morning, Tenri.".

Tenri blushed as she waited for Keima to walk up to her and eventually Keima did. Now they where walking side by side.

"I guess you're not as affected as the others." said Keima as he walked and gamed.

"W-What?.." said Tenri in confusion.

"Never mind. I was just testing a new approach." said Keima.

" Say Katsuragi, why don't you be like that to Tenri from now on?" said Diana as they walked by a parked car.

"Like what?" asked Keima.

" Like when you greeted her, you know , all nice and gentleman-like." said Diana who now appeared as Tenri's shadow.

"No." answered Keima coldly.

"Why not?!" asked Diana furiously.

"Because Tenri likes me the way I am." said Keima, then he looked away from his PFP and looked at Tenri and said "Am I right, Tenri?".

It startled Tenri , causing her to blush a little but she nodded in agreement.

Keima smiled at her again and said "Then I'm off. Take care Tenri.".

Tenri looked around and realized they where already in front of Majima High School.

"T-Take c-care K-Keima..." said Tenri, but Keima was already crossing the street.

"Jeez Tenri, I don't really get why you liked that guy!" said Diana as Tenri's shaodw.

" I wanna ask you too." said Tenri with a smile.

"Wait! Tenri! I-No! I don't like him at all!" said Diana.

Tenri giggled and started walking to her school. Diana still tried to convince Tenri that she didn't like Keima until Tenri reached her school.

* * *

 **-Majima High School-**

Keima continued walking to his class while playing his PFP. He observed his surrounding while doing the said actions before.

" **No Yui, no Nanaka, no other distractions either, seems too good to be true.** " thought Keima while walking.

Keima continued to be observant of his surrounding as he continued to walk to his class, to his relief nothing was really happening.

* * *

 **-Class 2-B-**

Haqua was resting on her sit , when the 2-B Pencil members came to her.

"Hey Elsie!" said Yui.

"Morning Elsie." said Miyako.

Haqua opened her eyes and looked up and said "Ahh...morning!" with a bit of hesitation.

"You're early today Elsie." said Ayumi.

Haqua just laughed nervously.

"By the way, where's you're brother?" asked Chihiro.

"Now that you think of it, this is the first time I saw you go to school without your brother." said Miyako.

"Did something happen to Darling?!" Yui suddenly asked.

Ayumi and Chihiro's eyes twitched a little they where still getting used to Yui liking Keima.

"Darling? Yui you like Katsuragi?" asked Miyako who was a bit shocked.

"Hard to believe, right?" said Chihiro.

"N-Not really, I kinda had a hunch that Yui liked Katsuragi."said Miyako.

"Really? How did you know?" asked Yui.

"I kinda saw you spying on Katsuragi sometimes." answered Miyako.

Yui laughed it off, but Ayumi and Chihiro got a suspicious look.

"Anyways, where is Keima?" asked Ayumi.

"Anywhere but here is fine." said Haqua.

"Elsie? Did you get in a fight with your brother?" asked Ayumi in shock.

"No it's not that." said Haqua.

"Then what happened?" asked Chihiro.

"His eyes..." said Haqua nervously.

"His eyes?" said Miyako.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone went silent. Everyone was looking at the door. It was Keima, he stood there playing his PFP.

"Isn't that the Otamegane?" said a boy in class.

"He looks kinda different today than usual." said a girl.

Suddenly Keima stopped playing and entered the class.

"Well, good morning." said Keima as he entered with a smile.

"EHHHHHH?!" yelled Class 2-B.

After that Keima walked to his seat.

"Is that the Otamegane?!" yelled one student.

"D-Did he just smiled?!" yelled another student.

Keima sat on his chair and began to play his PFP again.

"Katsuragi looks a lot cuter without his glasses, don't you agree?" said Miyako then she turned around to see her friends.

Ayumi, Chihiro, and Haqua was desperately trying their best to not look at Keima.

Miyako giggled but noticed something, rather someone missing.

"Where is Yui?" said Miyako.

Meanwhile Yui walked up to Keima. She stood beside him. Keima looked up to her.

"Darling, I never thought that I day like this would come. A morning greeting like that, it just made my heart jump!..." said Yui.

" **I wont lose to you today Yui.** " thought Keima.

Keima smirked and stood up, he bowed and took Yui's hand and said "It was just the appropriate thing to do in front of such beauty, Milady.", then he kissed Yui's hand.

"..."

"EHHHh?! ##" the class went crazy.

Keima stood up from his bow, with a smile on his face and thought " **This is... God of Conquest v2!..** ".

"No fair Darling! I was supposed to be the gentleman!" said Yui while blushing.

"Forgive me Milady, but I don't see why should you be the gentlemen, I know you are comfortable wearing men's cloths, but I would be delighted to see you in girl's cloths once in a while." said Keima.

"Y-You really do?" asked Yui while blushing because of embarrassment.

For once Yui reacted like a girl, she held her own hand on her chest while looking on her cloths.

"Allow me to escort you to your class Milady, we don't want you to be late." said Keima.

Yui smiled and nodded then she clanged on Keima''s arm. Silence surrounded the class as they exited the room.

"What the?!...What kind of high school drama happened!" yelled one student.

"Was that even the Otamegane?!" yelled another student.

Meanwhile Ayumi, Chihiro, and Haqua sighed in relief.

"Now I get what Elsie said." said Chihiro.

Miyako giggled.

"B-But when did he became like that?!" asked Ayumi.

"Ever since this morning." said Haqua.

"Seems like you guys like Katsuragi." said Miyako.

"I do not!" said the three in unison.

"Right, right sure you don't." said Miyako sarcastically.

"But it sure would be nice if he treated us the way he treated Yui." said Chihiro.

"Yeah..." said Haqua and Ayumi in unison.

" **I wonder if he'll treat me like that today...I am one of the goddesses host...** " thought Ayumi , then she looked down and thought again " **Probably not..** ".

"Ayumi?" Miyako suddenly asked.

( One little reminder, the class is still in chaos , this group just has their own world! XD)

"I-It's nothing!" said Ayumi with her smile.

Then Haqua's phone suddenly rang.

Haqua picked it up and answered it "Hello?".

 _ **"It's me, come to the rooftop immediately."**_

Then he hanged up.

"Who was it?" asked Chihiro.

"It was Keima." said Haqua.

"Really?" asked Chihiro again.

Haqua stood up and said "I got to go somewhere.".

"Take me with you!" suddenly said Ayumi.

"Huh?" said Chihiro and Miyako in unison while looking confused at Ayumi.

"You're going to see Keima, right?" asked Ayumi while standing up.

"S-Sorry Ayumi, but...I can't let you come..I'll just tell him to talk to you later, ok?" said Haqua then she rushed outside the class.

"Hey! Wait! Elsie!" said Ayumi as Haqua ran off, then she sat down disappointed.

"Cheer up Ayumi! If Elsie can't say it then it's probably something we shouldn't know, besides if Elsie can tell us, she would." said Chihiro.

"You're right..She did tell us a lot already." said Ayumi.

"Hey! Do you guys know something?" said Miyako curiously as she leaned closer to Chihiro.

Chihiro and Ayumi looked at each other and just laughed nervously.

"Hey guys! Tell me!" said Miyako.

* * *

 **-Roof Top-**

Haqua was panting as she entered the roof top.

"Where is he?" said Haqua as she walked around.

Then Haqua spotted Keima, he was completely exhausted resting on a bench with his arms on the top of the back rest, he was looking at the sky.

"Keima." said Haqua as she approached him.

Then Keima slowly looked at her. Haqua looked away as he slowly looked at her.

"I'm completely exhausted." said Keima.

"Huh?" said Haqua in confusion.

"Keeping God of Conquest mode v2 on really takes a lot from my stamina. I don't know if I can keep it up for the whole day." said Keima as he pulled out a PFP and played.

"God of Conquest mode v2? " asked Haqua.

"Plus the fact that I'm dealing with Yui makes it more tiring. This really is a double edged sword, I manage to progress in conquests better, but the stamina consumption is also doubled." Keima added.

"What does that thing has to do with me?!" asked Haqua again.

"I'm surprised you don't know yet, being a top student of hell and all..." said Keima.

That angered Haqua a little.

"Just tell me already! I don't know what's happening in that sick mind of yours!" said Haqua with a hint of anger.

" To make it simple, I just want you to erase the memories of those who saw me this morning." said Keima.

"Then why didn't you say so already!" said Haqua furiously.

"Because I needed you to be in your top condition Haqua, you weren't your usual self this morning." answered Keima.

Haqua fell silent as she realized she was already talking to Keima face to face.

Haqua sighed then smiled and said "I get it, leave it all to me.".

Suddenly they heard someone yelling from above "KA-MI-NI-SAMA!".

They looked up and saw Elsie heading straight towards them.

"Elsie?!" said the two in unison.

Haqua quickly got out of the way, and after one loud crashing noise, Elsie was sitting on top of Keima.

"I'm back!" said Elsie cheerfully.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So this chapter done! Thanks for patiently waiting and reading!

So is this story still fun to read? Please tell me! :D

 **Some Replies:**

 **Mermain321:** I have two endings in mind soooooo maybe! :D

 **ZachyGames:** I thank you my friend! Please continue reading this story!

 **Shawn Raven:** Let me guess... You like Haqua? XD

 **FrozenDeluxe:** Who knows! Maybe it was Minerva, maybe it wasn't! And yes this is a two way battle! Its conquer or be conquered!

 **MidNightReader:** Thanks, I really appreciate the help! I will never stop trying to improve this story, maybe even make it longer!

 **blee:** Haha, but FrozenDeluxe started that himself/herself! XD You too can call me whatever you want! And Apollo probably did it.

 **AYFXA:** Thanks for the complements, please give me your insights on this one too!


	19. Chapter 18: Unwanted Attention

**Chapter 18: Unwanted Attention**

 **-Roof Top-**

"I'm back!" said Elsie cheerfully.

"Will you get off me!" yelled Keima.

"Ohh! Sorry Kami-Nii-sama!" said Elsie as she got off her brother.

Keima got up and checked his PFP first ,then he fixed his uniform. Elsie was staring at him.

"Elsie, what is it?" said Keima as he caught Elsie staring.

Elsie panicked at little and began to fidget her fingers while blushing, "Since when did Kami-Nii-sama start not wearing his glasses?" said Elsie.

"Huh?" said Keima as he wasn't paying attention.

"Nothing!" said Elsie before she laughed nervously.

Haqua sighed then said " Well then, I'll do what you asked me Katsuragi." said Haqua.

Keima nodded at her and Haqua walked off.

"So, what did New Hell say?" asked Keima.

"Ahh! They said they'll help!" said Elsie happily.

"Great, thanks Elsie." said Keima.

"I'm just glad I could help Kami-Nii-sama! I mean even Chief Dokuro acknowledges you! We talked about how great you are while walking then there was the explosion..." said Elsie as she continued to tell her story at New Hell.

" **Explosion?** " thought Keima.

Suddenly Haqua yelled from behind them ," Katsuragi! I can't erase their memory!".

"What?! Elsie what was that thing about the explosion?!" said Keima.

Then Elsie realized it.

"Kami-Nii-sama! It was from Building 104 in New Hell! It was the department that handled Memory Erasing!" said Elsie.

"What?!" said Keima and Haqua in unison.

" **This is bad, without them erasing the memory in class, I have to keep using God of Conquest mode v2 all day.** " thought Keima.

"Elsie, did the Chief say how long will it take to repair the Memory Erasing Department?" asked Keima calmly.

Elsie began thinking and said " The Chief said it would probably take a week.".

"When did the explosion occur?" Keima asked again.

"Yesterday!" Elsie answered immediately.

" **Yesterday? So that means I have to do my conquest in secret again until Thursday, but that's not my only problem I still have Nanaka to deal with.** " thought Keima.

"It seems you're having trouble again Katsuragi." said someone behind them.

The three looked behind them.

"Rimyuel?" said Haqua and Keima.

"Onee-san?" said Elsie.

Keima looked at Elsie and said "Onee-san?".

"Didn't she tell you Katsuragi?" said Haqua.

"I heard that Elsie's sister was someone who was highly skilled, but I never guessed it was her." said Keima.

"What made you think like that Katsuragi?" asked Rimyuel.

" Well when we tried to conquer you Elsie didn't even recognize you." said Keima as he glared at Elsie.

"Onee-san was wearing a disguise!" yelled Elsie as she flailed her hands in the air in embarrassment.

"It was only a cap!" yelled Keima.

Haqua sighed and shook her head, " Anyways, what are you doing here Rimyuel?" asked Haqua.

Rimyuel started to walk closer to them, " Isn't it obvious by now? I'm here to help Katsuragi, the chief already gave her orders to all runaway spirit squad members near this district." said Rimyuel.

"Why wasn't I informed?!" asked Haqua.

Rimyuel stared at Haqua and said "Even without the Chief's order, you were already helping Katsuragi.".

Haqua blushed and looked away.

"That aside, I told you to be careful Katsuragi, our enemy is always watching." said Rimyuel.

"Who is the enemy then? It isn't Vintage, right? It's something bigger than Vintage, right?" said Keima.

Rimyuel smiled a little, "Always so sharp Katsuragi." said Rimyuel.

"So who is it?" said Keima.

"Its Satyr." said Rimyuel.

"Satyr?" said Elsie.

" Wait! I don't even have a clue about this Satyr business!" said Haqua.

"That's normal. Unlike Vintage, Satyr doesn't work in the shadows because Satyr is the shadow itself. " said Rimyuel

" The shadow itself? I don't get it." said Haqua as she still tried to understand.

" Are you saying that Satyr operates so flawless that even a group like Vintage doesn't know any info about them." proposed Keima.

" To be more precise, compared to Satyr, Vintage is just a puppet. Even hearing rumors about Satyr is hard enough." answered Rimyuel.

"They're that good?" asked Haqua.

Rimyuel nodded.

"Unlike Vintage, Satyr will not hesitate to kill. The incident about the explosion of the Memory department in New Hell, was probably just a delaying procedure made by Satyr. They'll make they're move soon. " said Rimyuel.

Keima, Haqua and Elsie gulped.

" **Satyr is not to be taken lightly.** " thought Keima.

The first bell rang.

"You may have already met one of them, her name is Lune." said Rimyuel.

"Lune?! You mean that green haired lunatic I fought?!" said Haqua.

" Yes." Rimyuel answered immediately.

" **That means I will face her again..** " thought Haqua as she remembered Lune's smile.

The conversation suddenly became silent.

"Uhmm...Ano... Shouldn't we get going now? The bell already rang." said Elsie.

Keima nodded.

"Then I'll get going too. Take caution in your actions from now on Katsuragi. " said Rimyuel then she flew off.

" Elsie are you all set?" said Keima.

"Wait a minute!" said Elsie

Elsie then snapped her fingers and her hagoromo wrapped around her and became her school uniform.

"All set!" said Elsie as she gave Keima a thumbs up.

Keima said "Alright then.", then he looked at Haqua and said " Haqua I need you to protect the other goddesses while I'm conquering the others.".

"Fine, I get it already." said Haqua with a hint of annoyance.

"Then we'll get going." said Keima then he started to walk to the exit, Elsie quickly followed him.

"Wait Katsuragi!" said Haqua as she reached for Keima's shoulder.

Keima turned around as Haqua put her hand on his shoulder, "What is it?" Keima asked.

Haqua suddenly blushed a little being that close to Keima, " I-t's Ayumi.. She told me she wanted to talk to you.." said Haqua.

"Got it, I'll make sure I'll talk to her later, also thank you Haqua for the hard work." said Keima.

Haqua blushed more and said "It's just my duty being in the Runaway Spirit Squad!".

Keima smiled a little and nodded, then he and Elsie gone down the roof top to go to class.

* * *

 **-Class 2-B-**

The class has already started, Nikaido as usual was the one teaching inside. Suddenly the door opened.

"Sorry we're late!" said Elsie as she panted. Keima was behind her.

"Ohh it's you were you late exactly?" said Nikaido coldly.

Keima suddenly got in front of Elsie and said "I'm humble sorry for being late Nikaido-sensei, but we cannot explain the reason for our tardiness." said Keima then he bowed and continued "Again, I'm completely sorry for our tardiness.".

The class stared silently.

"Who are you?" said Nikaido.

Keima finally got up from his bow, smiling and said "What sense of humor you have Nikaido-sensei.".

Nikaido got a disgust look on her face and said "Fine. Whatever. Just go take your seats already.".

"Thank you sensei." said Keima.

Keima stood aside the doorway and looked at Elsie.

" Ladies first." said Keima as he gestured Elsie to go first.

Elsie blushed a little and said "Thanks.. Kami-Nii-sama..".

Elsie entered the class first and Keima followed after her.

The classes' jaw dropped.

"D-Did you s-see that?!" someone whispered in class.

"I-Is he the same person?!" someone else whispered.

Elsie and Keima finally sat on their seats. Elsie was humming happily on her seat.

"Hey Elsie, looks like you're finally back to normal." whispered Chihiro to Elsie.

Elsie stopped humming and looked at Chihiro " Huh? " said Elsie.

"It's nothing." whispered Chihiro happily.

Meanwhile Keima was seating on his chair gaming in one hand while listening in class.

"He's actually listening to class ?!.." whispered someone.

"But he's still gaming in one hand!.." whispered someone else.

"But look! He's focus is on listening to class..." whispered another classmate.

" **Dammit! I have to keep using God of Conquest mode v2 all day, Satyr is really pissing me off. Not only that, I'm also attracting a lot of unwanted attention. Then later I have to deal with Shiori, I have to explain the situation to her today or it may result in a misunderstanding in future events , plus I have to deal with Ayumi after classes.** " thought Keima, then his gaming intensified.

* * *

 **-Home Economics Room-**

So classes continued smoothly for Keima with his new mode, the teachers were utterly confused and didn't know how to deal with this new Keima. Now there was only one more class before lunch it was Home Economics and the class was baking today.

"Okay class, the ingredients are provided today so bake to your hearts content!" said the teacher enthusiastically.

"What will you do Ayumi?" asked Chihiro.

"Uhmm.. Maybe cookies? What about you Elsie?" answered Ayumi unsurely.

"Me? Maybe a cake!" said Elsie.

"It seems Elsie is pumped about baking." said Miyako.

"I am! But I also wanna see what Kami-Nii-sama will be doing!" said Elsie cheerfully.

"Katsuragi?" asked Miyako.

"Does he even know how to bake?" asked Chihiro.

"Well their family do own a cafe." said Ayumi.

Elsie nodded.

"He's really good too." said Elsie.

"Really?" said the three in unison.

Then they looked at Keima who was all alone in one table. Keima finished putting on a apron.

" **Time to show my power.** " thought Keima.

Then he suddenly cracked 4 eggs and and extracted the egg whites, he then put the egg whites and salt in a large bowl, he began to beat it. He was so fast.

"He's so fast." said Chihiro in shock.

"Does your brother bake frequently?" asked Miyako.

"Not really, he only does it when he's needed to." answered Elsie.

Not only did the 2-B pencils gossip about him, also did the class.

"Is he really the Otamegane?! I mean he looks like a professional chef." said a male classmate.

"Even I can't bake that fast. Oh no! I spilled the milk! " said a girl as she was preparing herself.

Keima was continuing to bake his cake, he was making Mont Blanc which usually takes a lot of time to prepare but his God of Conquest mode allows him to do it faster. Meanwhile Elsie walked behind him.

" What are you doing Kami-Nii-sama?" asked Elsie curiously.

"Mont Blanc." said Keima as he continued making his Mont Blanc.

"That sounds tasty!" said Elsie.

" Don't worry I'll let you taste it." said Keima.

"Really?!" asked Elsie happily.

"Really." said Keima.

"Thank you, Kami-Nii-sama!" said Elsie as she hugged Keima from behind.

" **Get off me Elsie.** " thought Keima as he hid his anger inside.

Meanwhile the others in class thought " **Is this what they call sibling's love?** ".

"You should get going and bake something too. I want to taste your cooking too." said Keima.

Elsie teared up " I never thought Kami-Nii-sama would ever say that! I'll start right away!" said Elsie then she ran off to Ayumi and the others to start baking.

So 5 minutes passed after that and Keima was finished with the base of the Mont Blanc.

"Alright." said Keima as he swiped away the sweat from his forehead, the he put in the oven.

"I should start making the frosting and toppings." said Keima as he returned to his table.

So the class finished baking after 30 minutes of so.

"Wow!" said Elsie as Ayumi pulled out her cookies from the oven.

"They're just regular cookies Elsie." said Ayumi as she put the tray on the table.

"I burned mine..." said Elsie as she looked disappointed at herself.

"Don't sweat it Elsie! It happens all the time." said Chihiro as she cheered up Elsie.

"Excuse me." someone said from behind them.

Ayumi, Elsie, Chihiro and Miyako looked behind them and they saw Keima with a tray. The tray had 4 Mont Blanc cakes on it.

"Katsuragi?" said Miyako.

"This is for you four." said Keima as he placed the tray on the table.

"R-Really?!" asked Chihiro as she blushed a little.

"Thanks Kami-Nii-sama!" said Elsie.

"I hope you guys enjoy it." said Keima.

"T-Thank you..." said Ayumi as she blushed.

Keima nodded and left.

Keima made 10 Mont Blanc so he also gave his teacher which really shocked the teacher who said it taste heavenly and asked if he was a professional which he respectfully said no. He decided to save three of the Mont Blanc for Shiori, Tsukiyo and Yui.

"What to do with the remaining two?" said Keima.

"Kami-Nii-sama! What are you doing?" said Elsie who was approaching him.

"That's right, Elsie would you mind wrapping this two up, I wanna give it to Mother and Tenri, also can you give this two to Tsukiyo and Yui." said Keima as he handed Elsie four Mont Blanc.

"Okay Kami-Nii-sama!" said Elsie.

Finally the bell rang and it was lunch.

* * *

 **-Hallway(Lunch)-**

Class 2-B was walking back to class, Keima was happy it was a time when he could finally play his games. Then the class stopped walking in front of their classroom. Suddenly the girls and boys in front was gossiping.

"Who is she?" said a girl.

"I don't know. She looks so shy though." said a boy teasingly.

"I know her! I often see her in the library!" said another girl.

" **Library? Don't tell me.** " thought Keima then he rushed to the front.

"Shiori?!" said Keima as he got in front.

Shiori then looked at him, she was carrying the lunch she made for the two of them. " K-Keima... I c-came t-to p-p-pick you u-up!..." said Shiori as she blushed madly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So this chapter down and done! Next chapter would be obviously about Keima and Shiori having lunch! .

Thanks for still reading! I know its getting kinda boring!

 **Some Replies:**

 **Shawn Raven** : I know what you mean! I'll do anything to spend one day with Tenri! So how's this new chapter?

 **FrozenDeluxe** : Don't worry Elsie is not leaving yet! As for his gentleman mode I'll leave it to your imagination! And that's quite an interesting theory you got about Kanon! Another thing.. this is another quiet chapter :3

 **MidNightReader** : Your review actually made me laugh! XD

 **AYFXA** : Thanks! and also the reviews you guys give me inspires me! Even if its just a simple review!

 **blee** : Thank you, although I'm not very confident about my work! And I think Kanon isn't allowed to have a picture of Keima! As an idol her mere phone wallpaper is a hot topic! Keima cannot be discovered! XD And sure call me senpai if you like! I'm actually older than you, you're 12 right? XD I'm not in my twenties though :P


	20. Chapter 19: Lunch with Shiori

**Chapter 19: Lunch with Shiori**

 **-Front of Class 2-B-**

"Shiori?!" said Keima as he got in front.

Shiori then looked at him, she was carrying the lunch she made for the two of them. " K-Keima... I c-came t-to p-p-pick you u-up!..." said Shiori as she blushed madly.

Class 2-B gawked after what Shiori said.

Keima rushed to her and whispered, "W-What are you doing here Shiori?!...".

Shiori looked down while blushing and said "L-Like I said...I ca-came t-to p-pick you u-up...".

Keima sighed and calmed himself down. "I'm sorry, I just didn't thought that would be able to do this kind of thing." said Keima.

Shiori looked at Keima, her cheeks was blushing, she said "I'm sorry for causing you trouble...".

Keima held her shoulders and said "Don't be..I'm actually happy.".

Shiori blushed tomato red and began to shake.

Keima then leaned closer to Shiori's ear and whispered " Please wait for me at the roof top, I just have to do some things."

Shiori, who was still blushing, nodded rapidly and headed to the roof top.

* * *

 **-Class 2-B-**

Ten minutes later, Keima already left the room after getting some stuff from his bag and asking Elsie to give Tsukiyo and Yui their cake. Meanwhile the 2-B Pencil members were chatting.

"Another girl after Katsuragi, its beginning to be a normal thing to me.." said Chihiro as she leaned back on her chair.

"I believe her name is Shiori? Or that's what Katsuragi calls her." said Miyako who was leaning on Chihiro's chair.

" One of Katsuragi's conquered girls I guess.." said Chihiro.

"What?" asked Miyako.

"Oh nothing! nothing!" said Chihiro as she realized she said something unnecessary.

"Come on! Tell me!" persisted Miyako.

Meanwhile Ayumi was spacing out on her seat, she was unconsciously listening to her classmates in front of her.

"Hey, another girl approached the Otamegane!.." said a female student.

" I know! I mean who could have thought that he could've been popular if he wanted too." said another girl talking to the other female student.

" Maybe this side of him is what Kanon and the others like of him!" said the other female student.

(Lets name them female student A and female student B =w= )

"I guess so! Who wouldn't like this side of him! It's much better than his usual gamer look." said female student B.

Ayumi began to clench her fist.

"Ayumi?" said Chihiro.

"I wish I could have tasted the cake he made, it really looked yummy." said female student A.

"Me too, I also wish he would keep this new image of him!" said female student B.

Ayumi clenched her fist even more.

" Say, you wanna talk to him later?" asked female student A.

"Yeah sure, maybe he'll also treat us like ladies!" said female student B.

Ayumi began to grit her teeth.

"Ayumi!" said Chihiro.

Ayumi suddenly snapped out of it and looked back at Chihiro.

Chihiro rubbed the back of her head as she said "Jeez, finally I got to you. What happened back there?".

"Nothing. I was just spacing out..." said Ayumi.

Chihiro looked at her and thought " **I doubt it was nothing.** ".

"Anyways, where's Elsie?" asked Chihiro.

"She said she had to do something her brother asked him..." depressingly said Ayumi.

" I see...Wanna grab lunch?" said Chihiro as she stood up.

"What about the others?" asked Ayumi.

"Don't worry! I'll text Elsie and Miyako said she was something to do." said Chihiro.

"Ok then.." said Ayumi as she stood up.

"Let's go! I know food always makes things better!" said Chihiro as she gave Ayumi a smile.

Ayumi then smiled a little then nodded.

* * *

 **-Roof Top-**

"Shiori, I'm here. Sorry to keep you waiting." said Keima as he entered the roof top.

Shiori panicked and placed her hand behind her back.

"I-It's ok!...I-I didn't wait t-that long.." said Shiori.

Keima sat beside her.

"Shiori, do you notice something different about me?" asked Keima.

"Something...different?..Well, y-you aren't wearing y-your g-gl-glasses.. and y-you aren't gaming..plus you seem more gentle today..."said Shiori. Shiori blushed saying the last part.

"So you did notice, aren't you surprised?" asked Keima.

"N-Not a-at all!...I-T've seen you in m-more shocking situations before... like your h-hobby of cr-cross-dressing..." said Shiori shyly.

"I-I see." said Keima as a sweat dropped from his forehead.

"Not t-that I d-dont like what you l-look today!... Y-You look really a-a-a-attractive today!..." said Shiori without thinking, as she thought that Keima was offended by what she last said.

Keima smiled at her and said "I find you attractive as well.".

Shiori looked down as she tried to hide her red face.

"So, shall we eat?" asked Keima.

Shiori shyly nodded. She reached for the bentos and gave Keima his bento. Keima opened his bento.

Keima looked at his bento and smiled, he said " It looks really delicious.".

Shiori blushed a little and said "T-Thank you...".

"Thank you for the food." said Keima then he began to eat.

Shiori looked at him and did the same.

"It really is delicious." said Keima as he continued to eat.

Shiori blushed even more. So they continued eating.

" **Calm down Shiori, it's now or never, remember you worked all night for this plan! That's right Minerva and I worked hard for this, I wouldn't want to ways all our efforts**..." thought Shiori.

Shiori took a deep breath and said "K-Keima!..". Keima looked at her and was surprised a little, Shiori was trying to feed him, she was blushing and had her eyes closed, she was also shaking.

Keima suddenly held her arm to stop her from shaking, which made Shiori open her eyes.

" **His smiling at me...** " thought Shiori as she stared at Keima.

Keima was smiling at her then he bit the food Shiori tried to feed him.

Shiori blushed as she tried not to smile.

" **H-He ate it!..** " thought Shiori.

"Well, then its my turn." said Keima then he picked up a piece of meat in his bento with his chopsticks and held it in front of Shiori.

" Say "Ahh" Shiori..." said Keima.

Shiori blushed tomato red and began to shake again. Keima just smiled at her waiting for her to eat it. Shiori gulped as she leaned closer and slowly bit the piece of meat then slowly chewed it. Shiori looked at Keima and saw Keima's smile grew bigger. Shiori looked down as she chewed, still blushing crazy.

" **I thought I was gonna die!..I'm definitely gonna die!...** " thought Shiori.

After that they continued to eat and finish lunch. Shiori just finished packing up their bentos.

"Thanks again for the wonderful meal." said Keima.

"I-I-It's nothing..." said Shiori shyly.

"We still got twenty minutes before lunch ends." said Keima.

Shiori nodded as her fingers fidgeted.

Suddenly Keima looked at Shiori seriously.

"W-What i-is i-it?..." Shiori asked nervously.

" I have to tell you something." said Keima.

"W-What is it?..." asked Shiori nervously.

"You said once that you wanted to know more about me." said Keima.

"I-I did..." said Shiori.

"Then let me tell you a story...a story about me, but you have to be calm first." said Keima.

Shiori took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" asked Keima.

" **This is my chance to finally get to know him better...** " thought Shiori.

Shiori simply nodded.

"You know that Minerva is a goddess, right?" asked Keima.

Shiori nodded again.

"Well other than Minerva, there are 5 more goddesses. I had the mission to find them all." said Keima.

"R-Really?...D-Did you f-find them a-a-all?.." asked Shiori.

Keima nodded.

"C-Can I also m-meet t-them?..." asked Shiori curiously.

"I believe you already have, you just didn't know it was them." said Keima.

"Wh-Where?..." asked Shiori.

"In this school." said Keima.

"T-Then w-why h-haven't they talked to Miverva?..." Shiori asked again.

"Because it's dangerous." said Keima.

" **Dangerous?** " thought Shiori.

"But that's not important, other than finding them I had one more mission." said Keima.

"W-What was i-it?..." Shiori asked nervously.

Keima looked at Shiori and said " It was to restore their powers.".

"H-Have you d-done it?..." asked Shiori curiously.

"I'm currently doing it." said Keima.

Shiori looked unsure.

"You don't understand right?" asked Keima.

Shiori nodded slowly.

"I'll cut to the chase, goddesses need love in order to regain their powers." said Keima.

"I-I still don't un-understand..." said Shiori unsurely.

Keima closed his eyes as he inhaled and looked again at Shiori. Staring at Shiori's eyes, he said "In other words I just needed the goddesses' host to fall in love with me.".

Shiori suddenly stood up a distance from Keima, she stared at Keima with a terrified face.

Keima looked back at her and said "I was never your prince, I was always the villain.".

Shiori's eyes teared up as she shook her head slowly at Keima before running out of the roof top.

Keima leaned back at the bench exhausted. Suddenly someone approached him from behind the bench.

"Did you really have to do that?" asked Tsukiyo.

Keima looked back calmly and said "It's you.".

Tsukiyo walked until she was beside the bench, then she said "Yeah, it's me. So was that necessary?" Tsukiyo asked again.

Keima pulled out a PFP and started gaming. "As you said, you hosts, have the right to know." said Keima.

"I know that I said that, but couldn't you do it in a nicer way?" said Tsukiyo, a little regretful.

Keima stopped playing for a moment and said "No matter how I say it, I would still end up hurting her.".

"How can you restore her powers then? Would she even talk to you now?!" asked Tsukiyo.

Keima looked at her, " I don't plan to seek her forgiveness." said Keima.

"Then how would you talk to her then?.." asked Tsukiyo unsurely.

" I don't need her to forgive me, I just need her to love me." Keima immediately answered.

Tsukiyo fell silent.

"Besides...you can't ask for forgiveness... it can only be given.." said Keima.

"T-That's true..." said Tsukiyo.

"I'll just start again with the conquest, just like with you, right?" said Keima.

Tsukiyo blushed and look away. "You didn't need to bring that up!...Jeez, I'll go look for her.." said Tsukiyo as she started walking.

"Why?" asked Keima.

"Isn't it obvious! I'm trying to help you!" said Tsukiyo.

Keima looked puzzled.

Tsukiyo blushed harder and said "Don't get it in the wrong way! I'm also doing this for that girl!...Plus this is also thanks for the cake...".

Keima stared at her surprised as he blinked twice.

"I'll get going then.." said Tsukiyo as she started walking again, then she stopped mid way, "By the way... you look really nice today.." said Tsukiyo without looking back, then she ran out of the roof top.

"Well that was unexpected of her." thought Keima as he returned gaming then he accidentally hit the bag Shiori brought with her with his foot.

"It's Shiori's bag." said Keima as he picked it up.

Keima opened the bag, he saw the two bentos they ate and a small notebook.

"What's this?" said Keima as he took the small notebook.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for this really late update! I took a small break when I kinda had Writer's Block! xD

I think my story is getting bad xD

 **Some replies:**

 **FrozenDeluxe:** thanks for the suggestion!, I'll try implementing it next week!

 **Shawn Raven:** Don't be embarrassed of showing that you like Haqua! :D Plus I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

 **AYFXA:** You flatter me too much!

 **MidNightReader** : I'm trying my best to sustain proper grammar! Please bear with me! XD

 **Doro-chan** : Let's find out together if Akira does have feelings for him XD

 **ZachyGames:** Thanks for the huge compliment! It really lifts up my spirit! :)

 **blee:** First of all I wanna say that I hoped that your poster making contest went well. Secondly, I didn't understood much of the letter you gave me, but from what I understood, you thought I was a girl? And I'm very sorry blee if I disappointed you :( . I just wanted to confirm two things... I never said I was a girl and I'm just 16 years old. Again I'm very sorry.


	21. Chapter 20: Just Like You

**Chapter 20: Just Like You**

 **-Girl's Bathroom-**

Shiori panted inside a cubicle she locked. She leaned closer to the door, resting her forehead on it.

"H-He t-tricked me?..." whispered Shiori as she stared on the floor.

"M-Meeting him was like a f-fa-fairytale,... but I t-thought...I-I just thought...t-that maybe...even i-if it was only once..." said Shiori, but she couldn't finish it, she could only think of it.

 **"I thought it was real..."**

Shiori breathed heavily as she couldn't calm down. When suddenly a drop of tear hits the floor. Shiori raised her hands in front of her chest.

"Tears?...W-Why am I c-crying?..." said Shiori as her tears fell one after another on her hands.

"He..n-n-never lo-liked me...So..so why?... Why am I crying?...I-I don't have a reason to cry...H-He just toyed with my feelings, then..." said Shiori, then she placed her hands on her chest, gripping on her uniform and she continued, "W-Why does it hurt?Why does it t-tightens?... Why can't I get angry?...Why do I still feel h-happy thinking of the times we spent to-together?...I don't understand... I..I was never important to him... Why can't I just hate him?!..".

"It's simple, because you still love him.." someone outside suddenly answered.

Shiori's eyes widen after hearing someone suddenly answering her. She raised her head and wiped away her tears.

"W-What a-are you saying?!...W-Who are you?..." asked Shiori.

"I'm just like you, I'm a Goddess' Host." answered the person outside.

"D-Did you know a-about K-Keima?!...I'm c-coming out.." Shiori immediately asked as she opened the lock of the door.

Suddenly the door locked again, this time it wouldn't open how many times Shiori tried.

"W-What i-is this?..." asked Shiori.

"I'm sorry, but meeting me is not important." answered the person talking to Shiori.

Shiori stopped trying to open the door and just asked " S-So...did you know?...".

"I do." answered the person Shiori was talking to.

" He's...s-such a j-jerk..." Shiori said forcefully.

The girl outside giggled and answered "He certainly is...So what are you gonna do now? Now that you've find out.".

"I-I don't know...W-What did you do?..." asked Shiori shyly.

"We might be the same, but we also have differences." answered the girl.

"W-What do you m-mean?..." asked Shiori unsurely.

"Unlike you, I already had my Goddess' power returned." immediately answered the girl.

Shiori became a little worried and confused.

"D-Did you find out... a-after your Goddess had her po-powers returned?..." asked Shiori shyly.

"No." answered the girl.

"T-Then why?!...W-Why did you still let him f-fool you?..." asked Shiori as she became more confused because of the girl's answer.

The girl on the other side of the door sighed and said " Isn't it obvious? Because even after finding out, I still loved him.".

"B-But...Why?...I do-don't...understand...H-How could y-you still love him?..." asked Shiori depressingly.

"You don't need a reason to fall in love. " the girl answered immediately.

Shiori got silent.

Suddenly the girl spoke, " You know I'm envious of you.".

"W-What?..Wh-Why?..." asked Shiori curiously.

"Ohh it's nothing...Tell me, what do you think of Keima?" said the girl as she dodged Shiori's question.

Shiori looked down and frowned. " I...d-don't know anymore...W-What ab-about you?..." said Shiori.

The girl sighed and said " Me? For me his just a sad boy who's trying to do something he was forced to do.".

"F-Forced?..." asked Shiori curiously.

" Yeah, I mean why would Keima even do this stuff? More importantly, why would he even know about Goddesses? He...He might look like someone who doesn't care about what happened, but... I just can feel it, he doesn't wanna hurt anyone." answered the girl.

Shiori just fell silent.

" **Now that I think about it... she has a point, but does Keima really care?.. I don't know what should I feel anymore...It's just happening too fast..What should I do?..** " thought Shiori.

Suddenly the girl started to speak again, "Well lunch would finish any moment now, so I'm gonna go, but before that I wanna tell you something.".

"W-What is it?..." Shiori asked slowly.

"Keima will still come to you until your Goddess regains her full power, but after that, it's your choice... Will you keep fighting? Or will you give up?... Because if you do give up... I won't hesitate to take Keima away from you, cause I don't want to regret anything." said the girl.

Shiori fell silent again.

" One last thing, I heard you like reading books, am I right?..." asked the girl.

"Y-Yeah.." answered Shiori.

" I don't read frequently, but my favorite stories are stories where the hero would do anything to save the ones he cared about... even if he has to become the villain...Well that's all, Goodbye." said the girl.

Finally Shiori heard the sounds of footsteps and then the sound of the door opening and closing. The lock suddenly opened and Shiori was finally able to go out of the cubicle and as she expected she was alone. Shiori washed her hands as she stared at her reflection in the mirror in front of her.

Some lines the girl said to her was stuck on her mind..

 _ **" I still loved him..."**_

 _ **"You don't need a reason to fall in love... "**_

 _ **"His just a sad boy who's trying to do something he was forced to do..."**_

 _ **"I don't want to regret anything..."**_

 ** _" You know I'm envious of you."_**

And as Shiori dried her hands, she thought " **That's right... I still need to get the stuff I left on the roof top..** ".

Shiori slowly went out of the bathroom and headed to the roof top.

* * *

 **-Class 2-A-**

Meanwhile Tsukiyo got to class before the bell rings. She sat on her chair and rested.

Tsukiyo sighed and said "That was tiresome...".

"Indeed it was, but I never thought you could do that." said Vulcan who was on a small hand mirror Tsukiyo held.

"W-What do you mean?! I'm capable of doing things!" said Tsukiyo.

"I know, I know, what you did was for the best, but I must say what you did today was amazing, taking claim of Keima and all." said Vulcan.

"I-I didn't mean to do that!" said Tsukiyo as she blushed.

"Threatening a love rival like that, how courageous of you, I like this sudden development in you Tsukiyo, this will come handy in the fight for that Katsuragi." said Vulcan.

"I already told you! It wasn't like that!" said Tsukiyo as she blushed harder.

Suddenly Yui spoke with a smile on her face , " Hey Tsukiyo, what are you up to?".

Tsukiyo jolted and looked at Yui, "Nothing." she said.

"Really? Ok then! Hey did you have a taste of Darling's cake? It tasted like heaven!" said Yui happily.

"I did.. and yes it really taste good." answered Tsukiyo.

Finally the bell rang.

* * *

 **-Roof Top-**

Shiori finally made it to the roof top, but as she did the bell rang.

" **Better late than never...I guess...** " thought Shiori as she entered the roof top.

Shiori looked around and thought, " **No one's here...not that I was expecting someone...** ".

She approached the bench they ate at and yes her stuff was there, firstly she got the small notebook and opened it in a specific page:

 _ **Stuff to Do Today For our Special Lunch Date:**_

 _ ***** Wake up early._

 ***** _Make Keima a delicious bento._

 ***** _Wait for Keima at his class._

 ***** _Try to feed Keima like lovers do._

 ***** _### ## #### ### # #### ###?_

 _ ***** #####, ### # ##-_

Shiori closed the notebook after that, and placed it inside her bag, but as she did , she raised a brow. Shiori found a container in her bag, one that she doesn't own. She took out the container and opened it, I piece of paper fell on the floor.

" **A cake?...** " she thought as she stared at the cake inside the container. Shortly after that she placed the cake on the bench and leaned to get the paper that fell from the container. She picked it up and unfolded it.

 _ **" I hope you'll still be in the library today.**_

 _ **-Keima"**_

Shiori smiled a little and took the container with the cake and placed it on her lap, she took the fork that was also inside the container and thought " **Maybe it's ok..** " then she took a bite out of the cake, " **If I still don't understand...** ".

* * *

 **-Class 2-B-**

Classes already started and it was Kodama-sensei's class. Keima was sitting on his chair staring at a pen that he continuously spinned in his hand. Kodama-sensei didn't care about what he was doing, he was just happy that Keima wasn't gaming and that Keima treated him with respect at the start of class.

" **I wonder if it was ok.** " thought Keima as he spun the pen around.

 _Flashback:_

"What's this?" said Keima as he took the small notebook.

Keima opened the notebook page per page and found one specific page:

 _ **Stuff to Do Today For our Special Lunch Date:**_

 _ ***** Wake up early._

 _ ***** Make Keima a delicious bento._

 _ ***** Wait for Keima at his class._

 _ ***** Try to feed Keima like lovers do.  
_

 _ ***** Try to tell him I love him?_

 _ *****_ _#####, ### # ##-_

" **She planned all of this, just for me.** " thought Keima.

Keima reached for his pocket and got a pen and crossed out some words.

 _End of Flashback:_

Meanwhile Ayumi was looking at Keima and she thought " **What happened to him? He seems lost...What happened this lunch?..** ".

Meanwhile Elsie started to talk to Chihiro.

"Chihiro, do you think something happened to Nii-sama?" whispered Elsie.

"Now you notice?!.." Chihiro whispered back.

" I mean he just looked different after lunch.. I'm just worried..." whispered Elsie.

Chihiro looked at Elsie with a little irritated face as she thought " **You only noticed that?! What about this morning and the whole attitude change?!...** " then she looked at Ayumi," **But I'm just like you Elsie...I'm also worried..** ".

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So this chapter done! So what do you think? :)

Also if you're wondering what was that last thing crossed out in Shiori's list it was, _**"*Maybe, get a ki-"**_ , but Shiori decided to cross it out before even finishing it! XD

Sorry if I had to use hashtag there, but apparently **strikethrough** doesn't work =w=

 **Some replies:**

 **AYFXA:** Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. :D

 **FrozenDeluxe:** That was one hell of a reaction XD I don't know if I should be happy or not? XD

 **Shawn Raven:** Yes, Shiori did take it harsh, because I believe that she was the one who couldn't handle emotional distress the most! Sorry if I'm wrong XD

 **ZachyGames:** Thanks, I really appreciate it! I thought that I should put more drama so I kinda did. Sorry if I picked Shiori :(

 **MidNightReader:** So what do you think? Did I do ok? XD I mean I was really thinking if I should put this plot in the story.


	22. Chapter 21:A Glimpse Behind the Mask

**Chapter 21:A Glimpse Behind the Mask**

-Class 2-B-

The final bell rang and everyone in class 2-B started to pack up. Suddenly, for the first time people approached Keima.

"Hey Katsuragi!" suddenly said a boy.

Keima turned around and saw people standing in front of his chair.

"Ah..hey?" Keima reluctantly answers.

"This is quite sudden, but do you want to come with us? We're going for some karaoke." said the boy.

"M-Me? You're inviting me?" asked Keima.

"Y-Yeah , I thought, you know.. maybe we could hang out." said the boy.

"Hang..out?" Keima asked again.

"Yes, hangout with us! We'll have lots of fun singing." said a girl.

"I'm sorry, but I have things to do..." declined Keima.

"Eeh? But it's friday today! You'll have plenty of time to do that tomorrow! Hangout with us for once!" said another girl.

"Really, I appreciate your offer, but I'm really busy.." said Keima.

Suddenly someone shouted "Hey Keima!".

Keima and the group beside him looked at the one who shouted. It was Ayumi.

"Nikaido-sensei wants you to go to the faculty." said Ayumi.

"Really?" asked Keima.

Ayumi approached him and grabbed his arm, making him stand. "Yeah, she asked me to fetch you right away, so lets go." said Ayumi as she pulled Keima away.

"Wait!.. My bag!.." said Keima as he struggled to get his bag as Ayumi pulled him away.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

Keima sighed as they walk side to side in the hallway. Keima pulled out a PFP and started playing.

"So...what does Nikaido-sensei want from me?" asked Keima as he played.

"She didn't really asked for you.. I just said that so you could escape, you seemed like you were troubled by our classmates." answered Ayumi.

"Oh..Thanks, then I'll be going." said Keima then he started to walk in another direction.

Ayumi suddenly pulled Keima by the collar of his uniform and angrily said "I also wanted to talk to you!", while smiling.

Keima was pulled back by Ayumi.

"So what is it? What do you wanna talk about?" Keima coldly asked.

Ayumi looked around and said "We should probably go to another place.".

* * *

 **-Track Field-**

Moments later Ayumi led Keima to the track field.

"Don't you have band practice or something?" asked Keima as he walked while gaming.

"It's fine. I already told Chihiro that I'll be late today." answered Ayumi.

"Is that so." said Keima.

"Hey Keima." said Ayumi.

Keima looked up from his PFP screen and saw Ayumi sitting on the grass , gesturing for him to sit beside her. Keima slowly walked to her and sat beside her, while gaming in the progress of course.

"So what is it? I'm gonna busy today." asked Keima as he sat.

"With that Shiori girl, right?" asked Ayumi.

Keima kept silent.

"It's fine, you don't have to answer..I know already." said Keima.

Keima still kept silent while playing his PFP.

Ayumi looked at the sky and said "That's right... I already knew, but... I can't help getting hurt...".

Keima still kept silent as his gaming intensified.

Ayumi looked at Keima. She pouted and said " Hey, aren't you going to speak?".

"Sorry, but this is the only time I am able to play." answered Keima.

Ayumi sighed and said " So this morning was just an act.. I thought I could finally have a serious talk with you..".

"Sorry if I ruined your expectations." Keima answered coldly.

"..."

Silence surrounded them for a moment.

Suddenly Ayumi spoke softly, "So...when are you gonna conquer me?...".

Keima paused from gaming and looked at Ayumi with a confused face.

Ayumi blushed and looked away. " I mean you are trying to conquer us again, so that the Goddesses would regain their full powers, right?" asked Ayumi.

Keima went back to gaming and said "Don't worry, I'll conquer you last.".

Ayumi quickly looked at Keima and asked " W-Why?!".

"For certain reasons." said Keima.

"..."

Silence surrounded them again. Keima kept playing while Ayumi kept her head down. Then finally Ayumi spoke.

"...Is it because you like me the least?..." asked Ayumi.

Keima stopped gaming and asked "What are you talking about?".

"Is it because you dislike me?..." Ayumi asked again.

Keima got serious and said " Stop it Ayumi.".

"Then tell me why?!.." said Ayumi as she looked at Keima.

Keima looked at her face, tears was starting to fall from her eyes.

"Just standing there...watching you flirt with other girls...I'm not like you! I'm not good at acting!...I try so hard...but I just can't!.. It hurts so bad!..." said Ayumi then she leaned closer to Keima as she held Keima's hand, "You said I was first!..But why am I last now?...Why do I feel like I'm always last?...I...I know this is selfish of me to ask, but...I just wanna be first again!...If there's a reason why I can't...just tell me!...I'll listen Keima..just tell me...".

As Ayumi begged, Keima remembered what she was stating, it was her conquest.

 ** _"If your worried about rankings...You've already placed first in my heart..."_ **

Keima stood up and walked a little away from Ayumi. Keima looked down and said " If...If you wanna know...ask Mercury, she can tell you why..once you know, you'll understand why you can't be first this time...".

"Why don't you just tell me?!...why does Mercury have to do it?!..." asked Ayumi furiously.

"Because...I don't believe its time yet..." answered Keima.

"Real girls won't wait Keima!...This isn't one of your games!..." Ayumi shouted.

Keima suddenly turned around and faced Ayumi, " I know it isn't, but what do you expect me to do?!...I'm at the point where I just can't go back! and I can't continue without hurting someone!... I never wanted that to happen!...If only...If only I could go back, I would never have done this...I..I never wanted to do this in the first place!..." shouted Keima.

Ayumi fell silent as she stared at Keima. She got shocked as she saw a single tear drop run down on Keima's face.

"Ke-Keima...I...I didn't mean to-..." said Ayumi.

"You saw nothing..."said Keima as he cuts Ayumi off then he turned around again.

"But.." said Ayumi.

"I feel tired already...I'm going.." said Keima, ignoring Ayumi.

"K-Keima wait!..." persisted Ayumi.

Then Keima spoke, " Let me tell you this Ayumi...Thinking that this is a game...its the only thing that's keeping me going...". After saying those words Keima walked away.

Ayumi couldn't speak a word as she watched Keima walk away, she could only think.

" **Today...I caught I glimpse...just a glimpse...of what was under Keima's mask...** " thought Ayumi.

* * *

 **-Light Music Club Room-**

After fixing herself up, Ayumi headed back to the club room.

"Hey...I'm back.." said Ayumi as she entered the club room.

"Ohh Ayumi you're here, where's Elsie?" asked Chihiro.

"Yeah, she volunteered to look for you because you were taking too long." said Miyako.

" I didn't see her." said Ayumi.

"Really?" asked Chihiro.

Ayumi nodded.

Chihiro began to have a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry to much guys, you know Elsie, she probably saw a fire truck or something." said Miyako as she tried to ease up the tension building up.

"I guess you're right." said Chihiro.

Ayumi hesitantly nodded.

* * *

 **-Park-**

Two hours later, Keima went to the park. He was alone in the park, sitting on one of the benches as he stared at the sky. Suddenly someone spoke.

"Hey, so this is where you went." said the person who spoke.

"Oh, it's you Haqua. What do you want?" said Keima coldly.

" Nothing really, I just finished doing what you say I should do, you know patrolling the area and such." said Haqua as she sat beside Keima.

"Right..thanks." said Keima.

Haqua looked at Keima and said " So what's going on? Do you have something on your mind?".

Keima sighed and looked at Haqua then he said " So you noticed?..".

"Yeah.. I mean you're more approachable now than before...so what is it?" said Haqua.

Keima sighed and said " I was just thinking that... maybe I should stop the conquest...".

"Ha?Why?" asked Haqua as she was shocked a little.

"No particular reason...I just couldn't bear to see their faces like that anymore..."said Keima.

"So, it finally got to you." said Haqua.

"Got what to me?.." asked Keima.

"No, it's nothing...So what about the Goddesses?" asked Haqua.

"I'll think of something..." answered Keima.

Haqua sighed and stood up. " You should get going then...I bet Elsie is already worried about you." said Haqua.

"I guess you're right..." said Keima.

* * *

 **-Katsuragi's House-**

"I'm back." said Keima as he entered the house.

"So you finally came home." said Mari who was sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." said Keima as he walked to his mother.

"It's fine. So dinner is on the the table and..Oh! Can you call your sister to have dinner too? She hasn't come out of her room yet since she came home." said Mari.

"Fine.." said Keima then he walked up the stairs.

Mari sighed in relief and whispered to herself " Thank goodness he isn't like this morning.".

Now on the second floor Keima went and knocked on Elsie's door.

"Elsie? Elsie? Mom said you should eat." said Keima as he knocked on her door.

But no one responded.

"Elsie I'm coming in." said Keima then he opened the door.

"She's..not here." said Keima as he entered the empty room.

Keima exited the room and said " I guess she gone out.".

Keima then decided to go to his room first and as he entered his room, he was startled a little.

"Elsie?" said Keima as he spotted Elsie sitting on his bed.

Elsie slowly looked at Keima then smiled sadly.

Keima walked to her and sat beside her.

"What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" asked Keima.

"Nii-sama...Do you still remember the contract?..." asked Elsie.

"Yes I do, what about it?..." asked Keima.

"Capture loose souls...that was the main goal of our contract...but..if your plan succeeds there won't be anymore loose souls...The contract will end..and..we don't have to be buddies anymore!... I won't have a reason to stay...", then she looked at Keima. As tears started to fall from her eyes she smiled and said, " You'll finally get your life back!...I'm sorry for all what I've done!...".

Keima stared at her as tears continued to fall from her face.

" **I...never really thought about it...but** " thought Keima as he stared.

"Nii-sama?...Why aren't you saying something?...Don't worry about me, I'm just a burden Nii-sama!..." said Elsie as she tried to be cheerful.

"I'll get my life back...that's right...we won't have to live together anymore, but... that doesn't mean you have to leave.." said Keima.

"Nii-sama?.." said Elsie who got quite confused.

"Maybe at first I wanted you out of my life, but now... I just can't imagine you not being my little sister." said Keima as he tried to cheer Elsie up.

"Nii-sama, do you mean that? But I ... I just cause you trouble all the time.." said Elsie.

Keima smiled at her and nodded. Keima said "So Elsie, will you still be my little sister?" .

Elsie smiled and hugged Keima. " You finally said it!" answered Elsie.

"Thank you, Elsie." said Keima as he smiled.

Elsie kept smiling as she wiped away her tears, then she spoke " Nii-sama...".

"What is it?" asked Keima.

"C-Can we go eat now?.. I'm kinda hungry.." asked Elsie shyly.

Keima smiled and nodded.

Elsie quickly got up and rushed to the door.

" **That's right...no matter what...** " thought Keima.

"Nii-sama! Lets go!" shouted Elsie.

"Alright." said Keima as he stood up and started heading to the door.

 **"I will protect their smiles.** " Keima finished his thought.

* * *

 **-Outside Katsuragi's House-**

Meanwhile as Elsie and Keima was having a very needed conversation, someone was watching them from the top of the post outside their house.

The person smiled as she saw Elsie hugging Keima and she said to herself, "Maybe it's time we meet again God of Conquest...".

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

So finally finished this chapter after a busy week XD

Is this chapter good? Let me know ,cause for some reason I think I screwed up XD

 **Some replies:**

: I'm glad you think it's good ^^

 **MidNightReader :** I'm flattered that you'll go to that measures just to read this story!

 **AYFXA:** I wish I was the one doing the 4th season, but sadly I'm not ;_;

 **FrozenDeluxe:** I already read your FF and I have to say it has a lot of potential ^^

 **Shawn Raven:** I'll continue to try to make your mind blow XD

 **blee :** I'm happy that you still read my stories , that's enough for me :)

 **Missasolemnis275 :** I'm considering putting some of them, but finding the right time is a bit hard, so I'm still thinking about it. I also like Minami :D

 **Blacknebularstar :** Thank you for loving this fic! I will promise you that I will not stop until it is over! ^^


	23. Chapter 22: The Answer

**Chapter 22: The Answer**

 **-Katsuragi's House-**

It was Saturday and Mari was cleaning the cafe together with Elsie.

"Elsie would you kindly wake up your brother it's almost ten already." said Mari as she wiped the counter.

"That won't be necessary." suddenly said Keima as he came into the cafe, dressed and ready to leave.

"What's with the get up? Another game release?" asked Mari as she saw Keima ready to leave.

"Something like that." said Keima as he continued walking to the exit.

"Bye Nii-sama!" cheerfully said Elsie as she waved goodbye.

Keima looked at her and smiled as he opened the door then finally left. Mari sighed while Elsie giggled. Then Mari realizes something.

"Elsie, you're not coming with your brother?" asked Mari while being a little shocked.

Elsie cheerfully shook her head and said "Nope! Although I wanted to go, Nii-sama said he wanted to go with somebody else, he said he wanted to talk about something privately.".

Mari suddenly leaned on the counter, with one of her hands on her face and the other hand on the counter.

"Are you ok mother?" asked Elsie.

" **I never thought the day would come, but...but...He's on a date!...He's growing up better than I expected, but with who exactly?! Is it Yui? Maybe Tsukiyo.. or maybe someone I don't even know yet..I..I really need to talk to him about that..Don't grow up like your father Keima!..** " thought Mari as she leaned on the counter.

"Mother?" asked Elsie as she watched her mother sink into her thoughts.

* * *

 **-Ayukawa's House-**

Tenri was helping her mother out with cooking when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Tenri, would you mind getting that." said Yuuko.

"Yes Mom." said Tenri then she washed her hands and proceeded to the door. She opened it and found herself shocked.

"K-Keima?..." said Tenri as she saw Keima waiting at their gate while playing a PFP.

"Hey Tenri, I was going out for a bit, would you mind joining me?" asked Keima as he continued to play.

Tenri turned red immediately and asked " M-Me?...".

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you busy?" asked Keima.

Tenri shook her head while saying "N-N-No!...I'll come!...".

Keima looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, I'll be waiting here." said Keima.

Tenri nodded and rushed inside.

"Mom , I'm going out." said Tenri as she gone upstairs.

"Really? What time will you come back?" asked Yuuko who was in the kitchen.

"I don't know yet." said Tenri as she entered her room and started changing.

* * *

 **-Tenri's Room-**

"Tenri, this is the first time Katsuragi asked you on a date." said Diana as Tenri was changing.

Tenri suddenly froze up as Diana said those words. " It's not a date!..." said Tenri.

"Going somewhere alone, with just the two of you that's definitely a date. Don't waste the opportunity!" said Diana.

Tenri didn't answer, but she blushed nonetheless then she rushed downstairs right after she finished changing.

* * *

 **-Ayukawa's House-**

"Where you going dear?" asked Yuuko as she saw her daughter coming down the stairs.

"I'm just going out...with K-Keima, Mom..." said Tenri as she blushed.

"Really?! Are you two finally dating?!" immediately asked Yuuko.

Tenri got embarrassed and said "It's not like that!".

* * *

 **-Takahara's House-**

Meanwhile at the Takahara's...

"Ayumi! Wake up already! It's not like you to still be asleep at this time already!" shouted Ayumi's mother from downstairs.

Ayumi finally woke up slowly. She remained laying down on her bed.

"It's..morning already..." thought Ayumi as she stared at the ceiling.

After a few minutes of staring, Ayumi finally sat up on her bed and got a look of herself on her cabinet's mirror. She slowly touched her cheeks and remembered crying herself to sleep last night.

" **I... made him cry...** " thought Ayumi as she remembered what happened yesterday.

And as Ayumi was deep in thought suddenly Mercury appeared at the mirror.

"What's wrong Ayumi? You seem to be troubled." asked Mercury.

"Ahh...it's you Mel.." said Ayumi then she looked down.

Mercury tilted her head as she leaned closer and said " So what is troubling you?..".

Ayumi stayed silent for a moment but decided to ask her directly. " Mel...Why does Keima want to conquer me last?..."Ayumi hesitantly asked.

"He does?" asked Mercury.

Ayumi slowly nodded.

" I don't really know...He never told us sisters an order of who he will try to conquer.." answered Mercury after she thought about it for a while.

Ayumi looked down and forced a smile. "I..knew it...Maybe he really doesn't like me at all...maybe he even likes that Nanaka girl more than me..." said Ayumi.

"Nanaka?...You mean the girl who got here memories returned?" asked Mercury.

Ayumi suddenly looked at Mercury and said " Her memories...returned?...".

"Yeah.." answered Mercury.

"H-How?!..I thought only girl's with Goddesses could remember?!..." immediately asked Ayumi.

"That is true, but...I don't know if I should be telling you this.." said Mercury as she thought if she should continue.

Ayumi got up from sitting and stood in front of the mirror and said " Mel, please tell me! I'm begging you!...".

Mercury stared at Ayumi for a second then finally sighed. " After regaining our full powers... one of the hosts experienced direct contact with a previous conquered girl, it seems that the human body is unable to contain the full power of us, Goddesses , so some of it leaks out... now the girl seems to have absorbed some of our power which led to having her memories returned... Honestly, how did you think she remembered?.." said Mercury.

"So..that's what happened..." Ayumi said slowly.

Mercury yawned and continued " That's why we were highly advised to avoid previous conquered girls after having our powers returned.. Honestly it seems like a hustle to me..".

Ayumi's eyes widen as heard Mercury's last words, "Avoid...previous girls?..." then realizes something and rushed to her desk.

Ayumi opened her drawer and searched. She finally got the papers she was looking for and quickly browsed the papers one by one, but at the middle she stopped and stared at the current paper then she thought...

 _ **"Chihiro..."**_

* * *

 **-Streets of Majima City-**

Tenri and Keima was currently walking side by side in the streets, Keima was playing while Tenri was quietly walking beside him, glancing at him from time to time. It was noon so, the streets were empty.

"K-Keima...where are we going?..." asked Tenri.

"I was thinking if you could show me the way to Nanaka's house." answered Keima.

Suddenly Diana spoke as Tenri's shadow and said "You asked Tenri on a date to accompany you to another girl's house?! What kind of stupid logic is that?!".

"Diana stop it!.." said Tenri as she panicked while trying to stop Diana.

"I guess it's a little harsh,but...I wanted to give her my answer." said Keima.

Diana and Tenri got shocked.

"Tenri you can't agree to that!" protested Diana.

"Diana please let me do this!.." said Tenri.

"Why should you?! Are you going mad Tenri?! This is the perfect time to say no!" said Diana.

"Please Diana, just let me do this!..."shouted Tenri.

"If Diana really doesn't want you to, you don't have to Tenri...I don't want to ruin your friendship with Diana." said Keima.

"No, I really want to do it...I...I wanna support you Keima." said Tenri as she gives Keima a smile.

"Tenri..." whispered Diana.

* * *

 **-In Front of Nanaka's House-**

After few minutes of walking and complete silence, they finally reached Nanaka's House. Keima stared at the house as they stood in front of it.

Keima looked back at Tenri and said " Thank you, Tenri.".

Tenri simply nodded while showing a small smile.

"You owe Tenri a big one." Diana said seriously.

Keima just smiled and nodded before finally pressing the doorbell.

"I'm coming, please wait a moment!" someone yelled from inside the house.

Keima and Tenri did wait.

"Who is it?" said Nanaka as she opened the door. "Keima?! Tenri?!" said Nanaka as she saw them standing in front of their gate.

Keima smiled at her while Tenri waved at her.

"What are you two doing here? Did you wanna play shogi?" asked Nanaka as she walked over to their gate.

"No, no...I'm actually here to give my answer..." said Keima.

Nanaka blushed as she stopped from opening the gate. "R-really?...Sooo...what is it then?..." Nanaka asked shyly s she fidgeted.

"I'm glad that you wanna be my girlfriend,but I just can't be in a relationship with you, I'm sorry." said Keima.

Nanaka looked down as she heard Keima's answer, her smile got little. " D-Did I ask at a wrong time?... I know it was a bit sudden after not seeing each other for weeks...you probably hated me for not showing, right?..." said Nanaka.

"No, it isn't like that." answered Keima.

"R-R-Really? You don't hate me?" said Nanaka as she looked at Keima, " then...then is it because you have someone else? Don't tell me... is it Tenri?!...".

"No!No! It's definitely not like that!" answered Keima.

"What is it then?..." asked Nanaka with a disappointed tone.

"I'm just not ready for a relationship yet. I'm sorry I didn't give you an answer sooner." said Keima.

Nanaka sighed in relief.

"Are you ok? Are you mad at me? " asked Keima.

"That just mean I have to wait a little longer, right?" asked Nanaka with a smile.

"Ahh.. I don't think I will get ready." said Keima.

"I don't care how long I'll have to wait Keima, as long as I have a chance, I'll wait." said Nanaka.

A sweat dropped from Keima's forehead as he nervously laughed a little.

"But don't keep me waiting that long!" Nanaka added.

"Right...We'll be going then.." said Keima.

"Until next time Keima." said Nanaka.

"Until next time." said Keima with a smile.

And with that Nanaka waved goodbye and returned inside her house.

* * *

 **-Streets of Majima City-**

After a few minutes after visiting Nanaka, Keima and Tenri was back on the streets of Majima city. Keima was playing again as he walk while Tenri followed quietly behind him.

Suddenly Keima spoke, "Tenri.".

Tenri jolted.

"You've became awfully quiet after visiting Nanaka." said Keima.

"W-Well..I.. I was just shocked..." said Tenri.

"Shocked? About what?" asked Keima as he continued to game.

"W-Well... a-about.. you know... you turning her down..." said Tenri shyly.

"What's shocking about that?Wait." said Keima then he stopped playing and turned around to face Tenri, "Did you honestly think I was gonna say yes?!" asked Keima.

Tenri blushed and fidgeted, she looked down from embarrassment before nodding slowly.

"What possible made you think like that?!" asked Keima furiously.

Tenri got more embarrassed.

" It was you're fault for not saying it in the first place!" suddenly said Diana.

" It was you guys who jumped into conclusion!" countered Keima.

Tenri stayed quiet and embarrassed as Diana(Tenri's shadow) and Keima began a glare off.

After a few minutes they began to walk again.

"Honestly, I got all worked up for nothing!.." ranted Diana.

"It was your own fault for thinking out of hand." said Keima as he gamed.

But silence surrounded them again.

"I g-guess I'll be goi-..." said Tenri but Keima cuts in.

"Where do you wanna eat?" said Keima.

"Eh?" said Tenri as she got confused.

"Don't worry it's my treat." said Keima.

"B-But?.." said Tenri as she was still confused.

"I still owe you right?" said Keima then he stopped gaming to look at Tenri.

Tenri stared while blushing as Keima reached for her hand.

"So lets continue our date." said Keima as he held Tenri's hand.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

So this chapter ready to go! ^W^

Hope you guys enjoy reading ^^

I took a break from the drama this chapter and made it light ^^

 **Some Replies:**

 **AYFXA:** Plans? After this I think I would continue doing fanfics, I just don't know what story yet XD

 **FrozenDeluxe:** Thanks for always reading and commenting, it helps a lot! ^^ I have high hopes for your first fanfic too :D

 **xellos540:** That review was just heart warming :3 Thank you ^^

 **Mermain321:** I will try my best to make those tears fall! XD

 **Shawn Raven:** It's all about character development! That's all there is to it ^^

 **XOHappycresentreddyOX** : I'm really glad to see your still into fanfics and I' glad you managed to create an account! By the way, I still wanna say sorry, so if you still wanna hate me then its ok , it was practically my fault in the first place :) One last thing, can I still call you blee? I think I like it better ^^

 **Blacknebularstar:** Get ready for the ending, because I'm really excited about it! XDDD *imagination explodes*

 **Doro-chan:** Who knows? XD Just kidding, I know who! But I won't tell you...yet :P

 **:** Keep it together! Don't die on me! XD

Also I think I've been getting more reviews lately, but I want to answer them all , soooo starting from the next chapter maybe I'll pm some and post some of the replies like I always do, so the replies section of the chapters won't be that long^^


	24. Chapter 23: Childhood Friends

**Chapter 23: Childhood Friends**

 **-Mall, restaurant-**

A few minutes after Tenri freezing in place with an intense blush on her face, they found themselves sitting on a table for two near the window, inside the restaurant.

"Uhmm..Thanks for treating me here Keima..." said Tenri as she blushed.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to talk to Diana about somethings." said Keima as he played his PFP.

"Katsuragi! How insensitive can you get?!" said Diana(reflection on the window).

"I-I'm ok Diana!..I kinda knew." said Tenri as she tried to calm Diana down.

Suddenly the waiter approached them.

" Ah Sir, may I please take your order?" said the waiter.

"I'll have the spaghetti." said Keima who still played his PFP.

"And what about you Ma'am? " asked the waiter.

"M-Me?..I'll have the same.." Tenri answered shyly.

"Two orders of spaghetti coming up." said the waiter then he left.

Suddenly Keima stopped playing and said " Tenri, you should really learn how to speak with people.".

"I-I know..." answered Tenri as she looked down.

Keima looked at her as she looked down and asked "Do you even hang out with friends in school?".

"I-I do...with Nanaka.." Tenri answered nervously.

Keima sighed and said " I figured.".

Tenri blushed from embarassment.

"Tenri." suddenly said Keima.

"Y-Yes?!.." said Tenri as she jolted.

"Why don't you transfer to Majima High?" asked Keima seriously.

"W-What?.." asked Tenri in disbelief.

" Why don't you go to Majima High? I mean, Elsie's there plus the other goddesses, I'm sure you'll make friends there." answered Keima.

"Go to school...with Keima?..." whispered Tenri then she blushed intensely, "I-I can't!..I don't think I can get in!...".

"Why not? You're smart and nice, why wouldn't you get in?" said Keima.

Tenri didn't speak but steam was coming out from her as her face was completely red.

"Tenri?" asked Keima.

"Katsuragi! Don't make Tenri pass out!" Diana ranted.

"How would I know that could make her pass out!" Keima countered.

Suddenly the waiter approached them with their spaghetti which snapped Tenri back to reality.

"Sorry for the wait ,but here's your order, Sir, Ma'am." said the waiter.

"N-No, it's ok, thank yo-..." said Tenri but she got shocked when the waiter put their order on the table.

Their spaghetti looked delicious, the problem was both their spaghetti was on one plate.

Tenri looked at the waiter and said " Excuse me , but-...".

Tenri was cut off when the waiter gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Tenri blushed as she realizes what the waiter has done.

Keima sighed and said "This is troublesome.".

Tenri just fidgeted.

"I guess we should eat." said Keima.

"B-But Keima!..." said Tenri as she blushed.

"I know, but it would be more embarrassing if we stayed in here longer." said Keima.

Tenri then looked around and she saw other customers actually looking at them. Tenri got more embarrassed.

"So, shall we eat?" asked Keima.

Tenri just shyly nodded.

Keima took his fork and took the first taste of the spaghetti. Tenri hesitantly took her fork, but didn't do anything with it.

" **E-Eating in one plate with K-Keima!..It's too embarrassing!..** " thought Tenri then she stole a glance at Keima, who was chewing quite slowly, " **b-but Keima is trying his best, I should too!..** " Tenri continued to then tried to eat the spaghetti but as her fork was gonna touch the spaghetti she quickly pulls back. " **I-I can't! I just can't do it!...** " thought Tenri as she got lost in her thoughts.

"Tenri." Keima suddenly spoke.

Keima suddenly calling her, made Tenri come back to her senses.

"W-What is it Keima?.." asked Tenri nervously.

"Just relax and eat already, you don't expect me to finish this all by myself." said Keima.

"But...it's too embarrassing..." Tenri said shyly as she blushed.

Keima sighed and thought " **She's even more shy than my 2-D girls...** ", then he took his fork and got some spaghetti with it, he then held it in front of Tenri and said "Here.".

Tenri's face turned tomato red and she stuttered "Wh-What?!K-Keima?!...Y-You do-do-don't ha-have too!...".

"I didn't want to do this also, but it seems you're not gonna go anywhere without any help...besides it looks like people really wants me to do this.." said Keima then he glances to their sides.

Tenri followed Keima's eyes and she saw the other customers watching them.

"Tenri, just eat it." said Keima.

Tenri stared at Keima and she saw a very light blush on Keima's face. " **K-Keima is also embarrassed?...** " thought Tenri.

Tenri then closed her eyes and ate the spaghetti Keima offered her. She looked done as she chewed slowly on it, steam was coming out from her. People began talking about them.

"Such a sweet couple.." said a lady.

" Honey lets do that also!..." said another girl.

"Maybe another time?!.." answered the girl's boyfriend.

"Lucky bastard.." said a man who was eating alone.

Tenri began fidgeting as she chewed as she heard the other customers while Keima's eyes twitch.

So they ate lunch as awkwardly as possible.

 _After a few awkward minutes..._

" **I didn't think she would last until the last bite. These people really needs other hobbies...** " thought Keima as he wiped his mouth while glancing at the same people around them.

" **I did it!..I manage to survive somehow..** " thought Tenri as she drank water , still with a blush on her face.

"So shall we get going?" asked Keima.

Tenri simply smiled and nodded.

Tenri and Keima stood up at the same time , but suddenly a female staff member of the restaurant approached them.

"Excuse me." said the staff member politely.

"It's about the payment, right? I was wondering when will you get it." said Keima as he reaches for his wallet.

"No, no! Actually the manager wanted me to say that it was on the house." said the staff member.

"What made him say that?" asked Keima.

"It seems like having you two eat here, brought more costumers in." answered the staff member.

That made Keima step back a little then he glanced from left to right. Keima saw more people eating than before, then he looked at Tenri. Tenri as looking down, but you could see her blushing.

"Well then, thanks for the meal, but we should get going." said Keima.

"Wait!" immediately said the staff member.

"What is it?" said Keima.

"Uhm.. We were actually wondering if you would let us take a picture of you two." asked the staff member.

"What for?.." Keima asked.

"For the Couple of the Month photo!" answered the staff member cheerfully as she pointed at the bulletin board near the counter.

"Eh?!.." said Tenri as she blushed madly.

"What's wrong?" asked the staff member.

"You got it wrong, we aren't a couple." explained Keima.

"Really?!" asked the staff member in shock.

Tenri nodded rapidly.

"Well that's a shame, but still, a photo wouldn't hurt, right?" persisted the staff member.

"T-That's true..." said Tenri shyly.

Then the staff member leaned closer to Tenri and whispered to her " I still think you two would be a great couple.".

"Eh?!..." said Tenri as she suddenly turned red.

Keima sighed as he thought " **This is troublesome..** ".

* * *

 **-Mall,Outside the restaurant-**

After a few photos being taken, Keima and Tenri finally left the restaurant.

"Bye you two!" said the staff member as she waved goodbye.

Keima just continued walking while playing, while Tenri waved back. After that the staff member went back inside and the two was back to walking side by side.

"She seems nice.." said Tenri as she looked at a copy of their picture the staff member gave her while blushing a little.

Keima didn't answer, he just continued gaming, but Tenri didn't mind.

"So..Keima..you wanted to talk with Diana..." said Tenri.

"I do, but we should go somewhere else." answered Keima.

"Where should we go?..." asked Tenri.

" How about your place?" said Keima.

"W-Why there?!.." said Tenri as she blushed.

"It was the only place I could think of that Diana could freely speak." answered Keima.

" B-But!..." said Tenri still blushing.

* * *

 **-Ayukawa's House-**

Yuuko was watching TV when suddenly the door opened.

"Mom, I'm back." said Tenri as she entered the household.

Yuuko stood up to see her child. "Welcome back! How was the dat-.." said Yuuko as she approached Tenri but was cut off when she also saw Keima.

"Sorry for the intrusions." said Keima as he entered the house.

Tenri just smiled nervously.

"No,no! Please come in! Tenri doesn't usually bring friends home." said Yuuko.

" I assumed so." said Keima.

"But Keima isn't just a friend to Tenri, right?" said Yuuko playfully.

"Mom!.." said Tenri as she blushed.

"What is it Tenri? I'm just trying to talk with Keima." said Yuuko as she smiled playfully at her daughter.

After a few minutes of talking to Tenri's mother, they were finally able to go to Tenri's room.

* * *

 **-Tenri's Room-**

"P-Please make yourself comfortable.." said Tenri as they entered the room.

Keima sat on the floor , playing his PFP of course while Tenri moved her mirror in front of Keima then she sat beside it. Diana appeared on the mirror.

"So what is it Katsuragi?" asked Diana.

Keima stopped playing and asked "Goddesses need love, right?".

"How many times do we have to discuss that?" said the annoyed Diana.

"But it doesn't need to be me, right?" said Keima.

"That's true, but...What are you saying? You're the one they love." said Diana.

"But what if they liked someone else? Someone they admired before I interfered with their life." Keima said immediately.

"I never considered that..But why now? Are you abandoning your mission?... " said Diana.

"No." answered Keima.

"It..won't work Keima.." Tenri suddenly spoke.

That caught Diana and Keima's attention.

"I-It won't work because they all love you Keima.." Tenri shyly spoke as a visible blush appeared on her face.

" All I did was made them love me, they didn't have a choice." said Keima.

Tenri shook her head and smiled at Keima. "You're doing this because you wanna save everyone's smile, right?..." said Tenri.

Keima didn't answer.

"I noticed when you turned down Nanaka...you..didn't want to hurt her so you left her hope, right?..."said Tenri.

Keima averted his eyes from Tenri.

" At that moment I thought that it wasn't very Keima-like... I thought that if it was Keima , he would have turned her down flat...but...you aren't the same Keima from before.." said Tenri with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Keima who seemed confused.

"You've changed Keima.." said Tenri happily.

" **I've...changed?...** " thought Keima.

"You want everyone to be happy, but what you want to do would just make them sad..." said Tenri.

"How would you know Tenri?..." Diana asked curiously.

"I know...because that's how I would feel..." said Tenri shyly as she began to blush again.

Keima began to blush a little then he averted his eyes again from Tenri.

"W-Well..then I should be going.." said Keima then he stood up.

"Ahh..yeah.. let me take you down..." said Tenri as she tried to also stand up but Keima stopped her.

"No..I'll show myself the exit." said Keima.

And with that Keima left the room.

* * *

 **-Ayukawa's House-**

Keima went downstairs after that. Yuuko was currently watching TV when she noticed Keima.

"Oh, Keima, leaving so soon?" asked Yuuko.

"Yes , I have some important things I have to do." said Keima.

"Really? That's a shame , well I hope Tenri didn't cause you any trouble." said Yuuko.

"Tenri?..."said Keima then he smiled, " Not at all.".

* * *

 **-Tenri's Room-**

After Keima left , Diana and Tenri continued talking.

"Sheesh that Katsuragi, after all you said then he leaves." ranted Diana.

"It's ok ,I really had fun..I got to spend a day with Keima.." said Tenri.

Diana then looked at Tenri with unsure eyes and said "But what was that about? I didn't really get it..".

"Dont worry...it's ok now...he finally understands..." Tenri said happily.

"Understood what exactly?" asked Diana curiously.

" It doesn't really matter how it happened..." said Tenri then she looked at their photo again, "But when you got your eyes on someone...its hard to avert it to someone else...".

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So sorry! SORRY! I'm so delayed in posting now! I keep getting busier TT_TT

This chapter is the end of Saturday , so that means next chapter would be Sunday , you know what that means , a certain someone's concert ^^

 **Some Replies:**

 **AYFXA:** Do you have any suggestions? XD Plus thanks for always reading ^^

 **:** Just wow. Wow. I wanna thank you so much!

 **ZachyGames:** What would you do if you were Ayumi? XD

 **Shawn Raven:** If you forgot, Diana already had her powers regained XD

 **Ekich:** I have no idea XD Tell me do I know you in real life? OwO

 **Doro-chan:** The hooded person? Hmmm.. you'll find out in the next or after that chapter XD

 **blee:** Me? In your Fanfic? I'm honored! And yes , I've been updating late for the past chapter cause I had to do a lot of stuff for college... Tell me when your fanfic will be posted I'll be sure to read it ^^ Again, I'm totally flattered XD

 **FrozenDeluxe:** No problem ^^ You help me, I help you :) And how is your FF doing? I hope it's doing well ^^ Great new chaps by the way!

 ** _PS: If I didn't answer to your review that means I don't know what to reply XD_**


	25. Chapter 24: A Collision with Trouble!

I deeply wanna apologize to **MidNightReader**! I'm so sorry! When I was doing the replies on the last chapter I completely forgot to check my Gmail and didn't see the non-posted Guest reviews :(

So to make it up to you **MidNightReader** , I made the new chapter faster than what rate I was doing because of my schedule!

I hope you this is enough for you to forgive me!

Please enjoy reading guys ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 24: A Collision with Trouble!**

 **-Keima's Room-**

It was now Sunday morning. Keima just woke up. He yawned and looked at his gaming chair, where Luna was properly sitting. Keima then got up from bed and he wore he's contacts again. He then went to grab his PFP that has on his desk when he saw something else beside his PFP too.

" **That's right..** " Keima thought as he got closer to his desk," **It's her concert today..** " as he grabs the concert tickets first then placed it in his pocket before grabbing his PFP.

Keima then got out of is room while gaming and proceeded downstairs.

* * *

 **-Katsuragi's House-**

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Look Kanon is on TV!" said Elsie enthusiastically as she pointed the TV while looking at Keima who was going down the stairs.

Keima glanced at the TV then returned gaming. " It seems so." said Keima.

" **He's wearing contacts again!..** " thought Mari as she saw Keima.

Elsie went back to watching the TV and said "Kanon is so amazing!...I wish she would go to school more often!...".

" **With the accident that happened the other day I think she wont be back anytime soon.** " thought Keima as he sat on the free spot on the couch.

"Did you know Kanon has a concert tonight!..Ahh.. I wish I could watch her.." said Elsie in awe.

"Actually, Kanon gave me tickets for her concert tonight, would you wanna come?" asked Keima as he continued gaming.

"Ehh?! Really?!" asked Elsie in disbelief and excitement.

Keima simply nodded.

Elsie began squealing and jumping for joy the instant Keima nodded.

Keima stopped gaming and looked at Mari and asked " How about you Mom? I still have an extra ticket, would you also like to come?".

Mari jolted and turned away from Keima and said " Ahh, no no, I'll be busy with the shop today, so I'll pass." .

Keima looked at Mari with confused eyes.

"I'm gonna watch Kanon today!..I'm gonna watch Kanon today!.." Elsie kept repeating to herself.

"Elsie." suddenly said Keima.

Elsie quickly responded , "Yes Nii-sama?" .

Keima suddenly gave Elsie two tickets and said "Do whatever you want with them, just don't be late.".

Elsie stared at the tickets in complete excitement.

"I know! I'll invite Haqua!" said Elsie then she rushed outside.

"Be careful when crossing the streets!" yelled Mari as Elsie exited the house then she sighed afterwards.

Mari suddenly felt a chill went down on her spine when she realized that she's alone with Keima today. Mari slowly tried to glance at Keima.

"What is it Mom?" said Keima while gaming.

Mari jolted at Keima's response, but came back to her old self. " **Keima is still the same.** " thought Mari then she sighed in relief.

"It's nothi-.." said Mari with a smile but was cut off when suddenly Keima recieved a mail.

Keima checked the mail.

 ** _"Keima! Please come to the Mall's cafe! I really need you now!_**

 ** _-Kanon Nakagawa"_**

"Kanon is in trouble?!.." thought Keima.

"Mom, I'll be eating outside for lunch." said Keima as he suddenly stood up and gone directly to the door.

"Wait! What happened Kei-.." said Mari then Keima finally got out of the house, "ma.." Mari finishes.

* * *

 **-Streets of Majima City-**

Elsie was cheerfully walking to Haqua's House when she spots someone familiar, going out of a convenient store along the way.

"Ayumi!" said Elsie as she rushed to Ayumi while waving.

Ayumi looked up to see who was calling her, " Oh..Hey Elsie, it's you.." said Ayumi.

Elsie then tilted and asked "Ayumi, are you alright?".

"Ahh..Yes I am!.." said Ayumi with a forced smile, "Where are you going Elsie?.." continued Ayumi to change the subject.

"Me? I'm going to Haqua's place!" said Elsie cheerfully.

"Haqua?" asked Ayumi.

"That's right, you haven't met her before, silly me! Haqua's been my friend as long as I can remember!" said Elsie.

"Oh..your childhood friend?" said Ayumi.

"Something like that, say.. Do you wanna come?! I'll introduce you!" said Elsie.

"Ahh,..no.. maybe some other time.." answered Ayumi.

"Really?..Then, I should get going." said Elsie.

"Elsie wait!..." suddenly said Ayumi.

"What is it Ayumi?" said Elsie in confusion.

"Uhmm..Ano..H-How's your brother doing lately?..." Ayumi hesitantly asked.

Elsie then put a finger on her chin as she slightly looked above, "Nii-sama?Hmm." said Elsie then she looked at Ayumi again, "He's fine!".

"Ahh..Of course he would be.." said Ayumi depressingly.

"Why did you ask?" Elsie cheerfully asked.

"I-It's nothing..I should get going too, see you tomorrow Elsie.." immediately said Ayumi then she started to walk off in a quick pace.

Elsie looked at Ayumi with confused eyes as Ayumi walked off. "Ayumi?" said Elsie to herself.

* * *

 **-Yukie's House-**

Minutes later Elsie finally reached Yukie's House. Elsie knocked on the door with a smile on her face.

"In a minute!" Yukie yelled from inside.

Elsie then hummed one of Kanon's song while waiting.

Finally Yukie opened the door and asked " Elsie what brings you here?".

"I'm here to see Haqua!" said Elsie cheerfully.

"Oh! Haqua never brings you home, so I was wondering when will you come to play. You're such a wonderful girl." said Yukie.

Elsie then blushes from embarrassment as she laughs a little.

"Haqua! Elsie came here to play!" yelled Yukie towards the inside of the house.

Suddenly peeked out from the living room and said "Elsie?".

"Haqua!" said Elsie as she rushed inside, eventually tackling Haqua causing them to lay down on the floor.

"I'm glad to see you too! Please get off, Elsie!" said Haqua.

Elsie then sat up and said "Sorry, sorry!".

"Well I'll go get you guys something to drink." said Yukie who was watching the whole thing.

"Thanks!" said Elsie with a smile.

"So why did you come all of a sudden?" asked Haqua.

"That's right!" Elsie quickly realizes, "Haqua would you come to a concert with me tonight?".

"A concert? Tonight?" asked Haqua.

"Yeah! A concert!" said Elsie happily.

Suddenly Yukie enters the room, " Sorry for the wait." said Yukie as she gave some gokult to Elsie and Haqua.

Elsie quickly drank hers while Haqua just sipped a little. And Yukie went back to doing her stuff.

"Will you come?!" Elsie asked again.

"N-No. I'm still very busy with all the work thechief given me regarding Katsuragi's plan. So I can't." said Haqua.

"Really?" said Elsie as she began to get a little disappointed, " I thought we could have fun, the three of us.".

" **Three?** " thought Haqua.

"Well, it can't be helped, I guess I'll just find someone else to come with me and Nii-sama." said Elsie.

Haqua then suddenly intentionally coughed. " Maybe I can actually come , I mean I'm mostly done with my work, to be honest." said Haqua while having a light blush on her face.

"Really?!" asked Elsie who began to be excited again.

Haqua just nodded once.

Elsie then hugged Haqua again and said " We're gonna have so much fun!".

"Elsie! Get off already!"said Haqua.

"Such nice kids." said Yukie as she watches them again.

* * *

 **-Mall-**

Keima quickly got off from the bus as it stopped in front of the mall. Keima quickly ran towards the cafe.

" **Kanon's in trouble.** "thought Keima as he ran, " **But with what?** " , he continued to think as he ran further, " **Is she nervous again?! Or is it something worst?!...Satyr?!** " and with that Keima ran faster.

* * *

 **-Mall's Cafe-**

After a few minutes of running Keima finally reached the cafe, Keima quickly opened the door of the cafe and panted as he held it open. After catching his breath he quickly looked around and yes, people were looking at him. Finally he saw someone waving at him in the farthest table of the cafe.

" **There's Kanon, she looks safe.** " thought Keima as she saw her(in a disguise) waving but that wasn't the only thing Keima noticed , he also noticed the two figures also sitting with Kanon.

Keima then went to sit with Kanon.

"Kanon, what is it? You said you needed me." said Keima as he sat beside Kanon.

"So you must be Keima?" suddenly said one of the figures Keima didn't know.

"And who might you be?" Keima returned the question.

"Ahh, how bad of me? I'm Lime." said Lime.

"And I'm Yuri!" said the other figure who was sitting with them.

"Lime? Yuri?" thought Keima when suddenly Kanon pulled on his sleeve that made him look at Kanon.

"They're the other two members of Citron, Keima." said Kanon.

" **So they're the Citron members.** " thought Keima then he asked " So why did you call me Kanon?".

"Uhm..well..its.." said Kanon as she struggles to tell Keima.

"It was actually us who wanted to see you." suddenly said Lime.

"Sorry! We just wanted to see what Kanon's biggest inspiration looks like." said Yuri.

Kanon began to blush.

" **I got all worked up for nothing?!..** " thought Keima.

"He certainly looks less though." said Lime.

"Lime!" said Yuri.

"My apologize, we do have our own taste." said Lime.

"I'm sorry for what Lime has said Keima." said Yuri as she laughs a little nervously.

"No, no, what she said was true, I do not deserve to be as such a thing to someone like Kanon." said Keima.

"T-That's not true! Keima is the only one who could be my inspiration!" suddenly said Kanon but realizes what she's done and blushes madly afterwards.

"So what brings you two here? " asked Keima to remove the awkwardness.

"We had some free time and wanted to see for ourselves what Kanon has become." answered Lime.

"So I could assume that you two would also be watching her concert tonight?" asked Keima again.

"You bet we will!" said Yuri while Lime just nodded.

"So tell me what do you guys do now?"asked Keima.

" I wanted to know too." added Kanon.

"Us? Uhmm I just go to school normally, although I sing sometimes, but it's just a hobby now." said Yuri.

" I too go to school normally and I lead the school's choir." said Lime.

"That's great that you two still sings." said Kanon with a smile.

"Of course we would, it's our God given talent." said Lime.

"Say! When did you actually cut your hair?" suddenly asked Yuri.

Keima looked at her with an unsure look.

"You didn't know? Kanon actually had the longest hair between the three of us!" said Yuri.

Keima then looked at Kanon and imagined her with long hair.

"Keima?" said Kanon as she blushed as Keima looked at her.

Suddenly the waiter came ," Excuse me but here are your orders." and carefully the waiter placed each order on the table. The three had ordered Caramel Macchiato.

"So tell me.." said Lime as she stopped drinking her Caramel Macchiato, "Are you two going out?".

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm sorry if you thought it was too short, it's not because I rushed it, but because I really wanted to have that cliffhanger XD

I'm really sorry!

 **Some Replies:**

 **FrozenDeluxe:** Thank you for the continuous support you've given! And I'm glad your own FF is doing good ^^ And maybe my FF calls you everytime I post a new chapter so youv suddenly woke up? OHH! mystery O.o

 **AYFXA:** OK! I'll try watching that next! And I definitely didn't enjoy the last chapter! What made you think like that BAKA! *says while blushing madly* ( tsundere mode on)

 **sarachi** : I'm glad you see Tenri in the same way I do! She is such a Goddesses ^^

 **MidNightReader** : Again, I'm truly sorry! Guest reviews takes 36 hours before it gets posted, so the only way I could see them was in my mail, I'm really sorry I didn't check! TT_TT

 **Shawn Raven** : I've got your back bro, you are not alone XD

 **xellos450:** You might be right about this reaching a breaking point, maybe, just maybe :D

 **Blacknebularstar:** If I could update everyday I would! But time really isn't on my side, I'm sorry if I update too long!

 **blee:** Of course I would be happy if someone wanted to put me in their FF and I hope you get to fix your account soon! ^^


	26. Chapter 25: Concert Night

**Chapter 25: Concert Night**

 **-Cafe(Mall)-**

Keima froze upon hearing Lime's question.

"Lime!" reacted Yuri.

Lime looked at Yuri and said "What? I bet you wanna know too, being her inspiration is one thing, but being hers is another thing."

Yuri was silenced meaning she did admit she was also curious about it.

Lime suddenly looked at Keima, making Keima jolt. "So what is it? Are you two dating or not?" Lime asked again but more seriously.

Keima shifted from looking at Yuri's curious look and Lime's glare, then suddenly Keima felt a tugging on his sleeve. Keima slowly looked at the tugging and food himself looking at Kanon. Kanon was gripping Keima's sleeve tightly as she looked down with a visible blush on her face.

" **Kanon?..** " Keima thought as he looked at Kanon. Keima then looked at Lime with a serious face. " I-I'm sorry, but we aren't. " said Keima.

Kanon's grip on Keima's sleeve suddenly loosen and began to slip and Yuri sighed from disappointment.

" I thought so." said Lime.

Suddenly Keima grabbed Kanon's slipping hand and held it at face level. Kanon stared in confusion as Keima began to speak. " We aren't dating..., but our love for each other is greater than any other love.", said Keima then he looked at Kanon who was now blushing madly and pulled her close as he stared into her eyes, " Obstacles in our path are nothing as long as we have each other. I may not be worthy of her now, but I will strive to reach where she is now.".

"Keima.." Said Kanon as she continued blushing and staring at Keima.

Keima then caressed Kanon's cheek and said "So until I do, please wait for me...Kanon.." .

Kanon slowly nodded , sinking deeper in the moment as she closed her eyes and waited for a kiss.

Keima gently held her chin and slowly leaned closer to Kanon's face.

Suddenly Lime held her hand between Keima and Kanon's face and kept waving it making Kanon and Keima to step away from each other a little.

"Ok! Ok! I get it now! Could you stop that now?!" said Lime as she continued to separate the two.

"Lime! It was getting to the good part!" ranted Yuri.

Lime and Yuri suddenly had a senseless argument. Keima stared at them with a completely bored look while Kanon continued to fidget with the same blush on her face.

After a while, Lime then sat on her sit again. She sighed and said "Honestly, if you guys have a forbidden relationship then just say so already.".

"Fo-Forbidden?!..Re-Relationship?!..." said Kanon who was blushing red.

Suddenly Yuri leaned over the table to Kanon and asked "Do you guys meet in secret?!...Have you ever gone to his house?!...".

"Yuri, that's...uhmm..." said Kanon as she tried to tell Yuri to back off while smiling nervously.

But Yuri continued asking, " Have you ever kissed each other?!...".

Suddenly Kanon froze with the same blush on her face then she slowly glanced at Keima.

"So you did?! How many times already?!.." Yuri curiously asked.

Lime suddenly smacked Yuri in the head.

"What was that for?!" asked Yuri as she looked at Lime while holding her head.

"Don't go preying on someone's relationship." said Lime.

Yuri fidgeted her fingers while puffing out her cheeks and said "But I'm curious...".

Kanon just laughed nervously while Keima just listened.

* * *

 **-Outside the Mall-**

After some more crazy moments in the cafe, they finally left.

"Bye you two! See you later!" said Yuri.

"Do your best later, we'll be watching." said Lime.

Kanon cheerfully nodded while smiling then said "I'll be waiting for you guys!".

And with that the Citron trio once again walked separate ways.

Keima then spoke "Should we be going as well?".

Kanon looked at Keima with a shocked expression.

" I mean, is it ok if I accompanied you back to the concert venue?" said Keima.

Kanon's smile suddenly grew bigger as she suddenly wrapped her arms around Keima's arm and nodded happily.

* * *

 **-Outside the Concert Venue-**

After taking bus rides and walking a bit, Keima and Kanon finally reached the concert venue. Kanon and Keima slowly walked towards the back entrance. Kanon was happily humming while walking while Keima continued his gaming. No exchange of conversation of was made as they walked but Kanon was still happy. Suddenly Kanon stopped walking.

"Thanks Keima..." said Kanon.

Keima then looked at her and said "For what?".

"For... what you did earlier.." said Kanon.

"You know you shouldn't take it seriously." clarified Keima.

"I know...but hearing you say those words for me..It just makes happy..." said Kanon with a smile.

Keima then remembered what happened in the cafe and averted his eyes from Kanon.

"Keima." suddenly said Kanon.

Keima then slowly looked at her.

"Will I get a reward if I do good later?.." Kanon asked happily.

Keima sighed and patted Kanon's head. "If you wanted me to pat you, just say so." said Keima while patting Kanon's head.

Keima suddenly jolted when he saw Kanon puffing out her cheeks and glaring at him.

"Wh-What is it?" Keima asked nervously.

"This is nice...but I wanted a different reward...maybe a continuation of what happened earlier..." said Kanon shyly as she began to blush.

Keima backed off a bit as a light blush appeared on his face. Kanon then stared at Keima with puppy dog eyes.

Keima then averted his eyes from Kanon and said "I-I'll think about it..".

Kanon pouted but eventually smiled in the end. Keima got back his composure.

" Then I'll see you later Keima.." said Kanon then she entered the back entrance.

"Yeah...later.." said Keima as he watched Kanon enter the back entrance.

* * *

 **-Concert Venue-**

After hours of waiting the concert night arrived. People were already lined up to get inside. Keima was waiting while playing beside the line. Finally Haqua and Elsie arrived. Elsie quickly saw Keima.

"Nii-sama!" said Elsie as she ran to Keima while waving.

"You're late." said Keima.

Elsie laughed nervously.

Suddenly Haqua spoke " Hello Katsuragi.".

" So you brought Haqua." said Keima as he continued gaming.

"Would it kill you to greet me properly?!" suddenly yelled Haqua.

"We should get in line now." said Keima.

"Stop ignoring me!" Haqua continued to yell.

"Sure Nii-sama!" said Elsie.

"Elsie!" yelled Haqua.

Then the three finally fell in line. The line moved slowly.

" Elsie, have you brought your tickets?" asked Keima as he played his PFP.

" Yes! It's right he-!.." Elsie suddenly stopped speaking and began to search herself in panic.

Haqua then sighed and reached for her pocket to get two tickets and said "Elsie, you gave it to me.".

Elsie jolted then laughed nervously and said "right!...".

* * *

 **-Main Entrance, Ticket Booth-**

The line slowly progressed and they finally reached the entrance. Keima collected their tickets and gave it to the person inside the ticket booth. The staff member looked at the tickets thoroughly and suddenly grabbed a microphone and called another staff member.

"Please escort this three to their seats." said the staff member inside the booth.

The other staff member nodded then faced Keima and the others and said "Please follow me.".

The three follow the staff member.

* * *

 **-Concert Arena-**

The staff member led them to the front of the middle section , three seats before the stage.

"Hey Katsuragi! Where did you get this tickets?!" asked Haqua out of curiosity while they're sitting.

"Someone gave them to me." said Keima while playing.

"Whose concert are we even gonna wat-.." Haqua was cut off when suddenly everyone stood up except her and Keima.

"It's Kanon! " yelled Elsie in excitement.

" I should have known.." said Haqua as she covered her face with her hand.

Keima then slowly stood up, hid his PFP and faced Haqua. "Lets just try to have fun, Haqua." said Keima.

Haqua blushed a little and looked away. " I might as well do." said Haqua as she stood up.

* * *

 **-Stage-**

"Everyone! Let's have some fun tonight!" said Kanon as she made a fist in the air.

The arena resonated with applause and cheers. Kanon began to dance as the first song began to play.(I'll leave it to you guys if what song you wanna play.)

 _Kanon's Thought as She Sang:_

**"This is great!..."**

 **"I feel great!.."**

 **"Everyone's watching me!"**

* * *

 **-Concert Seats-**

"She's...really amazing.." said Haqua as she continued to watch.

" I know right?! Right?! Kanon is amazing!" said Elsie.

Keima was focused on watching and didn't bother to join the conversation.

* * *

 **-Stage-**

Kanon strike each pose throughout the song perfect.

 _Kanon's thought as She Sang:_

 **" Everyone's cheering!.."**

 **"I'm so happy!"**

 **" I feel like I can do my best!...**

 **"Cause now...right now...Keima's watching me!"**

Kanon spun as she entered the final chorus, but she suddenly froze and dropped her mic while staring at the crowd. She then fell on her knees and held her head while looking down. The crowd suddenly gone crazy. Keima suddenly rushed to the stage with Elsie and Haqua following him.

"Kanon, what's wrong?" asked Keima as he kneel down to Kanon's level.

"S-She's there!..She's staring at me!..." Kanon repeated to herself as she held her head.

Keima then looked at the crowd and searched for someone suspicious. Finally Keima found a hooded person exiting the arena.

"Elsie. Haqua." said Keima as he pointed to the hooded person.

Elsie and Haqua looked at the direction Keima was pointing and quickly nodded afterwards.

"Take care of Kanon, Nii-sama!" said Elsie before she and Haqua pursued the hooded person.

Keima then looked back at Kanon and asked " Can you stand up Kanon?".

Kanon didn't answer but continued to repeat her words to herself.

"Tsk." said Keima then he struggled to carry Kanon and ran to the back stage.

The crowd got wilder as Keima carried Kanon out of the stage. Finally security went out.

* * *

 **-Back Stage-**

30 minutes after the accident happened, Kanon was now resting in her dressing room after calming down. Keima just left the dressing room.

"Kanon...I guess she was really traumatized after what happened with Lune.." thought Keima as he stood in front of Kanon's dressing room.

Keima then got his PFP and played.

"Does that mean Lune was here.. and if she was, that only means that Satyr is finally making their move..." thought Keima as he gamed then he looked at the clock on his PFP , " Elsie and Haqua hasn't come back yet... I should go look for them..".

Suddenly someone approached Keima while saying " You must be Keima Katsuragi.".

Keima lifted his look from his PFP to look at the person.

"And who might you be?" asked Keima.

"How rude of me, I'm , Kanon's manager." said the person.

" **Kanon's manager? Another troublesome person.** " thought Keima. "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Okada." said Keima.

" I might say, I was a little worried when I found out that Kanon liked someone in school, but it looks like I don't need to worry at all." said .

Keima just looked at her with a unsure look.

"Please continue to take care of Kanon." said then she took her leave.

Keima looked at as she walked away when suddenly Keima heard some people yelling.

"How's Kanon doing?!" yelled Lime as they rushed to Kanon's dressing room.

"Is she ok?!" yelled Yuri as she followed Yuri.

"Lime, Yuri." said Keima as the two panted in front of him.

"S-So.. How is she?.." Lime asked again.

" She's resting right now." said Keima.

Yuri sighed in relief and said "That's good to hear.".

" I had my doubts but.. you really did good today." said Lime.

"You were so romantic! Rushing to her then carrying out of danger!" said Yuri.

"But what happened back there? " asked Lime.

"That...I don't know." said Keima.

"I see.." said Lime.

"Then I should be going, I still need to find my sister." said Keima.

"Sure, we'll tell Kanon you said goodbye." said Lime.

"Thank you." Keima said with a smile.

"Goodbye!" said Yuri as she waved goodbye.

Keima nodded and began walk out of the back stage.

* * *

 **-Outside the Concert Venue-**

People was still exiting the concert venue. Some people was furious about what happened while others was deeply concerned. Keima played his PFP as he exited the venue.

"Where is Elsie and Haqua?" thought Keima as he played his PFP when he suddenly bumped into someone and made his PFP and the other person's stuff fall to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry!" said the girl as she kneel down to get her stuff.

"No, no, it's ok." said Keima then he also kneel down to get his PFP and help the girl.

"Here." said Keima as he gave the last item the girl dropped.

"Thank you...Capturing God.." said the girl with a smile as she took the last item from Keima.

"How do you know?" Keima immediately asked.

"Ohh sorry! I'm Fiore.." said the girl and offered a handshake while smiling.

Keima gave her an unsure look but shaked her hand anyway.

"I'm from Satyr." said Fiore as they shook hands.

Suddenly Keima's sight became black and he was unconscious.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm really sorry for the very very very late update, but School work is killing me and it's only the first week of school =3= But I will NOT abandon this!

One more thing, I can put the honorifics, but I need a list of how they call each other! If someone can give me a list, I'll edit the previous chapters! :D

 **Some replies:**

 **FrozenDeluxe:** I already kinda known you liked Kanon from the previous chapters XD

 **AYFXA:** Thanks for the ship :D... I wish it was real ._.

 **MidNightReader:** Again , I'm sorry XD

 **Shawn Raven:** You didn't expect it? XD

 **blee:** I would be happy to make you an account, just give me your email ^^

 **Jiulong Tang:** Thanks! I just thought that a lot of this background characters had potential so I kinda used them XD


	27. Chapter 26: Satyr Has Called

First, I wanna thank **blee** for the list of honorifics! It's not complete, but its totally useful!

And again, I'm truly sorry for the late updates! I think I will only be able to update once a week until december :(

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Satyr Has Called**

 **-Top of Concert Venue-**

"Haqua! Wait up!" shouted Elsie as she tried to catch up to Haqua.

Haqua was searching left and right for the hooded person. "Tsk." said Haqua when she couldn't find single trail.

" Finally caught up..." said Elsie as she panted next to Haqua, "What do we do now?.." added Elsie.

"I don't know, we lost track of her and the sensors doesn't detect anything." Haqua said regretfully.

"Ehh? We searched all this way for nothing?!..." Elsie whined.

" I don't like this too, but now we should go back to Katsuragi for now." said Haqua.

"I'll call Nii-sama!" said Elsie as she took out her phone and dialed in Keima's number.

The phone rang several times, but no one answered it.

"Nii-sama's not picking up." said Elsie.

Haqua rubbed her forehead to release some stress. " Let's go find him then, he must be playing his games again." said Haqua irritatedly.

* * *

 **-Backstage-**

Elsie and Haqua went back inside the concert arena to see if Keima was still there with Kanon.

"Nii-sama! Kami-Ni-sama!" shouted Elsie as they walked while searching inside.

"Katsuragi?! " shouted Haqua as she searched as well.

Elsie stopped walking and whispered to herself " Where could he be?..".

Suddenly two people approached them.

" What might you two still doing here? The concert has already been canceled." said Lime.

Elsie and Haqua turned around and instantly saw Lime and Yuri.

"Lime?! Yuri?!" said Elsie who stared in awe.

"Lime? Yuri? You know them Elsie?" said Haqua.

"They're the old members of Citron! The one Kanon used to sing in!" said Elsie in excitement.

Suddenly Elsie shook Yuri and Lime's hand. " I'm so honored right now!" said Elsie as she shook their hand.

Lime and Yuri smiled as Elsie shook their hand.

"So what are you two doing?" Lime asked again.

"We're searching for her brother." answered Haqua.

"Oh! What are your names then?" asked Yuri.

"Haqua." answered Haqua.

"My name is Elsie! Elsie Katsuragi!" Elsie said happily.

"Katsuragi?! Hey Lime, she must be.." said Yuri but was cut off when Lime nodded.

"Are you Keima Katsuragi's sister?" asked Lime.

"Yes!" answered Elsie with her eyes closed and a smile on her face then she realizes ,"Wait! How did you know my brother?!"

"Well, we actually had lunch with him and Kanon." answered Yuri.

"What?! He didn't invite me!" said Elsie.

"More importantly, have you seen him?" said Haqua ignoring Elsie's rant.

"He left minutes ago." Lime answered.

"I see. Did he say where he was going?" asked Haqua.

"If I remember correctly he said he was going to search for his sister.." said Yuri then she slowly turned to Elsie, "which is you, right?" finished Yuri as she pointed at Elsie.

Silence surrounded them as they looked at each other.

" **So where are you?...Katsuragi?...** " thought Haqua.

* * *

 **-Unknown Room-**

Keima was lying on the middle of the floor, he was unconscious. With a green hagoromo wrapped around his body,restraining his movements. Slowly he woke up.

" **Wh-Where am I?...** " Keima thought as he slowly woke up.

The room was dark so Keima coud only see what was near him.

"So you're awake." said Fiore.

Keima slowly sat up and thought **" I'm trapped.. I can't even wiggle my arms..** ".

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!" yelled Fiore.

Keima looked at her with a uninterested face. "What was your name again?" asked Keima.

"How could you forget already?! I just told you minutes ago!" yelled Fiore.

"You did hit me on the head afterwards." said Keima.

Fiore groaned and said " It's Fiore! F! I! O! R!-...", but was cut off when someone suddenly spoke.

"Enough Fiore." said Lune.

Fiore instantly became silent. Lune slowly then walked to Keima's vision.

"Lune.." said Keima.

" Hello, Capturing God." greeted Lune while running her finger on the blade of the box cutter she always carry.

* * *

 **-Outside the Concert Venue-**

The two new demons and the two former singers went looking for Keima.

"Have you seen him?" said Haqua as she ran towards Yuri.

"I still haven't." answered Yuri.

" He's still not answering his phone!" said Elsie who also ran towards Yuri.

"He's definitely not in the building..." said Lime who was panting after arriving last.

"That Katsuragi, where could he be?!" said Haqua.

Then suddenly someone spoke behind them.

"Keima-kun? Did something happen to him?..." said the person.

The four looked behind them and saw Kanon standing beside .

"K-Kanon-chan? " said Elsie.

"What are you doing out here Kanon?! Shouldn't you be resting?!" asked Lime.

Kanon ignored Lime's question and had a concerned look on her face. "Tell me...Did something happened to Keima-kun?!..." said Kanon.

* * *

 **\- Unknown Room-**

"What do you want from me? You're not here to kill me, right?" said Keima.

"You catch on pretty fast, I expect nothing less from you, Capturing God." said Lune.

"So what is it Satyr wants from me?" asked Keima.

Lune smirked and said " You know, your recent activities are causing us problems." while pacing around Keima.

Keima kept quiet.

"But our executives found you useful..." Lune continued as she stopped in front of Keima.

Keima raised on of his eye brows while looking at Lune.

"To keep it simple, they want you to join Satyr and kill the Goddesses." said Lune.

"That's impossible! Even if I did join, how could I possibly kill a Goddess?!" yelled Keima.

"Be honored that Satyr even considered letting a human join!.." yelled Fiore.

"Fiore." suddenly said Lune.

Fiore then quickly looked at Lune and saw her displeased. Fiore quickly went silent as she looked looked back at Keima and a small smile appeared, Keima got nervous a little.

"Of course you wouldn't know...Tell me what do you need to revive them?" asked Lune.

Keima still stayed quiet.

Lune giggled and said " You're really tempting me to kill you,huh? So it's love, lots of love. So what happens if the host gets hurt or depressed? The Goddess gets weaker. It's really simple if you think about it." while running the blade on her skin, "So Capturing God, join Satyr or-.." suddenly Lune was cut off when someone burst through the walls of the room.

"Katsuragi!" yelled Nikaido.

"Sensei?!" yelled Keima in shock.

"Wait! Who are you?!" yelled Fiore as she got ready to attack.

Lune raised her hand in front of Fiore signaling her to back off. Lune then looked at Nikaido.

"You must be the Guardian of New Hell." said Lune.

Nikaido didn't answer, but she got in a fighting position.

"A fight,huh?" said Lune then she suddenly had a devilish grin as she raised her box cutter.

 _"Retreat now, a loose soul team is already going to your location..."_

With that announcement coming out of nowhere, Lune withdrawn her box cutter.

"Tsk." said Lune as disappointment was shown on her face.

She then snapped her fingers and suddenly a portal opened up behind her and Fiore.

"Another day then." said Lune.

"We won't forget this!" said Fiore as she entered the portal.

"Capturing God, we at Satyr are expecting your answer.." said Lune as she entered the portal.

The portal closed instantly after Lune entered it. Nikaido then lost her fighting stance and sat beside Keima. She then pulled a PFP out of Keima's pocket.

"Hey wait! What are you doing ?!" yelled Keima.

"Playing." said Nikaido who was bored.

"Can you get me out of this first?!" said Keima as he struggled to get out of the hagoromo.

"Just wait for the loose soul team to arrive." said Nikaido who continued to play.

* * *

 **-Outside Concert Venue-**

An hour and a half had passed after the whole accident with Satyr and Nikaido. Keima was now walking back to the concert venue.

" **Nikaido-sensei was associated with New hell...** " thought Keima as he walked, " **I never thought she would be Rimyuel's buddy...but enough of that..** " then he remembered what Lune said...

 ** _"So what happens if the host gets hurt or depressed? The Goddess gets weaker. It's really simple if you think about it..."_**

Keima then stopped walking and looked at the stars as he thought " **I may already have done it...** ".

 _Moments later..._

The group of girls were now resting after searching for Keima. Suddenly Elsie saw someone walking towards them.

Elsie smiled and stood up. " Nii-sam-..." said Elsie but she was cut off when Kanon suddenly ran towards him.

Kanon ran as fast as she could until she finally hugged Keima. She buried her face in Keima's chest as tears were flowing out of her eyes.

"Kanon.." said Keima as Kanon hugged him.

"Keima-kun! Keima-kun!...I..I thought you left me!...Please don't leave me again!...I'm begging you! I don't know if I can take it!..." said Kanon as she continued to cry on Keima.

The other girls just stared at Kanon with concerned looks.

Keima then gently hugged Kanon and whispered in her ear " It's ok, it's ok... I'm here now.. " as he caressed her head.

* * *

 **-Ayumi's Room-**

 _Hours ago..._

Ayumi was watching TV, changing channels every now and then when suddenly...she dropped the remote.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

So this chapter is finished! I'm exhausted =3=

So sorry! But I think I made a sloppy chapter..

Let me know if it is...

 **Some Replies:**

 **AYFXA:** She is not my OC She was a character in the manga but was not used in the anime :D

 **MidNightReader:** I'm really sorry! And I hope you understand now why Keima didn't know Fiore in my story :) (Anime continuation so Fiore was replaced by Lune)

 **Sarachi:** expect more drama :)

 **Mermain123:** why that song? XD

 **Shawn Raven:** I wonder how would you react to the ending ^^

 **FrozenDeluxe:** Fight scenes are yet to come! And nice new updates on your fic!

 **secret:** I will :)

 **BLUEBERRYTEDDY:** I'm sorry! But isn't it ironic that when you finally complain about my updates, that is when I will update XD BTW, nice first story^^


	28. Chapter 27: Sudden Changes in School

**Chapter 27: Sudden Changes in School**

 **-Majima High School Front Gate-**

It was a another normal day for our Capturing God as Monday came. Keima walked normally to school accompanied by his childhood friend and sister while playing his PFP. With his mind set on what happened last night.

"Ke-Keima-kun.." said Tenri.

Keima snapped out from his thoughts and looked at Tenri. " What is it?" Keima asked.

"I'll be going now..." said Tenri.

Keima looked in front of him and he realized they were already at his school. Keima looked at Tenri and nodded. As Tenri slowly disappeared from their sight Keima turned to Elsie.

"Elsie we should get going now. " said Keima.

"Yes Nii-sama!" Elsie answered so cheerfully that it looked liked nothing happened last night.

So they walked across the street and into the campus. Elsie walking happily behind Keima and Keima playing his PFP. As soon as they entered the campus they where quickly surrounded by people.

"Hey! Wait! What's happening? My game?!" said Keima as he struggled to save his PFP from the swarm of people.

"Please stay back!" said Elsie as she too was swarmed.

"How is Kanon?!"

"What happened yesterday?!"

"So you guys are really dating?!"

" Is Kanon ok?!"

Questions of the same meaning kept coming at Elsie and especially Keima until someone shouted...

"Hey Kanon arrived today!.."

Upon hearing that Keima, Elsie and the swarm of people around them quickly looked at the front get and saw Kanon getting of a taxi. The swarm of people quickly rushed to her ,freeing Keima and Elsie.

"What was that about..." said Keima as he checked his PFP for damage.

"I don't know..." said Elsie as she fixed her uniform.

Then the two looked again at Kanon who was nervously trying to answer the questions everyone around her was asking, then Kanon set her eyes on Keima as people still continued asking her question, but as she continued to look at Keima, people started asking less and looked at Keima too. Seconds later the crowd surrounding Kanon looked at each other then nodded simultaneously, then they opened at path for Kanon.

" Otamega-..Katsuragi!" someone shouted from the crowd.

Keima slowly looked at him.

"Get yourself over here! Don't keep Kanon waiting!" said someone else jealously.

Keima looked at them confusedly.

"Just get over here! " shouted a girl.

Keima then raised an eyebrow, still processing whats happening then he looked at Kanon , who was blushing while making short glances at him. Keima then put his PFP.

"Elsie, go on ahead." said Keima before walking to Kanon.

"Ok Nii-sama." said Elsie unsure as Keima passed her then she proceeded walking alone to class.

As Keima reached the crowd and Kanon, the head of the Kanon Nakagawa fans club in their school stood in front of Keima and stared at him. Keima stared back at him without even flinching.

" Katsuragi, good job." said the head of the fans club before nodding and leaving.

Keima just stood there motionless as the Head of the fans club talked to him.

* * *

 **-Majima HighSchool Hallway-**

Moments later Kanon and Keima was walking side by side in the hallway. As usual people were taking pictures, but now people were less irritated about Keima's presence.

"I'm surprised you're in school today." said Keima as they walked.

Kanon laughed nervously and said "Yeah... The doctor said I should take a week off...".

 **"A week? More trouble for the conquest..."** thought Keima.

"I-I'm sorry for causing you trouble Keima-kun.." said Kanon shyly as they walked.

"It's ok, but I still don't understand why they're acting like that towards me." said Keima.

" Keima-kun didn't know?..." said Kanon.

"Known what?" asked Keima.

"The concert last night was a live broadcast...anybody watching me on TV saw what happened..." said Kanon shyly as she blushed.

Keima froze upon hearing Kanon's explanation. " **Everyone watching?...** " thought Keima as the image of the other Goddess' Host flashed before her eyes.

"Keima-kun?.." said Kanon as she stared at Keima.

* * *

 **-Class 2-B-**

As Elsie reached their classroom she cheerfully opened the door and saw people all hyper, probably because of Kanon, but one thing caught Elsie's attention, it was her friends.

Elsie walked to her friends and said" Good Morning!".

"Hey Elsie!" Yui answered.

"Hey Elsie..." said Chihiro while reading a magazine.

Ayumi didn't even bother to answer.

"Mo-Morning." Miyako answered as she smiled nervously.

Elsie got closer to Yui and whispered " What's up with Ayumi and Chihiro?".

"Elsie you didn't know what was on TV last night, do you?" suddenly said Miyako.

Elsie then tilted her head still don't know what was going on. Suddenly the noise outside the class became noisier. The door to the classroom opened, it was Kanon and Keima. The people in the classroom began to swarm them except for a single group of people. Keima kept trying to get away but people continued to ask him and Kanon. Keima glanced at Elsie and her friends and saw Elsie talking with Miyako, Yui looking slightly disappointed at the crowd, Chihiro reading a magazine and Ayumi staring blankly outside the window.

" **This is bad.** " thought Keima.

Suddenly a book hit Keima on the head. Keima looked back from where the book came from and saw just a flash of yellow.

"Kanon." said Keima.

"Yes Keima-kun?" Kanon struggled saying as the people continued to swarm them.

"I need to go somewhere." said Keima.

"I understand Keima-kun." said Kanon and giving Keima a smile.

Keima replied with a smile and a nod then squeezed his way out of the crowd.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

Moments later Keima was now running in the hallway, heading to the roof top.

" **Dammit! Things are happening too fast! I didn't need this events!...** " thought Keima as he ran.

* * *

 **-Rooftop-**

"Tsukiyo I'm he-.." shouted Keima as he burst through the rooftop door, but was cut off when a book hit him in the face, making him fall down.

"What were you thinking Katsuragi?!" shouted Vulcan.

Keima shook his head and looked at Vulcan. Vulcan was sitting on the nearest bench.

" I didn't know it was live broadcast!" said Keima.

Vulcan groaned and said " Have the checked the other Host?!..".

"Not yet, but it seems Tenri doesn't know the news and Yui is still the same, the only thing I'm worried about it Shiori and Ayumi." said Keima as he stood up." **Especially** **Ayumi..**." thought Keima when he finished talking.

Vulcan placed a hand on her forehead as she sighed then said "This is terrible...What is New Hell doing?..".

" I don't know." said Keima.

Vulcan had a displeased look on her face as a long silence surrounded them.

"Satyr?..." Vulcan suddenly asked.

As a gust of wind suddenly blew , the bell rang.

"Let's meet up with everyone later on before we continue this discussion." said Keima.

"Fine. I don't want Tsukiyo to be late to class anyways." said Vulcan.

Keima nodded. Vulcan then suddenly changed back to Tsukiyo. Keima walked to Tsukiyo and handed her book.

"Here." said Keima.

"Thanks.." said Tsukiyo as took the book while blushing a little then quickly running off.

* * *

 **-Class 2-B-**

It was the middle of the class, people was doing there usual thing, but Keima was thinking of a plan. Keima played with his PFP slowly as Nikaido-sensei was lecturing. Keima glanced at Nikaido-sensei with the thought of what happened last night, but as he do Nikaido-sensei was looking at him and smirked before continuing the lecture.

" **Is she enjoying this or is she saying I can do this?.."** thought Keima.

As time flew Keima kept thinking, but he was unable to think of a proper plan, then came lunch.

* * *

- **Class 2-B (Lunch)-**

It was lunch time now and everyone was preparing to eat lunch. Kanon quickly approached Keima who just stood up.

"Keima-kun lets eats togeth-.." said Kanon but was cut off when Keima quickly responded.

"I'm sorry but I can't Kanon." said Keima.

Kanon quickly had a frown on her face but said " Ah..ok..".

" **I'm sorry Kanon, but please give me time to think.."** thought Keima as he passed Kanon and exited the room.

As the door closed as Keima left , Elsie approached Kanon from behind and said "Why don't you eat with us Kanon?".

* * *

 **-Rooftop(Lunch)-**

Keima was now sitting on a bench in the rooftop playing his PFP, but his mind was set on different things.

" In a pinch Katuragi?" someone suddenly said behind Keima.

But Keima already knew who it was.

" I assume you already know, Rimyuel." said Keima as he continued gaming.

Rimyuel smirked and jumped, landing next to Keima and sitting.

"I also assume you know we can't make a mass memory erase, Katsuragi." said Rimyuel.

" I do. " said Keima.

"So what are you going to do about it then?" asked Rimyuel.

"Nothing. I can't do anything about it now." said Keima.

"What about Satyr?" Rimyuel asked next.

"I assume you had done something about that now." said Keima.

Rimyuel smirked again.

"Besides..I have bigger problems.." said Keima.

* * *

- **C** **lass 2-B(Lunch)-**

Meanwhile in the classroom 5 desk was connected, Elsie was happily sitting on one end with Kanon smiling while sitting beside her, Chihiro and Ayumi was sitting next to each other but they weren't smiling at all, Miyako was the one seeing everyone clearly and as she did she had a nervous smile on her face...

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I'm sorry! I will not seek for your forgiveness dear viewers, but I just wanna say that I was completely busy last week and I'm getting busier by the day..

I already know I'm disappointing you guys, but that won't stop me from continuing this story, now..I will not know if I can update weekly but I will update whenever I can...If only I could do this in school...

I'm also sorry if the chapters are getting shorter :(


	29. Chapter 28: My Rival is My Friend!

**Trivia:** The part of the story in Kanon's concert was completely different from the original idea! Kanon was supposed to get conquered in front of everyone in her concert but I thought of something else! So the updates was getting late because I also needed to think of a new script, sorry XD

* * *

 **Chapter 28: My Rival is My Friend!**

 **-Class 2-B (Lunch)-**

The group was quietly eating together, Kanon was humming while eating as Elsie listens to her.

Miyako laughed nervously after she swallowed and said "Hey Kanon!..Glad to see you at school today.".

Kanon nodded and said " Yeah..My manager said I should take the week off.".

After that silence surrounded them again. Ayumi then stood up, not even finishing her food and decided to leave.

"Ayumi!..." said Miyako as she stood up to stop Ayumi,but suddenly Chihiro held her hand.

Miyako looked at Chihiro and Chihiro shook her head slowly gesturing a no. Miyako then sat slowly while sighing as Elsie and Kanon watched confused.

* * *

 **-Library(Lunch)-**

Meanwhile, Shiori was at her desk reading a newly published magazine with a headline saying "Mysterious Boy Helps Everyone's Idol!". Suddenly the library door opened that quickly made her rush to it. She's been expecting someone for two days now. She panted as she looked at the person who entered the door, but was completely disappointed again.

Shiori sighed as she stood in the distance from the door when suddenly someone spoke behind her.

"Shiori?" said the voice.

Shiori jolted and blushed at the same time. She recognized the voice. Shiori slowly turned around and was filled with delight as she saw Keima smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, did I make you worry?.." said Keima as he smiled.

Shiori shook her head as she wiped her eyes that was watering a little.

* * *

 **-Rooftop(Lunch)-**

Tsukiyo as enjoying her lunch consisting of tea and biscuits on the bench at the rooftop, she was still getting used to not having Luna around. Suddenly the door to the rooftop opened and a girl entered.

Tsukiyo watched the girl as she walked, looking like she was searching for someone.

"Hey Vulcan, isn't she a Goddess' Host too?" whispered Tsukiyo.

Tsukiyo's shadow suddenly took a different form and spoke " She is...but is Mercury currently sleeping?.." answered Vulcan.

* * *

 **-Library(Lunch)-**

After what happened Shiori and Keima sat down and as usual silence surrounded them, but Shiori had something on her mind she wanted to ask.

"Uhm...ano...Keima.." Shiori struggle to say while blushing in embarrassment.

"What is it Shiori?" said Keima.

Shiori fidgeted and blushed while saying "Ano...A-Are y-you do-done w-with K-K-Kanon?...".

Keima stared and blinked a few times at Shiori after hearing her question.

It made Shiori even more embarrassed and fidget more. "I-I-I wa-was just wondering..".

" I haven't." Keima straightforwardly answered.

Shiori frowned a bit.

Suddenly Keima spoke " Were you jealous?" .

Shiori blushed tomato red as Keima asked her. "I-I-I wasn't!... I m-me-mean...Ano!..." struggle Shiori but in the end she nodded.

Keima sighed and asked "Shiori, will you be here later?" .

"I-I always am..." said Shiori.

Keima then smiled a little as he said "Then I'll see you later.".

Keima stood up as the bell rang.

"Goodbye Shiori." said Keima.

Shiori nodded, still blushing a little then Keima walked off.

* * *

 **-Class 2-B-**

Kodama-sensei's class have started and as usual Keima wasn't listening, but he wasn't the only one. As Keima played he glances to his left and saw Ayumi completely ignoring the lesson and staring outside the window.

 **"I need to fix this fast."** thought Keima.

Keima then brought out his phone and started texting, seconds later Elsie's phone received a message. Elsie quickly checked her phone and saw her brother's name immediately.

Elsie then looked at his brother who was now playing his PFP seriously, she thought " Nii-sama?..".

* * *

 **-Library-**

After school, Shiori was sitting quietly on a chair in the library, in front of a table, but she was more anxious than before. Beside Shiori was Tsukiyo, Kanon and Elsie, Elsie was happily doodling a fire truck as Kanon watched her while Tsukiyo was reading a book. Yui was browsing the bookshelf near them and Ayumi was just sitting. Suddenly the door opened, it was Keima.

"Sorry if I'm late." said Keima as he walked closer to the table and to them.

Everyone looked at him and Yui even tried to get close to hug him, but stopped when she realized someone was behind Keima, it was Tenri.

"Nii-sama! I got them all here! Haqua said she was on her way!" said Elsie as she rushed to her brother.

Keima nodded and looked at them individual except for Tenri and Elsie, everyone looked normal, except for Ayumi who quickly averted her eyes as Keima looked at her. Keima then looked at Tenri and Tenri nodded. Tenri then took a sit too.

"What is this about Keima-kun?" Kanon asked first.

Keima fixed his glasses and said " Some of you may already know this, but all of you here are the Goddess' Host.".

No one seemed to be stuttered by what Keima said, as Keima predicted. Keima closed his eyes for a brief moment and cleared his throat.

"I'll say this one last time, I will conquer you, but after that I have no intention of returning your love." said Keima.

They frowned simultaneously as Ayumi clenched her chest.

"So after I do... I'll give you the choice to forget. I've already talked to the Goddesses about this." Keima continued talking.

"A choice?..." whispered Ayumi.

"I don't want to forget again." firmly said Kanon as she stood up.

"Neither do I! My love for Darling denies it!" Yui followed up.

Keima looked at Shiori and said "Shiori?".

Shiori blushed as she looked down after Keima called her. "I..I...wa-want to re-remember..." said Shiori shyly.

Keima then looked at Tsukiyo.

Tsukiyo averted her look from Keima as she blushed and said "Isn't it obvious!".

Keima finally looked at Tenri who immediately nodded, signaling she was agreeing with Tsukiyo. Keima closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Ayumi.

As Keima looked at her , Ayumi looked back with unsure eyes. " I...I don't know.." said Ayumi.

"How could you not know? Don't you love Darling?" said Yui.

Ayumi looked at Yui and said " I do...but..".

"Then why aren't you sure?! " asked Yui.

Ayumi sudddenly stood up and said " I said I don't know!..." , then she ran straight outside.

"Ayumi!" said Yui as she followed her.

"Ayumi!" said Elsie as she tried to follow her but Keima stopped her. Elsie looked at her brother and Keima shook her head slowly.

* * *

 **-Outside the Library-**

"Ayumi!" shouted Yui as she chased after Ayumi.

"Stop following me!..." Ayumi shouted back as she continued to run.

"Tsk!" said Yui as she ran faster.

Finally Yui caught up to Ayumi (How? Well Mars..), and tackled her to the floor.

"St-Stop struggling! Quit it already!" said Yui as she held Ayumi's hands.

Yui was able to stop Ayumi from struggling but then she saw, Ayumi was crying.

"Stop it...please..." begged Ayumi as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

Yui then released Ayumi's hands as she began to have a worried look upon her face. "Ayumi..." said Yui.

"You heard him say it...H-He doesn't even think about returning an inch of love...How could I?!...It hurts too much... I can't handle it anymore!...I'm not as strong as you are Yui..." said Ayumi as she wiped her tears away with her hands.

"I..didn't know you were feeling that way Ayumi...but.. that has nothing to do about loving Darling!... If you love Darling then fight for him, show him that his yours! Don't let other girls get to you as long as in the end he picks you!...cause honestly..I always thought I was losing to you..I was always kinda wished that Keima would treat me like how he would treat you guys...but even so..I won't give up on him!.. " said Yui sincerely.

Ayumi was shocked to hear Yui talking like that. "Yui..you were jealous?..." asked Ayumi slowly.

Yui suddenly blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of her head and said "Jeez! If you put it in that way...Maybe I was...a little..".

And as the final tear from Ayumi's eyes fell she giggled lightly.

"It's not funny! I'm serious!" said Yui in embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry.. I just never thought you would be jealous..." said Ayumi.

"Well I am still a girl..." said Yui, still embarrassed.

Ayumi giggled again and said " Thank you..".

"Don't mention it, we are rivals in love, but we're also friends. We should go back now, I think everyone is worried about you." said Yui as smiled.

Ayumi then smiled a little and nodded.

The two then stood up and walked back to the library while Ayumi still teased Yui a little.

* * *

 **-Somewhere in Majima City-**

A place was filled with broken trees, tree branches, black robes and in the rubble was a girl and a scythe...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Another very late update, sorry again :( But let me tell you this, after a rough estimate, I think this story would last for only 15 to 30 more chapters :)

So this chapter is fast paced, sorry about that!

A heads up to the next chapter, hmmm... expect a lot of flashbacks!


	30. Chapter 29: It's a Secret! Shhh!

**Chapter 29: It's a Secret! Shhh!**

 **-Streets-**

The trio was quietly walking to school.

"Ahh...Keima-kun..." suddenly said Tenri.

"What happened after we left?" Keima immediately asked after Tenri said his name.

"Ahh..ehh.." stuttered Tenri as she began to remember..

 _Flashback:_

 **-Library-**

Yui and Ayumi came back to the library.

"Hey, sorry we took long!" said Yui as she waved as they got close to the others.

Yui looked around and asked " Where's Darling and Elsie?".

"They left already." answered Tsukiyo.

"What?! Really?! " said Yui.

"N-No..shouting in the library..." shyly said Shiori.

"Ahh! Sorry." said Yui while laughing a little.

"Why don't you two take a sit then." happily said Kanon.

Yui and Ayumi looked at each other and smiled , even if Ayumi just smiled a little, then took their sits. Silence surrounded them.

"So...How about introducing each other?..." said Kanon to break the silence.

Everyone except for Kanon looked at each other with uncertainty.

"I'll go first then! I'm Kanon Nakagawa, I'm in the same class as Ayumi, Elsie and Keima-kun, and uhmm...My Goddess is Apollo! " said Kanon with confidence.

" **It's not like we don't know you!...** " thought everyone except Kanon.

"So how did you meet Darling?" asked Yui.

"Eh?.." said Kanon as her face suddenly became red.

"I also wanna know.." suddenly added Tenri.

Kanon stared nervously at everyone's else curious eyes.

" **I - I can't really tell them! Right?!...** " thought Kanon as she remembered every part of their meeting.

"Met during last winter season , name , Kanon Nakagawa , captured at Narukawa Seaside-..." bluntly said Tsukiyo then Kanon suddenly stopped her.

"Hey!Hey! Where did you know this information?!..." shouted Kanon as she blushed while stopping Tsukiyo.

After Tsukiyo was finally able to remove Kanon's hand from her mouth , she spoke "It was all on the papers Keima gave us, didn't you guys read it?".

Everyone other than Tsukiyo jolted and made a nervous laugh.

" **I only looked at the name and pictures of my rivals...** " thought Kanon.

" **Where did I put those papers?!..** " thought Yui.

" **I shouldn't have thrown them away!** " thought Ayumi.

" **I would have...but Diana forbid me from reading them for some reason..** " thought Tenri.

" **I-It was too much for me!...** " thought Shiori.

Tsukiyo facepalmed at their reactions.

"It seems you guys didn't." said Tsukiyo while her hand has on her forehead.

"I-It wasn't that important!" said Yui.

"Of course you wouldn't want them to know you swapped bodies with Keima." answered Tsukiyo.

"Eh?!" said everyone except Yui and Tsukiyo as they looked at Yui.

Yui began to have a nervous expression.

"I-It wasn't that big of a deal!" Yui defended herself while blushing.

"Then captured again while on a date with Keima while he cross-dressed." added Tsukiyo.

"T-That was a secret!" said Yui as she blushed more.

" **Swapping bodies.. I feel I have lost in a way..** " thought Kanon as her mood suddenly goes down.

"Keep it together Shiomiya!..." said Tenri as she tries to help Shiori keep it together.

"I said it was nothing guys!" shouted Yui.

"Ayumi , you seem to took it in very well." said Tsukiyo as she saw Ayumi not even flinching.

"Eh?..." said Ayumi as she slowly turned to face Tsukiyo.

Tsukiyo suddenly got a face of disbelief when she saw Ayumi's face, it was red as lava as steam flow slowly around her.

"H-How about you then?! I'm sure you did embarrassing stuff with Keima too!.." shouted Yui as she pointed at Tsukiyo.

"Me?! " said Tsukiyo as she suddenly loses her cool a little.

"Yes you Tsukiyo! So what did you do?!" rapidly said Yui.

"I...I... I have no obligation to tell you!" shouted Tsukiyo while blushing.

Suddenly a bright light flash for a moment at the other end of the table.

"Then allow me to tell you." said Diana with a smirk as she elegantly sat at her chair.

"Ayukawa? " said Kanon as she noticed the big change.

"No , it's her Goddess , our big sister Diana." answered Apollo as Kanon's shadow.

"Let's see, Tsukiyo , right? " said Diana as she thought for a moment and continued " Apparently she was the one who was obsessed to go to the moon.." .

" I-It wasn't like that!" said Tsukiyo as she suddenly stood up from her chair in embarrassment.

Diana ignored her and continued " Eventually she became small like a doll and Keima even had to feed her.".

"Hahahaha! " laughed Yui upon hearing Tsukiyo's story. " So embarrassing!" she added.

Tsukiyo's face became all red as she couldn't speak from embarrassment. Suddenly a bright light also covered Tsukiyo for a moment and she suddenly dropped to her sit.

"How low of you Diana, teasing Tsukiyo like that." said Vulcan.

" Vul-nee-sama I was simply doing what she did to Mar's host! " answered Diana.

" Said the Goddess who fell for Keima herself." suddenly said Vulcan.

"Eh?!" said everyone else in shock as Diana began to have an embarrassed look and turning all red.

" Apollo!" said Kanon as she looked at her shadow.

"Don't look at me like that Kanon! I'm not as low as my sister!" answered Apollo in form of her shadow.

"M-Min-Minerva?..." said Shiori as she nervously looked at her own shadow.

Shiori's shadow blinks rapidly and began to panic , " No! N-No! I'm n-not like that! Please do-don't look at me that way!..." said Minerva.

Diana kept her eyes shut as her face blushed red. Her faced twitched until she couldn't take the embarrassment anymore.

" Tenri! This is all your fault! " shouted Diana embarrassingly then she withdrew and let Tenri back in control.

It suddenly became quiet.

"I'm sorry Ayukawa, I didn't mean to do it." said Vulcan.

"It's ok, I don't mind..." politely said Tenri.

Vulcan let out a small smile before reverting back to Tsukiyo.

It became quiet again.

"Ahh look at the time! I should get going!" awkwardly said Yui to break the silence.

"Yes, yes , we still have school tomorrow!.." said Kanon.

 _Moments Later..._

-Outside the School Library-

Yui, Ayumi, Kanon, Tenri, and Tsukiyo was standing outside the library, waiting for Shiori to finish locking up the library.

As Shiori put the final lock on the library door, she quickly walked to the group waiting for her.

"S-Sorry if I-I took so l-long..." Shiori said shyly.

"Don't sweat it Shiomiya!" said Kanon.

"Let's get going then?" suggested Yui.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. So they started walking to the gate and as they did, they continued to chat.

" So...Who do you think Keima gave his first kiss to? " suddenly asked Yui.

Everyone else suddenly blushed.

" Ah, hehe... surely that's not important right?!" said Kanon in response.

Shiori and Ayumi nodded rapidly in agreement.

"Keima's first?... I never asked him that.." said Tenri with a hint of curiosity.

"So it wasn't you Ayukawa?" said Yui.

Tenri shook her head gesturing a no.

"Surely it wasn't her, because if you read the papers, you'll know it was..." said Tsukiyo, but then suddenly Ayumi covered her mouth from behind.

"Hey! Hey! I wanna show you something!" said Ayumi as she slowly drag Tsukiyo away, still with a blush on her face.

And as Tsukiyo struggled to get free from Ayumi and Ayumi struggled to stop Tsukiyo, Shiori suddenly stopped in front of them, catching their attention.

"Uhmm...K-Kujyo..." shyly said Shiori.

Ayumi stopped struggling and Tsukiyo has now able to talk, Tsukiyo faced Shiori and said "What is it Shiomiya? And you can call me Tsukiyo.".

"Tsu-Tsukiyo...uhmm...ano..." struggled Shiori.

"What is it? You can tell me already." said Tsukiyo.

"Uhmm...were you the one w-who ta-talked to me in the bathroom?..." shyly asked Shiori.

Tsukiyo suddenly got a nervous look on her face. " **She found out!** " thought Tsukiyo.

"S-So i-it was you..." said Shiori after she examined Tsukiyo's reaction.

"Uhm..Erhm...It was just..." Tsukiyo stuttered.

"Thank you..." suddenly said Shiori.

Tsukiyo stopped stuttering.

"I...I was re-really inspired by you..."continued Shiori.

Tsukiyo turned around with a slight blush on her face from embarrassment."Don't worry about it, I was just trying to help." said Tsukiyo.

"But...I won't lose!..." suddenly said Shiori.

Tsukiyo turned around to face Shiori, in shock. " Huh? " said Tsukiyo as she turned around.

" I- I... also want t-to fight for K-K-Keima..." shyly said Shiori who was now embarrassed.

"Wait!.. What are you saying?!.." asked Tsukiyo in confusion s her face became red.

" Don't count us out yet, the battle has merely began." suddenly added Kanon.

" We won't give up Darling either, right Ayumi?" said Yui.

" Ahh?!...yeah, I think... " said Ayumi in complete embarrassment.

" Wait! I wasn't declaring war!" said Tsukiyo.

Tenri smiled and lowered her head with closed eyes.

" **Looks like you thought wrong Keima..** " thought Tenri.

As Tenri she raised her head and opened her eyes she saw everyone getting along.

"So...shall we go home?..." asked Tenri with a smile.

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Tenri?..Tenri?.." said Keima as they continued to walk.

Tenri jolted as she realized Keima talking to her.

"So what happened yesterday?" Keima asked again.

"Yeah, what happened?! I wanted to stay, but Nii-sama wouldn't let me!" said Elsie.

"Well... it-.." said Tenri, but she was cut offed when they suddenly heard someone shouting from the other side of the road. Apparently they were already in front of the school.

"Darling! Elsie!" shouted Yui while waving. Ayumi was quietly waiting beside Yui alongside with Chihiro and Miyako.

"That Yui.." muttered Keima with an irritated face then Keima faced Tenri again and said " Well?...".

"Oh nothing!...Nothing happened." said Tenri with a smile.

Keima looked at Tenri with a worried look then Elsie suddenly began to pull him.

" Nii-sama! They're waiting!" said Elsie as she pulled Keima.

"Just wait a moment!..Hey!" Keima begaan to shout as Elsie wouldn't stop pulling him to Yui and the others.

Meanwhile Tenri just smiled and waved at them as she watched Keima being pulled by Elsie.

" **Just find out by yourself Keima.** " thought Tenri.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

SO SORRY! I've just been so busy with school! TT_TT

But I have finally lessen the mountain of school work I had so I was finally able to write a new chapter!

I need your insights again! I feel like I returned to being a sloppy writer :(

Please help me regain the old Kodaka-senpai you all know :(

BTW, I'll return answering the reviews maybe next chapter :)


	31. Chapter 30: Big Sister Joins In!

**Author's Note:**

I recommend reading the last part of Chapter 28 first ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Big Sister Joins In!**

 **\- School Gate -**

"Darling!" shouted Yui as Keima and Elsie came to them.

"Yui! Chihiro! Ayumi! Miyako! " replied Elsie as they reach the group.

Keima fixed himself as Elsie talked to the girls when suddenly someone talked to him.

"G-Good morning...Keima.." said Ayumi who was at his side.

Keima looked at Ayumi normally and said " Morning...Ayumi.".

"Darling, Ayumi, what are you guys doing?" suddenly asked Yui.

"No-No! It's nothing. " answered Ayumi.

As they kept talking Keima suddenly looked up to see Rimyuel at the rooftop looking at them. They stared at each other for a while before Rimyuel gave him a nod.

"Elsie." suddenly said Keima in a serious tone.

"Yes Nii-sama?!.." suddenly said Elsie as she heard Keima.

"We need to go. Now." said Keima then he began to walk fast towards the rooftop.

"Eh?! Wait for me Nii-sama!" said Elsie as she rushed to follow Keima.

"Elsie? Where are they going?" said Chihiro.

"They probably have something to do! Right Ayumi?" nonchalantly said Yui.

"Ahh...yeah, they do." replied Ayumi.

* * *

-Rooftop-

Keima rushed to the rooftop with Elsie following behind him.

" Rimyuel?" said Keima as soon as he reached the rooftop.

"Nii-sama! I said wait!.. " said Elsie as she finally reached the rooftop.

Suddenly Rimyuel jumped in front of them from above and cast a spell. The whole rooftop was now surrounded by something that looked like a force field.

"What is this? " asked Keima.

"A barrier." answered Rimyuel.

"A barrier?" said Elsie to herself.

"For what reason is the barrier needed for?" Keima asked again.

Rimyuel stopped for a moment with her eyes closed and when she opened them she spoke.

" Satyr is slowly attacking. Yesterday, Haqua was attacked." said Rimyuel.

"Haqua?! " instantly shouted Elsie in shock.

Keima remained calm.

" Is she ok? " asked Keima.

"She's currently in New Hell, getting treatment, they're trying their best, but apparently she hasn't woken up since yesterday." answered Rimyuel.

Keima looked at Elsie, who was looking that she was about to cry.

"Elsie. " suddenly said Keima.

Elsie jolted and wiped her eyes before saying " Y-Yes Nii-sama?..".

"Go to her. " said Keima.

"Bu-But!-.." tried saying Elsie, but Keima interrupted.

"Haqua needs you right now, go to her.." said Keima then he patted Elsie's head and continued " Don't worry, I'll be ok. " and ended their conversation with a smile.

"Nii-sama.." said Elsie as she continued to wipe her eyes.

Suddenly she hugged Keima and said " Thank you Nii-sama!...".

Keima slowly hugged her back, he has still getting used to being touchy, and said " I'm your big brother, that's what I do.".

And with that Elsie left to go to New Hell. Keima smiled all the way, but that smile vanished as soon as Elsie did.

" You know, without Elsie your task will become harder. Do you understand the situation we are in?" said Rimyuel.

" I know." said Keima then he looked down and fixed his glasses and continued " She'll be safer in New Hell...".

Rimyuel closed her eyes and let out a small smile then said " I see..." then she looked at Keima and said " Then let me offer my help." .

* * *

 **-Class 2-B -**

Moments later , the class was nonchalantly talking, the 2-B pencils group without Elsie, and Kanon was together. Suddenly the door opened, it was Keima. Yui and Kanon quickly smiled and stood up, but their smiles went away when they saw a girl enter after him. She was wearing casual cloths, has long black hair with one eyed covered with bangs. Keima and the girl proceeded to Keima's seat. Keima took a vacant chair from the back and placed in beside his chair. Keima and the girl then took their seats. Whispers about them could be heard in the room.

"Who is she?.." someone whispered.

"Maybe a transfer student?" replied a girl.

"But why is she sitting beside Katsuragi?" asked another student.

"Hey Darling! Who's this girl?" suddenly asked Yui who was already beside Keima and the girl.

"Do tell Keima." said Kanon with a smile, but giving off a different aura.

Keima looked at them nervously, but when he was about to speak the girl spoke.

" Hello, I'm Keima's cousin, my name is Akari." said Rimyuel.

" **Cousin?!** " thought everyone except Ayumi, she suspects its something else.

"Yes, I'll be staying at my cousin's place for a while and I asked if I can come to school with Keima." said Rimyuel.

Yui then put her hand on her chin and said "But I didn't see Keima come to school with anyone else, but Elsie.".

" I was already at school, in the principals office." answered Rimyuel.

"So that's why he rushed inside." said Yui.

" Keima is always kind to me." said Rimyuel then she cling to Keima.

Everyone in the class except Yui suddenly jolted.

"Rim-Akari, what are you doing?!" asked Keima.

" Eh? But you let me do this last night." said Rimyuel still clinging to Keima.

" **Last night?!** " thought everyone except Yui.

"What are you saying?!" said Keima nervously.

"Keima would you be so kind to explain what you did last night? " asked Kanon slowly with a smile.

"Kanon it was nothing!.. She just arrived at home!.." answered Keima.

"You're Kanon right? The top idol? I'm a big fan." suddenly said Rimyuel.

Kanon suddenly changed and looked at Akari(Rimyuel) and said " Ohh? You are? " asked Kanon.

"Yes, I am. I was so surprised you and Keima are friends." said Rimyuel.

Kanon's eye twitched upon hearing the word _"friends"_.

"Just friends? I think Keima and I are more than that, right Keima?" said Kanon as she looked at Keima.

But Akari interrupted without letting Keima speak.

"Really? So you're close friends? I never thought my cousin would have a top idol for a close friend, but nothing can beat our closeness, right Keima?" said Rimyuel then she leaned on Keima.

Everyone fell in shock, well except Yui she was just admiring how close Keima and Akari are.

"By the way, I'm Yui, Keima's future-..." said Yui, but she was also interrupted.

" So you're the girl desperate for Keima?" asked Rimyuel.

" **She's too straight forward!..** " thought Ayumi , Kanon , Keima and Chihiro.

Yui then laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Well, when you put it that way..." said Yui.

" **She admitted it!...** " thought Ayumi , Kanon , Keima and Chihiro.

 _The bell rings._

"Time already? But I wanted to meet Keima's cousin more.." said Yui.

"You better get going Yui , you don't want to be late for class." said Keima.

"Ok then, if Darling says so." said Yui then she finally left after greeting the others goodbye.

Right after Yui left the other door opened, it was Nikaido-sensei.

"Everyone get to your seats!" said Nikaido as she walks to the front of class.

Nikaido places her books on the desk and stared at Keima and Rimyuel for a moment. Everyone was aware of it. Nikaido then continued with class. Keima looked at Rimyuel.

"Don't worry, she already knows." whispered Rimyuel.

"I see." Keima whispered back.

Class proceeded as usual, well not as that usual.

"Hey Keima how should I answer to get this girl? " asked Rimyuel as she points on the PFP screen she's playing.

Yes, classes proceeded and Rimyuel was just playing beside Keima.

" You pick this thing and.." said Keima giving the instructions clearly.

Meanwhile the other girls in the same class are growing anxious.

" **Are they really cousins? They don't look similar at all and when did Keima get so close to a person, he isn't even that close to Elsie..** " thought Ayumi as she stole glances at them.

" **Look at that girl being so close to Keima, how dare she say she's closer to him than me! When did they get that close anywa-..** " thought Kanon as she wrote but then her pencil broke. "Ehh? My pencil broke?.." said Kanon then she looked at her notebook and saw messy scribbles everywhere, " Ehh?!" said Kanon to herself .

"By the way, this plan of yours... it's a double edge sword.." whispered Keima to Rimyuel.

"We already know that, and it looks like it's really working." said Rimyuel as she continued to play with Keima's PFP.

 _Flashback:_

Rimyuel closed her eyes and let out a small smile then said " I see..." then she looked at Keima and said " Then let me offer my help." .

" Thanks, but how are we gonna do it? They already know that I'm just doing a quest, making them fall in love faster is gonna be a problem." asked Keima.

Rimyuel smirked and said " Aren't you the one who always says that hate can be easily turned to love." .

 _End of Flashback:_

Keima sighed and thought " **But I didn't thought their jealousy would go this far...** " .

" We aren't done yet Katsuragi, we are just beginning " said Rimyuel as she smirked while playing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So yeah, new chapter done! Finals week after this week so expect the chapters to come back to their usual releases next week , because of sem break ^^

 **Some Replies:**

AYFXA: Here it is again ! :)

FrozenDeluxe: Sorry again! Please forgive me! But I hope you enjoy this one too!

Blee: Thanks for the warm welcome again! :) Glad to be back ^^

Ryuumaru Kara: Thanks, BTW, is this your first review here? XD I don't remember your name that often ^^

ShawnRaven: Truly sorry for Haqua :( ... but I need it for the plot.

Xellos450: Glad you still like this ^^

MidNightReader: Sorry T_T but... school...

Hikigaya : thanks for the review and message but... XD


	32. Chapter 31: Three is a Party

**Chapter 31: Three is a Party**

 **\- Class 2-B-**

Classes proceeded for the two so called cousins and then rang the bell signaling it was lunch time.

" I told you pick the first choice if you want to get Himiko route! "said Keima as he continued teaching Akari( Rimyuel ) about the galge she's playing.

"But that choice was too clique." answered Rimyuel.

" It was a clique scene! I mean-" said Keima but he was interrupted when someone spoke from behind.

" Keima would you have lunch with me ? " asked Kanon while smiling.

"Kanon..but,.." said Keima but then Rimyuel spoke.

"Keima, Kanon is asking us out for lunch, lets go." said Rimyuel.

Kanon laughed a little then said " I was thinking maybe me and Keima could have lunch together, alone. I mean we are more than just friends." , emphasizing on the word _"alone"_.

"Ehh? But my cousin and I have to be together. " said Rimyuel as she held on one of Keima's hand.

Kanon's eye twitched as she was forcing herself to smile in front of Akari.

"It's just for lunch Akari, could you spare us-.." said Kanon but then Keima interrupted.

" Kanon, could you let Akari join us? I mean she really doesn't know anyone else here, even Elsie is nowhere to be found. " said Keima.

" You're the best cousin. I'm really lucky to be close to you. " said Rimyuel as she drew herself closer to Keima.

" If Keima said so , I gues its ok. " said Kanon with a smile.

Keima could felt Kanon's anger as she said those words. " **Kanon, don't kill me!..** " thought Keima.

* * *

 **\- Rooftop -**

After that, the three of them proceeded to the rooftop. They sat down on the bench where Kanon and Keima first met. It was quiet, but Kanon felt happy because of the silence, as she sat beside Keima she smiled and slowly tried to rest her head on Keima's shoulder but suddenly Rimyuel spoke in front of them.

" Hey Kanon, you seem really close to my cousin." said Rimyuel.

Kanon laughed a little while trying to hold her temper and said " Well, you see, as I said earlier, Keima and I have a deeper kind of relationship than just friends.".

" Ehh? " said Rimyuel as she looked at Kanon with the same face she usually has then she turned to Keima and said " Hey Keima, is that true? What kind of relationship do you have with Kanon?".

Kanon then looked at Keima too. " Yes Keima, what kind of relationship do we have?" Kanon asked while smiling.

* * *

 **\- Class 2-B -**

Meanwhile in the classroom , the 2-B pencils gathered to have lunch.

"Looks like Keima is eating with Kanon again." said Chihiro as she sat on her seat.

" Don't worry Chihiro , they're not alone, Keima's cousin is there." said Miyako.

"Who said I was worried?!" shouted Chihiro in embarrassment.

Miyako giggled as Chihiro felt embarrassed.

Meanwhile Ayumi was staring blankly outside the window.

"Ayumi, hey Ayumi!" said Chihiro.

Ayumi jolted and looked at the two. " Sorry sorry, but I have to go." said Ayumi while smiling then she got up and got going.

"Ayumi where you going?!" shouted Chihiro as Ayumi was going out of the classroom.

"To the restroom!"Ayumi shouted back.

* * *

 **-Girl's Bathroom -**

Ayumi washed her face and as she turned off the faucet while looking at the mirror she asked " Hey Mel, do you sense something weird about Keima's cousin?".

Her reflection on the mirror suddenly changed.

Mercury yawned while she stretched before looking at Ayumi and said " I'm sorry Ayumi, but who are we talking about?".

"Have you been asleep the entire time?!" shouted Ayumi.

"Pipe it down will ya.. people will start to think your crazy." said Mercury nonchalantly.

Ayumi put her hand on her forehead and said "I should have known..".

Mercury stared at Ayumi then she suddenly asked " Ayumi, are you feeling jealous again?".

Ayumi then suddenly blushed and shook her head rapidly. " NO- NO it isn't like that! It's just, something about Keima's so called cousin seems off." said Ayumi.

Mercury stared at Ayumi with the same non-changing expression. " Really?" asked Mercury.

"Really! Really!.." said Ayumi before laughing it off and continuing " Well , we should get back, I bet Chihiro and Miyako are still waiting!".

Ayumi then awkwardly got out of the bathroom.

* * *

 **-Rooftop-**

Kanon then looked at Keima too. " Yes Keima, what kind of relationship do we have?" Kanon asked while smiling.

Keima shivered at the question. He looked alternatively at the two. The two just stared at him seriously while waiting for his answer.

" **Rimyuel! What kind of situation did you bring upon me?!** " thought Keima as he looked at the two.

"It's...it's..." said Keima as he tried to avoid eye contact as much and continued " it's...a secret...".

Keima then glanced at Kanon and Rimyuel, Rimyuel had the same expression she always had while Kanon was pouting clearly mad a little.

" **This isn't working at all!..** " thought Keima.

Kanon suddenly sighed making Keima relax a little. " I guess we should eat then..." said Kanon in disappointment.

"R-Right." Keima agreed.

Keima sighed in relief as Kanon was fetching the lunch she prepared for them, meanwhile Akari( Rimyuel ) took the free sit beside Keima. Kanon then put the bento on Keima's lap and removed the lid.

"Tada!" said Kanon with a smile as she removed the lid.

Keima smiled at her.

"Well...what are you waiting for? Dig in! I mean... I did made it for you..." said Kanon, blushing slightly as she said the latter part.

"Thank you." said Keima with the same smile he had on then he started to eat.

Kanon took out another bento for herself and started to eat too. For a while she was again happy, but started to get a little annoyed when Akari and Keima started to share.

"Another." said Rimyuel before she opened wide again.

"Another? But I just gave you one." said Keima, but feeds Rimyuel again in the end.

It irritated Kanon, every second.

"Ano..Keima would you care to taste this? "suddenly spoke Kanon.

Keima then looked at her and saw her lifting the food up with her chopsticks. " Sure.." said Keima.

Keima then bit it and started to chew.

" I-Is it good?.." Kanon asked shyly.

" It's great." said Keima as he continued to chew.

Kanon sighed in relief as her smile grew a little bigger. " That's great.. I've been practi-.." said Kanon, but was cut off.

" Really? Let me taste." said Rimyuel then she planted her lips on Keima's lips.

Keima didn't get to respond, but only found himself kissing Rimyuel. At that moment, time seemed to slow down for Keima as he was able to glance at Kanon, but as he did he heard the sound of something hit the ground, it was Kanon's lunch.

" Akari?!" said Keima a little angrily as he pushed her away.

Keima glared at Rimyuel for a moment, but he quickly turned his attention to Kanon. As he looked at Kanon, he saw her still, motionless, staring blankly as if time itself froze.

" Kanon..are you ok?..." said Keima with concern as he slowly tried to approach Kanon's shoulder with his hand.

As Keima's hand drew closer, tears suddenly fell from Kanon's eyes. It made Keima hesitant.

" Kanon..." Keima repeated as he continued to try to reach Kanon.

But before he could touch Kanon, she suddenly stood up and ran off the roof top.

" Kanon wait!" shouted Keima, but he failed to stop Kanon.

Keima then looked at Rimyuel and said " What was that for?!".

Rimyuel smirked and said " Relax, now I've done my part, now it's time you do yours.".

"Tsk." said Keima then he rushed to follow Kanon.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

Keima rushed through the hallways trying to find Kanon.

" **My stamina aint cut out for this things..** " thought Keima as he continued to search.

Keima continued to search and finally found her in an empty hallway. Kanon was walking slowly while looking down.

"Kanon..." Keima whispered to himself.

Keima then slowly approached her and held her shoulder with his right hand.

" Kanon." said Keima as she reached Kanon.

But before he could even touch Kanon, he was slapped. Keima spaced out for a moment after he was slapped, but he slowly gained composure and looked at Kanon.

" Kanon?..." said Keima as he looked at her.

As Keima looked at her, he was shocked, he saw her crying, grinding her teeth, her fist closed shut and she was shivering, but she wasn't Kanon.

"Apollo..." Keima said slowly as he stared at her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Heyo! So it's my sembreak! Expect chapters faster :DD Glad to be back for a while like the old times!

Honestly... did this chapter do justice?..

 **Ryuumaru Kara :** Glad you liked the last chapter! How about this one ? Does it suit your taste?

 **FrozenDeluxe:** Thanks! And yes Haqua was attack, check chapter 28 for reference! :D

 **AYFXA:** What Christmas Special? OwO

 **Blee:** Please chill, hehe.. I mean glad you liked it! XD And that drawing is not to leave the group, ok? :)

 **Xellos540** : Shiori will definitely have a chance to meet this new duo, but Tsukiyo...hmmm... lets see :)

 **Shawn Raven:** I'm sorry if I keep sending Elsie off!


	33. Chapter 32: It Was A First

**Chapter 32: It Was A First**

 **-On the way to New Hell-**

Elsie was flying without trouble slowly getting to new hell.

" Haqua… just wait for me!.." thought Elsie as she flew.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

Meanwhile…

"Apollo.." said Keima slowly.

" You..you just don't get it do you… You stupid indecisive jerk!.." said Apollo angrily as tears continued to flow from her eyes.

Keima suddenly stepped back a little with his eyes displaying concern.

" Do you see this tears Keima…Kanon is crying right now because of you!..." stated Apollo.

" Let me explain , I just need to talk to Ka- " tried Keima but Apollo quickly interrupted.

Suddenly Apollo grabbed Keima by his uniform and said" Explain?! I don't care if that girl was your cousin or not…but the fact that Kanon cried.. It just pisses me off!.." then she pushed Keima away. " She did everything with you in mind… every song..every move..it was for you.. She was always doing it for you, always hoping that she would eventually reach you… Why didn't you see that?! Why couldn't you be honest from the start?!..." said Apollo then she pointed at Keima while saying the last part .

As Apollo finished her statement , it all suddenly flashback to Keima…

 ** _" Keima..I think I'll stop being an idol.."_**

 ** _"Keima did I do good?..."_**

 ** _" Keima, let's have lunch together!..."_**

As that last sentence ran through Keima's mind , a suddenly image of Kanon's smile flashed before him.

 ** _"Keima… I'm still waiting for your answer.."_**

" Kanon I'm-.. " said Keima unconsciously.

" Forget it.. I don't want you to hear another word from you.. " said Apollo then she turned around and started to walk away, but then she suddenly stops to look back and say " You've lost Keima." Then she started to walk again.

As Keima heard Apollo's last words, he felt something pierce through him. He held his throat with his right hand as he felt like he couldn't swallow something.

* * *

 **-Rooftop-**

Moments later Rimyuel was still sitting on the same bench while waiting for Keima. Finally Karma came back, but he was silent.

Rimyuel raised her eyebrow as she looked at Keima and said " How did it go? ".

Keima stayed quiet for a moment then he said " I've failed Kanon's route. I'll retake her route as soon as possible…" .

" I see." said Rimyuel with the same expressionless face.

" Classes should start soon, I'm going back first.. " said Keima then walked back without a second thought.

" **Keima… the Capturing God, the guy no girl can escape from, but now you're slowly getting sucked back into reality..** " thought Rimyuel then she smirked and continued her thoughts " **will you give up half way or will you keep your ideal?... Keima you never cease to amuse me.** " .

* * *

 **-Class 2-B-**

Moments later lunch was finally finished and classes resumed. Keima was quietly sitting in his chair , Rimyuel was obviously beside him, but this time the two didn't spoke , Karma was too busy staring into nothingness.

"Keima…What's wrong?..." thought Ayumi as she glanced at Keima.

 _Flashback:_

-Class 2-B-

It was before the bell rang and Keima just entered the room.

" Ehh? Katsuragi , where's Kanon?! " a waiting fan asked.

It caught the attention of everyone in the room including the 2-B pencils' members.

Keima looked down for a second then answered " She said she wasn't feeling good so she went home. " while smiling.

" Oh.. I hope she gets better soon , my idol!.. " said the fan.

" Me too. " said Keima.

With that, everyone returned to their business. Keima took his seat and sighed.

Yes , everyone believed Keima except for one, one who believed she haven't seen Keima smile like that, a smile so forced. It was Ayumi.

 _End of Flashback.._

Keima glanced back and thought " **As expected..she's not here…** ".

Classes continued with a lost Keima and a concerned Ayumi until it was finally the end of classes. As the final bell rang Ayumi quickly fixed her stuff, but as she looked back Keima and Rimyuel was already gone.

" **Keima…** " thought Ayumi as she stared at the empty seat.

"Ayumi, lets go, I can't wait for band practice!" said Chihiro who was already beside her.

" Ahh.. yeah , lets go. " said Ayumi.

Chihiro then pulled Ayumi out of the room, with Miyako following them.

* * *

 **-Rooftop-**

Keima and Rimyuel was already at the rooftop, they were sitting beside each other, Rimyuel was still playing with Keima's PFP while Keima was just sitting there quietly as he stared in the sky.

" Isn't it time we visited the library girl?" suddenly asked Rimyuel as she continued to play.

"I think it would be better if we didn't, she might just end up like Kanon..." said Keima as he continued to stare at the sky.

Rimyuel suddenly stopped playing and smirked " Well then , I'l be going ." then she stood up and started to walk.

"Where you going?.." asked Keima, not moving from his position.

"Preparations for the next event." said Rimyuel before completely going down from the rooftop.

Keima was now sitting there alone, in completely silence, it was peaceful, he closed his eyes as he sat on the bench.

"You should go, I bet she's waiting for you ." suddenly heard Keima.

Keima quickly opened his eyes and looked at the person , " Tsukiyo.." said Keima.

Keima saw Tsukiyo standing in front of him, with her arms crossed.

"You should go, I know Shiori is waiting for you." said Tsukiyo.

"How long have you been there?.." asked Keima as he cleaned his glasses.

Tsukiyo suddenly jolted as she blushed a little. " Just recently...Now go! The more you make her wait, the more anxious she gets!... You don't want to make her sad right?!.." shouted Tsukiyo still blushing a little.

After that, a small smile appeared on Keima's face as he wore his glasses then he stood up.

" **She's right... This isn't the time to be down..** " thought Keima.

"Thanks Tsukiyo." said Keima as he started to walk, heading to the stairs.

Tsukiyo smiled at him as she watched him walk.

" Make sure to make Kanon smile again!" shouted Tsukiyo.

Keima raised his hand and gave Tsukiyo a thumbs up as he went down the stairs.

" **I'll try Tsukiyo...for the sake of everyone!...** " thought Keima as he gave his thumbs up.

" **Goodluck Keima.** " thought Tsukiyo.

* * *

-Library -

Keima went to the library, but it really looked like a library, quiet, silent, without a sound to be heard. Keima and Shiori was together, they were sitting quietly beside each other at Shiori's usual place.

" **Keima's awfully quiet today, did something happen? Maybe he's mad at me?!.. Did I do something wrong? I must have offended him!... Wait, get a grip Shiori, you haven't seen each other for the whole day, how could you offend him?.. Keima just say something already!...** " thought Shiori as she couldn't stop glancing at Keima because of his odd behavior.

"Hey Shiori.." Keima suddenly and finally spoke as he closed an open book.

Shiori jolted and said " Y-Yes?!...".

" Do you ever get jealous?..." asked Keima as he stared at the books cover.

It became silent again, then Keima looked at Shiori.

" Shiori?!.." suddenly spouted Keima as he saw Shiori steaming red.

 _A few minutes later..._

Shiori finally calmed down and they both sat again.

"Ano...Keima...About the q-question..." said Shiori as she sat down while blushing.

"Forget it...It was a stupid question..." said Keima as he opened a book.

"I-It isn't!.." suddenly said Shiori as she stared at Keima with a serious look.

Keima was surprised and couldn't do anything but stare at Shiori.

Shiori suddenly realised what she said and felt embarrassed, she quickly hid her face behind one of her books.

Shiori slowly lowered the book until her eyes was visible and said " W-What you said... I-I really f-felt embarrassed by it...but...it also m-made me happy... I felt that you were really concerned ab-about m-me..." her face redden a little and she continued , " A-And I do get j-je-jealous... sometimes...I m-mean.. I think we all do... especially now that we know that you really do that kind of t-things with o-other girls, th-there's no way we wouldn't ge-get jealous...it real is y-your fault..." , this caused Keima to frown a little , " b-but I don't b-blame you..I think none of us do... cause just like you we wanna understand you too and m-make you s-smile.."as she finished talking she put the book she's holding down.

It was a first, the first time she expressed herself to Keima without writing it, it was a direct message. She didn't know how Keima would react so she just waited.

"Thank you." said Keima then he stood up and left.

It was just a thank you, two simple words, something anyone can casually say, but the face Keima had while saying it was priceless, something Shiori never saw before.

As Keima left and Shiori froze in place she thought " **He's smile...it was real...** ".

* * *

 **-School Gate-**

After visiting the library, Keima was ready to go home with little of his confidence back . He headed towards the exit, but to his surprise he saw someone at the gate.

" Ayumi?.." said Keima.

" K-Keima!..." Ayumi spouted as she got flustered by Keima.

"What are you doing here? You're practice ended an hour ago, right?..." asked Keima.

Ayumi had a visible blush on her face. " Ehh.. Ano.. I kinda waited for you..." Ayumi said shyly.

" **She..Waited?...** " thought Keima in surprise.

"Eeee!.. Stop staring like that!..." said Ayumi as her blush grew bigger then she grabbed Keima by the hand and started to walk in a fast pace. " Let's go already!.." said Ayumi as she dragged Keima.

" Eh?!.. But!.. Where are we going?!..." said Keima as he was dragged by Ayumi.

"You're taking me home!... " said Ayumi without looking at Keima, but her face was clearly red.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I really wanted to make Apollo and Keima's conversation longer but making it any longer felt wrong ^^

So how is this chapter? I'm sorry but you guys still need to wait for Kanon's ending, but it's soon, I can tell :)

And for all those readers who thought Apollo liked Keima, I'm sorry for that misunderstanding, I thought it would be understood right away XD

 **Some Replies:**

 **Ryuumaru Kara:** I'm always aiming for something the readers wouldn't expect but I think I'm failing at that! Hehe but at least I think I'm conveying the character's feelings correctly ^^

 **FrozenDeluxe:** I suppose Blee had already told you where and please accept my friend request :3

 **AYFXA:** Haha, Ayumi will, they all will :D

 **jairoesme:** that's what's great about her character!

 **xellos450:** did your questions got answered? ^^

 **Shawn Raven:** No Yandere events! It's too dangerous ( Lune is a exception xD )


	34. Chapter 33: You'll Be Fine

**Chapter 33: You'll Be Fine**

 **-Majima City-**

Ayumi dragged Keima around, obviously not to her home.

"I thought you were going home?! Where are we going?!..." said Keima as he was still dragged by Ayumi.

"Just keep quiet, okay?! It's somewhere here..."said Ayumi as she looked around.

Keima sighed and looked around himself.

" **Wait a minute.. this place looks famili-** " thought Keima but his thoughts was interrupted when Ayumi suddenly spoke.

" Here it is! " spoke Ayumi in a cheerful manner.

As Keima looked to where they where going he thought " **Of all the places to eat?!..** ".

* * *

 **-Ramen Shop-**

As Ayumi opened the door to the shop she said " Good evening!..".

" It had to be this Ramen shop…" thought Keima as he stood behind Ayumi.

A girl behind the counter was suddenly staring at them, more on Keima, then the girl can back to her senses and said " Good evening! Here for our sweet ramen? We sell the best sweet ramen in town!" .

" Yes please!" Ayumi answered cheerfully.

" Alright! Just have a seat , the ramen will be there shortly!" said the same girl with tied up hair who was behind the counter.

Ayumi then entered the shop with Keima quietly following behind her and finally having a seat. As they sat down Keima kept himself from looking at the counter and kept quiet.

" **It had to be Sumire's shop!...This!-..Stay calm , she doesn't remember , so I'm safe…** " thought Keima.

"Sorry for the wait! One sweet ramen and one tonkatsu ramen!" suddenly said Sumire as she placed the said dishes on the table.

"Thank you!.." said Ayumi with a big smile on her face.

Keima stared at the ramen placed in front of him.

" Is there something wrong Sir?" asked Sumire.

" No its nothing, it's just , I didn't really ordered." said Keima.

Sumire laughed awkwardly a little as she rubbed the back of her head and said " Well, I just felt you liked tonkatsu ramen! Sorry if I was mistaken , I won't charge you for-" , but she was interrupted when Leona spoke.

" No, it's fine, thank you." said Keima with a smile.

Sumire suddenly blushed and quickly turned around, she put her hand on her chest and felt her heartbeat a little faster and thought " **This guy, why do I feel different around him?!** " , then she smiled and glanced back at the two and thought " **But it doesn't matter..** ".

" This isn't the first time you ate here?" asked Ayumi with a face full of suspicions.

" Elsie and I ate here once." Answered Keima , quickly brushing of the question and started to eat.

" **It looks like his already occupied.** "Sumire continued her thoughts.

" One more sweet ramen! " shouted a costumer.

" Ahh! Coming right up! " said Sumire then going back to the kitchen.

 _Meanwhile..._

"So..Why did you bring me Ayumi?.." asked Keima as they continued eating.

"You're troubled, right?..." said Ayumi, directly to the point.

" **When did she notice?!** " thought Keima as he paused from eating.

" Things didn't go well with Kanon?.." Ayumi followed up.

" When did you notice?..." asked Keima.

Ayumi stopped from eating and said " After lunch, when you came back to the class.. you felt different..." shyly.

Keima was unable to answer and was left quiet.

"So...What happened?..." Ayumi continued to ask.

Keima put down his chopsticks and said " I made Kanon cry again...but this time...", then he hand on his face and continued " I just couldn't take the face she made.. it made it difficult for me to think and breathe, up until now I feel the same pain, like my chest is continuously pierced by needles...Honestly, I don't understand what's this feeling...".

Ayumi now slowly placed her chopsticks down and a small smile appeared on her face.

"That Akari girl...she isn't really your cousin?.." said Ayumi.

Keima nodded slowly.

"You'll be fine." suddenly said Ayumi.

Keima quickly looked at Ayumi and saw her smiling at him.

"You always do pull through for us... so I know you'll get pass this too.."said Ayumi with a slight blush on her face.

" **Is she trying to...encourage me?** " thought Keima at the moment.

"Well, what are we doing? The ramen will get cold!.." said Ayumi still blushing a little before laughing awkwardly a little then finally eating again.

" Ahh..yeah.." said Keima calmly as he slowly ate again.

* * *

 **-In front of Takahara's House-**

It was only silence that accompanied the two while eating and on the way to Ayumi's house.

Ayumi opened the gate to her house then she looked at Keima and said " Well, I guess this is my stop. " with a smile.

" Ayumi." suddenly said Keima.

Ayumi jolted as a light blush appeared again on her face while looking at Keima.

"Thank you. " said Keima as he gave a smile to Ayumi then continued " I mean it.".

"Ahh..sure." said Ayumi with the same blush.

Keima gave Ayumi one final look with the same smile then walking away.

Ayumi slowly closed the gate and entered her home.

* * *

 **-Takahara's House-**

As Ayumi entered her house she closed the door and stood behind it. She held her cheeks that was now burning red.

"Ayumi, is that you?" shouted Ayumi's mother from the kitchen.

Ayumi snapped back to reality and answered " Yes it's me Mom!".

" You're late today, what happened? Have you ate? " asked her Mother continuously.

" I already ate." answered Ayumi.

" Oh? Alright, then take a shower already. Kids these days.. would it bother them to at least call." ranted her Mother.

"I'm sorry already!" said Ayumi in embarrassment.

 _-_ Ayumi's Room-

 _After a Bath..._

Ayumi went up to her room still drying her hair with a towel, she placed the towel on a chair after using it then finally laying down on her bed, she hugged at pillow.

" Hey Mel.." said Ayumi.

Ayumi's refection on her mirror suddenly changed and sat up on the bed.

"What is it?" asked Mercury.

"Did you think, what I said was right?..." asked Ayumi.

Mercury was silent for a moment then said " At this point.. I can't tell.".

Silence surrounded Ayumi's room, but then Ayumi asked.

"If...If I ever cry again...Do you think he'll also feel guilty about it?..." asked Ayumi who was blushing as she hid have of her face with the pillow she's hugging.

"Who knows..." answered Mel then she looked down and closed her eyes and continued " But I bet he'll also be the reason for you to stop crying and smile again.".

Ayumi hid her whole face with the pillow and said " I know...".

Mercury smiled and looked outside the window, seeing the night sky.

* * *

 **-Katsuragi's House, Keima's Room-**

Keima placed his stuff on his game chair and layed down on his bed and got a PFP from his pocket and started playing.

" **I manage to tell Mom that Elsie slept at Haqua's house today, but that's the least of my problems...Kanon.. I can still feel needles in my chest... Kanon, did I really lost this time?...** " thought Keima then he paused from gaming and his thoughts continued " **Still... Tsukiyo..Shiori.. and even Ayumi... they still think I can do it...they're cheering me on even though they'll get nothing in return...have I been too ignorant?...it's weird..** ".

Keima smiled then put down his PFP and said " Real, I guess there is still good things in you...".

* * *

 **\- Katsuragi's House-**

The next morning Mari was cooking breakfast at their kitchen.

" I guess it's time to wake him up." said Mari cheerfully as she finished cooking.

Mari removed her apron and started heading to the stairs, but as she was about to go up...

"Oh? Keima? You're up already?.." said Mari as she was surprised to see Keima going down the stairs and ready for school.

Keima didn't answer and gone directly to the door, he wore his shoes at the doorstep.

Mari stood behind him and said " You're leaving already? What about breakfast?".

Keima finished putting he's shoes on and as he held on the door knob he answered " Today is an important day, thanks for worrying, I'll be back later." then quickly going outside.

Mari sighed as the door closed on her, but then she blushed at the realization.

"Did he just thanked me?!" said Mari while blushing.

* * *

 **-Class 2-B -**

 _After a while..._

"Kanon is still not here?" said a classmate.

" I know... I was hoping to get an autograph today!.." said another classmate.

"Maybe she's still not well from yesterday?" said another one that joined their conversation.

Meanwhile the 2-B Pencils' members were chatting with each other.

"I guess, Kanon isn't coming today." said Miyako.

"The stress of an idol, I guess?" said Chihiro.

Ayumi was chatting with them, but her focus was on looking at an empty seat not that far from her seat, she smiled and said " I guess so." .

Miyako and Chihiro looked at Ayumi confusedly and both thought " **Why are you smiling Ayumi?** "

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I think this is my favorite chapter among all of the chapters I've written! It's just... just because!... :D

Well not much to say, but I hope you guys understood the end! Oh! And advance Merry Christmas! :3

 **Some Replies:**

 **Ryuumaru Kara:** Can it be considered a date? XD And yes even though Apollo is like that, I believe she has a very strong bond with Kanon. :)

 **AYFXA:** Were you waiting for Kanon's turn? XD

 **Shawn Raven:** Did this chapter answer your question? :)

 **FrozenDeluxe:** I hope you enjoy this one too! ^^

 **jairoesme:** Shiori will have her time! Stay tune and wait for it! ^^

 **xellos540:** Maybe there's another option? Hehe XD But I'm glad you got the answers you were looking for! Also have you tried imagining the part with Shiori? I imagined it perfectly! XD

 **hikigaya:** Thanks! I always try to improve myself in writing! I just hope it's paying off though XD If I didn't have school I think I could have finished this already! xD


	35. Chapter 34: Never Again!

**Chapter 34: Never Again!**

 **-New Hell, Hospital-**

Elsie landed in front of the hospital and entered quickly, she ran to the nurse's counter.

"Nurse! What room is Haqua in?!" Elsie quickly asked.

"Can you give me the full name?" asked the nurse politely.

"Ahh! Haqua du Lot Herminium!" said Elsie.

"Herminium..." said the nurse as she glanced over the records then she looked at Elsie, " She's in the 3rd room at the 2nd floor.".

"Thank you!.." quickly said Elsie as soon as she heard Haqua's location and rushed upstairs.

"Haqua!" shouted Elsie as she barged through the door of Haqua's room.

Currently a nurse was inside, the nurse was just finished checking Haqua.

"Miss, would you please keep quiet?" requested the nurse.

Elsie calmed down a bit from embarrassment and said " S-Sorry!..".

Elsie then walked closer to Haqua and the nurse.

"Uhm..Is she ok, nurse?" asked Elsie.

"Yes, but she hasn't woken up from the day she was hospitalized." said the nurse as she finally fixed her stuff, " I'll have to go now, take care." said the nurse as she bowed.

"Ahh! Thank you for taking care of my best friend!" said Elsie to the nurse.

The nurse smiled at Elsie and said "I'm just doing my job." then she left.

Elsie then sat on a chair beside Haqua's bed, she looked at Haqua and said " Haqua, I hope you wake up soon..".

* * *

 **-Kanon's Apartment-**

Kanon was sitting on her couch still in her pajamas, she curled her legs up and hugged a cushion then looked at the phone.

"9 AM..." whispered Kanon to herself as she saw the time on her phone then opened a message she has.

 _"From : Ms. Okada_

 _Kanon, the school called, why aren't you at school? You aren't feeling good again?"_

Kanon closed the phone after reading it and hugged the cushion tighter. Her eyes was swollen.

" Aren't you going to answer your manager?" Apollo suddenly asked in Kanon's head.

"I...don't feel like answering it..." whispered Kanon.

Suddenly someone knocked at Kanon's door.

" A visitor?" said Apollo.

"Keima?.." thought Kanon as she looked at her door, but she shook her head no then slowly headed to her door.

Once she reached the door she looked through the door's eye hole and her sad expression quickly changed to a terrified expression. Kanon quickly backed away and stumbled to the floor.

Kanon was shivering as she thought " **I-It's them a-a-again!...** ".

As she thought of who she saw, two blade looking things suddenly pierced the door causing Kanon to jolt and back a little more.

" Kanon! Calm do-!.." said Apollo in Kanon's head, but she was interrupted when the whole door suddenly was removed forcefully.

The person standing outside entered slowly while carrying the door using her hagoromo. She smiled and removed her hood.

"Well hello, Ms. Idol." said Fiore while smiling.

Kanon was speechless as she stared at the person in front of her, tears where starting to form in her eyes.

" Crying already? That takes out the fun of it." said Fiore then she used her hagoromo to capture Kanon, but Kanon began to glow and the hagoromo wrapping around Kanon broke.

"You have to do better than that!" said Apollo who was now controlling Kanon's body.

Fiore smirked and said " But you aren't as strong as you used to be."

Suddenly Fiore's hagoromo went to behind Apollo to grab her by the foot, but Apollo was able to jumped at the last second, dodging Fiore's attack, but in the middle of Apollo's jump, Fiore sent the other end of her hagoromo above Apollo and slammed Apollo to the floor.

As Apollo was standing up, Fiore grabbed her with her hagoromo and thrown Apollo across the room, to Kanon's bedroom, wrecking Kanon's stuff inside.

Fiore slowly walked to Apollo and saw Apollo struggling to get up .

Fiore smirked and said "Look at you? Is this how powerful you Goddesses are?! You're barely holding control of that body. " then she laughed.

Apollo was still down and staying silent.

"I feel bad for Ms. Idol , I mean it's because of you Goddesses that she's suffering right?" said Fiore then she lifted Apollo using her hagoromo until they were face to face, "But enough fun.." Fiore continued then she, removed her glasses and got a small sword under her cloak and pointed it towards Apollo's neck, she glared evilly as she smirked at Apollo, "Well goodbye, ." continued Fiore. As Fiore was gonna stab Apollo, Apollo quickly moved with the last bit of strength she had pepper-sprayed Fiore in her eyes, catching her off-guard.

"Wha-What the?!" screamed Fiore as she covered her eyes with her hands in pain, dropping the sword and Apollo in the process.

Apollo struggled quickly to get up, and ran away from the room, but Apollo couldn't take it anymore and ended up dropping and leaning on the hallway outside Kanon's apartment, Apollo was panting heavily.

"Kanon?!" someone suddenly shouted in the hallway.

Apollo slowly looked at the way she heard the shout and she saw someone running towards her.

"Kat-suragi?..." said Apollo as she saw the person.

Keima knelt down as soon as she reached Apollo.

"Apollo?! What happened?!" asked Keima.

"Katsuragi...You must...protect Kanon..." said Apollo weakly then she began to glow again.

"Wait Apollo! Is this Satyr's doing?!" asked Keima.

Apollo wasn't able to answer for the glowing stopped as soon as Keima finished his question and Apollo was back to being Kanon.

"I'll get you, you Goddess!" Fiore shouted from inside Kanon's room.

Keima heard it nice and clear and had a stressed look on his face, then he looked at Kanon, but Kanon was apparently unconscious.

" Kanon, we have to go!.." said Keima as he started to carry Kanon.

As soon as Keima carried Kanon, he quickly stood up and started to get out of there and headed for the elevator.

* * *

 **-Elevator-**

As soon as Keima and Kanon entered the elevator, Keima pressed the button for the rooftop. Keima panted heavily as he dropped to the elevator floor, still with Kanon in his arms.

Kanon slowly woke up as the elevator moved up and she slowly saw Keima.

"Kei...ma?.. " said Kanon as she fully regained her vision.

Keima looked at her as soon as she spoke and said " I'll explain everything later, are you ok Kanon?".

Kanon blushed as she nodded slowly. " **Keima is...holding me tight...** " thought Kanon as she nodded.

* * *

 **-Rooftop of Kanon's Apartment-**

As soon as the elevator door opened, Keima quickly got out of it while carrying Kanon. He carried Kanon until they were behind a vent and sat on the floor again.

" I think... we can... hide here for a bit..." said Keima as he panted heavily.

"Ahh...Keima..you can put me done now..." said Kanon as she still blushed.

" Ahh...right.." said Keima as he still panted then she let go of Kanon.

Kanon was now beside Keima and silence surrounded them.

"Ano...thanks for coming to save me Keima..." said Kanon while blushing to break the silence.

"I didn't come to save you..it was just a coincidence..." said Keima as he looked down.

"Then...why did you come?..." asked Kanon a bit confused.

"I...wanted to apologize..." said Keima. Kanon's blush grew then Keima quickly looked at Kanon and continued " Look Kanon I'-!..." but he was interrupted when someone spoke not to far from them.

" Did you really think you could escape me by hiding here?!" shouted Fiore as she got out from the elevator then she smirked and continued " But I guess you were a little smart, I thought you would have gone through the main exit like were other people would be.".

"Kanon stay here." said Keima then he stood up and quickly revealed himself to Fiore.

" Keima!.." said Kanon as she tried to grab Keima but wasn't able to.

"Capturing God?" said Fiore as she saw Keima walking towards her, as soon as Keima stopped walking she continued " I never expected you to be here? Nonetheless , we at Satyr wanted to congratulate you for bringing down one Goddess, also I give you my thanks for capturing her here, now move aside.".

"No." Keima quickly and firmly answered.

"What?! This is a command!" said Fiore furiously.

" I'm not joining Satyr nor am I here to help you capture her. I am here because I wanted to see her." said Keima like before.

Kanon blushed again just from hearing Keima.

" What?! I guess my information about the situation was wrong...but it's not too late to join. " said Fiore then she smirked and continued " You were supposed to make the Goddesses stronger, but apparently your conquests are going the other direction, plus aren't you tired of this? You didn't really want any of this, right? Why not be Satyr's slave? You already fit the job...You filthy. Disgusting. Ignorant womanizer.".

Keima smiled after hearing Fiore and said "You're right about one thing... I've been to ignorant..Those girls, the Goddesses' Hos- No, everyone I conquered...Ayumi, Tenri, Chihiro, Sumire, Nanaka, Shiori, Yui, Tsukiyo...Kanon...", after hearing that Kanon suddenly jolted and her heart began to beat faster and Keima continued " I've played with they're genuine feelings... I was too ignorant, believing that there isn't anything beautiful left in this real world...so now I''m paying the price..." then Keima extended his arms at both sides, blocking the way to Kanon and continued talking " Do what you want to me... but I'm not moving!...".

Fiore now had a furious look on her face and said " You worthless human, you think you can do anything to stop me?! " .

Keima looked down slowly and said "I... I've already abandoned Kanon twice..." then Keima looked at Fiore seriously and shouted " I'm not doing it again!...".

Kanon was not moving, but tears suddenly ran through Kanon's face as she heard Keima shout.

"What are you muttering?! I'll personally guide you to hell!" yelled Fiore and then she commanded her hagoromo to multiple into sharp spike looking objects then the hagoromo started to charge at Keima.

Keima closed his eyes as he stood firmly and thought " **It looks like this is it... I just hoped I could've apologiz-..** " ,but his thought was interrupted by a bright light and a sound of wings. Keima quickly opened his eyes and was shocked.

"Apollo?!..." said Keima as he saw Apollo blocking Fiore's attack with a barrier, but Apollo wasn't normal, she was wearing a beautiful white dress and was more mature, her hair was longer, she looked like the Citron version of Kanon, but older. Apollo's power was fully restored.

As Apollo was holding up the barrier she looked at Keima and gave a smile then she returned her attention to Fiore who was also in shock.

" Hey Demon!" said Apollo as she dispelled her barrier and Fiore's hagoromo suddenly broke apart.

Fiore glared at the Apollo and muttered " You little!..".

"I don't know what kind of relation you have with Keima, but... there is one thing you did that ticked me off." said Apollo as she walked slowly towards Fiore, when she was in front of Fiore, Apollo suddenly got a serious expression and continued " You made Kanon cry." .

Fiore got more furious and suddenly withdrew a dagger from her cloak and tried to stab Apollo while shouting " Don't belittle me! You Goddess!".

Apollo grabbed Fiore's arm easily and held it tight, making Fiore unable to move then Apollo leaned closer to Fiore and whispered to her ear, " Let me show you the power of us, Goddesses.".

Right after Apollo finished whispering to Fiore, Apollo suddenly slammed Fiore to the floor. The floor broke and Fiore went through to the lower floor, but as soon as Fiore hit the floor it also broke, the floor continued to break until Fiore reached the basement. Fiore was unable to move after that, she was unconscious.

"Apollo.." suddenly said Keima as he approached Apollo.

Suddenly Keima felt pain in his cheek again.

"I'm still angry at you for making Kanon cry." said Apollo after she slapped Keima.

Keima held his cheek and looked down and said " I know..".

Suddenly Apollo spoke " But you did good today...", it made Keima look at Apollo, " Because of you I was able to save Kanon, so maybe you are still reliable.." then Apollo puffed her cheeks and looked to the sides and quickly said " Besides... Kanon still those love you, so..." then Apollo started to glow and tackled Keima.

"Apollo?! Wa-!" said Keima as Apollo tackled him making them fall to the ground with Apollo on top of him.

Keima slowly opened his eyes after falling and was shocked as he saw Kanon.

" So don't give up on me!.." said Kanon then she quickly kissed Keima.

* * *

 **-Nearby Rooftop Building-**

" Team A proceed to the target building's basement and obtain the Satyr member." said Rimyuel to her skull radio.

" Roger that." someone responded from the skull radio.

Rimyuel then hid her radio in her bag and smirked.

* * *

 **-Rooftop of Kanon's Apartment-**

It was the longest kiss Kanon and Keima had, and finally Kanon withdrew from the kiss.

"Kanon?..." said Keima as he layed down there still in shock from Kanon's sudden kiss.

"Shhh.." said Kanon as she placed her index finger on Keima's mouth then she slowly layed down her head on top of Keima's chest and said " Just let me have my way for this moment..." while smiling.

Kanon layed down on top of Keima in silence, she closed her eyes as she smiled.

"Ahh..Kanon?..." suddenly spoke Keima.

"What is it Keima?" Kanon answered without moving or opening her eyes.

"That's my shirt you're wearing right?" said Keima.

Kanon quickly blushed as she opened her eyes widen.

" You didn't have to ruin the mood, Keima!" shouted Kanon.

And the sound of tasering surrounded the rooftop of Kanon's apartment that morning...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Finally , this chapter done! First of all, how did your Christmas and New Year went? I hope it was a blast!^^

I apologize for the late posting of this chapter, it was my first time putting some action in the story so it was a bit hard for me :)

Tell me guys what you think about this chapter! Personally I'm happy with it :)

 **Some Replies:**

 **jairoesme** : All out? I don't think so! Well...maybe not now XD

 **AYFXA** : Glad you liked the last chapter! ( My favorite one :D ) For the kissing scene though... nevermind it's here! XD

 **FrozenDeluxe** : I know you've been looking forward for the action in my story... so.. did I do good? XD

 **hikigaya** : There's your answer! Of course it was Kanon's scene! ^^

 **xellos450** : So sorry for the corrections in my story! I promise to fix them all after I complete the whole story! :D I also did the same thing while writing the past chapter.. you know smiling like a creep! XD

 **Blee-chan:** Well, I missed your reviews too! Haha, I also wanna say this again... You have a very unique writing style, something I can't even do, so please don't compare your story with mine! Because even I can't do the story your way. A good writer isn't someone who can make awesome stories, a good writer is someone who writes stories to make other people smile, and your story definitely made me smile , so don't let what stupid people, like a stupid senpai say get to you! :)

 **ShawnRaven** : Yes it was Keima's seat! I mean it was pretty obvious I think ^^ So I hope you enjoy this chapter too, I'll be waiting for your review! ^^


	36. Chapter 35: Kanon's Second Visit!

**Chapter 35: Kanon's Second Visit!**

 **\- Katsuragi's House -**

Mari was in Cafe Grandpa, at the counter while brewing some coffee when suddenly the door opened.

"Welcome to Cafe Grand-!.." greeted Mari as the door opened, but she stopped as soon as she saw who came in. " Keima?" said Mari in confusion then she approached him while asking " What are you doing here so-", but paused when she saw another person who entered after Keima, "early?.." she continued after pausing for a while.

"Good morning ! " happily said Kanon as she bowed down, then she continued " It's a pleasure to finally meet you , my name is Kanon! ".

Mari was quiet for a while then she turned to Keima and asked, "Keima, darling, what is Kanon-chan doing here? " while smiling.

Keima started sweating and slowly looked at the side to avoid his mother's face. Mari kept smiling at him when suddenly her right eye began twitching, Keima noticed it and sweated more.

"Uhmm, Ano.. Ms. Katsuragi... I'm sorry it was my fault!.." suddenly said Kanon.

Kanon's word made Keima and Mari look at her.

" I called Keima while I was in trouble this morning!... He rushed to my side as fast as he can and saved me from a stalker, so please don't get mad at Keima!.." sincerely pleased Kanon.

Keima was focused on Kanon when suddenly he felt something heavy lean on his shoulder. Keima looked at his shoulder and found his mother leaning on his shoulder.

"Keima...running to a girl's aid?... I think I should rest a little..." said Mari weakly then she slowly walked to the her room.

"Ms. Katsuragi? Are you ok?" asked Kanon as she watched Mari walking to her room.

Mari stopped for a moment and looked at Kanon and said " Y-Yes , Yes.. I just need to rest for some time..." .

Keima and Kanon stood still at their spot until Mari reached her room and closed the door.

* * *

 **-Keima's Room-**

Moments later Kanon and Keima went up to Keima's room.

"How is ?.." asked Kanon as she sat on his bed.

"She's fine. She's just sleeping. " said Keima as an image of his mother resting on her bed appeared on his mind while placing his bag on his game chair, " Well I'll leave for a moment." he continued.

"Where are you going?" asked Kanon curiously.

"I'll get some refreshments and snacks." said Keima as he exited the room.

As soon as Keima left silence surrounded Kanon, then she suddenly rested on Keima's bed.

" **It's Keima's bed...** " thought Kanon as she happily laid down on Keima's bed.

As she turned around in Keima's bed she spotted something unusual that made her sit up.

"What is that? " said Kanon as she stood up from the bed and approached the object that caught her attention.

"What's this doll doing her?... Was it here the last time I was here?.." said Kanon as she curiously inspected the doll.

"My my, I didn't expect to find this here." suddenly spoke Apollo who was now visible from a gaming screen in Keima's room.

Kanon jolted as she heard Apollo speak and quickly turned her head to face Apollo and said " Don't just suddenly talk Apollo! You're gonna give me a heart attack!".

Apollo giggled a little and said " Sorry! Sorry! But I thought you grown used to it by now!".

"Well you are different from before!" Kanon answered back.

"It was because of Katsuragi's determination to pursue you." Apollo said teasingly.

Kanon blushed as she heard what Apollo said.

" Anyways! That doll you're holding, it's one of Vul-nee-sama's vessels." said Apollo as she pointed on the doll Kanon was holding.

"Vul-nee-sama's vessel?..." said Kanon as she closely looked at the doll again.

"That's right! That means that was given by Vul-nee-sama's host, hmmm..." said Apollo as she thought seriously while rubbing her chin and continued, " I forgot her name... she had blond hair and a small body..." and continued to think.

"Tsukiyo?..." said Kanon.

"Yeah! That girl!" said Apollo as she nodded.

Kanon still looked confused and said " But why would Tsukiyo give Keima a doll?".

"Kanon, I'm back, did you wait long? " said Keima as he entered the room while holding a tray of tea.

Kanon jolted as Keima spoke and quickly hid Luna behind her back. " Not at all!... " said Kanon.

Keima confusedly looked at Kanon as he sat on the floor and placed the tray in front of him.

"What are you hiding?" Keima calmly asked as he poured tea to the cups.

Kanon jolted again as Keima asked that question. Kanon sighed then sticked her tongue out playfully as she sat on the floor and placed Luna on her lap.

"About this.." said Kanon as she placed Luna on her lap.

"You mean Luna?" said Keima.

"Did Tsukiyo give you this doll?" asked Kanon.

"Yes, why?" said Keima.

"Why would she give you a doll?" asked Kanon as she picked up her cup.

Keima picked up his cup and drank first then answered, "I need to keep Luna...for Tsukiyo..." then Keima coughed intentionally ,quickly changing the subject and continued "Anyways, where will you be staying? I mean you can't obviously stay in your apartment." .

" Ms. Okada said she'll find me a new place to stay in!" Kanon answered.

"That won't do." Keima suddenly spoke which made Kanon to stay quiet and focus on him, " I know Apollo can defend for you now, but I still need to know you're in a safe place, somewhere Satyr can't easily charge in, my mind won't be at ease if I know you aren't safe. " Keima continued.

Kanon blushed slightly as she heard Keima's words.

" Kanon? Are you ok?" said Keima as he noticed Kanon spacing out.

"Ahh it's nothing!.." said Kanon then she giggled a bit and continued, " So where do you suggest I go?..".

Keima began thinking and thought " **I can't let her stay here , if the others find out it would cause chaos...** " then he got the idea ,"How about at Yui's?.." said Keima.

"Yui Goido?" confirmed Kanon.

Keima nodded and got his phone out and started to message Yui...

 _ **" Yui , I'm not coming to school today ,but after school could you pick up Kanon from my house and let her stay at your house for a couple of days?**_

 _ **-Keima"**_

As Keima sent the message and closed the phone he instantly got a message.

" **That fast?!** " thought Kanon as she heard Keima's phone.

Keima opened his phone again and read the message..

 _ **" Ok! Ok! I'll come over for dinner later and pick her up! Could you ask Mother what present she would like?**_

 _ **-Yui"**_

Keima smiled a little and said " She agreed to take you in for a couple of days."

"Really?..That's great.." said Kanon a bit disappointed and thought " **I wish I could have stayed here though...** ".

Keima looked at Kanon confusedly and then stood up and said "I'll prepare lunch then."

"Ok!.." Kanon answered while smiling.

Keima smiled back at her and exited the room.

 _Moments later..._

A plate of lunch was left on the dining table for Mari as Keima and Kanon ate at his room.

"Keima really is a great cook!" said Kanon as she munched on Keima's home made lunch.

"It's nothing. " answered Keima as he played his PFP while eating.

"By the way... when is Yui coming? " suddenly asked Kanon as she continued eating.

Keima looked at Kanon and said " She said she'll come over for dinner and pick you up." .

Then the thought suddenly entered Keima's mind that made him drop a sweat and nervous.

" **Yui is coming over for dinner again?!...** " thought Keima.

"Keima?" said Kanon as she looked at the distressed Keima.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So finally a new chapter after a month, I'm so sorry . but a new school term really gets busy in the start =3=

And now I feel like my story is sloppy again , yes this is kinda short =3=

Again I'm sorry TT_TT Please tell me if anything felt awful in my story , I wanna regain my writing powers back ^^.


	37. Chapter 36: Advancements?

**Chapter 36: Advancements?**

-Katsuragi's House-

It's was a nice evening everyone was seated on the table, Keima was serving dinner.

"Darling come sit me now!" suddenly shouted Yui.

Yes, Yui was indeed in the Katsuragi Residence for dinner again. Yui's shout actually made Keima, Mari and Kanon feel uncomfortable, but it wasn't just them apparently Yui brought other guest with her.

Mari laughed nervously, looked at Keima who was serving food and said " I'm sorry Keima-Darling for troubling you with cooking dinner tonight, I didn't know we were having so many guest.".

" I didn't know too! I thought it was only Yui." thought Keima as he continued serving food.

" Sorry about that Mother!" said Yui that agitated the others, then she continued " But apparently when I said I was going to Keima's house they wanted to come." then she laughed.

As Yui said it wasn't just her, Tsukiyo, and Ayumi also came, along side Kanon who was already there since morning.

"I had nothing particular to do, so I just went to visit Keima!.." proclaimed Tsukiyo as a light blush appeared on her face.

Meanwhile Ayumi was just silently sitting on her chair as she blushed.

Mari laughed awkwardly again as Keima finished serving the food, but suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Who might that be?" said Mari as all of them looked at the door except Keima who was cleaning his glasses. " Would you kindly get that dear?" said Mari as she smiled at Keima.

Keima looked at Mari and sighed then he stood up and walked to the door while saying " Of all the days...".

Keima opened the door unwillingly.

"Ah! Ano!... G-Good evening Keima!..." suddenly said Tenri while blushing as Keima opened the door.

"Tenri?" said Keima as he looked slightly confused

"Uhm..Diana said that I should..ano.." shyly said Tenri.

"Diana said what?" asked Keima.

Tenri blushed more and was unable to answer. When suddenly Tenri's shadow changed a bit.

"Katsuragi! Why didn't you invite Tenri to dinner as well?!" yelled Diana.

"What?! Who said I invited anyone?!" Keima answered back.

"Don't make excuses! You still haven't made it up to Tenri for suddenly leaving last time!.." said Diana slightly furious.

"Diana, I told you that was okay!..." said Tenri embarrassingly.

"Oh? Isn't that Tenri I hear?" suddenly spoke Mari from her chair.

"Tenri?.." thought Ayumi, Kanon, and Tsukiyo simultaneously.

It made Keima sweat drop from his head. Keima slowly opened the door wide revealing Tenri to everyone.

"Ahh!...G-Good evening!..."said Tenri.

" Ahh, so it was Tenri." Mari said happily as she waved and continued " What brings you here Tenri?" asked Mari.

"Uhmm Ano!.." said Tenri who was blushing and was unable to answer.

"I also invited her..." suddenly answered Keima.

"Eh?" said Mari who was shocked.

"I'm sorry for not telling Mother." said Keima.

"No! No! It's ok!.." said Mari then she laughed awkwardly.

"Th-Thank you Keima..." Tenri whispered happily.

"Shall we sit down and eat?" asked Keima as he turned to Tenri.

Tenri nodded as she smiled.

 _Moments Later..._

Yes, it was a very silent dinner, well... except for Yui's constant dotting on Keima.

"Darling here! Let me feed you!" said Yui as she tried to do so.

"Ahh.. No Yui... I can eat just fine." said Keima as he refused politely when suddenly Kanon spoke.

"Yui! Would you please stop bugging Keima!.." said Kanon in a slightly irritated voice.

Everyone was surprised by Kanon and was stuck staring at her.

Kanon found it awkward herself and said " It's just that!.. Keima looked bothered by it!..".

Mari laughed awkwardly and said " I'm glad to you guys hanging around Keima and all, but ... I'm starting to worry that Keima doesn't have any male friends.".

The other girls then laughed awkwardly in the sudden realization.

" Now that you've mentioned it..." said Ayumi.

"It's not our fault, right?.." asked Kanon a little worried.

"But he does have a male friend.." suddenly said Tenri.

"He does?!.." said the other girls and Mari.

Tenri nodded and said " He was a blonde guy, I think his name was Ryu?..." said Tenri.

"Now that you've mentioned it...Chihiro did mention he met a blonde guy here once while she was visiting Elsie.." recalled Ayumi .

"Really?!" said Mari getting all excited then she looked at Keima and continued " Hey dear! Why not try inviting him next time? I want to meet him!..".

Keima sighed and said "I don't have other friends , because I'm fine with the situation right now, I'm ok with just you guys." then continued to eat.

Keima noticed the sudden silence then took a peek at them and saw them blushing, even his mother. Keima's sweat dropped again.

" If Keima says so, who am I to disagree. " said Tsukiyo happily while still blushing a little.

Kanon and Ayumi agreed by nodding.

"Ahh.. I almost forgot, where's Elsie and your cousin?" suddenly asked Yui.

"Elsie is still in Haqua's place I guess, but Keima's cousin? " asked Mari.

Keima suddenly jolted.

"So she really wasn't your cousin?" said Kanon as she stared at Keima.

"She's my cousin!" suddenly answered Keima then he sighed and said " Mom.".

"What is it ?" said Mari nonchalantly.

Then Keima came closer to Mari and whispered " Truth is my cousin from Elsie's family came to school today...".

"Oh..I see.." said Mari in a understanding way, but Keima could feel a little anger.

" **I'm sorry dad...** " thought Keima.

"I'm sorry, but it was Keima's cousin, it's just some complicated family stuff." said Mari then she laughed it off.

" Ahh... sorry for bringing the topic up Mother." said Yui.

"No no , it's ok Yui. By the way , you made advancements towards Keima?" said Mari while smiling.

Everyone else suddenly coughed except for Yui.

" Mother?!" shouted Keima.

"I just wanna know some stuff dear. " answered Mari still smiling then she looked at the girls who were blushing and continued " so?".

" **As if anyone of them is gonna answer.** " Keima thought in relief.

"Uhmm.." Kanon suddenly spoke while blushing.

" **Wait?! Kanon?!..** " suddenly thought Keima as Kanon began to speak.

"Keima...swore that he won't abandon me, that he'll be with me through thick and thin..." said Kanon while blushing, smiling and being embarrassed.

" Keima said that?!" said the surprised Mari.

Kanon nodded slowly as her blush remained then she looked at Keima who was clearly embarrassed.

"Hmph!.. I bet everyone tells that to you since your an idol.." said Tsukiyo then she looked at Keima and said " I could never forget what Keima said to me.." then Tsukiyo started blushing and continued, " I don't actually believe it, but... Keima said...Keima said he'll make me happy...". Tsukiyo didn't notice, but she was already smiling a little.

" Keima did you really say that?" asked Kanon a bit worried.

" Keima, dear , you do know what that means?" asked Mari also a bit worried.

"Keima! I'll be the one who'll make you happy!" suddenly said Yui.

"Uhh.. Ano .. wait!.." answered Keima.

"Couldn't we just ask Keima!..." suddenly said Ayumi.

They all looked at Ayumi.

"A-Ayumi's right!..." said Kanon.

" I guess that's fair." said Tsukiyo.

" **Don't just force the decision on me!...** " thought Keima.

"So Keima dear, who? Who's the one most close to you?" asked Mari while smiling.

Keima looked around and saw nothing but stares, " **Tsk.** " he thought as he started to sweat. **"** I guess it would be...Tenri?.." said Keima. " **Tenri does know about the conquest and all and she is my childhood friend. "** thought Keima as he answered.

"Eh?!" said Kanon, Yui and Tsukiyo.

"I guess you did really like Tenri Keima." teased Mari.

" I said she's the closest to me!.." defended Keima.

Meanwhile Tenri was burning up silently in her sit.

"Alright , alright I understand" said Mari then she sighed and said " You don't have to be too embarrassed dear, it's not like you kissed one of them already." playfully. Then she started eating again, but she noticed the sudden silence.

"Hmph?.." said Mari as she looked at the girls while chewing. Mari saw them blushing and somehow fidgeting in their sits except for Yui who was rubbing the back of her head while smiling.

Mari then suddenly dropped her spoon and shouted " Wait! Did you guys kissed already?! Did you?! ".

The girls just looked down as their blush grew.

"Mother!..Stop it!" shouted Keima.

Mari was now panicking and kept speaking " When did it happen?! Keima did you kiss all of them?! Who was first?! What's the reason?!.. Why haven't you told me?! Does-..." then she fainted.

* * *

-Kitchen-

Moments later Mari was in her bed, everyone went home ( Kanon went with Yui just like what Keima planned ) except for Tenri who was helping cleaning up .

Keima sighed and said " Finally, some peace and quiet..." while washing the dishes.

"Uhmm.. Here Keima." said Tenri as she brought the other dishes to Keima.

"Thanks." said Keima.

Tenri then waited for Keima to finish cleaning when she said " Ano...Keima?..".

"What is it?" said Keima still washing the dishes.

" It's just, tomor-.." said Tenri but she was cut off when Diana suddenly spoke as her shadow.

"Couldn't you look at Tenri when she's talking to you?! You even said that you guys are the closest!" said Diana.

"That's because she knows everthing about the plan!.." Keima answered back.

"Jeez! Would you two just go out already! I mean, what happened earlier is still playing inside Tenri's head.". said Diana.

" Diana!..." said Tenri while being embarrassed.

" Enough of that already!.." said Keima as he finished washing the dishes and closed the faucet then he faced Tenri and said " What were you gonna say Tenri?".

Tenri jolted and said "Ah!... That's for tomorrow our schools are...".

* * *

-At Nikaido's place-

"All plans for tomorrow have been prepared." said Nikaido as she ate.

" Yes, now it's up for the Capturing God himself to think how he'll handle the situation." said Rimyuel as she also ate then she smirked.

"Is this really necessary though?" asked Nikaido.

"It is, if we want to speed up the capturing process..." said Rimyuel then she looked outside the window and said " As Chief Dokuro said we don't have enough time left...".

* * *

-Katsuragi's House , Kitchen -

"What?! Why didn't you guys tell us earlier?!" shouted Keima.

"Katsuragi don't just shout at Tenri!" complained Diana.

"It's because it was too awkward earlier... I'm sorry!.." said Tenri shyly.

" **Rimyuel what kind of plan is this?!...** " thought Keima.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Sloppy...I'm getting sloppy , sloppy , sloppy =3= So sorry guys , I'm a bad author, I can't even keep my update schedule =3= plus the story is getting bad , I think I gotta start from square one again :v

Again Sorry :) Hope you guys can still enjoy this XD

 **Some Replies:**

 **FrozenDeluxe:** I know right ? College life, all I can see now is codes =3=

 **AYFXA:** Thanks, you always give me good comments , wish I could give you guys chapters faster XD

 **Jairoesme:** Was it? XD

 **NightArcana:** Hmmm.. I gues its... ( not spoiling ) XD and don't worry about your english , even I have problems XD

 **Blee:** Sorry, so sorry , I know you've been waiting, I'm sorry, I just hope you didn't lost it :)

 **ShawnRaven :** I bet you would do the same if it was Haqua XD

 **Hikigaya:** I'm getting slower though ( waits for term end , just a little more ) XD

 **maxwellhilary0308:** I guess we both didn't like the manga and anime end XD And thanks for reading this non- stop for a day, really THANKS XD And I guess your a Kanon fan , am I right? XD


	38. Chapter 37: Leveling the Playing Field

**Chapter 37: Leveling the Playing Field**

-Streets, Majima City-

Keima was walking to school, the typical scenario with Tenri behind him. Keima sighed as he walked and played with his PFP.

"Keima...I'm sorry..." said Tenri shyly as she followed Keima.

"I told you its ok. It's not your fault. " answered Keima as he continued playing.

Tenri became silent again.

" **Its Rimyuel's fault... What are you thinking?!..."** thought Keima as he continued to walk.

It was a very typical day indeed, until they reached Majima Highschool's Gate.

* * *

-Majima Highschool , Front Gate-

As Keima and Tenri reached the gate, Ayumi and the other Goddesses' host was waiting there. Ayumi was talking to Yui and Kanon while Tsukiyo was next to Shiori. Keima put his PFP in his pocket and looked at them.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Keima.

Every Goddess' host looked at him and nodded in their own way.

"Then let's go." said Keima.

* * *

-Class 2-B -

Chihiro sighed as she stared outside the window.

"Feeling bored Chihiro?" asked Miyako who was sitting beside her.

"Yeah..." boredly answered Chihiro then she continued, " I mean Elsie hasn't been coming to school, and now Ayumi isn't going to school either...We're also missing a lot of band practice.." then she sighed again.

"It can't be helped. It's our school's student exchange program." said Miyako as she gone through her stuff.

"Why did they have to pick Ayumi?!..." ranted Chihiro.

"Why not?" Miyako asked cheerfully.

Chihiro scratched her head after hearing Miyako and said " I guess you're right...Ayumi's pretty amazing.".

* * *

\- Street to Misato Hisagi Highschool -

Keima was playing his PFP ahead of everyone while walking to Tenri's school. Suddenly Yui grabbed Keima's arm.

"Hey Darling! " said Yui as she grabbed Keima's arm.

Keima jolted a little and looked at Yui. "What is it Yui?!..And could you please stop grabbing my arm! " said Keima.

" I'm just happy that I can be in the same class with you " said Yui then she smiled at Keima.

Keima blushed a little after hearing what Yui said.

"Yui I thought we already discussed about this!" suddenly yelled Kanon.

"Sorry Kanon! " said Yui.

Kanon suddenly grabbed Keima's other arm and said " I guess I can't really leave you and Keima alone! ".

"Kanon?!... " said Keima as Kanon grabbed his arm.

"You guys! We aren't in Majima High! " yelled Ayumi.

* * *

\- Tenri's class, Misato Hisagi Highschool-

Moments later class had finally started, Keima and the others from Majima High was standing outside the classroom waiting for the teacher to call them. Keima was calm only playing his PFP.

" This is kinda embarrassing." said Ayumi then she laughed a little.

"There's nothing to worry about! " answered Yui with confidence.

"That's right. We'll just introduce ourselves. " followed up Kanon.

"But you face a lot more than a class in your concerts Kanon! You're already used to this! " said Ayumi.

"Hey guys. " suddenly said Tsukiyo.

It caught everyone else's attention then they looked at Tsukiyo. Tsukiyo then pointed beside her, everyone's eyes, including Keima, followed her finger and their faces shown slight dissapointment.

" **I almost forgot about her...** " thought Keima, Ayumi, Yui and Kanon as they saw Shiori.

Shiori was frozen in her place like she was dead, except she was shivering.

'' Hey Shiori, it's going to be alright!... '' said Ayumi as she approached Shiori.

Shiori didn't respond.

'' **T-t-that's ri-right... We need to... i-intro-duce ourselves... I-I didn't think that I'll had to f-face this challenge again!...C-ca-can I d-do this?.. ''** Thought Shiori nervously.

'' You'll be alright Shiori. You can do it. '' said Kanon while smiling as she approached Shiori.

Suddenly the teacher calls Kanon.

" I guess I'm up. " said Kanon then she happily entered the class.

As soon as Kanon entered the classroom, the classroom uproar. The teacher began yelling at the class to keep quiet.

" **I can't do this!...** " immediately thought Shiori.

"Kanon is really amazing isn't she? She even has fans here. " said Ayumi as she watched Kanon's introduction.

" Nothing less from Kanon! " said Yui.

Shiori was still terrified by the thought of doing a introduction, she was lost in her own world.

Suddenly someone placed his hand on Shiori's shoulder. It made Shiori look at the person and she suddenly felt calm.

"K-Keima?... " said Shiori shyly.

The teacher then calls Yui next.

" I guess I'm up next! " said Yui with confidence then she marched inside the classroom and started her introduction.

 _Meanwhile..._

Keima didn't look at Shiori and kept playing with his other hand. " You'll be fine." said Keima as he played then continued after a short pause, " You're not the same as before. ".

Shiori blushed a little as she stared at Keima.

" **Keima... You only said something so simple yet I feel so relieved ... B-But even so... I can't help feeling scared!... "** thought Shiori.

The teacher calls Ayumi next as Yui takes her sit.

" I'm up next then. " said Ayumi then she stretched a little then entered the class for her introduction.

" You still feeling nervous? " suddenly asked Tsukiyo.

Shiori looked at Tsukiyo and nodded slowly.

Tsukiyo smiled gently and said "I feel nervous too,but..." then her smiled change like she was thinking of someone and continued , " It's relieving thinking someone will be there for you. ".

" **Someone there for me?... Keima?... "** thought Shiori then she remembered Keima's smile the other day, Shiori turned red at her thought.

" You're thinking of Keima, aren't you? " suddenly asked Tsukiyo.

Shiori jolted and panicked , she tried saying something but only ended up mumbling jibberish.

Tsukiyo smiled again and said " It's ok. It's obvious you know. ".

" I'm here you know. " said Keima who was just been behind them this whole time.

Shiori felt more embarrassed and panicked more. At the same time the teacher called Tsukiyo. Tsukiyo escaped, walking inside the classroom and starting her introduction. Shiori was still panicking unable to say anything when suddenly Keima placed his hand on her head.

Shiori stopped from panicking and looked at Keima,while blushing a little.

Keima then began patting her head and asked " Have you calmed down now? ".

Shiori nodded slowly staring at Keima.

" Don't worry about unnecessary things, just think that your talking to me. " said Keima as he continued to pat Shiori's head.

" **Talking only...to Keima?..."** thought Shiori.

Finally the teacher called Shiori.

" Do your best. " said Keima as he removed his hand from Shiori's head.

Shiori smiled at Keima and nodded. Shiori walked inside the classroom and stood in front. Shiori fidgeted as the class waited for her to start her introduction. The Goddess' hosts tried giving her confidence, giving her thumbs up and smiling at her. Shiori looked at the door again and saw Keima watching her. Keima smiled gently and nodded at her. Shiori took a deep breathe and started.

" M-My name is Sh-Shiori Shiomiya, I-I'm from Majima Pr-Private Highschool, I'm also part of o-our Library Committee...M-My hobbies are re-reading and writing stories... I spent most of my t-time in the library and at home.. From today o-onwards I'll be in your care!... " said Shiori, bowing at the last part.

" Thank you for that introduction Ms. Shiomiya, you can take your seat now. " said the teacher.

"T-Thank you.. " said Shiori then she walked to her seat.

" **I-I did it!... I did my introduction!...I did it Keima!... "** thought Shiori as she sat down on her seat beside Tsukiyo.

" Good job Shiomiya. " suddenly said Tsukiyo.

Shiori looked at Tsukiyo who was already smiling at her. " T-Thank you...Ano... " said Shiori then she felt embarrassed and looked down, " Ano...if you d-don't mind... You can call me Shiori... " then she looked at Tsukiyo again, " S-so c-can I start calling you Ts-Tsukiyo?... " asked Shiori still feeling embarrassed.

Tsukiyo was surprised for a moment then she smiled and said " If you wish, Shiori. ".

Shiori felt happy as she smiled brightly and nodded .

" And for our last exchange student, the only boy in the program- " said the teacher.

"Eh? " reacted the boys in class as soon as the teacher said the word boy.

The teacher felt irritated and just ignored it and said "Come in and introduce yourself.".

Keima then entered the classroom playing a PFP. The class was silent as he entered. Keima kept his PFP as soon as he got in frontof the class, he faced the class .

" I'm -..." said Keima but he was immediately cut off by one of the students.

" It's the rumored boyfriend of Kanon! " shouted the guy as he quickly stood up.

"Eh? " simultaneously reacted the Goddess' hosts, but had different expressions.

* * *

- **Author's Note-**

So sorry for the late update... I've got a problem now regarding my posting so I'm really sorry! I'm getting rusty so I need your comments to guide me again!.. Please critic my work again :).


	39. Chapter 38: Meeting the Other Five!

**Chapter 38: Meeting the Other Five!**

- **Tenri's classroom, Misato Hisagi Highschool** -

The first two period just finished and the class is on a break. Kanon's desk was already surrounded by people and she was once again bombarded with questions. Keima sighed in his newly assigned desk.

" **What a way too start the day...** " thought Keima as he remembered what happened with his introduction, " **Good thing this teacher is on parts with Nikaido when it comes to disciplining the class..** ".

Suddenly Keima was called simultaneously.

"Darling!"

"My Knight!"

Keima felt a chill run through his spine as he was called. He quickly looked at both of his to find Yui and Nanaka already looking at each other in a confused way.

"Darling? " asked Nanaka.

"Knight? " asked Yui.

" **Why does this two have to collide first thing in the morning?!.. "** thought Keima.

"Darling, is she referring to you? " asked Yui as she came closer to Keima.

" Yui she's-" Keima tried to explain, but was cut off when Nanaka pulled him.

" Keima, is this girl calling you Darling? " asked Nanaka as she pulled Keima.

" Nanaka this is-" Keima tried again, but Yui suddenly spoke.

" Stop pulling Darling! Who are you anyways?" asked Yui.

" I'm Nanaka Haibara. Keima and I happen to have a very good relationship! " said Nanaka as she put her hands on her waist and continued " Now, who are you? " .

" I'm Yui Goido!" said Yui as she pointed herself with her thumb and continued "I'm also Keima's suitor and future lover! ".

Nanaka was shocked.

"K-Keima! What is she saying?! " asked Nanaka as she shook Keima.

" Nanaka? What are you doing? " suddenly asked Tenri as she approached them.

Nanaka then grabbed on Tenri and said " Tenri! This girl is saying things! " then she pointed at Yui.

"Hello Tenri! " greeted Yui as she smiled.

"Ahh, hello Yui. " Tenri greeted back with a smile.

"W-Wait Tenri! You know this girl?! " asked the shocked Nanaka.

"Of course she knows me! We're both friends and rivals in the battle to get Keima's heart! " suddenly answered Yui proudly.

Tenri immediately blushed red after hearing Yui.

"Oi! Yui! Keep your voice down!.. " said the troubled Keima.

"Tenri! She's lying, right?! " asked Nanaka as she shook Tenri then stared at her while holding her by the arms.

Tenri has still blushing as Nanaka asked her and stared at her. Tenri fidgeted and averted her eyes from Nanaka. "Ano... uhnmm.. Nanaka, see... It's like... " stuttered Tenri, but she couldn't finish what she wanted to say.

Nanaka stared at Tenri as she said "Eh?..", then she looked down. Nanaka clenched her fist as she fidgeted.

"Nanaka?.. " asked Tenri quite shyly.

Nanaka then quickly looked up and faced Tenri. She got tears in her eyes and her face was red from embarrassment. " Tenri, how could you keep that a secret from me?! I even asked before!.." said Nanaka with a slightly mad tone.

"Sorry Nanaka!..I just couldn't tell you!... " apologized Tenri.

"What are you guys being so noisy about?! " suddenly asked Tsukiyo who approached them because of the noise. They were making.

"And who is this?! Another girl in Keima's harem?!.." suddenly spouted Nanaka as she pointed at Tsukiyo on a whim.

"Wh-What?!.. " said Tsukiyo as she got flustered while blushing a little.

" You got it right! " answered Yui on a whim.

"Don't go answering her questions on a whim! " ranted Keima as he stood up.

Nanaka grabbed Keima by the collar of his shirt and started shaking him up. "Keima, you said you weren't ready yet, so I decided to wait! Why do you have a harem ?! You liar!..." said Nanaka as she shook Keima still with slight tears in her eyes, then she pointed at where Ayumi and Shiori was, " I bet hose two are part of your harem too, aren't they?!... ".

" Wh-what are you spouting?!" asked Ayumi slightly flustered and blushing.

Shiori hid her face with a book she was currently reading.

"Nanaka listen to me!" seriously said Keima.

Nanaka spook a little by Keima calmed down a bit at her position.

Keima fixed his clothing and glasses then started to talk, " Nanaka, just as you said I'm still not ready.".

"Then..." said Nanaka as she wiped her tears.

Keima didn't let her finish, but he just nodded and said " I don't have a harem nor will I have in the future.".

"Then... I still have a chance?.." bluntly asked Nanaka with a hopeful tone.

Keima, Tsukiyo, and Tenri stumbled a little at hearing Nanaka's question.

Keima averted his eyes from Nanaka and answered " ...Maybe.".

Nanaka suddenly smiled and embraced Keima as she said " Keima! I knew you like me!".

"N-Nanaka?!.." said the surprised Tenri.

" Get away from Darling!" said Yui.

"Womanizer..." whispered Tsukiyo.

"Nanaka! Please stop what you're doing!" asked Keima as he struggled with Nanaka stuck to him.

Nanaka giggled and said "Not a chance!".

 _Meanwhile..._

Kanon was busy entertaining her fan's questions, when she saw a glimpse of Nanaka and Keima. Kanon quickly pouted.

" My my, looks like another girl has eyes on Keima?" spoke Apollo in Kanon's mind.

" **Nanaka Haibara, from Misato Hisagi Highschool, 13th capture.** " thought Kanon.

"You really did your research." teased Apollo.

" **It was one the papers Keima gave us!...** " thought Kanon feeling a little embarrassed.

"You really don't want to lose , am I right? " asked Apollo in a teasingly way.

" **Apollo!** " thought Kanon.

" Ahh..Kanon? Are you ok? " suddenly asked a fan in front of her.

Kanon shook her head a little and said " It's nothing. I'm okay." while giving a gentle smile.

"Kanon I just thought of a plan!.." said Apollo then she laughed sneakily.

Finally the school bell rang, signaling the end of the break and classes started again.

* * *

- **Hospital , New Hell** -

Meanwhile in New Hell, Elsie was sleeping on a chair, resting her head on Haqua's bed. Suddenly , Haqua's eyes slowly opened.

"Wmm...Where am I?..." said Haqua weakly as she regained her vision.

Haqua tilted her head left and right to see her surroundings, she then decides to move her hands and quickly she touched Elsie's hair. Haqua looked at the side of the bed she touched someone's hair and saw Elsie.

"Elsie..." said Haqua as she smiled.

As soon as she smiled she also felt tired again. Her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep again.

* * *

\- **Class 2-B, Majima Highschool** -

Chihiro sighed as she stared at the paper given to them by Kodama- sensei.

" **Why do we have to write an essay today...** " , thought Chihiro then she glanced on the tittlegiven to the essay.

 _"Why is Today the Best Day?"_

" **What a weird topic..."** thought Chihiro then she looked at Kodama-sensei and thought, " **Well, he sure is happy today...it's creepy."**.

* * *

\- **Tenri's classroom, Misato Hisagi Highschool** -

The bell rings again and it's time for lunch. Keima who was still sitting on his seat, reached for his pocket and took out his PFP.

" **Another break... I need to get away from them as much as possible.** " thought Keima as he played with his PFP.

"Keima." Kanon suddenly called him from behind.

Keima looked at Kanon, she was smiling. This caught the attention of the people inside the class.

"Yes Kanon? " asked Keima.

"They call each other by their first name.." someone from the class whispered.

" They most be really close then.." someone answered him back with a whisper.

" Would you mind if we eat lunch together?" asked Kanon with the same smile she always has.

The class uproar with Kanon's request.

Ayumi sighed as she placed her hand on her face. " This again..." said Ayumi.

"The rumor is true!..." one student yelled.

" I don't want to believe it!..." yelled a male student who denies it.

"Wa-Wait a minute!... That can't possibly be true!..." suddenly said Nanaka as she steps in beside Keima.

"Fine. Lets eat lunch. " answered Keima calmly.

"Keima!..." reacted Nanaka.

Suddenly Yui patted Nanaka's shoulder and said " Don't worry! This happens all the time! Seeing those two together at school ain't really surprising anymore.".

"You're ok with this?!.." Nanaka asked quite shock about Yui.

Yui nodded and said " Keima, is it ok if we come with you two?" asked Yui happily.

Keima looked at Kanon and asked " Is that okay with you? ".

Kanon just nodded.

"Ok! We're going to eat!" said Yui happily .

" Wait! Just wait a minute!..." said Nanaka which caught their attention then she pointed at Kanon , " Just what is your relationship with Keima?!.." .

Kanon looked down to her side as a small blush appeared on her face and said " I'm sorry, but... I just can't reveal it...".

"What do you mean you can't?!" asked Nanaka slightly confused and furious.

"It's confirmed! They're going out!..." shouted someone devastated in the class.

"But his just a normal guy! He can't possibly be going out with Kanon!" someone refused.

Kanon then turned to Keima and asked " Keima, just what exactly am I to you?...".

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews for the latest chapter! I hope I did pick up on the tips you guys said , hehe... And about the longer chapters, I'm still working on how I would do that, sorry :(

Funny thing though , I thought I published this story on May 10, but it was actually May 9, because of that I updated on day late XD REALLY SORRY ABOUT NOT REMEMBERING WHEN I CREATED THIS STORY!


	40. Chapter 39: Who Versus Who?

**Chapter 39: Who Versus Who?**

- **Tenri's classroom, Misato Hisagi Highschool** -

Kanon stared at Keima as the classroom gone silent also awaiting Keima's answer. Keima looked glanced around and saw different eyes looking at him, worried, mad, curious and pleading.

Keima sweated as he averted his eyes from Kanon and carefully said " Ka-Kanon... I don't think this is the right pl-...".

When suddenly Keima's phone rang. Keima took out his phone and saw an unknown number.

Keima looked unsure and said " Sorry, but I got to answer this call.".

The girls already knew the face Keima got, he was serious.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" said someone while Keima was going outside the class.

Keima didn't answer and continued to the hallways.

"Get back here and answer the question!" shouted someone else.

"Can't you see when a person has an important call to answer?!" replied Nanaka as she stared at the person who shouted at Keima.

* * *

- **Empty Hallway, Misato Hisagi Highschool -**

Keima went to an empty hallway nearby and answered the phone.

"Hello?" said Keima as he answered the phone.

" Nice to see you guys doing well on your first day at Hisagi High." the person on the other side of the phone answered back.

"Rimyuel?" asked Keima.

" Who else. " Rimyuel answered back.

" Should've known, I was surprised that someone else other than me knows my phone number. Do I have the right to presume that you made this exchange program happen?" answered Keima.

"That makes me your first caller, am I right?" said Rimyuel as she smiled a bit then continued " Yes I was.".

"Why?" quickly asked Keima.

"Hmm? I thought this would've been easier for you to reconquer the remaining Goddesses, I mean with already three Goddesses reconquered and a bunch of the other girls you conquered that can interact with each other, I saw the best solution was isolating you guys in a place where its only you and the Goddesses. " answered Rimyuel.

Upon wearing Rimyuel's answer Keima thought **" She's actually right... I forgot about that danger..".**

"I'm surprised you didn't get that from the start." Rimyuel suddenly spoke.

Keima paused for a second and said "My bad, I've been to focused on the Goddesses." .

" If you say so Keima, but we don't have much time, Satyr may already knows about this and we don't know what they would do." said Rimyuel.

What happened at Kanon's apartment just flashed back to Keima. Keima's grip tightened and he said " I know.".

* * *

 **-Misato Hisagi Highschool Cafeteria-**

Meanwhile, as soon as Keima left the room and gone out of sight, the girls proceeded to the cafeteria. They got a sit, but no one was eating except Yui. Tenri looked at both sides of the table as she sat, she could feel the tension. Nanaka was sitting at the other side while Kanon on the other. Nanaka was glaring at Kanon as Kanon was smiling back at her.

"Ahh..Ano.. How about some lunch?..." Tenri asked nicely to ease up the tension.

"What was that about?!" Nanaka suddenly spoke.

All of the Goddesses' host looked at her.

"How could you ask Keima like that?!" Nanaka continued.

"I just wanted to confirm our relationship, is that wrong?" Kanon asked.

"But in public?! Are you trying to show off?! Try to think how Keima felt at that moment!" Nanaka answered back as she stood up.

"Nanaka!.." said Tenri as she tried to calm Nanaka down.

"Guys chill out!" said Yui as friendly as ever.

Shiori then covered her face with a book as she sat between the quiet Tsukiyo and restless Ayumi.

" How could you possible understand! Don't act like you know what we've been through! Stop butting in!" Kanon stood up herself as she answered back.

Nanaka gritted her teeth and said "Could you stop acting like his girlfriend already!" .

"I could say the same to you!" Kanon quickly replied then she faced the other direction with arms crossed.

"This girl!... I'm leaving!" said Nanaka then she quickly walked away.

"Me too! I wasn't really that hungry anyways!" said Kanon then she also left.

"Nanaka!..."said Tenri then she chased Nanaka.

"Kanon wait!" said Ayumi then she followed Kanon.

Tsukiyo sighed as it happened while Shiori slowly removed the book covering her face.

Yui then stood up and said " I'll go follow Kanon and Ayumi." .

" No." quickly said Tsukiyo then continued as Yui and Shiori looked at her , " I'll go after her, Yui try to talk with Nanaka as well.".

Yui smiled and said "Got it!" then she went to follow Nanaka and Tenri.

Tsukiyo then looked at Shiori and asked " How about you Shiori?".

"Ahh.. I-..." said Shiori, but then Tsukiyo's eyes went to look behind of Shiori.

Shiori then also turned her head to look at where Tsukiyo is looking.

"Where is everyone?" Keima asked as he stood behind Shiori.

* * *

 **-Misato Hisagi Highschool Library-**

Moments later Shiori headed to the library with Keima.

"Ano..Keima.." said Shiori as she skimmed the bookshelves.

"What is it?" said Keima as he also skimmed at the bookshelves behind Shiori.

"S-Sorry for..br-bringing you along..." said Shiori as she got a book from the shelf.

"I don't mind, plus...as Tsukiyo said its better if they solve it by themselves." said Keima as he continued to skim.

Shiori stared at the book she was holding as she remembered what happened moments ago.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Where is everyone?" Keima asked as he stood behind Shiori._

 _"The-they..weren't hungry.." said Shiori._

 _"Is there a problem?" Keima quickly asked._

 _"Ahh-...Ano.." stuttered Shiori, but Tsukiyo then interrupted._

 _"You shouldn't concern yourself with it...this is something we girls need to go through." said Tsukiyo._

 _Keima paused for a minute as he looked at the two and as he blinked slowly he said "Understood. I leave them in your hands Tsukiyo."._

 _Tsukiyo nodded at him as she smiled then she went off to follow Kanon._

 _Suddenly Keima spoke again and said "How about you Shiori? What do you plan to do?"._

 _Shiori jolted a bit and said "Ahh...An-ano...th-the library?..."._

 _End of Flashback..._

Shiori sighed after reminiscing and thought **"But being with him alone makes me too restless..."**.

"Shiori." Keima suddenly called out.

Shiori jolted as she answered "Y-yes?!...".

"I'll be checking some books on the other side." said Keima.

"Ah..ok.." said Shiori.

"Message me if ever you need something." said Keima before leaving.

 **"I could've just gone with you..."** thought Shiori as she watched Keima leave.

* * *

- **Tenri's classroom, Misato Hisagi Highschool** -

After leaving the cafeteria Nanaka headed back to the classroom and Tenri was just behind her.

"Nanaka wait!..." said Tenri as she entered the classroom right after Nanaka did.

"That Kanon..who does she think she is!..." ranted Nanaka as soon as she entered, "saying stuff like that...and they aren't even in a relationship!...", then she quickly faced Tenri with worried eyes and asked " They aren't right?!...".

Tenri was shocked a bit and answered "N-No, they aren't.".

Nanaka sighed in relief and said "Well getting back to topic...".

 **"Nanaka seems fine, I thought she was really mad, but... I guess she's the same old Nanaka."** thought Tenri as Nanaka continued to rant then she smiled at Nanaka.

Suddenly Yui came running through the door while shouting "Nanaka! Tenri!".

"What?!" Nanaka quickly replied.

And as the two continued to talk Tenri was smiling at them.

* * *

\- **Misato Hisagi Highschool Courtyard** -

Ayumi already caught up with Kanon and was sitting on a bench in the courtyard. It was quiet.

"Kanon.." suddenly said Ayumi to start the conversation.

"Hmm? What is it Ayumi?" happily asked Kanon.

"Why did you do it?..." asked Ayumi.

"Did what?" confirmed Kanon.

"You know... ask Keima that question.." shyly said Ayumi.

"Ohh that, well...I just wanted to know!" answered Kanon as she smiled at Ayumi.

"Is that really the reason?" suddenly asked Tsukiyo who was already in front of them.

* * *

- **Misato Hisagi Highschool Library** -

Meanwhile Keima went to the other side of the library to see the other books.

 **"They don't have a big selection of books like we do."** thought Keima as he skimmed the shelf.

" Hey hey, what do you think of the idol Kanon and her rumored boyfriend?..." someone started to gossip just behind the bookshelf Keima was looking at.

" Are you even sure they're dating? I don't feel like they are." answered another girl.

Keima took a peek at them through the bookshelf and thought **"Two girls from the same class.." .**

"But a lot are saying that they are or maybe the guy is just blackmailing Kanon to date him." said the first girl to talk.

"Blackmail?!.." reacted the other girl.

"Shhh! Keep it quiet!..." said the first girl.

 **" I don't really care what you think about me though."** thought Keima as he continued listening to them while skimming books.

"That's awful..." said the other girl.

" But what if its the other way around?" asked the first girl.

"Huh? what do you mean? " asked the other girl.

"You know those rumors floating along!.. Maybe Kanon is just toying with him." answered the first girl.

"Eh? But Kanon looks like a really nice person!..." proclaimed the other girl.

"Maybe she's just putting up a front, you know idols are all about image. Just think about it, why would she even be with a guy like that? " said the first girl.

"But still.." said the other girl.

"They just don't match, either way that guy would be the one suffering, I just feel sorry for him." said the first girl.

Then the bell rang.

"Ahh, come on the bell already rang." said the first girl then they quickly left the library.

Meanwhile Shiori was already looking for Keima minutes ago and has finally found him in the aisle.

"Ke-Keima...t-the bell already rang..." said Shiori as she approached Keima.

"Sorry Shiori, but could you go on ahead, I just have to do something." said Keima seriously.

"A-ahh..Ok.." answered Shiori.

 **" I just can't let this slide."** thought Keima as Shiori went to class first.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

It's been too long and I'm rusty as ever, but I finally got the time to continue this for a while, so here it is the next chapter! Not really that exciting, but I'm just happy I could write again :D

Although I don't see this story finishing in 10 chapters hmmmm (- _ -) , oh well then its gonna last for more than a year then if I still don't have the time to write (TT w TT) , but I'll finish this story, that I promise. :D

Don't know if people still read this though XD


	41. Chapter 40: Anxieties

**Chapter 40: Anxieties...**

* * *

- **Tenri's classroom, Misato Hisagi Highschool** -

The bell rang minutes ago and the class was just waiting for the teacher to come. Shiori just came back from the library and was headed for her seat, but she was stopped in her tracks by the tension near her seat. Tsukiyo was sitting on the left side of her seat while Kanon was on the right side, both of them out of the mood, staring blankly at the side they were on. Shiori was stuck staring at them when Tenri suddenly approached her.

"They've been like that ever since they came back." said Tenri with a worried smile.

"They won't even speak about it." said Nanaka who also approached Shiori.

" I'm beginning to worry.." suddenly said Yui who was now behind them.

Finally the teacher entered the class came back and said "Everyone back to their seats, class is starting.".

As the class proceeded Ayumi was barely listening and Keima was still no where to be found.

 **"She's right...even I can't say for sure..."** thought Ayumi as she remembered what happened earlier.

 _Flashback..._

 _ **-Misato Hisagi Highschool Courtyard-**  
_

 _"Is that really the reason?" suddenly asked Tsukiyo who was already in front of them._

 _"What do you mean Tsukiyo?" asked Kanon._

 _"Don't play dumb. Stop what you're doing, it's not helping Keima at all. " answered Tsukiyo._

 _"I really don't get what you're saying Tsukiyo." said Kanon while smiling._

 _Tsukiyo then looked seriously at Kanon and said "Look, I know it hurts, but we have to stay strong." ._

 _"Ahh..Tsukiyo.." tried to say Ayumi, but she was quickly cut off when Kanon spoke._

 _"Is it bad that I just want him to look at me?.." suddenly asked Kanon seriously._

 _"We all want that and you know it, but he has a mission to finish!..." answered Tsukiyo._

 _"So am I just suppose to wait and watch?!.." Kanon's sudden outburst._

 _It shocked Tsukiyo a little, but she continued to talk " Th-That was clear to us the moment we knew his conquest!...He already let us remember, so why can't you wait!..."._

 _"How can you be so sure he'll keep his promise?!..." asked Kanon as her eyes started to water then she continued , "Unlike them, we have already been conquered!...Keima has no reason to come to us anymore!.."._

 _Kanon slightly glared at Tsukiyo while holding back her tears. Tsukiyo looked down for a moment for she knew that what Kanon just said was probably true. Ayumi was stunned by Kanon's words.  
_

 _"..Is your love for Keima that shallow to doubt him that much?!..." Tsukiyo still fought back._

 _Kanon looked down as she heard what Tsukiyo said, she trembled with sadness, guilt and anger then she spoke, "...I admit I'm doubting him, but...", then she quickly glared at Tsukiyo and said " How could you possible understand?!...I'm not like you guys..."._

 _Both Tsukiyo and Ayumi got a confused look as they weird what Kanon said. Both of them were also worried._

 _"...Even after all of this is over...you guys still have the luxury to see him everyday...but what about me?! When can I see him?!Once a week?Month?Year?! As time pass by I just keep getting busier!..." said Kanon then she suddenly looked down again as she fought back her tears, "...All those days passing by thinking of what he is doing...or is he watching me...or does he even remember me...", as she said those words, her words kept getting weaker and weaker until she said "...is he with someone...how could I not have doubts?...Is it really wrong to want a little of his attention?..." and a single tear run down her cheek._

 _Tsukiyo and Ayumi was both speechless, unable to even look at Kanon, you can only see the thought " I...never thought of that.." on their face._

 _End of Flashback..._

Ayumi kept thinking about it over and over again as class proceeded, asking herself questions she just realized.

 **"I don't want that..."** thought Ayumi.

As class continued everyone had their minds on different things, some of the class was concerned how Kanon was looking depressed, but was only thinking and watching since they weren't really that close to Kanon, some were still busy listening to the teacher, but some were just killing the time. Yui was concerned and curious at the same time, seeing three of her friends, especially Ayumi, in depression.

Nanaka was seated beside Tenri and was a bit worried. "Hey Tenri.." whispered Nanaka to catch Tenri's attention.

"What is it Nanaka?.." Tenri whispered back.

"They aren't really getting better, is there something we can do?.." Nanaka asked in a worried tone.

" I don't know Nanaka.." said Tenri in a worried tone.

Nanaka ruffled her hair in anger of not being able to do anything.

"What is with Nanaka?" said Diana in Tenri's thoughts.

 **"What do you mean Diana?"** thought Tenri.

"Earlier today she practically made Kanon her enemy, but now she's all worried like that." said Diana.

Tenri smiled and thought **" But that is just how Nanaka is. She's honest and tells what is on her mind, but she was never the type to hold a grudge."**.

"Hey Tenri!.." suddenly said Nanaka.

Tenri jolted a little and said "Ahh!..Yes Nanaka?".

"You don't think they're upset because of me, do you?..." asked Nanaka in a worried tone.

Tenri smiled, but her smile clearly said I don't really know.

Nanaka's worry grew. "Tenri!..." said Nanaka as she saw her smile like that.

Meanwhile as Nanaka and Tenri was having a conversation, a certain blonde was thinking to herself.

 **"Vulcan...I may have gone too far..."** thought Tsukiyo as she stared at her notebook.

"You did nothing wrong Tsukiyo, this was something they should've understood in the first place." said Vulcan in Tsukiyo's mind to comfort her.

 **"Still..."** thought Tsukiyo as she still couldn't get the picture of Kanon tearing up and crying off her mind.

"Don't blame yourself Tsukiyo." said Vulcan, but Tsukiyo just felt more guilt.

Vulcan sighed and said "Tsukiyo do you remember when I regained all my powers?..".

 **"What about it?..."** asked Tsukiyo.

"Well, just like Kanon, you had the same problems back then." stated Vulcan.

Tsukiyo stayed silent.

" You were trying so hard to smile those days,but... as I looked into your heart, you really wanted to run after him, remember him, stay with him, you wanted all those things so much it looked like desperation to me...I... I wanted to help you at those times,but in the end only that guy was able to save you from yourself." said Vulcan.

 **"I still don't get what you're trying to say..."** thought Tsukiyo who was a bit confused.

"Just like I said you and Kanon are just alike and eventually Kanon will be saved by Katsuragi...but...until then its up to you to help her, you are her friend right?" said Vulcan.

Tsukiyo eyes widen as she heard the word "friend", but then she gone back to her depressed expression and thought **" I...don't know anymore.."**.

Suddenly the classroom door opened and it caught everyone's attention.

The teacher looked at who it was and immediately knew who the guy was. The teacher got a disappointed look and said "Katsuragi! Do you even know how late you are?!..".

Keima stepped inside the classroom,looked at the teacher , and said " My sincere apology sensei,but..." then he smiled and continued "I just had to get something.".

The teacher blushed at his smile,but it was definitely not the only reason, it was also because of his manner, attitude and especially his eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm back guys! And I just can't be happier to see that there are still readers of my story! (/ TT w TT)/ Thank you guys!

Also this chapter seems short(because it is :3 ), but I rather like this chapter. Also I have a question for you guys..

 **Should I put OC's in my Story?**

Yes that is my question, kinda odd right? Let me explain I'm reaching a point in the story were I can put OCs,but they really aren't necessary. They will make the story more interesting, but I never tried to put OCs before and I would like your opinion guys :)

So if you have any opinions about me putting OCs, let me know in the reviews! Again thanks for reading and I hope to see you guys next chapter!


	42. Chapter 41: A Turn of Events!

**Chapter 41: A Turn of Events!  
**

 **-Misato Hisagi Highschool, Tenri's classroom-**

The teacher stared at Keima for a while before finally composing herself again. The teacher cleared her throat and calmly said "Well...Don't let it happen again, please take your sit." .

Keima politely nodded and proceeded to his sit, but on his way to his sit he bumped a girl's shoulder who was busy with her phone.

The girl glared at Keima and said " Hey! Watch where you're go-", but her voice quickly vanished along with her glare as she looked at Keima's apologetic, yet smiling face.

" I apologize for my carelessness, will you me able to forgive me?" said Keima sincerely as he looked at the girl.

The girl began blushing. "Ahh...sure..." slowly said the girl as she stared at Keima.

Keima gave her one last smile before proceeding to his desk.

Shiori was trying her best to hold off her blush, Yui was smiling with a light blush, Kanon and Tsukiyo took notice of Keima, but was not that surprised because of their mood, while Ayumi and Nanaka was found with eyes widened and blushing cheeks.

" **WH-WH-Why now?! Why this again?! What-Wha-What is he planning to do?!** " thought Ayumi as she continued to stare.

"Te-Te-Tenri?! Wha-What is this?! Why is Keima so different?!" panicked Nanaka as she shook Tenri.

"...We-Well...I don't know.." shyly said Tenri as she hid her blush.

" **This is so straining...Well at least now the class won't think bad of Kanon, but-** " thought Keima as he sat down then he looked at Kanon and Tsukiyo and continued " **she doesn't look like she's doing good and so is Tsukiyo. What happened while I was gone?** ".

Classes went on with Keima catching some of the class staring at him, but instead of turning it into an awkward situation, he simply gave them a smile causing them to somehow blush and quickly look away. It was tiring for Keima until finally classes have ended.

Keima sighed as he fixed his stuff. " **How long do I have to keep doing this? For the whole stay? Ugh.. but that's not my only problem, it seems Kanon and Tsukiyo's mood hasn't really change from earlier.** ", but Keima's trail of thought was suddenly broken when a group from class approached him.

"Hey! Katsuragi was it? How about we hang out?" nicely asked a guy from the group.

Keima looked at them and asked "Hang out?" politely.

"Yeah!" said a girl from the group suddenly walked in front of him, clearly blushing and continued "It'll be totally fun!..".

" **It's the girl I bumped into earlier..** " quickly thought Keima then he replied "It sounds fun-", the girl's smile grew, but Keima continued his sentence, "but I have to decline.".

"Why?!..." the girl's quick reaction.

"I'm really sorry, but I still have business to take care off." politely answered Keima.

"Is that so..." said the girl, clearly disappointed.

"It can't be helped, I mean you did just moved into this class." said another understanding guy from the group.

"Again, I'm really sorry, besides, this is just my first day here, maybe some other day?" answered Keima with a smile.

"Well, we better get going, see you tomorrow then." happily said another girl from the group.

"Yeah , see you dude, just don't forget to reserve a day for us, ok?" said the first guy.

Keima nodded and said "It's a promise.".

But the girl Keima bumped into was still disappointed.

"Don't worry, Katsuragi said he'll join us next time!" said the other girl to cheer up he girl Keima bumped into.

"I guess so.." answered back the disappointed girl.

"See! So come on! Let's go already! " said the other girl as she pulled the girl out of the class.

Keima sighed as they left. " **Damn..Another one of those groups...** " thought Keima as he remembered the same thing happening in Majima High the first time he entered God of Conquest mode V2 then he continued thinking " **Well, I'm glad that was over...but...** ".

Kanon was fixing her stuff when suddenly Keima called out to her.

"Kanon." called out Keima.

Kanon turned around to see Keima as she said "What is it Kei-", but she was stopped when she got a look at Keima, she blushed slightly.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?" asked Keima as he smiled.

"...You're not wearing your glasses" said Kanon as she still didn't look at Keima.

"Ah well.." said Keima as he scratched his head and continued "I wanted to show you the gifts you gave me, also I wanted to ask if you want to stop by somewhere before going home".

Kanon's eyes widen as she quickly turned to face Keima, she felt excited and happy, but when she remembered what just happened earlier, her excitement vanished. She now looked at her desk as she gave off a small smile and said "I would love to, really Keima, but Yui's ride is already here, maybe next time, ok?...".

"Oh. No problem." calmly said Keima, but he was shocked inside, this wasn't the answer he was expecting." **Did I do something wrong again?"** thought Keima.

"Darling! Kanon! " said Yui as she approached them, then she hugged Kanon and said " I thought you were depressed and all, but you look fine now.".

Kanon awkwardly laughed and said "Yeah, don't worry about it, we should get going already.".

Yui released the hug and now had a confused look on her face. "What do you mea-".

But before Yui could even finish her sentences, Kanon started pulling her out of the classroom.

"Come on Yui! We don't want to keep your mother waiting!" said Kanon as she continued to pull.

"Alright! Alright!" said Yui then she looked at Keima and said "Goodbye Darling! See you tomorrow!".

Keima waved back at them until they were gone then he sighed.

"It's not your fault." suddenly said Tsukiyo who was already beside him.

Keima looked at Tsukiyo and saw her unease face.

"I...never thought about Kanon's situation...sorry Keima, I messed things up.." said Tsukiyo, clearly depressed.

Keima closed his eyes for a moment as he thought " **So their little talk didn't end well...I thought it was me again.** "

Tsukiyo looked down, still feeling regret when Keima suddenly patted her head. Tsukiyo turned her head to see Keima, then her eyes widen as she saw a very small, yet still visible smile on Keima's face.

"Don't worry about it, Kanon is a strong girl, I'll fix this tomorrow.." said Keima then he looked at Tsukiyo and continued "so don't beat yourself up." then he smiled.

Tsukiyo couldn't stop blushing and just averted her gaze from Keima and said " I know that, you didn't have to tell me!..".

"Hey! How long are you two gonna stand there?!" suddenly shouted Nanaka from the classroom door.

Keima and Tsukiyo simultaneously looked at Nanaka and saw Tenri, Ayumi and Shiori with her.

* * *

 **-New Hell Hospital-**

"Kami-ni...sama..thats not...it.." said Elsie as she continued to sleep talk while dreaming when suddenly she felt something rather someone poking her.

 _"Elsie, Elsie wake up already."_

Elsie kept hearing this words for quite a while, then her body decided to do what she was hearing. She slowly sat up straight as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. As soon as her vision was clear she saw Haqua sitting up straight on her bed while smiling at her.

"Geez, you finally woke up! I was beginning to worry." said Haqua.

Elsie flashed a big smile on her face as she suddenly hugged Haqua. "Haqua! You're okay!" said Elsie as she hugged Haqua.

"E!-Elsie! Stop it! My body still hurts!.." complained Haqua as she was hugged.

Elsie suddenly stopped hugging Haqua and said " Sorry! Sorry! I was just so happy to see you're ok!..".

Haqua sighed, but still smiled in the end and said "I'm happy to see you too Elsie.".

* * *

 **-Somewhere in Majima City-**

"Lune we don't have that much time left, he already conquered three of the Goddesses, if he manages to get Mars next, are chances will drastically go lowe-Are you even listening?!.." said the person from the screen hovering beside Lune.

"Oh sorry, its just that I found something interesting." said Lune as she wore a smile on her face as she watched what happened earlier at school from another screen hovering above her hand.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So its been so long since my last update! TT_TT But finally I was able to continue it. This chapter is short... again, but I believe this is needed for the story so please bear with me! :3**

 **Also regarding about my past problem of putting OCs in my story, I wanna conduct a voting system since I still can't decide since I believe putting OCs in this story is beneficial, but can also destroy this story, so PM me your votes and opinions so I can finally decide!**

 **As for the next chapter...I don't know when yet, but it might be soon! :**

 **Lastly reviews! Because I think I'm really sloppy in writing since I haven't been doing it for months :'( . Positive or Negative reviews! As long as it can help me improve! :D**


	43. Chapter 42: Good Morning!

**Chapter 42: Good Morning!**

 **\- Katsuragi's House-**

"Keima dear! It's almost time for school!" Mari shouted from downstairs.

Keima finally went down the stairs while paying his PFP.

Mari sighed at this sight. "When is your sister coming back? She's really taking long staying at Haqua's place." asked Mari.

"I don't know, I'll ask later." Keima answered.

Mari sighed again. "Elsie...is she finally getting to her rebellious age?" Mari asked again.

"I'll be going now." said Keima as he ignored his mother's last question and headed to the door.

"Hey! What about breakfast?" Mari continued asking.

"Sorry, but I need to be early today."said Keima as he left the house.

"Ahh..Okay, take care!" Mari shouted then she sighed and continued "Well he has been improving," then she perked herself up and did a fist pump as she thought " **And soon he'll bring a girlfriend home! I just know it!"**.

* * *

 **-Outside Katsuragi's House-**

As soon as Keima left their house he saw Tenri waiting at a nearby post. Keima continued walking until he reached Tenri.

"Good Morning Keima." Tenri greeted Keima as usual.

"Morning." Keima greeted her back as he played then Keima continued walking to Misato Hisagi Highschool. Tenri followed behind him.

"Ahh...Keima." said Tenri as they walked.

"What is it Tenri?" Keima asked back at Tenri.

"About Kanon and Tsukiyo..." said Tenri, but before she could finish it Keima spoke.

" I know, but you don't need to worry that much, everything will turn out okay" said Keima then he stopped walking and continued " I promised I won't abandon them again.".

Tenri was taken back a bit by Keima's quick answer. Suddenly the eyes on Tenri's shadow changed.

"Couldn't you at least let Tenri speak?!" ranted Diana.

"Sorry Diana, but I bet I answered her clearly, right Tenri?" asked Keima then he started walking again.

Tenri shook her head a bit and nodded.

Diana sighed and said "Jeez Tenri, you can't really take him seriously on that answer, right?..".

Tenri giggled and then followed Keima.

Diana didn't get this gesture of Tenri and quickly reacted "Tenri?!..What was that supposed to mean?!...".

* * *

 **-Misato Hisagi Highschool, front entrance-**

As soon as they reached the entrance Keima faced Tenri and said "Tenri go on ahead, I need to do something.".

"Ahh, okay." Tenri quickly understood and walked on ahead.

As soon as Tenri was at a distance Keima sighed, hid his PFP and continued walking.

A certain girl smiled as she wasn't that far behind Keima.

* * *

 **-Misato Hisagi Highschool , Tenri's classroom-**

Tenri finally reached their classroom and as soon as she entered she noticed a large crowd surrounding an area inside the classroom.

Tenri stared at the crowd and thought " **Ahh.. I guess this things happen..".**

As she was surprised by the large crowd she didn't notice Yui approaching her from the sides and greeted her "Morning Tenri!" as she placed her hand on Tenri's shoulder.

Tenri realized Yui was their when Yui placed her hand on her shoulder. " Ahh! Good morning Yui." Tenri greeted back.

"So, where's Darling?" Yui quickly followed up with a question.

"Keima said he needed to do something first, he'll be here." answered Tenri.

"Aww..And I wanted to be the first one to greet him." said Yui.

Tenri laughed a little and proceeded to look at the crowd. "Say Yui..." said Tenri.

"Hmm? What is it Tenri?" asked Yui.

"Is it always like that?" asked Tenri as she continued looking at the crowd.

Yui then looked at what Tenri was looking at and said "Yeah, that's a normal thing that happens when Kanon is around or present in school.".

"Well I find it a bit unnerving." suddenly spoke Nanaka.

Tenri looked at her side where Yui isn't occupying and saw Nanaka also looking at the crowd.

"Plus it looks like she isn't enjoying herself." added Nanaka.

"Yeah..Kanon is usually good with dealing with this stuff.." said Yui.

"...I guess she's still down from what happened yesterday.." said Tenri.

"Yeah, but don't worry! Darling will find a way to fix this! So lets just do what we can as Kanon's friends." said the determined Yui.

 _On the other side of the crowd..._

Ayumi was sitting close to both Tsukiyo and Shiori. Shiori was reading a book she borrowed from Misato Hisagi library while Tsukiyo was clearly trying to avoid looking at the crowd.

" **...I didn't get that much sleep.. I kept thinking about what Kanon said.."** thought Ayumi as she looked at the crowd then she looked at Tsukiyo and continued " **I bet you're thinking the same..right Tsukiyo?..".**

* * *

 **-Misato Hisagi Highschool,Boy's Bathroom-**

Keima was standing in front of the mirror and had just finished putting on his contact lens. He was now putting his glasses and the case where he puts the contact lenses in , in his bag.

Keima sighed and thought " **I can't believe I need to do this again..."**.

As he left the bathroom, he was suddenly greeted.

"Good Morning Katsuragi." cheerfully said the girl waiting outside as she smiled at Keima.

Keima jolted at her greeting, then looked at her with a quite confused face. "I-Its you again?..." asked Keima as he calmed down.

The girl giggled at him and said " I know we started off the wrong foot, I'm sorry about it, so please let me start over. I'm Miharu Kumamoto, but you can call me Miharu.".

"Well, , I'm Keima Katsuragi and don't worry about what happened yesterday, it was my fault for bumping into you." politely said Keima.

"But I shouldn't have gotten angry about it..." Miharu murmured to herself.

"Well, it was nice meeting you again , but I need to go to our classroom. Goodbye for now." said Keima then he started walking, but Miharu suddenly grabbed his uniform from behind. Keima looked at her and saw a light blush on her face.

"C-Can I go with you?..." Miharu asked shyly.

* * *

 **-Misato Hisagi Highschool, Hallway-**

Keima was walking to his classroom as planned, but a certain girl named Miharu was right beside him. Keima sneaked a look at her and saw her smiling as they walked together silently.

" **Miharu Kumamoto, average height, long black hair with a half do tied by a small ribbon, sea green colored eyes, puts light make-up, and as far as I know always has her headset and cellphone with her, though she seems to change the jacket she wears daily, but this are only descriptions I can say from the two days we've met. We also seem to be running into each other often.."** thought Keima then he sighed and continued " **if only I had Haqua or Elsie here I could have more information on this girl...".**

"Ke-..Katsuragi? Is there something wrong?" suddenly asked Miharu.

"It's nothing." answered Keima then he continued " Ms. Kumamoto-", but Miharu suddenly spoke.

" I told you you can call me Miharu." suddenly said Miharu.

"...Ms. Kumamoto , why aren't you with your group of friends?" Keima continued his question.

"Ahh, well, I just got to school like you." said Miharu then she laughed awkwardly a little.

"Just like me?..." Keima asked with a confused face.

Miharu continued laughing awkwardly and when she stopped she asked " Anyways! Do you have any hobbies Katsuragi?".

"Well, I do." Keima answered vaguely.

"Really? What are they?" asked Miharu.

Keima was getting quite irritated, he was reminded of his meeting with Elsie when they first met. "Do you really need to ask?" said Keima.

Miharu stopped a little from walking then she ran back to Keima's side, a bit closer this time.

"Sorry! Was I bothering you? Did I get annoying?!... I'm sorry!" Miharu apologized .

Keima sighed and thought " **She's more annoying than I thought...** ", then his phone rang.

"Excuse me, I need to take this." said Keima then he moved a bit further and answered the phone.

"Ahh!.. I'll wait here!.." said Miharu as Keima moved further.

 _On the Phone..._

"Hello?" said Keima as he answered his phone.

" It's me Katsuragi." said Rimyuel.

"Rimyuel? Did something happen?" asked Keima slightly worried.

"It's better if I tell you in person." said Rimyuel.

"Alright. Where are you?" agreed Keima.

"Go back to the bathroom you were in." answered Rimyuel.

"Okay." answered Keima then he hung up.

 _Off the Phone..._

As soon as Miharu saw Keima hang up on the phone, she approached him.

"...So are you done Katsuragi?" Miharu asked.

"I'm sorry , but please go on ahead, I think I forgot something in the bathroom." said Keima.

"I'll go with you!.." said Miharu.

" No, I can't let you go back just because I forgot something." declined Keima.

"Its okay! I don't mind!..." persisted Miharu.

" Please, just go on ahead, I can't let a girl wait for me." Keima asked politely as he thought " **Just go on already!.."**.

Miharu puffed her cheeks and answered "...Fine.".

"Thank you." said Keima then he rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

 **-Misato Hisagi Highschool, Boy's Bathroom-**

Keima panted as he arrived at the bathroom. He looked around as he tried to calm himself down.

"Rimyuel? Where are you?" asked Keima.

"I'm right here." Rimyuel answered from the other side of the farthest wall of the bathroom.

Keima walked to the wall and when he got there he sat on the ground as he leaned on the wall.

"So, what is it?" said Keima as he panted between his words.

" You really thought I was inside the bathroom?" asked Rimyuel instead of answering the queston.

Keima didn't answer, he couldn't deny the fact that he did thought of it.

Rimyuel smirked, but her smirk was quickly went away when she finally answered Keima "One group of the Runaway Spirit Squad reported sighting of Satyr near the school yesterday." .

Keima's eyes widen a bit from this news and he asked "Here?!..".

"Yes, and without Haqua or Elsie near you I can't guarantee your safety...or the Goddesses' Hosts." answered Rimyuel quite seriously.

Keima's eyes fully widen as Rimyuel mentioned the girls.

"What should we do then?.." asked Keima.

"Don't worry that much, I already have a plan." said Rimyuel.

As soon as Rimyuel stopped talking, someone knocked on the bathroom door. Keima stood up from his position and opened the door. When he opened it, Keima saw three people wearing Misato Hisagi's uniform.

"You guys?!..." said Keima.

"Rimyuel smirked and said " Good morning...Big Brother.".

* * *

 **-Author's Notes-**

 **If anyone is confused about the whole OC thingy , I will explain..**

 **Miharu Kumamoto was not supposed to be an OC, but only a side character, but as I continued to write her character grew and I had to do something about it, so she became an OC. She is not part of the 5 OC's I'm planning to/ will not put depending on the readers opinion. Consider her a test run if I were to put an OC in the story.**

 **And if you're reading this Blee , yes , I based her on your description with a little of mine added , I already had a look for her, but consider it a Christmas gift from me :)**

 **Please wait for my drawing of her for a complete look of what she looks like :3**

 **As for longer chapters , I will be gradually increasing the chapter's length each time I update. ^w^**


	44. Chapter43:The 2nd Day and The 2nd Batch!

**Chapter 43: The 2nd Day and The 2nd Batch!  
**

* * *

 **-Misato Hisagi Highschool , Tenri's classroom-**

Miharu sighed as she entered the room then she caught a glimpse of something unusual.

" **Why the heck are people gathering inside the classroom?!** " thought Miharu as she stared at the crowd in the middle of the room.

Meanwhile Kanon was stuck in the center of the said crowd, she was busy entertaining her fans' questions.

" Kanon! How could you possibly let the opportunity pass yesterday?!..." said Apollo inside Kanon's mind.

" **Wh-What do you mean Apollo?..** " thought Kanon as she continued talking with her fans.

"Don't play dumb Kanon! You've been dodging this question since yesterday!.. Katsuragi invited you out yesterday, right?!.." stated the irritated Apollo.

Kanon didn't respond immediately, but when she did she thought " **...You know Apollo..I've been thinking..** " .

"Thinking about what?" asked Apollo.

" **Maybe...Maybe Tsukiyo was right...** " responded Kanon.

"You can't be serious Kanon?! We both know that you're getting busier at work! And if the time comes you might even need to drop-ou-..! " ranted Apollo furiously, but Kanon suddenly interrupted.

 **" I know that already!...But Keima doesn't want me to stop... I just... don't know what to do anymore...** " interrupted Kanon.

Suddenly one of the girls surrounding Kanon spoke.

"Kanon? Are you ok?" said the girl.

Kanon jolted as she realized she has paused for a while.

"Ahh.. I'm ok! I just have something on my mind." cheerfully said Kanon while smiling, then she laughed a little.

As soon as Kanon finished her line the bell rang and the teacher entered the room.

"Alright, everyone get back to there sits." said the teacher as she got in front.

Everyone did what the teacher asked them. As soon as they got to their respective places the teacher spoke again.

"As we all know Majima High School is currently having an exchange student program with us..." said the teacher as she pertained to Kanon and the other Goddesses' host, "and in order to get more results, Majima High has sent more students over." continued the teacher.

The class started to gossip as they heard more students are coming from Majima High School.

"They should be coming in to-" said the teacher, but before she could finish her sentence the door opened.

"Pardon my tardiness Teacher, but I had to escort some guest." sincerely said Keima as he entered the classroom.

After Keima apologized, he moved to the side of the door and three figures entered the class. The three figures moved to the front of the class.

"Good morning everyone, we are the three new exchange students from Majima High." said a girl with bangs and long hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all! My name is Ryo Asama." said Ryo as he brushed his hair with his hand while holding a rose in the other hand.

" Well, good morning, the name is Nora." said Nora as she waved to the class.

" And I am Akari, Keima's dearest cousin." said Rimyuel as she placed a hand on her chest to pertain to herself.

Tenri smiled awkwardly as she saw Ryo and Nora.

"W-What are they doing here?!.." ranted Diana in Tenri's mind.

Yui smiled as she saw Akari again while Ayumi felt like a huge problem came back.

Tsukiyo and Kanon took notice, but didn't really mind them.

Meanwhile Nanaka, Miharu and Shiori were fascinated to know that Keima has a cousin.

"Alright, alright.." said the teacher as she calmed the class down then she looked at the three new students and continued " Now could you three seat down, pick any free seat you want, you too Katsuragi, you may seat down already.", looking at Keima as she said the last part.

So Nora and Ryo proceeded to select the seats they want and Keima headed for his seat, but he was stopped when Rimyuel held his arm.

"Teacher, I request a seat next to Keima." requested Rimyuel to the teacher as she stopped Keima.

" **What?!..** " thought Keima as he looked back at Rimyuel.

The teacher scratched her head and said "I can guess why, but as you can see the seats beside Keima is already occupied.".

Rimyuel then pulled Keima closer to her and said "Teacher allow me to rephrase, I need to be beside my cousin.".

The class was a bit surprised by what Rimyuel said, but the teacher was getting irritated by it.

"Rim- I mean Akari, isn't it ok to just be seated apart just for class?" politely asked Keima as he removed Rimyuel's hold on him.

"No!..." Rimyuel shouted as she began to hug Keima.

This shocked the class more, even Nora was shocked with how Rimyuel was acting.

" **Hey.. Isn't she going too far just for a seat?...** " thought Nanaka.

Yui smiled as she looked at Rimyuel. " **I guess she's really attached to Keima.** " though Yui as she smiled.

Meanwhile Shiori hid her light blush with a book she had in her hands.

The teacher was about to burst when the guy sitting beside Keima's seat spoke.

"Uhmm Teacher..." said the guy as he raised his hand.

"A-Ahh yes? What is it?" asked the teacher as she tried to remain calm.

"I don't mind moving seats." answered the guy.

"I-Is that so?" said the teacher as she looked at Rimyuel who was already staring at her, then she sighed and continued "Then if you may...".

So the guy moved to a free seat and Rimyuel occupied the now open seat beside Keima. Rimyuel moved her seat a bit closer to Keima's.

After that whole thing that happened class proceeded as usual with a little of Rimyuel's shinanigens.

* * *

 **-Misato Hisagi Highschool , Tenri's classroom-**

The bell rang signalling it was lunch time. Students began heading to the cafeteria.

" Keima, Keima..." said Rimyuel as she tugged on Keima's sleeve.

Keima looked at her with a smile and asked " What is it Akari?".

"I'm getting hungry." answered Rimyuel.

"So why don't we head to the cafeteria already?" cheerfully said Yui who was already at their side.

* * *

 **-Misato Hisagi Highschool ,Cafeteria-**

After buying their lunch, the gang sat down with a bigger table since they have more members today. Rimyuel was sitting beside Keima and Nora and Ryo was sitting beside Rimyuel.

As they were eating, Keima intentionally coughed to get their attention.

" I guess some introduction is needed." said Keima after he coughed, then he pointed at Rimyuel and continued "As you all know this is my cousin Akari.".

Rimyuel didn't pay attention to this and continued eating.

"The two beside Akari is Nora and Ryo." said Keima as he continued the introduction.

Both Ryo and Nora waved as a greeting.

" Tenri and I met them when Tenri returned to our neighborhood." continued Keima then he looked at Tenri.

"Is that so?" asked Ayumi clearly suspecting something.

"A-Ah yes, they were my first few friends when I got back." said Tenri as she tried to convince Ayumi.

Then Ayumi looked at Nora and Ryo, and thought " **Why do they look so familiar?...** ".

"What is it Ayumi? Is there something on my face?" said Nora as she smiled at Ayumi.

Ayumi jolted and said " I-Its nothing!..", then she laughed a little.

" **It's a good thing the hagoromo can alter her appearance to look younger...** " thought Keima as he watched the scene.

Suddenly Yui stood up and said "Nice to meet you two, I'm Yui, Darling's lover!" as she put her hand in front of Nora and Ryo, waiting for a hand shake.

"Eh? But aren't you just one of the girls Keima conqu-!" tried to say Ryo, but then Nora suddenly covered his mouth.

"N-Nice to meet you too Yui!.." quickly replied Nora as she stopped Ryo from speaking, then Nora pulled Ryo closer and whispered to him " Listen, I told you to be quiet while we're here! My position as district chief is on the line with this mission!...".

" I'm Nanaka, Tenri's closest friend at school. I'm also one of the strongest shogi player of Misato Hisagi High!" Nanaka proudly introduced herself.

"A-Ahh.. right, shogi?" said Nora as she looked at Nanaka with a confused look.

"The girl with the blonde hair is Tuskiyo." said Keima as he looked at Tsukiyo.

Tsukiyo didn't pay mind to the introduction and continued eating.

" **She kinda reminds me of someone...** " thought Nora then she took a glimpse at Rimyuel who was still eating.

"And the girl with the book beside Tsukiyo is Shiori." Keima continued with the introduction.

Shiori jolted a little as she was called and shyly said " I-Its a p-pleasure to meet you two..." as she hid the lower half of her face with a book.

As Nora looked at Shiori, Nora's face suddenly had a blank expression, but she immediately brushed it off.

"Next should be..." said Keima as he looked around, but he couldn't find her, so Keima asked " Where is Kanon?".

"Kanon said she wasn't hungry, so she stayed at the classroom." said Yui.

Tsukiyo stopped eating as she heard what Yui said, she slowly clenched her hands.

Keima had a concerned look on his face as he heard what Yui said. Keima then suddenly stood up.

"I'll go look for her." said Keima as he stood up.

"Keima wait!..." reacted Tsukiyo as Keima spoke.

Everyone on the table was now looking at her.

"...I'll come with you.." said Tsukiyo as she stood herself.

"Is that so? Then let us go already." said Keima as he started to leave the table, but a thought suddenly entered his head, then he looked at Rimyuel who was already looking at him.

Rimyuel smiled at him and said "It's ok Keima, I actually wanted to have a little girl talk with them.".

Keima then nodded and looked at Tsukiyo and said "Let's go?".

Tsukiyo then replied with a nod.

Moments later Keima and Tsukiyo was gone from the table leaving Rimyuel, Nora, Ryo, Yui, Shiori, Nanaka, Tenri and Ayumi alone.

"S-So..What was it you wanted to talk about Akari?" asked Tenri to break the silence.

Rimyuel stopped from eating and showed a small smile to them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Uhmmmm.. Hello! I'm back for the meanwhile, since its term break and all!.. One word SLOPPY. Well thats what I see in my writing*sighs***

 **I think I'm losing my skills due to lack of practice ugh..**

 **But either way I won't stop writing ( even if it takes forever =3= )**

 **I hope the chapter is still of satisfactory level!**

 **For anyone still reading this , Please enjoy! :D**


	45. Chapter 44: Girl Power!

**Chapter 44: Girl Power!  
**

* * *

 **-Misato Hisagi High School, Hallway-**

Keima and Tsukiyo was heading back to their classroom in order to find Kanon.

"Keima." called out Tsukiyo as they headed back.

"What is it Tsukiyo?" Keima answered as he looked at Tsukiyo.

"How sure are you that Kanon is still in the classroom?.." asked Tsukiyo as they kept moving.

Keima smiled a little and said "Just a hunch.".

* * *

 **-Misato Hisagi High School, Cafeteria-**

"S-So..What was it you wanted to talk about Akari?" asked Tenri to break the silence.

Rimyuel stopped from eating and showed a small smile to them.

Everyone at the table suddenly felt tensed at the moment, everyone was looking at Rimyuel even Nora, while Ryo was just enjoying his lunch, but Rimyuel started to eat again. Everyone looking at her felt relieved yet also a bit disappointed.

Tenri sighed internally as she thought **"I really thought she was gonna say something..".**

"Thank you." suddenly said Rimyuel.

Everyone quickly looked at Rimyuel who was still eating.

"Thank you for always being with Keima." Rimyuel continued talking.

The remaining Goddesses' host blushed as they heard what Rimyuel said.

"A-Akari, wha-what do you mean by that?.." called out Ayumi as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Haven't you guys noticed? Keima seems happier this days." explained Rimyuel.

"Darling is?!.." Yui asked excitedly as she wore a big smile on her face.

Akari smiled at Yui and said "He is and its all because of you guys.".

 **"Because of us?..."** thought Shiori,Nanaka and Ayumi as they tried hid they're blush.

" **This girls... they're so easy to read..** " thought Nora as she looked at both Ayumi and Shiori. Nora was a bit annoyed.

"Th-thats not possible!...I mean this is Keima we're talking about!..Only a few things can make him happy!.." said Ayumi to try deny what Akari said, as she also tried to hide her happiness, embarrassment and blush.

Shiori nodded rapidly in agreement with Ayumi,as she was still blushing from what Rimyuel said.

"Well, its not really up to me if you'll believe what I said,but..." said Rimyuel then she paused.

The table suddenly became silent as Rimyuel paused, the remaining Goddesses' host and Nora still had their eyes on Rimyuel, still waiting for a continuation.

"But what?..." asked Ayumi as her curiosity took over her.

"I wont hand him over to anyone." Rimyuel quickly responded.

Everyone at the table except Ryo was shocked by what Rimyuel said, even Nora. They stared at Rimyuel without even saying anything.

"Ano..Wh-What do you mean by that Akari?..." nervously asked Ayumi while smiling.

Akari slowly faced Ayumi and said " I love him, I love Keima.".

Everyone's eyes widen as they heard what Rimyuel just said, especially Nora who was dumbfounded. Some of them blushed a little.

Nanaka started to panic a little and looked at the people at the table, only seeing the same expression she has.

"I- I guess s-she is just overly attached to Keima, i-isn't she?!..." said Nanaka as she tried to ease up the tension.

"No. That isn't that." suddenly said Yui.

Nanaka then looked at Yui, she saw Yui having a serious look as she was still looking at Rimyuel.

"What do you mean that isn't it?!..." Nanaka nervously asked.

"She's right." Rimyuel suddenly interrupted.

Nanaka suddenly found herself looking back at Rimyuel as she muttered " Huh?...".

Rimyuel then showed a small smile to them and said " I love Keima. I love him as a woman.".

Shiori suddenly looked down and hid her blushing face with the current book she was holding.

" **A-A-As a wo-wo-woman?!...** " thought Shiori as she looked down.

"Th-Th-Tha..." stuttered Nanaka as she backed off a bit then she continued " That's just wrong!".

"Why is it wrong?" Rimyuel suddenly asked as she looked at Nanaka.

"Wh-Why?!..I-Its because you're related to each other! Its immoral!.." ranted Nanaka as she tried to answer Rimyuel back.

"But we aren't related by blood." Rimyuel quickly answered back.

Nora's jaw dropped as she heard what Rimyuel said.

"Yo-You're not?!..." asked the surprised Nanaka then she shook her head and continued "E-Either way it's still wrong!..Blood-related or not you guys are still cousins!...".

Rimyuel suddenly stood up and said "Why? Isn't love an emotion that defies certain logic?".

The Goddesses host' eye widen as they heared Rimyuel saying this.

"...Money, fame, time, dignity, power, pride,...life...Aren't this just some of the things people sacrifice for the ones they love?!.." continued Rimyuel with her statement.

The Goddesses host and even Nanaka started to blush lightly as Rimyuel's statement reminded them of how Keima conquered them.

"And if people are willing to sacrifice this things, then I'm definitely willing to sacrifice my morality just so I can love Keima." said Rimyuel finished her statement.

Nanaka stuttered as she tried to think of something to say back, when suddenly Yui put her hand on Nanaka's shoulder. Nanaka looked at Yui then Yui shook her head as she smiled.

"You really love your cousin, don't you Akari?" seriously asked Yui.

"More than anyone." Rimyuel answered without hesitation.

Yui sighed,but ended up smiling and said "I was really hoping to get along with you, but I guess I can't take your feelings lightly.".

Rimyuel showed a small smile and said "Likewise.", then she looked at all of the other girls there except Nora and continued "So I guess from here on out we're all rivals. May the best girl win.", then she got out of her seat and walked away from the table.

Nora watched Rimyuel walking until she was a good distance away, then she sighed.

"So..." said Nora as she looked at the remaining girls only to find them tense after the situation. Nora jolted then she asked "How about some dessert?!..." to try to lighten the mood.

* * *

 **-Misato Hisagi High School, Hallway-**

Meanwhile Keima and Tsukiyo was still heading to their classroom. They continued going until they reach the corner of the classroom, then Tsukiyo stopped.

"Keima." said Tsukiyo as she stopped.

Keima stopped and looked at Tsukiyo. "What is it Tsukiyo?" asked Keima.

Tsukiyo then looked down and said "I'm sorry Keima, this is all my fault.".

"How many times do I have to say that it is not your fault." answered Keima.

Tsukiyo then peeked at Keima and saw Keima smiling at her.

"Besides... sometimes friends fight, but it always ends up with them making up and just getting closer. You are friends, right?" stated Keima.

Tsukiyo hesitated as she looked away and said "I...I don't know anymore...".

Keima then patted Tsukiyo's head. It made Tsukiyo jolt a little and look at Keima.

"Why won't you be? Kanon isn't a girl who would cut off friendship easily and either are you. I promise you, everything will be alright." said Keima as he still had the smile on his face.

Tsukiyo still looked away, but she wasn't that sad anymore, she was slightly blushing.

"So come on already." said Keima as he tried to move towards the classroom, but suddenly Tsukiyo held him by his arm.

"Keima wait!..." said Tsukiyo as she stopped Keima.

"Why?" Keima quickly replied as he looked at Tsukiyo.

"...Let me do it." nervously said Tsukiyo.

Keima then faced her and asked " You wanna do it alone?".

Tsukiyo simply nodded as an answer.

"Could you tell me why?" Keima asked.

"...It wasn't really your fault to begin with..it just feels wrong letting you fix it..." Tsukiyo nervously answered.

Keima looked at her with a confused look. He wasn't really convinced by Tsukiyo's answer.

"...I also wanna fix it myself, I mean...I wanna be the one to fix things with Kanon..." Tsukiyo nervously and shyly said.

Keima sighed, but smiled at Tsukiyo in the end and said "You really tired me out, you know? I had to go all the way from the cafeteria and now you ask this? Jeez..." then he looked away, smiled and continued "Just go already!...".

Tsukiyo smiled at him, then she started to walk to the classroom.

"Will you really be ok?" Keima asked as he watched Tsukiyo walk towards the classroom.

Tsukiyo then stopped in her tracks, but she didn't look at Keima, then she said "I will. We are friends after all.".

Tsukiyo started to walk again after she answered Keima.

" **Then I guess I don't need to worry.** " thought Keima after he heard Tsukiyo's answer.

Keima then started walking back to the cateria when suddenly someone called him.

"Katsuragi!" yelled out the girl.

Keima looked at the direction and saw a girl he didn't expect.

" **Kumamoto?!...** " thought Keima as he saw Miharu.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well late for the 2nd anniversary of my Fanfiction, but better late than never! :3

Now that I think of it this fanfic is already at its 2nd anniversary and its not finished yet!... =3=

Well I'm glad to see that some still actually read this! :)

So please stay updated for the next chapter!


	46. Chapter 45: Confrontation

**Chapter 45: Confrontation  
**

* * *

 **-New Hell , Hospital-**

Elsie was happily bringing Haqua her lunch. Elsie sat on the chair beside Haqua's bed.

"Here is your lunch Haqua!" cheerfully said Elsie as she sat down.

"Thanks Elsie." said Haqua as she showed a worried smile to Elsie.

Elsie then started to scoop down Haqua's lunch with her spoon.

"Say Ahh!..." cheerfully said Elsie as she tried to feed Haqua.

Haqua looked at Elsie worriedly as she ate what Elsie was trying to feed her. Haqua chewed her food as Elie hummed one of Kanon's song until Haqua was finally able to swallow her food.

"Elsie." called out Haqua after she swallowed her food.

"Hmm?" Elsie cheerfully answered.

"Isn't in about time you go back?..." asked Haqua.

Elsie's eyes widen as she heard Haqua and then she reacted "Ehh?! But what about you?!..".

Haqua smiled at Elsie and said "I'll be fine, I'm already recovering nicely thanks to you. ".

Elsie then stared worriedly at Haqua.

Haqua sighed then reached for Elsie's hand and said "Besides, don't you miss your brother already?..".

Elsie fell silent as Haqua spoke,but a light blush appeared on her face.

* * *

 **-Misato Hisagi High School, Hallway-**

"Kumamoto?..."said Keima as he saw Miharu standing not so far from him.

Miharu pouted and murmured " I thought I told you to call me Miharu.".

"What are you doing here?" Keima asked.

Miharu then skipped closer to Keima and answered " Well..By coincidence?..".

Keima didn't believe her one bit, he only waited for an answer.

"I guess you're not buying it.." Miharu murmured to herself then she faced Keima and said " I guess I kinda followed you since I saw you from the cafeteria?...".

 **"Kinda?!..."** seriously thought Keima as he calmly stared at Miharu.

Miharu felt nervous because of Keima's silence as he looked at her.

"D-Don't get me wrong! I-I wasn't up to anything bad! I was just curious about what you were doing!..." nervously said Miharu as she tried to clear up any suspicion Keima might have.

Keima sighed and said "...I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine.".

Silence grew in their conversation after Keima answered when suddenly Miharu asked.

"...So what happened to Kujyo and Kanon?.." nervously asked Miharu.

Keima sighed again as he fixed his glasses and said " So you heard...".

Miharu jolted and her nervousness grew as she heard Keima's answer.

Miharu panicked while saying " A-Ano!.. I didn't mean to! I just!...", but Keima cut her off when he spoke.

"I know you didn't mean it, but please refrain from asking." said Keima.

Miharu looked down as a frown shown on her face and sincerely said " I'm sorry...".

Keima sighed internally as he thought " **... This girl is a mess.** ".

"Its fine. I didn't mean it that way, so lift your head okay?" said Keima as he shown a gentle smile.

A small smile grew from Miharu's face as she asked "T-Then can we eat lu-...", but she was cut off when someone suddenly pulled Keima.

"Keima, who is she?" said Rimyuel as she suddenly pulled Keima closer to her.

"Ri-Akari?" said Keima as he looked at Rimyuel.

"Ahh!..You're Keima's cousin, right?" Miharu politely asked.

Rimyuel nodded at Miharu and then she said " And who are you?..".

* * *

 **-Misato Hisagi High School, Tenri's classroom-**

Kanon was once again sitting in her chair, surrounded by her fans.

" **..Should I have joined the others in the cafeteria?...** " Kanon thought to herself.

"Why shouldn't you?! They are your friends Kanon! " answered Apollo inside her head then Apollo suddenly took a thinking position and said " Also... Katsuragi's cousin is here again, we don't know what she's gonna do this time." in an irritated way.

Kanon slowly clenched her fist as she listened to the last part of Apollo's answer, but her fist loosened a bit when she remembered what happened yesterday.

" **But...** " depressingly thought Kanon.

Apollo sighed and said "You're worried about facing Mel and Vul-nee-san's host,am I right?.."

Kanon didn't even answer.

"Hmmm..Mel's host should be okay with it, she doesn't feel like the type to get angry over that, but Vul-nee's host though.." said Apollo then she scratched the back of her head then continued " I didn't think she would be the type to fight like that.".

" **I never saw Tsukiyo like that too...but I guess we weren't really that close from the** **start...** " thought Kanon as she looked down.

"A-Ano Kanon?.." suddenly called out a fan.

Kanon suddenly jolted a little and asked "Ah..Yes? W-What is it?" while trying to smile.

" Your friend has been calling you. " answered the fan.

"Ahh really? who is it?" politely asked Kanon.

The fan then pointed somewhere behind him, the other fans decided to give way to the girl. Kanon's eyes widen as she saw who it was.

"Ano..Kanon.. could we talk?.." nervously asked Tsukiyo as she struggled to make eye-contact with Kanon.

* * *

 **-Misato Hisagi High School, Hallway-**

"Ahh, my name is Miharu Kumamoto! But you can call me Miharu!.." answered Miharu as she tried to show a gentle smile.

"She's one of our classmates." added Keima.

"I see." said Rimyuel as she gazed upon Miharu with her stoic look.

"So, why are you here Akari? Is something wrong?" asked Keima.

Akari then hugged Keima and nonchalantly said "Do I need a reason to see my beloved cousin?".

" **B-Beloved cousin?!...** " thought Miharu as her eyes-widen from what she saw.

Keima was fazed a bit as Rimyuel hugged him, but he quickly claimed back his composure and said "I-I see.".

Rimyuel then stopped hugging Keima and looked at him, then she said "You should also go back to the cafeteria.".

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Keima as he shown a confused face.

Rimyuel smiled a bit at him and said " I just declared war.".

" **Declared? War?...** " thought Keima as his confusion grew, then he said " Then, I'll be going.".

Keima then quickly started walking back to the cafeteria.

"Huh?!..But-wait!..." tried saying Miharu as Keima left them, but Keima continued to walk without noticing what she tried to say.

Miharu sighed as Keima was gone from their sight and thought " **I could've gone with you...** ".

"Kumamoto." Rimyuel suddenly called out to her.

Miharu jolted as Rimyuel called her and thought " **I almost forgot she is here!...".**

Miharu then looked at Rimyuel and saw Rimyuel's stoic face looking at her.

Miharu tried to smile at her and politely asked "Y-Yes? What is it?".

"Please stop trying to get close with my cousin." Rimyuel nonchalantly answered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Finally able to write the next chapter, but it took so long , sorry for that ._.

Also since I haven't been able to write a lot, I'm getting sloppy again! w

So I kinda need help? hehe XD Please give me reviews about this chapter! Good or Bad I really need them now!

And for those who still read this Thank You Very Much! w)/!


End file.
